


Break Out of the Funk

by AllisonSwan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bromance, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hummelberry Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Bashing, Multi, Original Character(s), Pezberry Friendship, Puckleberry Friendship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 106,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in the events in Funk changes things for the Glee Club..Plus the arrival of family member helps Rachel put things in perspective..St Berry with Puckleberry/Pezberry/Hummelberry friendships </p>
<p>This story was originally posted at ff.net from July 2010 to Sept 2011 and I've decided to post it here..Follows canon mostly with a few key changes and a few new key players..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Funkification

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this at FF.NET and i'm now posting it here..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating Glee except for some dvds/cds, and the plot of this story..oh and Jonathan

Jesse St. James was having a very bad day, hell, a very bad week. It started when Shelby had pretty much forced him to go back, and then Vocal Adrenaline informed him that it was time for the annual "funkification" of the competition. Their only real competition was New Directions so they had to go after them big time. Jesse hated that, but he knew that to keep his rightful place as male soloist he would have to go along with their plans. They showed him the steps to Another One Bites the Dust, and after some practice they were on their way to McKinley High.

He didn't want to do it. As crazy as it may sound, he enjoyed being in New Directions it gave him a chance to fall in love with music once more, along with falling in love with a certain girl along the way. Rachel Berry, the girl who occupied his dreams and ironically the reason he couldn't sleep this week. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her. Rachel's face haunted his every moment, especially her heartbroken stare she fixed on him at the end of Vocal Adrenaline's number. He couldn't look away, and that's when his mask fell apart. He tried to convey as much emotion as he could in that single stare before turning around and walking out the door.

He thought TPing their choir room would have been enough, but apparently Giselle and the rest of the team thought otherwise. He had no idea what they were planning to do but he knew it was probably not going to be good especially since it was Giselle's idea. Giselle Roberts was the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline but that was because Andrea Cohen had graduated early and had left for New York. Giselle was bat-shit crazy and she thought she was God's gift to men, which truthfully couldn't be farther from the truth. She had an ego that rivaled his (although his ego was justified, hers wasn't). Plus as he mentioned before, she was bat-shit crazy and not in a good way.

She hated Rachel with everything she had. Rachel had the talent, the looks, and most of all she had Jesse, who Giselle had wanted since forever. Jesse was pulled out of his thoughts by the fact that they had just arrived at McKinley. He'd been told to call her and ask her to meet him in the parking lot and so he did. He kept it quick because he knew she would see through the facade if they talked for more than a few seconds. After all, she was the person who knew him better than anyone. Everyone was getting out of the cars when he finally noticed what they were carrying: eggs.

They were going to egg her. Suddenly everything fell into place, the call, the parking lot, the eggs plus they had to know she was a vegan. If there was something Vocal Adrenaline was good at, it was getting dirt on the competition. They preyed on the weak spots of every single competitor they got. It's what made them unstoppable. They were all hiding when Giselle walked up to him told him where to stand, handed him an egg, and told him not to screw this up. Then she went to her hiding place just as Rachel appeared on the scene. She looked so happy to see him it made him smile genuinely for the first time in a week. Vocal Adrenaline started coming out of their hiding places, and he realized what was going to happen. That's when he made his decision.

He started running towards her and hugged her tightly: that's when the egging started. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest while he put her arms around her head. Suddenly the hits and the egg splatters stopped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing St. James?" Giselle shouted at him.

"Making a choice."

"So what, you've decided to join loserville now?"

"The only loser right here is you," he said and then he turned to Rachel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I..I think so…Can we leave please?"

"Yeah just let me do one thing." Jesse then turned around and shouted at Giselle. "Giselle...think fast!" then he threw the egg at her. It landed on her neck, and went all over her outfit. "That's what you get for egging my girlfriend." Then he grabbed Rachel's hand, and led her to his car.

"You're going to pay for that St. James!" Giselle shouted at them as they pulled out of the parking lot.

-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-

The car ride to the Berry household was silent. Jesse was feeling guilty, and Rachel didn't know how to react to what had just happened. Rachel had no idea what to think. She had already made up her mind about Jesse being a spy and playing her, and then he does this. He protected her from his egg-throwing teammates in a way that he got hit by some of the eggs himself. As much as she wanted to believe he was for real, she was not that naïve, and she knew that this could be another one of his tricks. The biggest question on her mind right now was what were his true intentions? They were at the stoplight when Jesse decided to break the silence.

"Is it okay that you are missing Glee?"

"I sent a text to Noah telling him something came up."

"That's good." Jesse said his hands gripping the steering wheel

"Yeah, it is, there's no reason to be jealous of Noah he's my best friend"

"I'm not jealous of Puckerman."

"Right" She answered not really believing what he said "Are we going to talk about the big elephant in the room?"

"I guess we should, but I think it would be better if we waited until we get to your house. After all, we don't want to crash or something along the way."

"That seems reasonable."

A few minutes later they were parked in front of the Berry house. Jesse opened the door for Rachel, and then they walked into the house and she locked the door behind her.

"My dads are out of town for about a month, maybe longer depending on how things go, so I prefer to lock up the house and all that."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So you said you would explain everything when we got home, and we are here so explain away."

"You might want to sit down first," he said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing…where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning would be nice…the music store."

"Okay, so every year we go to the other team's Sectionals"

"We as in Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Yes, and please let me get through this without interruptions or I will lose my nerve."

"I thought you didn't get nervous."

"That was before I knew you."

"Okay, I promise not to interrupt...much."

"So we were at your Sectionals absolutely bored out of our minds when suddenly the music for "Don't Rain On My Parade" came on. I thought it was going to be another butchered song, and then I heard your voice. I had never heard anything like it in my entire life. Remember how I told you that you lacked Barbara's emotional depth?" She nodded. "That was a total lie. You completely nailed that song I was absolutely entranced by it. From that moment on I couldn't stop thinking about you; both your face and your voice haunted my every moment and all I knew was your name. So on Tuesday I decided to go to one of my favorite music stores to help me clear my head, but then I saw you there and I froze. I thought that if I went to talk to you it would help me feel more like myself, so I put on my cocky front, and I went to say hello.

"So you were just pretending to be cocky? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's the truth. I mean I'm Jesse St. James, I won Nationals 3 years in a row, I have girls falling at my feet, a school who worships the ground I walk on, guys who want to be me. I should not have been nervous about some girl I barely knew. I repeated that UCLA was in Los Angeles."

"Yeah, I wondered what that was about…So what happened next? You didn't seem so nervous when you asked me out."

"That's because as strange as it seems, singing with you reminded me of who I am, and after hearing the way our voices went together so perfectly I knew it could not be a one-time thing so I asked you out."

"When did Shelby get involved?"

"A few days after our date, Schuester came to practice and told Shelby about our relationship. He apparently wanted to make sure I wasn't using you or anything, which I wasn't by the way. So the day you came I caught her looking at us while we kissed. Then she cornered me and told me that I had to befriend you because you were her daughter and wanted a way to get close to you."

"So she was using you to get close to me."

"Yeah sort of...First I told her I didn't want anything to do with her plan and I was walking out but she said one word that completely froze me."

_"UCLA"_

_"What about it?"_

_"I know how much you desperately need that scholarship, and I also know that one or two bad recommendation letters would make it go away."_

_"You would really make sure they take away my scholarship if I don't go along with this stupid plan of yours? Are you really capable of that?"_

_"I'm the person who didn't let some students graduate just so they could stay in Vocal Adrenaline, I make out with most Show Choir Directors. Make no mistake, St. James, I'm capable of anything to make sure I get my way."_

_"That includes screwing up someone's future?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Okay, I'll do it."_

"So she told you she would take away your scholarship if you didn't go along with her plan?"

"What Shelby gives, Shelby can take away..She invited the scouts and if it wasn't for that I would not have gotten the scholarship"

"Wow."

"You have to understand that scholarship means everything to me it's my ticket out here without it I'm stuck at OSU or something like that."

"Why would you be stuck here?"

"Remember when I told you about my parents?" She nodded. "Well, they have made it pretty clear that they are not going to waste a cent paying for my college; especially since I want to major in music instead of business or something like that. Ironic isn't it? I'm set for life and yet I can't pay for college."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Both of my grandparents left their entire fortunes to me their only grandson on both sides. I can't touch that money until I'm either 21 or 22 years old. My grandparents, both my mother's father and my father's father, were big believers in making it from the bottom. They started from the bottom and when they were almost at the top they decided they wanted their own profits so they went on to fund a company together. They worked hard, and that paid off right around the time my parents were little. They wanted to give my parents everything they never had, but sadly this turned both of my parents into the snobs they are today. My mother is considerably nicer than my father, but she is afraid to stand up to him because he's a real asshole. That's why their parents decided they were not going to see a cent of their money. The inheritance from my father's side goes completely to me, but the one from my mother's side is divided between me and my uncle Chris."

"So that's why they aren't around?"

"Yeah, they are enjoying the rich live while they are still a part of it."

"You should continue with your story."

"I should, right? So I kept dating you like nothing was wrong. I think my mind had even blocked that talk with Shelby. I didn't want to acknowledge it because that would mean it did happen. The night of the concert it all came crashing to me…that's why I blurted that out…about, you know, doing it," he said awkwardly. Rachel blushed, and Jesse continued explaining. "I didn't leave because of you but because I was so disgusted with myself in that moment. During Rehearsals I was thinking about it all too much and that caused me to make a few mistakes so Coach let me leave early, and that's when I went to see you. That night when you told me those things about being true to yourself, I knew what I had to do. So I convinced Shelby it was for the best, moved in with my uncle, and I transferred to be with you.''

"So that was for real?"

"Yeah, it was for real...I felt like I was on cloud 9 when I was with you up until Run Joey Run."

"I really screwed up there didn't I?"

"At that time I thought so. I mean doing a video with both your exes was tough for me to watch—especially since Finn obviously still holds a torch for you, and Puck is every boyfriend's nightmare."

"You don't have to worry about them. I swear things with Finn did not work out. He got more than enough chances and he blew them off…and well, Noah…he's my best friend so I am going to be around him. He'll always be in my life, but there's nothing romantic there."

"I know that now, but at that time I was confused and hurt. Then I got the call that they were going to San Diego for Spring Break so I decided to tag along especially since Rick was going to be there. I spent all spring break hanging out in the hotel getting drunk with Rick. I wanted to call you so many times but I never got the nerve."

"There are those pesky nervous feelings again."

"I told you they only come out around you. When I came back Shelby was waiting for me with the tape and she told me that I was getting too comfortable and that she wanted it over already. That's why I bothered you so much about finding your mother. So I gave you the tape, and you did exactly what she said she would do."

"I went looking for her."

"Exactly...When I found out how she acted I wanted to kill her. I mean after everything that happened she decides not to be a part of your life?"

"Yeah, it was bullshit."

"Did you just curse?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. So why did you transfer back to Carmel and then do Another One Bites the Dust and the TPing?"

"Shelby changed her mind about letting me stay at McKinley with you and made me come back to help win Nationals. She threatened me with the scholarship again. The team thought I need to prove my loyalty to them. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I loved being with you in New Directions, it helped me fall in love with music again. I wanted to tell you that so badly."

"That's why you looked at me like that at the end?"

"Let's just say I tried to convey everything I was feeling into one look."

Rachel was silent as Jesse looked at her earnestly. She wasn't sure what to say, so she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "We should probably get cleaned up or these clothes will be ruined," she said standing up to go to the laundry room. "You can borrow something from my dad while I wash our clothes."

"Do you know how to do laundry?"

"No, but it can't be that hard. Lots of people do it."

-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-

Noah Puckerman did not care about a lot of people, but the ones he did care about he absolutely cherished. Included in that list are his mother, his sister, some of his friends, and Rachel. Rachel was his best friend. She was the person who knew him best. The Jewish community in Lima was a bit small so they had known each other their whole lives, which meant she was his oldest friend. They had always been friends except for those few months in which he slushied her, which he had apologized for on numerous occasions. He sucked at comforting people, he always ended up saying the wrong thing which led to more hurt instead of help. So he always managed to steer clear of those kinds of situations, until now that is. His best friend was hurting, and he had no idea what to do to help her. He really wished he could go to Carmel and mess up that Jesse kid's face. Sadly, he couldn't since he was already in trouble for the whole tire thing.

He was walking into Glee when he got the text from Rachel saying that she would not be attending practice. If this was anybody else it would not have worried him but it was Rachel. Rachel Berry lived and breathed show choir, Glee was her life she would not miss it for anything. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mr. Schue calling his name.

"Sorry what was that?"

"We asked you if you knew where the diva was," Mercedes told him.

"She's not coming she said something came up."

"It's so like her to just ditch Glee whenever she wants to, but whenever any one of us has an emergency she starts berating us about missing practice," Kurt whined.

"Rachel is more dedicated than anyone, so shut the fuck up, Hummel."

"Puck! Language," Mr. Schue chastised.

"Whatever...Look she must have a really good reason for missing Glee. You know how much it means to her."

"So St. James realized he could do better and left her. Big deal."

"Hummel, I mean it, if I hear one more word against Rachel come out of your mouth I'll pummel you."

"I'll help!" Mike said, bumping fists with Puck.

"Guys, calm down. Violence is never the answer," said Mr. Schue. "Puck, you think she's home?"

"Yeah, she probably is."

"I say we go there and make the Diva tell us what is up. Maybe we can have practice there?" Mercedes suggested.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but Rach is not going to appreciate everyone bombarding her at her house," Santana said speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, it's her home, her personal space," Quinn added.

"Let's worry about Rachel later. We should just get on with practice can we please do that ?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue but there is no way I can work under these conditions." whined Kurt

"I agree." Mercedes said

"Okay you know what practice is canceled for today so go do whatever you want to do."

"Come on guys let's see what's up with the resident diva. Puck can you take someone with you?" Kurt asked

"I'm only taking Brittany,Santana,Quinn,Matt & Mike in my truck no one else. Just so you know I think this is bullshit. Come on guys." He said leaving the school behind with the girls and Matt & Mike following him.

"We have to get there first to warn her or else the leeches will ruin her day."

"Great idea, Brit," Mike told his girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"Leeches? That's perfect." Santana told her as they got into the back seat of Puck's truck

-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-

Back at the Berry house, Rachel and Jesse were having a few issues of their own. Rachel was finishing washing her hair; she had already washed Jesse's, when a sound interrupted her. So she sent Jesse to see what had happened.

"Rachel, I think you did something wrong."

"No I didn't," she said walking into the laundry room.

"Bubbles are coming out of the machine. I don't think that's normal."

"Crap…That's not good is it?" Rachel tried to turn the thing off but more bubbles kept coming out, and suddenly she was soaked.

Then she turned to look at him with that expression on her face, and he couldn't resist it anymore, so he started laughing, "I'm sorry you just look hilarious!"

"Oh really?" He nodded. Then she grabbed as much of bubbles that she could and hit Jesse with them.

"So that's the way you want to play it?" She nodded playfully. "Bring it on, Rach!"

The bubble fight continued for about five minutes, and in the end both of them are terribly soaked.

"Great job on the laundry, Rach," he tells her, helping her stand up.

"Sure, mock me. It's not like you were much help!"

"I learned my lesson about housework a long time ago with Rick."

"Who's this famous Rick? I've heard you talk about him a lot but you've never told me who he is."

"I didn't ? Oh I thought I did! Well, Rick is my best friend. He's almost like a brother to me. Hell, he is my brother in every sense except blood."

"What's he like?"

"That's a good question. No words can really describe how Richard Danvers is. He's extremely smart but doesn't show it; he doesn't care about money at all; he's got a very crazy personality, one that has gotten me in trouble too many times to count; and he's a very good older brother to his sister, always tries to protect her even though she doesn't need protection."

"Seems like a great guy."

"Yeah, he is he's also extremely talented he was in Vocal Adrenaline with me until he decided he was going to take some time to travel Europe and other parts of the world instead of taking senior year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know…Crazy, right?" He then turned to look at her, and he noticed her looking at him differently. "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just you seem happier when talking about him. You care for him a lot."

"I do…I think you'd like him. He's as crazy as you sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

Suddenly, everything started moving in slow motion: the only thing that matters is the two of them. He kissed her and she kissed him back just as much. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he lifted her up to place her on the counter. The two of them were too wrapped up with each other that neither of them noticed the lock click and the door opening until they heard a shout:

"What the hell?"

Rachel and Jesse finally snap out of it and turn to look at the door. Standing there was the entire McKinley Glee Club along with someone else.

"Jonathan?"

"Hello, Sis."

AN: So there it is the first chapter of my St Berry fic…Jonathan is the OC I've created who is Rachel's older half-brother you'll learn more about him next time.


	2. Introducing Jonathan Sloan

AN: Time frame wise we're still in Funk for this chapter and it starts a bit before the chapter ended but from Jonathan's POV, just to let you guys know. Hope you like it..Thanks to my awesome beta for fixing my grammar mistakes.

Jonathan Sloan's day was very weird. He overslept, which caused him to be late, which meant he had to get ready fast and head on over to the airport. When he got there the check-in line was very long, but luckily the Premier one was shorter; he had never been more thankful for the special privileges the agency got. After that, the line for security was huge, and just as he was finally getting through it they announced his plane was boarding so he had to run to the gate. Luckily he didn't miss it because that would have sucked. That was the only plane flying from New York to Ohio that day, and he needed to get to Ohio fast.

Thankfully there was no problem with his luggage, and Bree was going to send over the rest of his things when he got the house thing settled, so all that was left was going to the rental place to pick the car up. The only car left was a Jetta which was not acceptable at all. He was about to go to another rental place when the manager came and told him they had just gotten one of their best cars returned and that if he waited 5 minutes he could rent it. He decided to wait—what's the worst that could happen? The car turned out to be a Silver 2011 Mercedes GLK350 SUV, which was a very good car just not the one he would have picked. But beggars can't be choosers, and he needed to get to Lima soon.

If you asked him, his weird day had actually been a weird week. Ever since that phone call, he couldn't think of anything else but getting home to his little sister. Jonathan prided himself on being three things: always doing a good job in whatever he was doing, being a good friend, and most importantly being a good brother. This past week he had been screwing up at all of them, especially the last one. How could he be a good brother if he was so far away all the time?

_"Mr. Sloan?"_

_"Yes, Patty?"_

_"There's a girl on line 1 she said she's your sister. Want me to pass her through?"_

_"Of course pass her through, and Patty I've told you call me Jonathan."_

_"Okay Mr., I mean, Jonathan."_

_"Hello, sweetheart, to what do owe the pleasure of your call?"_

_"Hey, Jonny," she said in a tone of voice very unRachel. That was his first clue something was wrong._

_"Rach, is everything okay? You sound sad."_

_"I'm okay; don't worry about it. I just wanted to hear your voice." She was avoiding talking about something so he decided to go along with it._

_"Well, in that case I'm flattered you want to hear my sexy voice," he joked._

_They continued to talk for 5 minutes until she had to go._

_"Jon? Jonny? Hey, Sloan, are you okay?" Bree's voice got him out of his daze._

_"Bree, what are you doing here?"_

_"This is my office too, remember? What's the matter? You look like someone just told you Zac Efron got placed before you in People's Sexiest Man Alive issue."_

_"Please, that would never happen. Do we have any appointments or photoshoots this week?"_

_"We're finishing up the Guess photoshoot, why?"_

_"How long until it's done?"_

_"2, 3 days max. I repeat, why?"_

_"That was Rachel on the phone and there's something wrong. She needs me, so I'm heading out there earlier than we planned."_

_"Sure thing. If you want I can help you book a ticket for next week?"_

_"You don't have to do that."_

_"Of course I do. I'm your best friend. Plus I know you are going to be stressing about Rachel too much to even think about the details."_

_"What would I do without you?"_

_"Now that's a scary thought. But let's get back to work before we both get fired."_

Jonathan was pulled out of his thoughts when the Berry home came into view. Since he wanted to surprise her he parked a few houses down. He was getting out of the car when a familiar truck caught his eye. Unbeknownst to him, Puck had just arrived at the same time as he had and was helping Quinn get out of the car when he noticed Jonathan.

"Puckerman?"

"Jonathan Sloan, as I live and breathe. Hey man, where have you been?"

"Nowhere and everywhere, but I'm back now." They greeted each other with a "man hug" and Jonathan turned to the rest of them.

"Isn't this the time when the Glee Club practices? Did Rachel let you guys leave? That does not sound like her."

"Rachel didn't show up for practice, so the leeches complained, which meant practice was canceled. They are on their way here, so we came to warn her." Santana explained.

"Wait, she didn't show up?"

"She sent me a text saying that something came up and she had to miss practice."

"Okay...and who the hell are the leeches?"

"Mercedes, Kurt, and sometimes Artie. Brit came up with the name," explained Mike.

"Speak of the devil." Just as Matt said that, Kurt and the rest of them had just passed them in Kurt's car.

"Let's get in before they get here." Jonathan said as he tried to open the door with his key.

"Oh right. Forgot to tell you; the Berrys changed the locks again."

"Seriously? Those guys spend more time changing the locks than being here."

"I know, and yet I still have a key. They may change the locks over and over, but Rachel still gives me a key without either of them knowing." Puck said, pulling out the key from his wallet.

"You two are impossible." Jonathan said, laughing.

"Blame my mother. She's the one that suggested the exchange in keys. I have a key to her house and she has a key to mine...there it's unlocked," Puck said as he opened the door.

If you had asked Jonathan Sloan what he expected to find when he went into his sister's house, he would have said that he expected to see her in front of the TV watching one of her favorite musicals or maybe even baking something. He never expected that the first thing he would see when he opened the door would be his little sister sitting on top of the counter making out with some guy.

"What the hell?" Puck exclaimed.

"Jonathan."

"Hi Sis."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-

"Jonny, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason to come see my little sister…Which brings me to who the hell is he, why are you both wet, why did you skip glee club, and most importantly why the hell are making out with him on the freaking kitchen counter!"

"Well, you see, this is my boyfriend Jesse St. James," Rachel stated.

"Boyfriend?" Jonathan asks then turned to Puck. "You told me she had broken up with her past boyfriend."

"Well, I didn't know they were back together."

"You never mentioned this guy. Last I knew she was dating the guy with the weird name…Marlin, Nemo, Fish?"

"It's Finn actually, and he's right behind you," Rachel pointed out.

Jonathan turned around and looked at the tall guy that was apparently his sister's ex.

"Yeah, he is just as you described him, Puck…Seriously, Rach, what did you see in him?"

"I don't even know myself," Rachel started to say until she was rudely interrupted by Kurt, who had just arrived at the house.

"So now you're sleeping with the enemy?"

"First of all, I'm not sleeping with him, not yet anyway," she said as she locked eyes with Jesse, then continued talking "and he is not the enemy."

"Diva, I don't know if you're blind or just plain stupid, but he screwed us over to rejoin Vocal Adrenaline." Mercedes said with her usual air of superiority.

"Okay, what are you doing in my home? If I may recall no one invited you..ever" Rachel told them, completely ignoring Mercedes' remark.

"You skipped out on practice, and we wanted to see what was soo important that you would miss Glee so close to Regionals," Artie told her.

"If we tell you everything, will you leave?" she said, looking at Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Finn.

"Yeah, we will." Finn said

"Okay, but before Jesse tells his story I need a promise from certain people."

"What is it, Berry?" Puck asked

"This goes to Jonathan, Mike, Matt, and Noah. You have to promise not to try and beat him up or do anything against him." They reluctantly agreed, and she turned to Santana "that means you too, Santana."

"Fine, I promise," she said, and Jesse just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

Both Jesse and Rachel tell them everything from Sectionals to Shelby's tape, from the egging to the laundry mishap. No one knew what to say until Mike broke the silence.

"So wait, neither one of you knows how to do laundry?"

"I've always had people do it for me," Jesse answered.

"Dad pays someone to clean Rachel's house when the Berry men aren't around...she's spoiled like that," Jonathan said with a smirk.

"I'm not spoiled."

"Of course not."

"How do we know you're legit, St. James?" Artie asked.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?" Rachel told them.

"He might be playing you again. After all, you are that gullible," Kurt pointed out.

"If you must know, Hummel, I'm technically still a student at McKinley since the transfer to Carmel was still in process, which I've already canceled. So yeah, it's legit," Jesse said, getting pissed off.

"You said if we told you what happened, you would leave," Rachel pointed out.

"Why don't the two of you go get changed, and we'll take the trash out?" Santana suggested, seeing her friend starting to get stressed with their "teammates."

"Thanks, San. Come on. Jesse. I just remembered you left clothes here last time," Rachel said, grabbing Jesse's hand and leading him up the stairs.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"I cannot believe that after months of not seeing my brother, the first image he gets of me is of me making out with my boyfriend on my kitchen counter."

"Rach, baby, it's okay," Jesse said trying to reassure her.

Rachel either didn't hear him or ignored him because she continued ranting. "And to make matters worse, he's not the only one who catches us! Along with him, my very protective best friend and my other two very protective friends caught us too." She didn't get to continue her argument because suddenly Jesse's lips were on hers as he gave her a gentle kiss which she immediately responded to.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. She just nodded, going over to the drawer in which Jesse's clothes were stored and taking them out.

"Why don't you change in the bathroom and I'll change out here?"

"Sure thing, Rach," he said, grabbing the clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

She just falls on her bed sighing before picking out something to wear.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

When both of them come down a few minutes later, Rachel was wearing black pants and a Defying Gravity T-shirt, while Jesse had on a normal outfit, which of course was black. Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, and Artie had already left; which left Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Matt, Mike, Jonathan, and Puck sitting in the living room. Tina had not been to school that day, so she was not a part of the drama.

"Don't worry; they are long gone, sis."

"Are you her brother?" Brittany asked.

"Jonathan Sloan, don't tell me you didn't introduce yourself."

"We were preoccupied with more pressing matters at the time."

"Once again this task falls on me. Jonathan these are my female best friends: Santana Lopez and Brittany Smith. Girls this is my older brother Jonathan Sloan."

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance," Jonathan said, kissing the hands of both of them.

"Charming," Santana acknowledged.

"Who do you think taught me a lot of what I know?" Puck pointed out.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because nothing surprises you anymore, San."

"Shut up."

"Okay, the two guys over here are Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang. Guys this is Jonathan."

"Did you really teach Puck to be well…Puck?" Matt asked.

"Not everything, but I like to think I taught him the basics."

"Yeah you're a great teacher dude…Well, last but not least; this is my baby mama Quinn Fabray."

"I can introduce myself Puck…I'm Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Jonathan Sloan. If I may be so bold, I have to say you look absolutely radiant."

"Thanks" Quinn said, blushing.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, what do you guys think of what happened with Jesse and me?"

"Any guy who gets in the middle of my best friend and the people egging her is okay in my book. Just one thing, St. James, was it a good throw?" Santana asked.

"Landed on her neck and dripped all over her outfit."

"Perfect."

Just like that, Jesse was included into their circle of friends. They kept talking about everything and nothing when suddenly Brittany spoke up.

"How are you brother and sister?"

"I'm guessing we still have to tell you that; don't we? Well, alright. My dads chose Shelby as their surrogate, but it turned out that she was already pregnant. So they cut a deal: she would get the same amount of money as long as she gave up her baby. So Shelby had me and then signed the contract. Of course, it was only recently that I learned Shelby's identity. But I've known my real father for a long time now. When I was 4 I had to go to New York with my dads on a business trip because they couldn't leave me behind. I got sick so they left me in the hospital in New York ." Rachel said starting the story and then looking at her brother to continue it.

"I was at the hospital that day; I remember it very clearly. I was almost 7 years old. Rachel caught my mother's eyes while she was doing rounds; she said and I quote, "she had exactly the same expressions that Mark had growing up." So what she did was she ordered a blood test of Rachel and my dad, Mark, and of course it was a match," Jonathan said trying not to cringe at the fact that he hated that talking about his mother.

Rachel then stood up from where she was sitting down with Jesse to sit down with Jonathan and hug him. She decided to continue the story herself.

"Aunt Addison showed Mark the results, and of course he had no idea that he had fathered a child. Then my dads came back, and everything turned into a big mess. My dad Mark wanted to be my dad, but my dads Hiram and Leroy said they had their contract. So they went to court, and dad won some parental rights. Dad can come see me anytime he wants, he can help make decisions about my life with my dads. And if I want to I can even go live with him but that wouldn't be fair to my dads. I've spent a lot of my summers in New , I think I've spent more time with him than with both of my dads combined."

"Wow, so that's it?" Matt asked.

"That's it," Rachel stated.

"Just one question Ray when did you learn all this?" Santana asked

"When I met Jonathan and Mark I learned the basics and when I got older I was told the rest of the story." Rachel explained

"It's getting late. We should probably go and let you finish getting settled in," Jesse stated, giving her a goodbye kiss. "Bye Rach. Nice meeting you Jonathan."

"Likewise, I think."

"Goodbye, Noah."

"Night, Berry. And do me a favor: don't scare me like that again by not going to Glee."

"I'm sorry, Noah, I apologize," she said, smirking.

"It's alright; I forgive you," he said as he picked her up started spinning her.

"Noah put me down...you are such a child!"

"You love me anyway."

"Goodbye, Miss Fabray."

"Goodbye, Jonathan."

They said the rest of their goodbyes and then they were all out the door, leaving Jonathan and Rachel alone in the empty house.

"So why did you come now? Not that I don't appreciate it, but it just seems weird."

"Remember when you called me last week?" She nodded. "Well, I noticed you were sad, and there was something bothering you so I knew I had to come down here ASAP. Bree is taking care of my things, before you ask."

"One day I'll have to meet your elusive BFF/Partner in crime/Assistant."

"You'll love her. She's awesome and she is coming to live in Ohio next semester."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we kind of have to finish high school."

"You too?"

"Yeah, me too. Leaving after junior year to pursue modeling probably wasn't the best idea education-wise."

"Told you so."

"Yeah, I'm doing my senior year and Bree is going to be a junior with you."

"That's cool. I just realized you are going to be 20 years old when you graduate. How did Figgins even let you enroll?"

"Yeah I know, as for your question there is a very simple answer. Your principal loves money, but I'm not here to talk about myself, no matter how much I like to do that. I'm here to talk about what happened recently. So you met your mother?"

"Yeah, she's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline; she has an incredible voice, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. She thinks she missed out on everything and that I don't need a mom at my age."

"That's bullshit."

"That's what I said. I mean, she goes through all that only to decide she doesn't want me after meeting me? Am I really that bad?" she asked as she finally started crying.

"Oh, sweetie, come here." She moved to sit in his lap, and he started rocking her. "That's not true. We all love you; your 3 dads love you; Puck loves you; Santana and Brittany love you; so do Matt and Mike; and as much as it pains me to admit it, that Jesse kid loves you too. You can see it in the way he looks at you."

"You really think so?" she asked with teary eyes.

"I know so," he started rocking her singing Seasons of Love until she fell asleep. Then he went up the stairs and put her to bed, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him.

"I love you, sis."

A/N: So there it is hope you guys liked it .In this story Rachel is 16 at the time and Jonathan is 3, sometimes 4 years older than her which makes him 19 right now. I know Ian Somerhalder is a lot older than that but at the same time so are Cory Monteith and Mark Salling.

Next chapter will be the last one in the Funk Arc in this story then we go on to Journey…


	3. Trouble?

AN: It's set a day after the last chapter. Thanks to my wonderful beta!

Rachel walked into the Glee Club with Santana and Brittany. They were talking about their next shopping spree and how they had to convince the boys to go with them, to carry their bags of course. Jonathan, who was right behind them with the boys, decided to butt in

"There is no way in hell I'm going shopping with you girls. I learned my lesson when I went shopping with Bree: Never again," He told them smirking.

"Oh come on, Jonny...for me?" Rachel asked using her best puppy face.

"Read my lips...Hell no…I'm immune to that face, remember?" he said, grabbing Rachel from behind and putting her over his shoulder.

"Jonathan J. Sloan, put me down in this instant."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Guys, a little help here?"

"Sorry Rach, this is just too hilarious," Mike told her. She glared at him but before she could say anything, Mr. Schue and the rest of the club walked in.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked Jonathan.

"Mr. Schue, help me! He won't put me down," Rachel stated, pouting.

"It's okay, Mr. Schue. He is Jonathan Sloan, Rachel's older brother." Puck explained. "He goes to McKinley now."

"Rachel, I'm glad you're here today. I take it everything is okay?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes, other than this idiot not putting me down, everything is okay. Don't worry about it, Mr. Schue."

"Jonathan, I think it's time you put your sister down," Mr. Schue told him, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll do it." He lowered his sister and said, "there, you happy?"

"Ecstatic. I hate you," she says as she sticks her tongue out.

"No you don't; you love me."

"Where is your boyfriend, diva? Did he jump ship again?" Mercedes asked, interrupting the siblings' bickering.

"No, for your information he had to go pick up his transcripts from Carmel, and he's going to drop off the SUV then he is coming here."

"Wait Jesse is back?" Mr. Schue asked, confused.

"Technically he is still enrolled in McKinley so it's like he never left," Rachel stated.

"Until he stabs us in the back again," Kurt said.

"He is not going to stab us in the back; he didn't actually betray us. I trust him," Santana said.

"So do I," Brittany added.

"Of course you two trust him. He's your best friend's boyfriend," Artie stated.

"He's a good guy. We stayed a while after you guys left yesterday. He's a pretty cool guy," Matt said.

"What happened yesterday?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, I'm confused too," Tina said.

Everyone started talking and telling their own versions of what happens until Puck shut everyone up and started telling them what really happened. While all this was happening, Santana noticed Rachel looking at her Blackberry every 5 seconds and went over to see what's wrong.

"Hey Ray, what's up?"

"It's Jesse. He hasn't called, and he should be here by now."

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic. I mean it's not exactly close."

"Yeah, but I don't know I have a feeling something is wrong…my gut is telling me that there is something off."

"Your psychic abilities kicking in again?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't mock, but yes."

"Only one way to fix things then," she said. Then she got up, grabbed Puck's keys, and headed over to where everyone was, with Rachel following behind her.

"San, what are you doing with my keys?"

"You are going to go to Carmel and see what is up with Jesse; aka what is taking soo long. I advise you take Jonathan with you."

"Why are we going to Carmel?" Jonathan asked.

"Your sister is worried. She says she has one of her gut feelings that something is wrong and you know she's kinda psychic, so she's probably right."

"What does that have to do with us?" Puck asked.

"You're her best friend and Jonathan is her brother, so you should help her out with this," Santana stated, putting the keys in Puck's hand.

"Is she for real?" Jonathan asked Puck.

"I'm afraid so," Puck told him.

"Then let's go we'll see what is wrong with your boyfriend, sis."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be here. I mean we have to practice after all. We cannot miss two practices in a row when Regionals is coming up," Rachel told them as Jonathan and Puck left the room.

"You heard the lady; we have to get to work," Brittany said.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Puck and Jonathan were in Puck's truck heading towards Carmel. They were quiet until Jonathan decided to break the silence.

"So tell me more about this Jesse guy. Is he a good guy? Do you think he cares about her?"

"Jesse St. James is a hard guy to explain. He's got an extremely huge ego, he knows how talented he is and he flaunts it; I mean he's cockier than me and that's saying something...but the truth is that I've never seen a guy so into Rachel. I don't know if he knows it yet, but he's absolutely in love with her and all I have to say is that I have never seen her happier than she is when she's around him."

"So he's legit?"

"Yeah, I think he is…I think they are in it for the long-haul. It sounds weird since they are in high school, but that's my humble opinion."

"Damn it I really wanted to hate him. Do the whole protective older brother thing."

"Yeah, I'll admit when he first showed up I was scared that he was just using her but that's not the case."

"Oh, crap, why does he have to be a good guy? Why can't he do the honorable thing and stink?"

"Beats me."

"Changing the subject how are things with you and baby mama?"

"We tried to be together but it did not work out. I really did try, you know? She just didn't capture all my attention so I sexted other girls I know it's a sucky thing to do but I can't help it…I guess I haven't found that girl yet."

"I know what you mean."

"What about you, man? No girls yet?"

"No man, there is still no girl that has captivated me."

" Bullshit, I saw how you were looking at Quinn…you like her." Puck told him, smirking.

"No I don't…I wasn't looking at her any special way..." he started saying. Then Puck looked at him. "Okay, maybe I was, but I don't know, man. Can I really be with someone who has hurt my sister so much?"

"People make mistakes, man," Puck told him.

"Yeah, I know, but you know it's hard for me to trust women..." He started to say but then Puck spotted a familiar Black Volvo on the road so he slowed down. "What's the matter, man?"

"I think that's his car." He started getting closer and saw that there's someone on the ground next to the car "SHIT!"

"What is it?" Jonathan asked "Puck answer me!"

"Remind me never to make fun of your sister's psychic abilities."

"Why?"

"That's St. James next to his car," he said as he pointed out the car.

"Oh shit.."

They got closer and parked the truck next to Jesse's car. Puck went over to the unconscious Jesse St. James, who started waking up.

"Puck?"

"Yeah man, it's me. What happened?"

"It hurts."

"Dude, I think he needs to go to a hospital," Jonathan told him.

"Probably a good idea…St. James, where's the closest hospital?"

"Down the road …few minutes from here...I think," he told them before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Okay, I'll take him in my truck, and you can follow in his car."

"Good idea…need help getting him into your truck?"

"Yeah, that would be good," he said as both of them carried Jesse into the truck. Jonathan picked up the keys from the ground and got into the car while Puck started the truck and headed in the direction of the hospital. He turned to the unconscious Jesse and said,

"Dude, you have to be okay because I don't think she could handle it if something happened to you."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

They had practiced a few songs but no matter how hard she tried, Rachel could not focus.

"Rachel, are you sure you are okay? We can stop if you want," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, I am…We need to practice, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, getting ready to go again.

"Ray, why don't you just call them? I'm sure everything is okay," Santana said, taking Rachel's Blackberry and handing it to her. "You have three choices; call either one and talk to them."

"Okay, alright. I'm going to call Noah," she said, as she took the phone and dialed him.

After 2 rings: _"What's up?"_

"Noah, it's me Rachel."

" _Hey, Berry what's up?"_

"What's up? I will tell you what's up. My boyfriend is not answering his phone, I don't know where he is, and both my brother and my best friend went MIA."

" _Chill, Berry, you told us to go look for him."_

"Have you found him?"

" _Yes we have."_

"Is he okay? Did something happen?"

" _Chill, Berry, everything is fine, don't worry."_

"Then why isn't he answering his phone, and what is taking you guys so long to get here?"

" _Oh the battery on his phone died and he had some issues with his car so we're here…with him while he is waiting for the mechanic to come and fix the car and then we'll be headed for McKinley. No worries."_

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

" _Yeah Rach, stop worrying."_

"Okay goodbye, Noah."

" _Bye."_

"So what did he say?" Santana asked.

"He said everything is okay that Jesse had some car problems and that they are going to wait there with him until the mechanic gets there."

"See I told you everything was okay" Santana said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I know that face…you don't believe him do you?"

"I don't know what to believe…my gut is still telling me something is wrong, something worse than car troubles."

"We should just practice. That always helps you clear your mind. Let music work its magic."

"You're right. Thanks, San, you're an amazing BFF."

"Likewise, Ray."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Jesse St. James woke up disoriented and noticed that he was in a hospital or something of the sorts. He tried to sit up but couldn't because he was hit with a lot of pain.

"Dude, you're awake. That's so good," Jonathan said, going over to the bed.

"Wait…what happened?" he said as he looked around the room and noticed Puck was standing outside on the phone.

"We were headed towards Carmel, Puck recognized your car on the way, and we found you pretty beaten up and unconscious on the side of the road," Jonathan explained just as Puck walked in.

"Glad you're awake…We are in deep shit, just saying," Puck said.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"That was Rachel on the phone. She wanted to know what was going on…" Puck started saying then Jonathan and Jesse looked at him. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything. I said that the battery on your phone died and that your car had some issues so we were waiting for the mechanic…"

Before anyone could say anything, the doctor walked in with Jesse's chart.

"Mr. St. James, glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Yates. How are you feeling?"

"Truthfully…like crap."

"That's understandable given your current misfortune."

"What's wrong with me, doc?"

"Don't worry it's nothing too severe…you took quite a beating, so we had to give you some stitches. You are very bruised, but no broken ribs which is good, but we had to put your wrist in a cast."

"Why? Is it broken?"

"You have a small fracture on your left wrist probably caused by either a fall or a blow to the wrist. If all goes well, it should be completely healed in about 5 or 6 weeks, but until then try not to put too much weight on it and refrain from using it too much."

"I'm a performer, so will I be able to perform after it's healed?"

"If everything heals correctly you will be able to perform later on without any major problem. We are going to give you some painkillers for the pain, and then after we take the cast off you will need to do some physical therapy."

"Okay doc…Am I free to go?"

"We are just going to do a final check up and then we'll bring over the discharge papers so Mr. Sloan can sign them."

"Thank, doc," Jesse told him.

"It's my job," he said. As he left, the nurse came and checked out everything then handed them the discharge papers, which Jonathan signed, and they left the hospital.

"What do we do with your car?" Puck asked.

"I think I'm going to call Murray to pick my car up and take it to my uncle's place."

"Okay, it's here in the parking lot, just so you know," Jonathan stated as they reached Puck's truck.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for everything, I mean."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Jonathan told him as they left the parking lot.

There were a few moments of silence until Puck asked the inevitable. "Now can you explain what the hell happened?"

"Okay…so you guys know I had to go to Carmel to pick up my transcripts, right?" They nodded. "I wanted to do things quickly; just get the papers, leave the keys, and get out. Sadly, things did not go as planned. When I was there I was called into the principal's office where he told me that the transcripts for my senior year had disappeared."

"Wait, so you'll have to repeat senior year?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm afraid so. Well, I was pissed and told them that I had not changed my mind and that I was still going to McKinley. I knocked on Shelby's office, but she wasn't there so I left a note and the keys on top of her desk. Thankfully, Murray had listened to my message, so he and Murphy brought my car over to Carmel so I was able to leave right away."

"Dude, who are Murphy and Murray?" Puck asked.

"They are two of the family Chauffeurs."

"Why does it take two guys to bring over a car?" Jonathan asked

"Murphy drove to Carmel in one of the family cars while Murray drove the Range Rover. They had two bring two cars because they needed a car to go back home in"

"Interesting, well continue with the story" Puck said

"Yeah, well I was halfway to McKinley when I noticed that a car had been following me. I decided to park the Volvo and that's when they got to me; three guys from Vocal Adrenaline along with Giselle got out and headed towards me. A few words were said, and the last thing I remember is hitting my head and blacking out."

"Then we came and helped you out," Puck said.

"Exactly…which reminds me, how did you guys manage to get them to not call my parents?"

"I'm a Sloan. My name is powerful in the medical world. Plus I explained that neither one of your parents were around and that you're uncle was out of town, so they let me sign."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

New Directions was practicing their latest number when a furious Shelby Corcoran stormed in.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said.

"Mom?"

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"You have gone too far this time! TPing and slashing the tires is one thing but egging is another matter all together!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your team egged my female lead."

"My team doesn't do those things, Shelby."

"Oh really? Then why did my female lead come into practice yesterday reeking of egg, telling me that New Directions had egged her?"

Santana spoke up. "She's a bitch who wants to get us in trouble that's why…They tricked Jesse into coming here and made him call Rachel and they were going to egg her in the parking lot here in McKinley. Luckily, Jesse realized what was going on and got in the middle of the egging so both of them got egged…then he used the one they gave him to egg that Giselle bitch." Santana told her.

"Wait. What?" Shelby asked confused then turned to look at Rachel, who looked away.

"It's true I was there..." said a voice from the door. Jesse was standing there with Jonathan and Puck behind him.

"Jesse!" Rachel shouted she then ran up to him and hugged him.

"What happened to you, St. James?" Shelby asked, noticing that Jesse had a busted lip and some stitches over his eyebrow, not to mention the cast on his wrist.

"Why don't you ask your team?"

"Vocal Adrenaline did this to you?" Tina asked.

"They knew I was not going back to Carmel, and they did not like that so they took matters into their own hands."

"I'm confused," Finn said.

"Vocal Adrenaline beat him up so he couldn't perform with us. We found him on the side of the road he was unconscious," Puck stated.

"You told me he was okay!"

"We didn't want to worry you…" Jonathan told her, she then headed over to them and smacked both Jonathan and Puck in the head before returning to hug Jesse, who was trying not to laugh.

"Idiots."

"I've had it! TPing the choir room is one thing but egging and beating up one of my members is not acceptable…" Will started saying, then he turned to Shelby who was still frozen. "Shelby, call your team and tell them to meet you in the McKinley Auditorium ASAP. We've got a response to your attacks."

"Okay, I'll go to that" she said, eager to get out of that room.

Then Jesse turned to Santana, "So San, how worried was she?"

"Very worried, and she didn't really believe a word Puck said over the phone."

"So, Jesse, what happened to you exactly?" Mike asked. Jesse then started telling everyone the same thing he had told Jonathan and Puck while they were in the truck. Of course, this version included how both boys had found him, and they talked about his trip to the hospital.

"How much time are you out of commission, Jesse?" Mr. Schue asked.

"According to the doctor since it was only a small fracture, it should take about 5 or 6 weeks to heal as long as I don't use it too much." Jesse explained.

"Mr. Schue what exactly are we going to do?" Quinn asked.

Then. Mr. Schue turned to them. "I'm glad you asked…It's Time to get Funky…I want you guys to put as much emotion into this as you can. We are going to show them what they cannot do."

"What song, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"Give up the funk...there is no choreography guys...I want you to wing it; be natural. Whatever comes from within is good."

They started working on their funk number, and when Vocal Adrenaline arrived they blew them out of the water. They were obviously shocked, and when they left, New Directions started cheering like crazy.

What nobody noticed was when Shelby slipped out of the auditorium with a sad smile on her face.

 

AN: We're officially done with the chapters that cover the episode of Funk! Journey is up next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Sloan -> Ian Somerhalder


	4. Journey

AN: Some things in Journey are going to be very similar to what happened on the show so if I don't mention it then it happened the same way as it did in the show..

Thanks again to my beta

There was a very sad atmosphere in the Sloan home. The Glee Club's meeting in Mr. Schue's apartment had just ended or well that's what they thought. Rachel couldn't stand the sadness so she ran out of Mr. Schuester's place. Everything she had...no everything they had worked for would be for nothing because of some stupid cheerleading coach. She could not handle it any longer, it was too much, and seeing everyone crying made it more real. Just as she was going to break down she felt two arms around her, Jesse. She had realized in these short days how much Jesse St. James truly meant to her. She did not want to think about what would happen if he wasn't there with her right now, all she knew is that it would not be good. So she did the only thing that came to mind at the moment, cry into his arms. She didn't really know much after that. All she knew is that for some reason they all ended up at Jonathan's new place and she was crying on her boyfriend's lap.

After Rachel ran out of the apartment the group of friends looked at each other and nodded. They thanked Mr. Schue, said goodbye to the rest of the glee club, and ran after their crying friend. Jesse immediately went to her and hugged her before anything happened. He shared a look with Puck and then started carrying a crying Rachel towards Puck's truck. Then Jesse tossed his keys to Mike and got in the truck. They drove off and Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana followed in Jesse's car. When they got there Jonathan was waiting with freshly baked cookies. Santana had called and explained the situation so Jonathan did what he always did when he was upset, he baked. He put the plate of cookies in front of his sister and then went to sit down. They were thinking about their situation when Jesse spoke up.

"Who says it's going to be over? She's not the only judge. The other ones may overrule her," Jesse suggested.

"Please, no one overrules Sylvester," Santana replied.

After that everyone was silent once again, especially since they knew just how true that small comment was. Sue Sylvester was probably the meanest teacher there was, and she had her eye on destroying the club, and this was the perfect opportunity for that. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Rachel spoke up.

"Was Mercedes right?"

"What are you talking about, Ray?" Santana asked.

"Mercedes said you guys weren't going to acknowledge her existence if Glee Club ended and Puck agreed with her..is that going to happen to me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hell No..If Glee is disbanded I won't stop being your friend. There is no way in hell you are getting rid of me. You are my best friend, the person I know I can always count on for everything, the one person who has been through everything with me. I know you are always there for me even if I didn't appreciate it before. I was the biggest idiot letting go of your friendship once; I am not going to make the same mistake twice...You are stuck with me for life...you get that, crazy?" Puck told her giving her a small smile. She then nodded her head in response.

"Ray, you are one of my best friends, trust me, like Puck said you are not getting out of this that easily," Santana said.

"Agreed," Brittany added.

"Why don't we change the subject..like for example what the hell is up with this place?" Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"It has almost no furniture," Matt responded.

"I just moved in a few days ago and my things aren't here yet...Bree is shipping them over later."

"How big is this place anyways?" Santana asked.

"It's a big house. It has 4 bedrooms, a tv room, a basement, and each room has its own bathroom. And there's 2 other small bathrooms, plus the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room which is where we are right now," Jonathan explained.

"All that room for just you?" Puck asked.

"No man, Bree and her brother are going to be living here too. Plus there's a room for Rachel."

"Really?"

"Of course, Sis, that way you won't have to be all alone when your dads go out of town," he told her and at that moment Rachel got up, hugged him, and said, "I love you, J."

"Love you too, baby sis," he said and then kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug.

"Why is she going to be living with you?" Brittany asked.

"Who? Bree? She paid for half of the house I paid for the other half and since her parents sold their house in Ohio they had no place to stay for the upcoming year. So we came up with the plan to buy a house together."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mike asked.

"No, she's not my girlfriend...She's my best friend."

"She's also his assistant, partner in crime, decorator, and she gets him out of trouble," Rachel commented.

"Yeah that too...let's just say I would be a bit lost without her."

"And you have probably would have slept through your appointments if it wasn't for her," Rachel told him with a smile on her face while going back to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah waking up early and punctuality are not my strong suits."

"No kidding," Puck added.

"Shut it, Puckerman. You are just as bad if not worse than me."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Sloan. Maybe one day it will come true," Puck told him.

"Would the two of you like to get a room?" Santana asked.

While the group continued their banter Jesse was lost in his thoughts. Jesse St. James never had many friends, he had competition. The only true friends he had where Richard and Richard's sister, until now that is. For the first time in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere. The people in that house did not see him as the 3-time National Champion ex-lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, and they didn't see him as Jesse St. James,heir to the St. James fortune, they just saw him as Jesse. They saw him as a regular guy, okay an extremely talented and gifted regular guy, who loved to perform and loved music. They befriended him no questions asked and that was an incredible feeling. He owed it all to the girl in his arms, the girl he loved.

Wait, hold on a second, the girl he what? He didn't love her, he couldn't, it was too soon. Sure, he loved the way she lost herself in a song, or how she was nice to everyone, including those that treated her badly. Her blush was the most adorable thing in the world, and her laugh was incredible, but that didn't mean he loved her, right? Oh crap, he did. He was absolutely irrevocably in love with Rachel Berry. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? Jesse St. James had never really cared about anyone that deeply, so he didn't know how to respond. For once he was completely lost. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize Rachel was calling his name.

"Jesse...Jesse? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?"

"Nothing, we were just going out to dinner. Want to come?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing."

"Good because we need your car.." Santana said.

"Oh Lopez, I knew there was a reason you liked me."

"Oh, shut up."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The Glee Club was rehearsing backstage when Jonathan and Jesse walked in.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I think we've got this," Mike said.

"Where's Rachel? I've got a surprise for her," Jonathan asked.

"I'm here, what is it?" Rachel asked.

Then a man walked into the room and said, "Hi, Baby."

"Daddy!" Rachel ran to hug him. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? I thought you had surgery or something?"

"I'm here to watch you perform. You didn't think I would really miss this did you? I just got here today. Your brother and your boyfriend went to go pick me up..I like him by the way, he's a good guy. About the surgery I had, well, the thing is that I could do it earlier so I did it a few days ago and everything came out okay so I cleared the rest of my schedule and got a plane ticket from New York to Ohio," he explained.

"I'm soo happy you're here!" she exclaimed and then turned to Jesse and asked, "You went to pick up my dad from the airport?"

"It was no big deal. Jonathan asked if I could go with him and I said okay."

"You're awesome. You know that, right?" Rachel told him.

"Yes I know…so are you."

"Don't start you two. We cannot get sidetracked." Mercedes said as Mr. Schue and Puck came into the room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. I'm Rachel & Jonathan's dad."

"Mark?" Puck asked.

"Hey, Puck. How are you?"

"I'm great. What about you?"

"I'm great too, excited to see you guys perform."

"I'm glad you're here, man."

"Me too, Puck."

"We better go find our seats and leave you guys to finish getting ready. Break a leg, good luck," Jonathan told them as the three left the room.

"Okay guys, this is it…It's Showtime," Mr. Schue said.

AN: The first part of Journey is done! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was asked this in the original posting i'm answering it here as well:   
> For the anonymous that asked no I'm not stealing the characters from GA, Jonathan Sloan is my own creation. I'm just borrowing MarkSloan as their dad


	5. Regionals

AN: I'm going to say this from the beginning so you don't get confused or anything the ILYs (Finchel,Quick) don't happen..For the rest of the stuff if I don't mention it then it happened the same way as in the show..thanks once again to my amazing beta

 

Ch 5

Jonathan and Jesse were sitting down in the seats in the auditorium watching Aural Intensity sing a Mash-Up of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John.

"Someone tipped them off about the judges." Jesse stated pissed off.

"No shit Sherlock," Jonathan said.

"We can still win. Our team is pretty awesome."

"Let's hope so."

"Dumb and Dumber, shut up they are done, New Directions is next," Mark told them, and soon enough the music to Journey's _Faithfully_ started playing.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

"You look like you're having fun." Jonathan pointed to an obviously jealous Jesse.

"Shut up...I hate Finn Hudson."

"Yeah flirting with a girl during a song while her boyfriend is in the crowd, not his best idea," Jonathan told him. He got no response so he said, "It's okay to be jealous, you know?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you aren't."

"Maybe a little bit. Let's just watch."

"I knew it…that's what we are here for," Jonathan said as they watched Finn and Rachel go up the stairs and then meet up in the middle.

"She's absolutely amazing."

"I absolutely agree."

They kept on watching the performance, New Directions were doing an amazing job and the crowd was very excited. Jonathan looked at Jesse, if he didn't already know that the guy was in love with his sister, the way he was looking at her now would confirm it.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight, people_

_Whoa..._

_Don't stop._

"Fantastic performance," Jonathan said.

"Couldn't agree more. Should we go tell them?"

"We should," Jonathan said as they got up from their seats. Jonathan then turned to Mark and said, "Dad are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be right there."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"Oh, sweetie, say something."

"My water just broke," Quinn stated.

"Wait? What? Your water broke?" Quinn's mom shouted, which attracted the attention of the rest of New Directions, and they all started to freak out, especially Puck and Mercedes.

"Are you okay, Quinn? Do you need any help?" Mercedes asked.

"Is the baby coming now? What do we do? Shit, I need to call my mom…What do we do?"

"Of course the baby is coming you big doofus!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh shit," Puck said.

"Okay first of all we all need to calm down. Freaking out won't help anyone, so Quinn and Puck, please calm down. First of all, we need to get Quinn to the hospital," Mr. Schue stated.

"Mr. Schue...can I stay here and see how things go?" Rachel asked.

"Are you sure, Rachel?"

"Yes I'm sure, someone needs to stay behind and tell us when you guys need to come back."

"Okay if you're sure, the rest of us let's go."

They all started running out the door at the same time Jesse and Jonathan were coming in.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked as Jesse went to hug Rachel.

"Quinn's water broke so they are going to the hospital, and I decided to stay here and see what happens."

"Interesting…well, we will stay here with you since we've got nothing better to do," Jonathan said.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you J," Rachel said sarcastically.

"I know, right? I'm just awesome that way."

"Crazy is what you are," Rachel stated.

"Then I guess it runs in the family because you are crazy too."

"Both of you shh..You would think the two of you were little kids...You were amazing today, Rach. I'm soo proud of you, baby," Mark said coming inside the room.

"Thanks, Daddy...for the record he started it."

"Real mature, Sis."

"You two are priceless," Jesse said.

"Baby, you were amazing but I have to go pick up Lexie from the airport," Mark said as he walked out.

"Okay, Daddy, see you later…Lexie is the girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I like her she's cool," Jonathan said.

"What did you think of the performance? Be honest, Jesse." Rachel said.

"Honestly, I thought it was good. Finn's dancing obviously leaves a lot to be desired, but you hit all the notes perfectly. The choreography was alright but nothing too spectacular. The singing makes up for it though. I had no idea Santana could sing so well. Overall it was an amazing performance. I think that there is no way you are not placing."

Thanks," she said and she gave him a small kiss.

"The two of you are soo disgustingly cute," Jonathan said.

"Thanks, we appreciate the compliment, big bro," Rachel told him. And before anyone could say anything, they heard the announcer's voice on the speaker.

"Now presenting the 3-Time National Champions...Vocal Adrenaline!"

"You want to go see them?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, let's go."

They stood at the top of the auditorium watching Vocal Adrenaline do a very complicated dance to Bohemian Rhapsody. They were the opposite of New Directions. While ND's vocals were great Vocal Adrenaline's vocals were okay, but weren't great, especially since Jesse had left and he was their lead singer. The choreography on the other hand was absolutely fantastic while New Directions' choreography was alright. Rachel turned to look at Jesse.

"Do you regret it?"

"Never," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Any way the wind blows.

"I still say we have a shot at this," Jonathan stated.

"Yeah we do," Jesse agreed.

"I'm going to check what's going on with the rest of the club. See you two later," Rachel said.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"So she just had the baby?" Rachel asked Santana.

_"Yeah, Puck just came out and said it was a beautiful baby girl."_

"Have you seen her yet?"

_"No, I'm waiting for my turn."_

"I bet she is adorable."

_"Agreed."_

"You know what, San? I have to go." she said as she saw that Shelby was alone in the room.

_"Okay, Ray. I think we are about done here so were going back after we've all seen baby Beth."_ Rachel hung up the phone and went to where Shelby was standing.

"Shelby, can I talk to you?"

"Rachel, hi. First, let me say I am deeply sorry about the eggs."

"Don't worry about it. I came to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?"

"First off congratulations but...we beat you today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean Chris is a good singer, but you and I both know he doesn't have much heart. Plus he's no Jesse St. James. Vocal Adrenaline's best days are behind it. So I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

"Come teach at McKinley. You and Mr. Schuester could be co-directors, we would be an unstoppable force. There's so much that you can teach me. So much only you can teach me."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I can't. I'm tired of coaching glee club. I want a life. It took meeting you to realize all the stuff that I missed out on. I need some balance, you know? I need a house and a garden and a dog, a f..."

"A family."

"Yeah, a family. I missed out on my chance with you, and it kills me. I can't let that happen again."

"I'm sorry I bothered you," Rachel said trying to hold back tears. When she was left the room she ran into Jonathan and Jesse who were looking for her. She then ran into her brother's arms and the tears started to fall.

"I'll handle it," Jesse told them as he went into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her what I was thinking. I can't coach another club. I need something other than that in my life. I need to find myself, Jesse. I need to find out who I am."

"You want to know who you are? You are a selfish bitch…You wanted to meet Rachel, but after you met her you didn't want to see her because she was a teenager? Newsflash Shelby: 16 is not an adult and every girl always needs her mom…You almost destroyed my relationship with her. What was your plan? Just get me to befriend her and then when she found out the truth you wanted me to just leave her in the dust? How do you think that would make her feel? I mean technically you've abandoned her twice now and you wanted me to abandon her too…You just wanted me to come back so you could have your star and win the competition but I think that a daughter, _your daughter_ _,_ should be much more important than a stupid competition. You're lucky she wants you in her life because she is the most amazing person there is out there. If you weren't ready to meet her you shouldn't have done what you did…I can't believe I ever looked up to you…All I see when I look at you now is a selfish coward who doesn't deserve to have Rachel as her daughter."

After that he left, slamming the door on his way out leaving a shocked Shelby Corcoran behind.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

A few minutes later the three of them were waiting for everyone else to arrive from the hospital.

"Are you okay now, baby?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah I am, thanks, J."

"No problem, sis. We are all here for you."

"He's right."

Before she can say anything, New Directions came rushing into the room.

"Is it time yet?" Kurt asked.

"We are just waiting for the judges to make up their minds."

"Will all the remaining teams please go to the stage?"

"That's our cue. Let's go" Mr. Schue said.

Both Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions were standing on the stage waiting to see who would be the winner and who would be second place. Aural Intensity had won third place and they were just waiting to see who would be the first place and second place winners.

"The 2010 Midwest Regional Runners-up... from Lima, Ohio...New Directions!...That means your 2010 Midwest Regional Show Choir Champions are Vocal Adrenaline!"

"2nd place, we won second place...Glee Club lives on!" Kurt shouted and after that everyone started cheering and hugging each other. Jesse went up to the stage and hugged his girlfriend while Vocal Adrenaline looked on. They couldn't believe New Directions were happy…they had just lost to Vocal Adrenaline but ND didn't care. This was what they wanted. Glee Club would live to see another year.


	6. Dad's girlfriend

A/N: So we're out of the Journey storyline after this chapter. There is nothing that happened in the episode in this chapter but it's still in the Journey timeframe. Starts out the day after Regionals. The Shelby/Mark & Lexie/Rachel scenes are happening at the same time. I hope you guys like it! Thanks as always to my wonderful beta!

Ch 6

It was the morning after Regionals, Rachel was pacing in front of her closet. She was meeting her dad's girlfriend for lunch and she still had no idea what to wear. What did one wear to a lunch with the first serious girlfriend your dad has had since forever? Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by Santana's voice.

"You are going to make a hole in the ground with all that pacing around."

"San! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's okay, Ray, you didn't wake me. My body woke up on its own. It's used to waking up early. Cheerio, remember?"

"Yeah, but we went to bed late so you should still be sleeping."

"So should you."

The truth was that after New Directions heard the results they went to the hospital to share the good news with Quinn and Puck. They stayed there a while then they all went out for a celebratory meal, compliments of one Jesse St. James. They stayed there until the place closed and then they all went to their respective homes, except Santana stayed at Rachel's house like she had done many times before. Santana woke up to her best friend pacing in front of her closet; what could be so important that would wake up her best friend at 10 am on a Saturday morning? Before she could think about it any longer she got her answer.

"I can't sleep. I have to find the perfect outfit."

"The perfect outfit for what?"

"I'm going to lunch with Lexie."

"Wow, seriously? I see your problem."

"Yeah, I mean what does a person wear to meet their dad's girlfriend who he obviously cares about a lot?"

"Hmm, let's see what you have." Santana looked through the clothes but couldn't seem to find anything.  
"Nothing?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, we're going to have to call reinforcements."

"Who? Kurt and Mercedes hate me; I have no idea where Quinn and I stand, plus she's probably tired from giving birth; I don't think this is an area where Tina could help even if she wanted to; and as much as we love her Brittany is Brittany."

"True, but as much as it pains me if anyone can come up with a perfect outfit for any situation, it's him. Plus he probably can relate to the whole 'my dad is dating someone and its serious scenario' and he's probably over at Mercedes' place which means Quinn and Mercedes would come too. So should I give them a call?"

"Do it..."

"Don't worry. If any of them oversteps their boundaries we'll get Jonathan to kick them out," she said as she dialed Kurt's number.

10 minutes later the girls and Kurt had all arrived at Rachel's place.

"What seems to be the emergency, ladies?"

"Kurt I'm glad you're here," Rachel said.

"Wow, then you really must need my help."

"Hummel, no bitch comments or I'll have Jonathan kick you out. This is serious," Santana pointed out.

"Okay, what is the fashion emergency about?"

"I'm meeting my dad's girlfriend for the first time today, and I have no idea what I should wear," Rachel told him.

"Serious girlfriend?"

"Let's just say my dad is kind of an older version of Puck when it comes to the womanizing ways; he hasn't had a serious girlfriend in all the time I've known him. The last time it even came close to that was Jonathan's mother, which is a whole different story. I mean, he has had girlfriends but nothing serious, and I've never met any of them. The fact that he wants me to meet this girl and that he has been dating her for a while now, it's serious."

"Okay, let me see what we've got to work with, and let's plan the perfect outfit for you," he said, giving Rachel a genuine smile as he went into her closet.

"I'm going to get some water; anyone want anything?" Quinn asked.

"No, I think we're fine thanks, Q," Mercedes said.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Quinn was getting the some water out of the fridge, thinking about the recent events when a voice called out to her, which caused her to jump and drop the water. She turned around and came face to face with a very shirtless Jonathan Sloan.

"Jonathan, you scared the crap out of me," she said as she got a towel to clean the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprised to see you here, especially at this hour. Here, let me help you with that," he said as he took the towels to help her out.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do. It is, after all, my fault you dropped the water," he said, giving her the Jonathan Sloan smile.

"Well, thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it."

"To answer your question, your sister had a fashion emergency so Santana called Kurt who was at Mercedes' place, and since I'm staying there I tagged along."

"Let me guess, she's nervous about the lunch with Lexie?"

"Yeah, she is. How did you guess?"

"Let's just say I know my sister."

"Right, of course."

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"You are a 16 year-old who just had a baby yesterday, plus your mother showed up yesterday. You are probably the farthest from fine."

"17 actually."

"Same thingWhatever. Now spill."

"Okay, the truth is I have no idea how I am supposed to feel. Giving birth to Beth was absolutely amazing, holding her in my arms was breathtaking; I don't think there is anything like it. On one side I want to keep her; she's my baby girl and Puck obviously wants to keep her, but what can I give her? I'm living at a friend's house because my parents kicked me out, which brings me to the mom issue. I'm extremely happy to see her again, and I know I missed her. I mean she's my mom and a girl needs her mom, right?" He nodded and she continued, "But I can't help but wonder what the hell would have happened if she hadn't caught my dad cheating. Would she still be denying my existence? I don't know whether or not to trust her, which really sucks. I don't know what I'm going to do. " All of a sudden, tears were coming out of her eyes and she was unloading everything on this guy she barely even knew. She felt his arms circle around her and pull her into a comforting hug. Quinn didn't know what it was about him, but he made her extremely nervous and at the same time she felt completely safe with him. When Quinn calmed down she turned to him and said,"I'm sorry for unloading all this on you."

"Don't be. It's good to let out your emotions; you can't keep everything bottled up."

"True." she said as she gave him a small smile

"Smile, you're beautiful when you smile," he told her, wiping away a tear from her face.

"I should probably go back upstairs they will be wondering where I am. Thanks for listening."

"My pleasure, Miss Fabray," he said as he left the room. She then went up the stairs, the glass of water left forgotten on the table.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Kurt and Rachel were inside her walk-in closet staring at Rachel's newly selected outfit.

"If I may say so myself, I think you look beautiful ma cherie" Kurt told her.

"Thanks, Kurt, this looks amazing. You are extremely talented at this," Rachel told him.

"Thanks, Princess."

Kurt had done a really amazing job with the clothes; her outfit looked casual but at the same time she looked fashionable. He had to admit Rachel was not that bad, and after listening to her worries he realized they were a lot alike. He knew now that Rachel could be a really good friend and he wanted to be one of hers, but first he had to apologize.

"Rachel, listen I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"  
"I'm really sorry about all the things I've said and done. They were out of line and I really hope you can forgive me; although I would understand perfectly if that can't happen."

"Kurt, don't worry about it. I admit I haven't been the nicest person either sometimes."

"Can we start over?"

"I think that would be really good…Friends?"

"Friends…now let's go out there and show them how fabulous you look."

They went back into the bedroom where Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany were waiting patiently.

"So girls what do you think?" Kurt asked.

"You look lovely, Rachel."

"Thanks, Tina."

"Yeah nice job, Kurt!" Mercedes said.

"Oh, and for the record the princess and I are now friends. I've apologized and we decided to join forces. Two divas are better than one right?"

"I guess if Kurt can get over the issues you two had, then so can I. I'm sorry for everything, Rachel."

"I'm sorry too Mercedes…Friends?"

"Friends…so anyone know where Quinn is?"

At that moment Quinn came inside the bedroom.

"Speak of the devil, hello Miss Fabray, I didn't know it took…" he looked at his watch "an hour to drink water…We were about to send out a search out a search party for you."

"Wait…an hour?"

"Yes, missy, you went downstairs at about 10:15 and it is now 11:15. What were you doing exactly?" Kurt asked.

"I say she probably had an encounter with Tall, Handsome, and Shirtless," Santana stated.

"Don't let him hear you say that, his ego is big enough as it is," Rachel told her laughing.

"I'm sorry, Rach, but that man should not be allowed to walk around shirtless; he could cause an accident. Does he know the power he has?" Santana asked.

"Oh he knows that, trust me."

"Yeah, I bet he does… Princess, your brother is one extremely handsome man," Kurt pointed out and the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement, which caused Rachel to laugh before turning to Quinn.

"So, Quinn, what exactly happened?"

"I was getting water and he accidentally scared me which caused me to drop the water. He then helped me clean up, and he asked me how I was doing and stuff."  
"Yeah that wasn't vague at all," Mercedes said sarcastically.

"We need details, woman," Brittany told her.

"Okay, I had a small freak out and I ended up crying in his arms."

"Hmm, very interesting," Kurt said.

"Can we change the subject? Rachel you look great, since I don't see any tension I guess you've gotten through your differences?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, the diva, the princess, and the fashionista are now friends," Kurt said.

"Which one are you, Kurt, the diva or the fashionista?" Tina asked.

"Good question. I guess the three of us are divas, huh?"

"You know what is going to be our new order of business in our friendship?" Kurt told them.

"No what is it, Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"We are all going shopping because we are going to look absolutely fantastic at tonight's party."

"Kurt, I like the way you think" Santana said.

"What is tonight's party about?" Quinn asked.  
"It's a party in honor of our keeping the club thanks to our second place Regionals win. Parents included."

There was a knock on the door and Mark came in.

"Are you ready, baby? It's quarter to 12."

"Yeah, dad, I'll be right down let me just say goodbye to them."

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs," he said as he left the room. Rachel turned to Santana.

"Don't say it."

"I'm sorry I have to; your dad is soo freaking hot!"

"You do know you're hopeless, right?"

"Don't care."

"I've got to agree with Santana, Rach, your dad is really hot."

"Where do you think Jonathan came from?" Rachel said smirking.

"Touche."

"So do you guys want to stay here or meet someplace later?"

"Santana and I are going to plan today's shopping spree because you need a new wardrobe and a new look, and they came in my car so we will see you later."

"Okay, San, text me details of when and where."

"Will do, good luck."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Lexie Grey was sitting down on a table for two waiting for her boyfriend's teenage daughter to arrive. She was extremely nervous; what if the girl didn't like her? What would happen then? There were too many what ifs in this situation…It could either go really badly or really well. She was hoping it was the latter. Suddenly a brunette came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Are you Lexie?"

"Yeah, I am it's a pleasure, Rachel. I'm Lexie Grey, um, take a seat please."

"Sure, thanks..."

After a few minutes of silence Rachel spoke up.

"Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Oh absolutely," Lexie said, which caused both of them to laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?"

"I'm 25. I know it's young but I swear I'm not a gold-digging whore or anything like that at all. I am also not dating him to get ahead in the job. I'm fully committed to my job and I work hard to get my achievements. I absolutely love your dad and I promise I'm not using him to get ahead or anything."

"Wait, don't worry about it. I know you're not any of the things you mentioned."  
"How? You barely know me."

"I like to think I'm a really good judge of character…For me the age difference is no problem…Age is just a number sometimes."

"Thanks, I was worried you would think I'm after him for any of those reasons."  
"I can see you care about him and for me that's all that matters. Plus Jonathan says you're a good person and he's one of the most trustworthy people in my life."

"Yeah, your brother is something special."

"Yeah he is. Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I don't know. I wanted to check with you first to see if you wanted me there because if you do, I'm there."

"Yeah, I think you should come. You are in my dad's life so it would be horrible of me not to invite you. Plus I like you."

"Thanks, I like you too."

After that the tension in the air cleared and the rest of the lunch was spent trading stories of the Sloan boys back and forth. Both Rachel and Lexie were satisfied with the results of the meeting. They found out they actually had a few things in common. Lexie could see why Mark was so devoted to his daughter. The same thing happened to Rachel; she could definitely see why her dad was so serious about Lexie Grey and she liked it.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Mark was trying to relax but he couldn't do that because his mind went back to the fact that his 2 favorite girls were having lunch together right now. He really hoped they got along; he had never found anyone quite like Lexie in his life and he did not want to let go. She made him feel like he was a good person and the age difference didn't matter as long as they were together. At the same time, Rachel was his baby girl; he would do anything for her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He was pretty shocked when he opened the door and saw who it was, especially since he hadn't seen her in a very long time.

"Shelby Corcoran?"

"Mark Sloan?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

"So you're Rachel's mother?"

"Yeah, I am. Speaking of her, where is she? I need to talk to her."

"She's out, but she'll be back soon if you want to wait."

"Yeah, I'll wait. Where is she?"

"She's meeting Lexie, my girlfriend."

"Interesting; I'm guessing you are a nervous wreck?"

"Yeah, so if you want to take my mind of things I would appreciate it very much."  
"Okay, so how did you find Rachel?"

"She was about 4 years old. The Berrys took her to a business trip in New York and she got sick, so she ended up in the hospital that I worked in."

"Talk about fate."

"I know, right? Well Addison, Jonathan's mother, was on her case and she said she noticed a lot of little quirks that screamed Mark Sloan so when she took a sample of her blood and compared it to mine. It was a perfect match."

"Wow, talk about taking a leap of faith."

"Yeah, although I'm glad she took it because it brought Rachel to my life."

"One question: who's Jonathan?"

"He's my son, Rachel's older half-brother." He then took his wallet out and showed her his most recent picture of Jonathan and Rachel together.  
"Yeah, I've seen him around; didn't know he was her brother though. Addison was the reason you were at the bar that night, right?"

"Yeah, I had just found out she had cheated on me after she gave me a huge speech about me being the untrustworthy one in the relationship. I was a bit depressed that the moment I was out of New York she decided to cheat on me."

"So you came to Olley's to drown your sorrows."

"Yes I did, and I found a very sexy woman there who was also drowning her sorrows. We had sex and created a kid."

"Funny how things are, huh?"

"Very true."

The lock on the door opened and Lexie and Rachel came into the house. The moment she turned around Rachel saw Shelby.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?"

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of Jesse & Puck in this chapter but I felt some of the things in this one were necessary. Don't worry; they will be back next chapter which is the party which will include flashbacks and a really important St. Berry moment.


	7. Parties & Confessions

A/N: This starts where the other left off

This chapter is dedicated to Traci who came up with this song & to my extremely awesome beta who helped me out with picking the song, and fixing all my grammar mistakes and so on. I would not be doing this story if it wasn't for her.

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Ch 7

The lock on the door opened and Lexie and Rachel came into the house. The moment she turned around Rachel saw Shelby.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Rachel…can we talk?"

"Lexie babe, do you want to go with me to pick something up?"

"Sure," she told him and they left the house.

"He knows he sucks at being subtle, right?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, being subtle is not his strong suit."

"I bet."

"Shelby, not trying to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk."

"You think? I thought we'd said all that was needed to be said."

"I guess I deserve that but seriously, Rachel, just hear me out. If you still hate me or something after everything then I will leave you alone…I promise."

"Okay let's hear it," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"There is no excuse for how I treated you. I just got scared or something. My biggest fear is not able to be a good mother, and I guess I thought that maybe if I let you go I would not have to face that fear. Of course that kind of backfired since my acting like this makes me look like a really crappy mother. For a moment I was selfish and didn't want anything to change so I pushed you away. I'm not really used to caring. so I freaked when I realized I care about you more than anything even though I had just met you. It was a really selfish and stupid move on my part. and I really hope you can forgive me although I understand if you can't."

"What if I forgive you and you get spooked again? I can't take that feeling of rejection again."  
"I promise you I won't get spooked. I just want the chance to be a part of your life."

"Okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks, baby."

Suddenly Rachel's phone rang telling her she had a new text.

"I have to go. Santana, Kurt, and the girls are waiting for me at the mall."

"Yeah, I should go too. I have a few things to do."

"Shelby?" she asked as Shelby reached the door.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"There's a party tonight to celebrate our 2nd place win and parents are invited too. Do you want to come?"

"I would be honored."

"Great, it's at 7 at Jonathan's place," she said and then she gave her the address. They said goodbye, and Shelby left feeling better than she had in a long time.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

About 10 minutes later Rachel arrived at the mall where the rest of the group were waiting at a Starbucks.

"You're here, finally!" Kurt exclaims.

"Sorry, when I got home Shelby was there so we had a talk, and I got here as soon as I could."

"Wait, your mom was there? Details, woman, but start with the Lexie issue. How were things at lunch?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, things went great actually. At first both of us were nervous but then the air cleared, and I have to say I really like her. She's good for him."

"Yey! I'm soo happy for you Rachel," Brittany added.

"What about Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"She came to apologize and she wants to be in my life."  
"That's great, Rach. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Tina."

At that moment, Santana came back to the table.

"Ray, you're here! Awesome, that means we can go pick out your outfit for tonight," Santana said looking happier than usual.

"Are you alright, San?"

"Yes, I'm perfect. I just think we need to look absolutely fabulous tonight."  
"I have to agree with Miss Head Cheerio here. We need to look our best tonight so that means outfit, shoes, accessories, and makeup," Kurt told them, and they all headed for the stores They kept going from store to store looking for everything they needed for the party tonight. Tthey were talking about guys and relationships when the topic of Jesse came up.

"So, Rachel, how are you and Jesse doing?" Mercedes asked.

"We're doing great. He's a wonderful guy and an even more incredible boyfriend. I'm really lucky to have him," she said smiling.

"You love him," Brittany stated.

"Yeah I do, Brit, I really do," she said and Brittany gave her a hug.

"Have you told him?" Quinn asked.

"No, I haven't actually. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"I'm sure when you two say those words, it will be perfect," Santana said.

"I found it! Princess, this is the perfect outfit for you. You will look absolutely amazing in this, so go try it on and prove me right," Kurt said handing her the outfit.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Rachel said going into the dressing room. She came out about 2 minutes later. "What do you think?"

"Told you it was perfect!"

"Ray, you need to buy that. It looks fantastic on you."  
"I have to agree with Kurt and Santana. You need to get that," Tina added.

"Yeah, Jesse is so not going to know what hit him," Mercedes said.

"Okay, then. It's settled, I'm getting it."

"Yey!" Brittany said.

Rachel changed back into her clothes, and then she went to pay while the rest looked for their own outfits, or well, while Kurt looked for outfits that best suited each girl.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

It was 7 pm and the party had already started. The Hummel/Hudson family was there, with the exception of Kurt who was still with the girls. Mr. Schue was there along with Matt, Mike, and Mercedes' families. The only ones missing were the Puckermans and the girls and Kurt who were planning on arriving fashionably late. Shelby stood inside the door not really knowing what to do next.

"Shelby, glad you made it."

"Hey, Mark, yeah Rachel invited me but…"

"You're nervous as hell?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. I mean most of the parents here probably know me as the Vocal Adrenaline coach."

"That's true, but don't worry everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Plus we've got a few advantages."

"Oh yeah, and what are those?"

"We're the parents of the most talented girl in the club, and we're probably the most unconventional parents."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not married nor dating each other; we aren't dating any of the other parents; you just found her and you're the coach of the rival team; I found her when she was young and I have a girlfriend who is 25 years old; I have a 19 year-old son from an old girlfriend, plus there's the whole issue of how she was conceived. I mean, I don't think any of the other kids were conceived thanks to a drunken one night stand. All these things just make an incredible, awesome family."

"You're crazy; you know that, right? "

"Oh I know, which reminds me ...Lex, can you come here a moment?" he told her, pointing to himself and to Shelby.

"What's up, Mark?"

"I want you to meet someone. This is Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother."

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Grey but everyone calls me Lexie. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

At that moment Jesse and his uncle Chris came inside. Chris saw Shelby and turned to his nephew.

"You didn't say she would be here."

"I didn't know, and well, she's Rachel's mother."

"Seriously?"

Not many people knew this but Christopher Carlyle was a bit scared of his nephew's ex-coach, so he tried to avoid her whenever he could. One rehearsal and the coach scared the hell out of him.

"Yeah, seriously," he said with a smirk on his face.

Before Chris could respond, Jesse went to say hello to Shelby and Mark so he had no choice but to follow him.

"Hello, Jesse," Mark said.

"Hey, Mr. Sloan. How are you today?"

"I'm good, Jesse, and I've told you call me Mark. You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is, would you?"

"I'm wondering that myself. She should be here any moment now…Oh this is my uncle Christopher Carlyle. Chris, this is Dr. Mark Sloan, Rachel's dad."

"Pleasure to meet you. Rachel is a great girl. I've met her once or twice."

"Yeah, she's a lot like her dad."

"You keep telling yourself that, big guy," Shelby stated as Lexie came back from getting a drink.

"Oh, Jesse, this is my girlfriend Lexie. Lex, this is Jesse St. James, Rachel's boyfriend, and this is his uncle Chris Carlyle."

"Great to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you, Jesse."  
"Good things I hope."

"Of course."

The Puckermans arrived at that very moment. It was only Deborah and Puck because Samantha was at a friend's sleepover.

"Mark Sloan, as I live and breathe."

"Hello, Deb. I see you're looking lovely as always."

"Still a flirt I see?"

"Of course. I don't think there's a cure for that."

"At least not in your case."

"Very true. Well let's do introductions, shall we? Everyone, this is Deborah Puckerman. Let's say she was a big help to me in raising Jonathan and Rachel."

"You were doing fine on your own. You just got lucky that Noah and Rachel became friends early on"

"Again, very true. Well this is my girlfriend, Lexie Grey. I'm guessing you know Jesse. Then this is Jesse's uncle, Chris Carlyle and Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you all. So you're Rachel's mom?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I love that girl. She's pretty amazing, and she keeps my son in line which is easier said than done," she said as Puck came up to them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom."

"No problem."

"Hey, man," Puck said to Jesse.

"Hey, Puck. Any sign of the girls?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, they've gone off the radar along with Kurt, of course."

"We're screwed, boys," Jonathan said, intruding on the conversation.

"How so?" Jesse asked.

"Whoever thought of combining the group of Rachel/Santana/Brittany and the group of Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn/Tina was seriously crazy. I think they've created a monster," Jonathan said.

"It can't be that bad."

"3 divas and 4 HBICs, not a pretty combination," Puck said.

"Who are the HBICs?" Jesse asked.

"Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Quinn, obviously. Kurt and Rachel are also divas along with Mercedes, and while Tina and Brittany may look harmless they are not…trust me," Puck pointed out.

"Okay, so we've established they are not a force to be messed with but why exactly are we screwed, Jonathan?" Jesse asked.

"Apparently the reason they aren't here is that they wanted to make a freaking entrance and that they had to be the last to get here, or well, I didn't ask because they hung up on me."

"So we should expect them any moment now? Everyone is here," Jesse said. And as if he had summoned them, the girls and Kurt appeared one by one inside the door. They all looked amazing, especially Rachel. When they could finally lift their jaws from the floor, the guys along with Matt and Mike, who had being talking to their parents, went to greet them. As always, Jonathan was the one that broke the silence.

"Hello, Miss Fabray, you look absolutely lovely tonight."

"Why thank you, Mr. Sloan," she said trying to hide a blush.

"So do you like?" Rachel asked Jesse.

"Like? I love," he said, then whispered in her ear, "Remind me to let Kurt take you shopping more often," which made her giggle and then kiss him on the lips.

"Oh here we go again," Tina commented as the rest of them saw Rachel and Jesse kissing.

"Hey, lovebirds, cut it out. Mr. Schue is going to give one of his speeches."

"Welcome everyone to the 1st New Directions Post-Regionals Party. We did it, we defied the odds and placed in 2nd which means we get to keep the club." At this everyone cheered. "This party is in honor of the students in New Directions because it was their hard work and dedication that got us this far, so congrats, guys."

After that everyone kind of went their own way; the teenagers on one side and the parents on the other. Everyone was talking about the crazy things that happened in the year when Artie asked a question.

"You know what I've always wondered? How the hell did Rachel and Santana become friends? I mean no offense, girls, but one second you girls hate each other the next you're BFFs. The same with Rachel and Matt and Mike."

"Oh I want to tell that story. Can I? " Mike asked.

"Sure, Mike," Rachel said.

"Okay, so it was at the time when Rachel and Finn were "dating" and he asked her to come to a basketball game…" he started saying.

_Rachel was sitting on the bench outside the McKinley Gym trying to figure out what to do next. Her car had broken down and Finn had already left, great boyfriend he was._

_"Rachel what are you doing here?" Mike asked._

_"Matt, Mike, I thought everyone had left."_

_"Coach made us stay back and store the equipment, but you haven't answered our question," Matt said._

_"Finn asked me to come. He said that the players girlfriends always come to the games so I said yes. But when I got here he didn't even acknowledge my existence, and he left right after the game ended. To make matters worse my car broke down, and I would normally get Noah to give me a ride home but he's stuck at home with a cold. So I'm here trying to figure out what to do."_

_"Finn's a douchebag. If I had a girlfriend as awesome and as dedicated as you, I would love to show her off," Mike said._

_"You think I'm awesome?"_

_"Of course you are. You're pretty badass as Puck would say, plus you are extremely talented and you're nice to like everyone in Glee Club even if they are asses to you," Mike told her._

_"Yeah and we think you're pretty cool no matter what anyone else says," Matt told her._

_"Thanks, guys."_

_"If you want you can come with us. We're planning on playing some Halo to get our minds off the game or we can take you home," Matt said._

_"I've never played Halo."_

_"Then it's settled, you're coming with us. We are going to teach you everything there is to know about Halo, which in my humble opinion is one of the best games ever."_

"So wait, Rachel knows how to play Halo?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, and she's pretty kickass at it. I blame myself…well and Puck. We were the ones that taught her to play," Mike said.

"Okay my turn," Santana said, and when she saw that she had everyone's attention she started. "This is set after the Run Joey Run fiasco when three idiots where extremely unfair to the poor diva…"

_Santana and Brittany were walking through the school when they heard some crying coming from the girls' bathroom so they decided to go investigate._

_"Rachel, is that you?" Santana said as they entered the bathroom._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Brit and I heard someone crying, and we decided to come in," Santana said._

_"Well here I am. Are you here to taunt me? Because if you are, I ask that you wait at least a day. I don't think I can take any more offense today."_

_"I'm not here to taunt you and neither is Brittany."_

_"Why not? I thought you hated me?"_

_"We don't hate you, Rachel," Brittany spoke up._

_"Yeah, if anything I respect you. You are very dedicated, very talented, and you don't really give into peer pressure. You know who you are."_

_"You respect me?"_

_"Yeah, plus you are not that bad, and I started warming up to you a bit after you stood up for us in Sectionals. If anyone had any reason to condemn us it was you, but you chose to defend us."_

_"You're my teammates, plus I knew you liked Glee Club too much to destroy it."_

_"Thanks. We're going to get something to eat, do you want to come with us?"_

_"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?"_

_"We're friends, Rachel, of course we want to go out with you. Ooh do you guys think we can get tickets to that new Robert Downey Jr. movie?" Brittany asked._

_"Yeah, I think that sounds cool, I love him! Are you coming, Rachel?"_

_"Well, I can't say no to Robert Downey Jr., can I?"_

"Who's Robert Downey Jr.?" Finn asked.

"Only one of the hottest older men there is. Iron Man movies, Sherlock Holmes, ring a bell?" Santana asked.

"Oh right," Finn said.

That moment Jonathan saw that the adults were busy with their own things, so he made a signal to Puck who gave Kurt and Mercedes the green light to go distract the adults. Once Puck saw that their attention was on the two divas he gave a thumbs up to Santana, who looked at Brittany and Tina. Both girls caught her look and went to distract Finn and Artie. Once the boys attentions was completely on them, they gave a thumbs up to Santana, who gave the signal to Jesse. He turned to Rachel and whispered, "Come with me quick."

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Just trust me." They discretely left the room while Matt and Mike made sure no one saw them. They reached the parking lot and got into Jesse's car.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The adults were exchanging anecdotes of things either they did or something their kids did when Kurt and Mercedes came into the room.

"Kurt, Mercedes is there a problem? Mr. Schue asked.

"No, there's no problem but we had some doubts, and we were hoping you could clear them up for us," Mercedes told him.

"Okay, shoot."

"So Mr. Schue, do you think we are going to get more support from the school?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, although I really hope so. I mean we've proved the validity of the club so hopefully there won't be any major problems this time around."

"Are we going to get more of a say in the song choices?" Mercedes asked

"It depends. The songs have to be approved. We don't want another Push It disaster."

"Of course not."

"I have to say, normally Rachel would be asking these questions."

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom."

"No she's not," Mark got up went to the window and saw a car missing. "Damn it!"

"What is it Mark?" Deb asked.

"They did it again."

"Oh no…Noah Puckerman get in here this instant!"

"Jonathan Joseph Sloan, that means you too."

All of the teenagers headed towards the parents.

"See anyone missing?" Mark asked Deb.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Finn asked. Leave it to Finn to state the obvious.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"Are we there yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're here," he got out of the car and opened the door for her, helping her get out of the car. He opened the trunk and took out his guitar case and a blanket.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked

They were at some kind of park or hill; Rachel didn't know for sure. Jesse put the blanket on the grass and put the case next to it. Then they both sat on the blanket.

"My grandparents used to take me here a lot. It was my grandpa's favorite place. He used to say _Jesse from here you can feel like you're on top of the world but you just have to look up and realize you are not. There are bigger things in the universe than you think_. He said it kept him grounded and every time I need to make a big decision I just come here and look up at the stars and it helps me clear my mind."

"This is amazing."

"See those stars up there?" She nodded. "Those stars may be beautiful but they are nowhere as beautiful as you."

"You are an amazing boyfriend. You know that, right?"

"I've got something for you," he said as he pulled out his guitar.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me_

_I love peaceful melody_

_It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm Yours_

After he finished the last notes of the song, he put the guitar down and turned to her.

"Rachel Berry you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I wanted to share this place with you because I've had some of the best memories of my life in this place and it holds a very big place in my heart. Ever since I've met you I've realized you hold an even bigger place in my heart. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you."

"Oh Jesse, that was beautiful! I love you too with all my heart," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"They are happy tears, don't worry," she said as he gave her a kiss.

This was what she wanted all her life. This was love and it was perfect enough for her.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter hope everyone likes it.. Small trivia the 1st to tell me where Jesse's uncle's last name is from gets a shout-out next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC:  
> Jonathan Sloan: Ian Somerhalder  
> Chris Carlyle: Justin Bartha


	8. Party Aftermath

AN:The scene at the party and the one with Rachel and Jesse are happening at the same time. Once again thanks to my incredibly awesome beta!

 

This chapter is dedicated to Amanda, one of my twitter friends, because she was the only one that answered the trivia correctly. For those of you wondering here is the answer. Carlyle was Boone's last name in LOST. For those of you that don't know Boone Carlyle was Ian Somerhalder's LOST character. (Ian Somerhalder = Jonathan Sloan)

Ch 8

"See anyone missing?" Mark asked Deb.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Finn asked. Leave it to Finn to state the obvious.

"I don't know Puck, Jonathan, you want to answer that question?" Mark asked.

"She's not here? I thought she was," Puck stated.

"Yeah, she's probably at the bathroom or something," Jonathan said.

"So you two are closing ranks and pretending you don't know anything?" Deb asked.

"What's there to know? She is probably tired and went to lie down. I mean it's been a very long day and even divas need their rest," Jonathan said.

"This situation looks very familiar doesn't it Deb?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, guys, we weren't born yesterday and we raised the three of you. We know your tricks," Deb said.

"Let's say we believe you about Rachel then what about Jesse?" Shelby asked.

"There's more than one room so he could have gone to rest too," Santana said.

"Yeah or maybe they are talking about couple things in one of the rooms upstairs away from all the people. It's normal for couples to want their alone time," Quinn said.

"They are not going to say anything no matter how much you ask," Mr. Schue told them.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"I know my kids and they rarely all get together to plan something but when they do, no matter how much you interrogate them you won't get anything out of them," He said.

"I see, so you are all in this together?" Mark asked.

No one moved a muscle or made any indication that they had heard the question.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Rachel and Jesse we're laying on the blanket talking about everything and anything.

"We have to go back don't we?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, if we don't want them to discover us."

"I don't want to leave; this place is perfect and you're perfect."

"I'm nowhere near perfect, but thanks for the compliment."

"Well, you're perfect for me."  
"You're perfect for me too," he said as he gave her a kiss, to which she happily responded. They kept kissing until Rachel's phone rang indicating she had a new text.

_Get here ASAP we're stalling but u know how they r. Details Later Santana_

"Crap"

"What is it?" he asked.

"They found out, which means we have to get there as soon as possible. They can only stall so much."

"Then let's go," he helped her up as she grabbed the blanket and he got the guitar. When they reached the car he opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman."

"Always," he said as he closed her door and then got in the driver's side

"So I've been wondering all night, how did you manage this?"

"Well, I asked Santana for advice on when to do it and she said the party would be the perfect setting; that we would just need to get away from everyone for a while. Your brother and Puck overheard and told us the plan you guys did when you were younger, so that was how everything got set up."

"How did everyone else get involved?"

"Well, since you guys became friends, Kurt and Mercedes volunteered to distract the adults, and then Tina and Brittany would distract Finn and Artie. Matt and Mike were the lookouts, and Quinn was the backup distraction."

"Backup distraction?"

"Yeah if either the adults, Finn, or Artie didn't get distracted then that's where Quinn came in. But luckily everything went according to plan."

Her phone rang again, signaling another text, this time from Quinn.

_Story is that you're either talking upstairs or you were tired so you went to rest upstairs. Q_

"What is it?"

"The story they are going with is that we are upstairs, either resting or talking about us."

"Nice backup, you have any idea how we are going to get upstairs without getting caught?" Jesse asked.

"Let's just say I'm glad Kurt had me wear pants," she said and he laughed.

"So what's the plan?"

"There's a way we can enter through the second story window. There's a vine outside which we can use to climb up."

"Won't getting dirty screw with the plan?"

"We're both wearing dark clothes so if we do get dirty they won't be able to figure it out, plus it's good to get a little dirty sometimes," she told him smirking. He's completely shocked at that last comment, but before he can respond, they are back at the house.

"Let's go," Rachel said.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"You still won't say anything?" Mark asked.

"There's nothing to say," Jonathan stated.

"Oh really?" Deb asked.

"Yes, really," Puck said.

"So if we went upstairs, we would find either Jesse and/or Rachel in one of the rooms?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I think you would. The trick is finding out which room they are in," Kurt said, joining the conversation.

"There's many rooms up there," Mike pointed out. The adults glared at him, so he responded, "Just saying."

"Okay, so there's no problem with us going up there?" Mark asked.

"Let's go," Quinn said and the adults Deb, Shelby, Chris, and Mark went upstairs followed by Jonathan, Quinn, Santana, and Puck. What the adults didn't know was that Rachel had already sent Santana a text and she had showed it to Quinn.

_We're here send them up. R_

The first room they checked was Jonathan's and there was no one inside then they heard voices down the hall so they went over to Rachel's room. Before he opened the door Mark stopped.

"What if there's something going on that I don't want to see?" he asked.

"Mark, don't be a wimp. I doubt they would be doing that with everyone downstairs knowing they could very easily be caught," Shelby said.

"What if it's the thrill of getting caught?"

"Mark, just open the damn door," Deb said, muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'stupid men.'

They opened the door and saw Rachel and Jesse talking on the bed.

"So you two are here," Mark said.

"Where else would we be, Dad?" Rachel asked innocently.

"We thought you had pulled the old distract and leave bit again," Deb said.

"We were just a bit tired and we wanted to be alone for a while. With everyone downstairs, we couldn't really talk all that freely." Rachel said.

"We just talked, I swear," Jesse said, playing the part of the nervous boyfriend perfectly.

"Well alright then, just come downstairs," Mark said as everyone left to go back downstairs except for Chris who stayed behind.

"What's up, Chris?" Jesse asked.

"So did you come in through the window or what?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm in my 20s; I was your age not too long ago, you can't fool me. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks, Chris."

"So was it the window?"

"A professional never reveals their secrets," Rachel stated.

"Good job; you've got a smart one, Jess."

"Don't encourage her."

"Hey!" she said as she playfully slapped him.

"I'm kidding, no need to abuse me. I love you, crazy" Jesse said.

"I love you too. Although I'm not crazy."

"You're a bit crazy."

"If I'm crazy then you are crazy too."

"You two are nauseating, just so you know," Chris stated.

"Thanks, we appreciate the compliment," Rachel said.

"Well, let's get downstairs before they come back up," he said as they left the room. "And for the record, you are both crazy."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The party was over and everyone had gone home except for the Sloans, Shelby, and Santana.

"This was fun. Thanks for inviting me," Shelby said.

"You're welcome, Shelby," Rachel said.

"You can come back anytime. Shell," Mark said.

"Thanks, Mark, it was nice meeting you, Lexie."

"Likewise."

"Well, I better go. It's late and I have to get back home."

"I'll walk you out," Rachel said. They walked out quietly until they reached the door.

"So how did I do?" Shelby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This was a test. I know because I do the same thing when I want to see whether I trust someone or not. You got that from me. So how did I do?"

"You passed, with flying colors."

"I'm very happy about that. So does that mean you'll let me be a part of your life?"

"Do you want to be a part of my life?"  
"More than anything."

"That's good because I want you in my life too…Mom"

"I'm glad." Shelby said

"Well, I'll see you later."

"See you later, baby." Shelby said as she walked out the door.

"So are you girls staying here or at the Berry house?" Mark asked.

"We are already here. Plus it's late," Rachel said.

"Okay, you girls know where your room is."

"Wait. Santana is staying over? Again?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that, _Joey_?"

"Dad! Why did you have to tell them my middle name?" Jonathan whined

"Oops, my bad."

"You're evil."  
"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you will."

"Boys, stop bickering," Lexie said. They ignored her so she turned to the girls. "Boys will be boys."

"Very true, Lex, very true," Rachel said before she and Santana headed towards her room.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

When they got to the room, they changed their clothes and then they sat on the bed.

"Okay so details, woman, and don't leave anything out."

"Impatient much, San?"

"Come on don't be like that. I've been curious ever since he asked for my help."

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk."

"Yes!"

"Well after our little disappearing act we got in his car and just drove, although he wouldn't tell me where we were going."

"Which was probably driving you crazy."

"Yes, but well back to the story, and no interruptions, woman."

"Okay, I promise no more interruptions from my part."

"When the car stopped I realized we were at either a park or a hill, and when we stepped out of the car and he put a blanket on the grass for us to sit down. He told me how it was his grandpa's favorite place and how he used to take him there when he was younger so it became his favorite place too. He said he always went there when he needed to make a big decision and that he wanted to share it with me."

"Aww, that's very sweet."

"He said he had something for me so he grabbed his guitar and started singing I'm Yours, then he told me he loved me. It was so romantic, San."

"So he did things right?"

":Absolutely. I'm absolutely irrevocably in love with Jesse St. James."

"I'm very happy for you, Ray, you deserve it."

"Thanks but what about you, San?"

"What about me?"

"You say I deserve to be happy, so do you, San. When are you going to open your heart to someone?"

"All guys see in me is a good lay."

"Then you have to change that."

"How?"

"I know it's going to sound crazy, but I'm going to tell you something Mr. Schue told me that I think fits for you too.

_There's a boy out there that's going to like you for everything you are including those parts of you that even you don't like those are going to be the things he likes the most."_

"You really think there's a guy out there for me?"

"I really do, San, and who knows; maybe he'll get here when you least expect it."

"Let's go to sleep. I'm dead tired."

"Likewise. l love you, San."

"Love you too, Ray."


	9. Summertime

AN: This takes place 3 weeks after the last episode (let's pretend that they still had 2 weeks of school after regionals)

Ch 9

Over the course of the last weeks the group had grown closer. They spent most of the time at the Sloan home since for some reason it had become the place where everyone felt comfortable. No parents lived there, as Mark and Lexie had gone back to work a few days after Regionals, and it was a pretty cool place to hang out. They had been out of school for one week, and they had already done everything from shopping sprees to Halo marathons, so now the girls, and kurt, were just laying by the pool.

"So what are our plans for this summer?" Santana asked.

"Have no clue," Rachel said.

"We need to come up with something. I mean, we can't really spend all our time doing nothing," Quinn added.

"We can't?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Well, we can but what is the fun in that?" Kurt pointed out.

"Okay, we'll think about that later. Let's change the topic to…boys," Mercedes said.

"Great idea. Ray, since you seem to be the only one in a happy relationship, why don't you tell us about how things are?" Santana asked.

"Things are going great. He is wonderful I seriously could not be happier."

"That is very good news…you're very lucky," Mercedes said.

"Yeah congrats, Rach," Tina said.

"Speaking of loverboy, where is he exactly?" Kurt asked.

"He had to go to the doctor to get his wrist checked out. I would have gone but Chris wanted some uncle/nephew bonding or something," Rachel said smiling.

"Does that mean the cast is coming off?" Santana asked.

"That's what the appointment if for…I think."

They were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and someone shouting. The normally calm Jonathan Sloan was yelling at someone over the phone.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Jonathan was having a very good day. He woke up at a reasonable hour, had a very satisfying breakfast, and he was able to do all the errands he needed to do, which was always a good thing. He was headed home when his phone rang. He saw who it was and turned on the Car Bluetooth.

"Hello, my darling, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

" _Nothing much. Can't a girl call her best friend these days without getting questioned about it?"_

"Of course you can, my dear Bree, but you forget I know you as well as I know myself…let's me guess, family driving you crazy?" he asked smirking. He knew how Bree's parents were and how they had asked, well demanded, that the family get together for at least a week during the summer.

" _It's a nightmare, JJ. I swear I thank my lucky stars everyday that my brother is here because if he wasn't I would have probably killed most of the people here."_

"That bad?"

" _Worse, but that's not what I'm calling about."_

"What is it?"

" _We've got a job to do."_

"No way! I thought Guess was the last time we did anything."

" _Well, apparently the idiot had already signed us up a long time ago but he had neglected to tell us about it."_

"What if we refuse?"

" _The we won't get paid for the Guess photoshoot."_

"Wait. What? What the hell is the matter with him? He can't do that! We've earned that money fair and square. We did our jobs like we were supposed to; he's the one that screwed up," Jonathan said, getting out of his car and going inside the house.

" _First of all, don't scream at me it's not my damn fault! As for your questions, well, apparently he can do that because he told me this morning."_

"That's bullshit!"

" _Trust me, I know. I hate this as you do."_

"Very true, specifics?"  
 _"It's here in LA, just a simple photoshoot."_

"Okay alright, I'll do it. Talk to you later, Bree."

He hung up the phone and went toward his sister.

"Is everything alright, Jon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry about it," he said, sitting down on the stool next to hers.

"That didn't exactly sound like fine to me. What happened?"  
"Okay, the ass is making us do another job in LA, but that's the last one for real this time," he told her.

"You just gave me the greatest idea for what to do with the rest of summer. Call the group and tell them to meet right here."

"Will do," replied Santana.

"San, we have work to do."

"On it!"

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

A few minutes later the whole gang was there waiting for the meeting to start.

"So, anyone know what this is about?" Mike asked.

"I just know that Rachel was talking to Jonathan, and she got an idea so she told Santana about it, and they have been on the phone ever since," Mercedes answered.

The doorbell rang, and Jonathan went to answer it. Jesse and Chris had just gotten there.

"Great, you're here; maybe now she'll tell us what's gotten into her," Jonathan said.

Santana and Rachel came out with a bulletin board that had a piece of paper on it.

"Rach, what's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, baby, glad you're here; and you brought Chris, perfect! Well, everybody sit down; the meeting is about to start," Rachel said, and she looked at Santana who took it as her cue to start talking.

"Okay, so you know how we were complaining about not having anything to do this summer?" They nodded. "Well, we came up with the perfect idea for a summer trip. You can back out if you want, but it's going to absolutely amazing and you'll be missing out."

"Okay, so San and I are going to explain the specifics of this trip and if you decided you want to go you'll sign up in this sheet, and if you can't or don't want to you sign your name in the one next to it. We're doing this to keep everything organized."

"Yeah, oh and by the way, Jonathan, Jesse and Puck you have no choice: you're going," Santana said.

"What if we don't want to?" Puck asked.

"Oh please don't make me laugh, there's girls in bikinis which means you're in, and there's Rachel which means Jesse is going."

"Great to know we have a choice," Jesse said.

"Are you saying you don't want to go?" Santana asked.

"No we never said that, continue on," Jesse said.

"Okay, as we we're saying before we were rudely interrupted, we have the entire trip planned although it can be subject to changes; it's just a matter of deciding who's going to make the proper arrangements."

"Diva, it would be good if we knew that the trip was about," Kurt stated.

"We are going on a cruise," Santana said.

"That sounds awesome, but where?" Tina asked.

"We have narrowed it down to two choices. The first is the Mexican Riviera: it leaves from San Francisco; goes to Catalina; then it's 2 days at sea, then it's Puerto Vallarta; Mazatlan; and Cabo San Lucas; another day at sea, then San Diego; day at sea and goes back to San Francisco. 10 day trip." Santana told them.

"Our second choice is a roundtrip through the Mediterranean starting and ending at Southampton, England. It includes Italy, France, Great Britain, Spain, and Monaco. It has a total of 6 Sea Days." Rachel told them.

"The trip includes a week in California then going to the port of your choosing. So where do you want to go?" Santana asked.

"I like the second option," Puck said.

"I agree," Jonathan said.

"Everyone okay with that?" Rachel asked, and everyone nodded.

"Who's paying for this?" Quinn asked

"The entire trip is courtesy of the Sloan & Lopez family." Rachel said

"St James family is putting some money in too." Jesse said

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked him

"Positive, It's not like I don't have the money." He told her

"Okay since that is settled, who's going?" Santana asked.

"I'm in," Brittany said.

"I can't; my parent's have been planning a family vacation for months now," Matt said as he signed his name on the _not going_ list.

"I have football camp," Finn said.

"Would love to go, but my family is making me go with them on a family trip before everyone goes their separate ways," Mercedes said.

"We have plans too, sorry," Artie said.

"Okay, so that's a no on Finn, Artie, Matt, and Mercedes; anyone else?" Santana asked.

"I'm in; it sounds like a pretty damn cool idea," Mike said, signing the _Going_ list.

"I like it, but don't know if my parents will let us go alone," Tina said.

"We are getting to that. Chris, would you be willing to act as the adult supervision?"

"Sure, but you are going to have to ask your parents."

"Already ahead of you," Santana told him as they she hung up the phone. "Shelby and Deb are on their way here; Brittany already got permission; we just need Mike and Tina's parent's to agree; and Rachel is setting up a conference call with Mark. Quinn and Kurt, are you coming?"

"I'm in. I need a distraction, and I know my mom will agree because she's trying to get back in my good graces," Quinn said.

"I just have to talk to my dad, but I'm in too," Kurt said.

"Okay, then call your dad and tell him to meet us here," Santana said.

10 minutes later the parents were there either in person or via computer.

"What was so urgent that we had to come right away?" Shelby asked and the girls explained everything that the trip included and how long it would take.

"If Kurt wants to go he can go."

"I'm okay with it as long as Mark is okay it," Shelby said.

" _I think it's a great idea; you guys should go."_

"Yeah, and it makes me feel safer if I know Puck is with you girls, so I'll give him permission," Deb said.

"Is there going to be any adult supervision?" Tina's mom asked.

"Yeah, Chris, Jesse's uncle, is going with us."

"Then, it's okay by me," Tina's dad said.

"Likewise, when exactly is this cruise? and when are you leaving?" Mike's mother said.

"It is in about 2 or 3 weeks but we are going to spend sometime in California and then go to London." Rachel told her

"Yeah so we are leaving tomorrow morning. I just have to call the airline where we reserved and tell them we have three spots extra. Let me go do that," Santana said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, and I suggest that everyone goes to pack their bags and come back here because we're leaving tomorrow bright and early."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The Sloan house was full of suitcases since everyone was back at the house for the night. They were sitting in the living room talking when Rachel turned to Jesse.

"So I never asked how did the doctor's meeting go?"

"Everything is fine. If all goes well I should have the cast off in a few days, and I called my doctor about the trip and he said that a doctor in Cali can take it off with no problem."

"That is so amazing! Speaking of California your best friend is in LA, right?"

"Yeah, he is there with his sister. Their family told them they needed some family bonding or some crap."

"Do you think he would want to go?"

"I think he would love to go. I'll call him and tell him to meet us at the airport."  
"That would be awesome! I really want to meet him. Do you think he'll like me?"

"Are you kidding me? He'll adore you."

"Good, now let's focus on something else."

"On what?" he asked. She started kissing him as a response to his question.

"I love the way you think," he said, as he pulled her into his arms and took her out of the room.

"And they are goners," Puck commented as he came into the room as Rachel and Jesse left.

"At least it took them 10 minutes this time," Santana said.

"Yeah, that is a vast improvement from last time," Quinn added.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

_Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in LAX in about 5 minutes. Hope you've enjoyed your flight; and we look forward to seeing you again in another one of our flights._

"Man, I think you have to wake up Quinn," Puck told Jonathan when the announcement ended.

"That would probably be a good idea," Jonathan said as he turned towards the blonde asleep on his shoulder. "Quinn we're landing."

Quinn woke up and sat up straight when she realized she had fallen asleep on Jonathan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's alright; don't worry about it."

"Did you have a good nap, Quinn?" Tina asked. Tina was sitting behind her next to Mike and Brittany and across from where Chris and Kurt were sitting. Santana,,Jesse, and Rachel were across from Jonathan, Puck, and Quinn with Rachel in the middle and Santana in the window seat.

After what seemed like a decade, the plane's doors opened and people started getting out of the plane. The group headed towards the baggage claim area, and luckily their bags came quickly so they were able to get out of there quickly. As they were coming out, a beautiful brunette girl a bit shorter than Jonathan came running towards them.

"Jonathan!" she said as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Bree, I missed you."

"I missed you too; it's been too long."

"Yeah, I agree completely. Now put me down, you ass."

"You're the one that jumped me."

"Well, I was excited to see my best friend, so sue me," she said, as he put her down.

"So where's your sister?" Bree asked.

"I'm right here. I'm Rachel, pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise."

"Hopefully good things," Rachel said.

"Always."

"So I think introductions are in order. That's Santana and Brittany, my sister's best friends. Noah Puckerman, my sister's guy best friend; and the rest of the group: Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and Tina Cohen-Chang. Guys, this is my best friend Bree."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," Santana said.

"And over there is my sister's boyfriend Jesse," Jonathan started but was interrupted by Bree.

"Jesse St. James."

"Bree Danvers, it's been a long time," he said as he gave her a hug.

She responded, "Yeah, a year. I think?"

"Wait. do you two know each other?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, we kind of grew up together. He is my brother's best friend."

"Talking about that idiot, where is he? He said he was going to be here." Jesse said.

"Have you tried looking behind you?" Jesse turned around and there he was; Richard Danvers was standing right behind him. Richard Danvers was about the same height as Jesse, maybe a little shorter and had brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Rick! I missed you, dumbass," Jesse he said while they hugged hello.

"Of course you did; you can't live without me."

"Shut up," he said laughing.

"So I'm guessing the girl you are hugging is the famous Rachel."

"Yeah, this is my girl Rachel Caroline Berry. Rach, this is my best friend Richard Danvers."

"I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Rick. It's a pleasure to meet the girl of my best friend's dreams."

"Pleasure to meet you too. These are my best friends Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Smith. And the rest of the group: Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So my best friend and your boyfriend's best friend are brother and sister? This is a very small world," Jonathan stated.

"Yeah it is," Bree responded. At that moment Chris joined the group with the keys to the rental car.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"I'm the supervision. How have you two been?"

"Seriously, wow. Well, I've been good: enjoying the good life before I have to go back to school next year."

"What about you, Bree?" Chris asked.

"Just dealing with the fam and the ex-boss, which reminds me, JJ, we have to show up at the studio later today."

"Don't remind me."

"It can't be that bad. But, hey, at least you're doing it with me instead of someone else."

"True, very true. So let's get this show on the road. Rachel, Santana, you are the masterminds of this, so where are we staying?"

"You guys are staying at our place," Richard said.

"Yeah, I agree. Why stay at a hotel when we have a perfectly good house, with a pool?" Bree said.

"I like the way you think. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Rachel said as she hooked arms with Bree, and they went out of the airport.

"This is going to turn out badly for me, isn't it?" Jonathan asked Puck.

"Oh hell yeah. The two women who have the most dirt on you being friends? Recipe for disaster, my friend," Puck told him.

Everyone followed them, and Rick went to stand next to Santana.

"Santana, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Your best friend and my best friend are in love."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that."

"Just a question: is she as dramatic as he is?"

"Oh. Absolutely."

"Then I guess they are a match made in heaven."

"Then I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," he told her and flashed her a smile.

"You think you are really charming, don't you?"

"Of course."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

They had just gotten to the Danvers home and everyone was getting out of the cars. Richard turned to Santana.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's nice."

"Thanks, I would love to take credit but Bree picked it out."

"Damn right I did."

"So, Rick, are you going to McKinley in the fall?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, Carmel was not for me."

"What he meant by that was 'I got expelled'." Jesse pointed out.

"I thought Carmel did anything and everything to keep Vocal Adrenaline members in school," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, well, I only lasted a bit in Vocal Adrenaline; too much effort, plus Coach scared me a bit," he admitted and Jesse started laughing quietly.  
"What?"

"Coach Corcoran is Rachel's mom."

"Seriously? Wow, crazy."

"It's okay. I just found out recently."

"Very interesting," Richard said.

"You haven't actually said how you were expelled," Santana told him.

"Well that's a funny story actually."

"Yeah it is, before anything you have to understand he really wanted to get out of Carmel so he did a lot of pranks and things like that. This was just the last one."

"And I think it was one of the best."

"What did you do?" Quinn asked.

"We stole a bunny," Jesse admitted.

"Did I just hear you stole a bunny? Did you really steal a bunny?" Santana asked.

"Yes, they did," Bree said.

"The thing was that they were going to open the poor bunny up, and I just could not let that happen. The bunny did nothing to them, so I asked Jesse for help with my plan."

"More like dragged me into the plan."

"Whatever. Well with Jesse as my lookout, I went into the science room, and got the bunny. We then put him in my backpack, which only had a few newspapers in it since I wanted to make space for the bunny. Suddenly we hear someone coming, so we stored him inside my locker. Luckily it was lunchtime so Jesse was able to get some lettuce from the cafeteria for said bunny to eat."

"Yeah, it was not an easy task," Jesse said.

"So, we got the food and had to head back to the locker to give the lettuce to Bruce."

"Bruce?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, like Bruce Wayne."

"That's what he named the bunny," Jesse said.

"Well, we gave the lettuce to Bruce but lunch had ended by then, so the science teacher realized Bruce was missing. He blamed me but I denied it, then stupid Giselle came and said she had seen me feeding Bruce. So I was taken to the principal's office while they went to search my locker. Luckily for Bruce, Jesse had taken him out of the locker the second he saw Giselle rat me out."

"Where was Bruce?" Rachel asked.

"In my car, the last place they would think to look," Jesse said.

"So the principal told me I had 2 choices: either give back Bruce or get expelled I chose the latter option."

"You're crazy, man," Mike commented.

"Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"So what have you been doing since then?"

"Went to travel the world."

"Sounds incredible," Santana said.

"It was."

Suddenly Jonathan came into the room looking pissed.

"What's wrong, Jonny?" Rachel asked.

"Read this," he said as he passed his blackberry to Rachel, who read the text and said, "Oh shit."

_Hey Kid heard you're in town give me a call Love, Mom_

A/N: So here it is! Bree and Richard are here Bree is based on Nina Dobrev and Richard is John Gallagher Jr; the bunny story is based on a true story that happened to my sister and a friend of hers. Small Cliffy. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated OC List:  
> Jonathan Sloan: Ian Somerhalder  
> Chris Carlyle: Justin Bartha  
> Bree Danvers: Nina Dobrev  
> Rick Danvers: John Gallagher Jr


	10. Mothers, Fathers, Daughters and Sons

Ch 10

"What's wrong, Jonny?" Rachel asked.

"Read this," he said as he passed his blackberry to Rachel, who read the text and said, "Oh shit."

_Hey Kid heard you're in town give me a call Love, Mom_

"What is it?" Bree asked, worried. Rachel handed her the phone and she read the message. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to ignore her."

"Joe, get real," Bree told him, using his middle name.

"This is me getting real. I don't want to talk to her or see her, so I'll just ignore her."

"Ignoring your problems won't make them go away. Trust me I would know."

"You don't know anything, so stop acting like you understand because you don't," Jonathan told her, and the moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted it.

"Bree, I'm," he started to say but she interrupted him.

"Don't bother," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "You can be a real asshole sometimes. I'm going for a walk, don't follow me," she said, grabbing her bag and storming out the door.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Bree Danvers stormed out of her house fuming, how dare he? If anyone understood about parents who don't really care or are never there, it was her. She and Richard had grown up without their father caring about them or their mother. Her father was a real piece of work; always gone on business trips, missing birthdays etc. At first her mother put up with that because he was working most of the time…and then it happened. Her mother discovered he had been cheating on her for a long time, so she packed everything up and her dad came home to divorce papers and an empty house. She was about 7 years old and Rick was 8. Their mother got everything, the house, the money, _them_ because of the pre-nup agreement, and their dad didn't really pay much attention to them after that. It was one of the first things she and Jon realized they had in common. She didn't have her dad but she had her mom just like Jonathan had his dad. Her relationship with her dad was rocky at the best just like Jonathan's relationship with his mother. Okay, his relationship with his mother was much worse, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he thought she didn't understand how he was feeling and he was very wrong about that. She was interrupted from her musings when she walked right into someone. They both ended up on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." he said helping her sit up.

"It's okay, I wasn't really looking either. You're Puck, right?"

"Noah Puckerman at your service," he said.

"Why aren't you in there?" she asked.

"Oh I went for a walk, plus I wanted to check how things were back home. It's the first time I leave my mom and sister and wanted to see how they were."

"You've never gone out of town?"

"Well, yeah I've been to football camp and stuff, but I've never really been across the country while they stay back home."

"You got worried."

"Guilty."

"Do you live with just your mom and sister? What about your dad?" she said, but she regretted asking when she saw the look that came on his face at the mention of his dad. "I'm sorry, it's not my place."

"No, it's okay, don't worry. My dad is a deadbeat. He left when I was 8 years old and my sister was 2 at the time. Since then it's been my mom, my sister, and me…well and Rachel."

"You guys are really close aren't you?"

"She's my best friend; I would be completely lost without her. Hell, the year I spent away from her or tormenting her was pure torture," he said, and when she didn't say anything, "Yeah I know, extremely cheesy, right?"

"No it's okay. It's just guys are normally not that honest with me…it's refreshing, thanks."  
'Well in that case, you're welcome. So why are you out here?"

"We fought."

"You and Jonathan?" he asked and she nodded. "What about?"  
"He got a text from his mother, and I asked him what he was going to do; he said that he wasn't going to do anything, so I told him that he couldn't keep on ignoring his problems, and it escalated from there until I called him an asshole and stormed out."

"Then you crashed into me."

"Then I crashed into you."

"Let's go for a walk," he said, getting up and helping her get up too.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Okay, let's go."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

After Bree stormed out, Jonathan had gone back to his room without saying a word to anyone. Everyone was quiet until Mike broke the silence.

"So it's been an exciting day, huh?"

"Yeah, why don't you guys go change and head towards the beach? You just go out the backdoor and then head down; you can't miss it," Rick told them.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I mean, we're here we might as well enjoy the beach," Rachel said and they all went to change. Jesse stayed behind and went towards Richard.

"Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Bree is who I'm worried about."

"She'll be alright, and then the two of them will talk it out and things will be good again."  
"I sure hope so."  
"Everything will be alright, just come to the beach clear your head. Let them deal with it." Jesse told him. "I'm going to go change. I don't want people looking at my girl in a bikini without me being there. They might think they have a shot."

"Okay man, you go ahead. I'll be right there."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Bree and Puck were walking together talking until they reached a park. Puck was telling her what he knew of Jonathan's relationship with his mother.

"I didn't know it was that bad. I mean, I knew it was really bad but that bad, seriously?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of shocking but it's true, sadly."

"Have you met her?"

"I think once or twice. Don't really remember, you?"

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting her, but I have to say it all makes sense now," Bree told him.

"What makes sense?"

"Why he decided we should go into modeling."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Puck asked her sitting down on a park bench.

"We were in high school. He was a junior I was a sophomore when a talent scout saw us and said we would be perfect for modeling and gave us his card. At first Jon seemed like he didn't really like the idea, but then the week after that while we were sitting together at lunch he said we should do it. I didn't really have anything to lose so I said yes, and we went into modeling."

"You two met in high school? I always thought you met at the agency."

"No, we went to school together for that year at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a transfer student my sophomore year, my dad was bitching about not seeing me so he made me move in with him for a year so I had to leave my mom and my brother in Ohio and go to New York with my dad and his sluts."

"So how did you meet Jonathan?"

"First day of school I was a bit lost and he helped me out. He took a liking to me and started hanging out with me all the time, which was frowned upon by many in the school."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"He was a junior and one of the hottest guys in the school. People thought he shouldn't be slumming it with a sophomore he wasn't even sleeping with."  
"Crazy people"

"Tell me about it."

"I mean seriously, have they looked at you? There is no way in hell hanging out with you can be considered slumming it."

"Thanks," she said trying not to blush.

"Have you two ever hooked up?"  
"One kiss, then we decided it was too weird and stayed as best friends. What about you and Rachel?"  
"We dated for a week but we both liked other people and so on, so we broke it off. It was after that week that I decided I missed her friendship so I tried to make it up to her, and thankfully it worked so we just stepped back into the best friends relationship we had since we were kids."

"That sounds incredible. I bet the two of you got into a lot of trouble as kids."

"Yeah it was more like Jon and I would get a crazy idea and wanted to do it while Rachel tried to talk us out of it before giving in and joining us in our idea for the week. And when we got caught she helped us get out of trouble with Mark and my mom."

"I think you just described my childhood with Rick and Jesse."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, our moms were best friends so we grew up together. Those two were inseparable and I was always along for the ride, so when we got into trouble they counted on me for getting them out of it."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was. Plus I'm really happy right now because Jesse seems to be happy, and I think that is all thanks to Rachel and all of you, so thanks."

"It's nothing."

"No it _is_ something. You've given my brother his best friend back, and you've given me one of my closest friends back. He's not Jesse St. James, 3-time National Champion, he's just Jesse again, which we really appreciate because he's an amazing person."

"Yeah, he's alright. I have to admit I was a bit worried at first that he was just using Rachel because she didn't deserve to go through that again. The whole situation with Finn was painfully enough."

"That bad?"

"Worse, he led her on, always chose someone or something else over her, didn't like being seen in public with her, real douchebag he was."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. Was Jesse really that far gone?"

"Sadly he was, and there is only one thing to blame."

"Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Yeah, Vocal Adrenaline. Both of them joined their freshman year. Jesse was promoted to lead about a week into the year, and it was a tough practice but they could handle it. The first year was alright; the problems started their second year."  
"The year you left for New York."  
"Yeah, that year, well Jesse started focusing more on his things and his singing, his dancing, practicing all day. He started cancelling on Rick but we thought he was just trying to prove himself. Both Sectionals and Regionals passed, and while Jesse was still Jesse he started acting like he was on top of the world and started getting an ego the size of New York City."

"I bet that was fun to be around," He said sarcastically.

"You've got no idea. Rick quit Vocal Adrenaline after Nationals because he said he wanted to enjoy it instead of suffering though it, but Jesse stayed and he started transforming into a soulless automaton and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Then junior year came, and Rick said he couldn't watch anymore so he started working on getting expelled."

"That sounds crazy."

"That's Rick for you. Well, so he accomplished his goal of getting expelled at the end of the year, and while he and Jesse we're close, they weren't as close as they had once been so he just left to travel the world. Jesse fully transitioned into the being the cocky arrogant bastard lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. He became Jesse St. James, 3-time National Champion and Jesse was left in the dust."

"Until he met Rachel"

"Yeah, I remember in Spring Break when Rick called me and said Jesse was back. He sounded so excited it made me happy, but I didn't know if it was legit. Seeing him now I see its completely legit," she said smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks," she said and suddenly the alarm on her phone started ringing. "Shoot! I have to go to work."

"Then let's head back to the house."

"Good idea."

"I'm full of them."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Santana was with the rest of them hanging out at the beach when she realized Richard hadn't really joined the fun. He was there but it was like he wasn't, so she decided to go see what the problem was.

"Any reason as to why you're sulking instead of having fun?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Bree, Jonathan, everything that happened."

"You shouldn't worry about that. Let them fix it, you can't worry about it too much or you'll spend your entire life sulking, and that's no fun."  
"I can't help but worry, especially since they were talking about parents. She always blames herself for the divorce and the cheating, although it's probably more my fault"

"Why do you say that?"

"My mom was 17 when she was dating my dad. He is at least 10 years older and she got pregnant with me so their parents made them get married. So if it's anyone's fault, it's mine," he told her. She noticed he didn't like his dad by the way he spoke of him.

"You're crazy."

"So I've been told."  
"It's not your fault that they made your mother get married to an ass; you were a baby."

"Still."

"Do you know why I spend most of my days at Rachel's house?"

"She's your best friend?"

"Yeah, but it's more than that. Neither one of my parents care; they just send me the monthly check and they think it's all they need to give me."

"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. I've learned to live with it, and Rachel has kind of adopted me into her family, so it's alright. But I didn't tell you this for you to feel sorry for me; I told you this as a way of saying our parents make mistakes but those mistakes are not our fault, so we have to stop blaming ourselves for their mistakes or we will be unhappy all the time."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Touche."

"So I'm going to go enjoy the beach and the sea. You're welcome to come, that is if you can keep up."

"Oh you're so on."  
"Catch me if you can," she said as she took off running.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Jonathan was sitting in the made-up office the agency had set them up in, thinking of what he could do to make things better when Bree walked in.

"Hi"

"Hi," Jonathan responded. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

"You're right, I am an asshole. I wasn't thinking when I said that. Hell, I know you do understand, but I was angry and you were the one I chose to take my anger out on, so I'm sorry."

"JJ, it's okay. Puck explained the situation to me, and I know about what happened last time so maybe I overreacted."

"You didn't. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, then I guess you don't want this," Jonathan said, pulling out a box of chocolates.

"Of course I want it," she said, opening it and taking a chocolate out. "This is soo good."

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked, smirking.

"Definitely."

"Good, because I missed you."  
"I missed you too."

"So Puck?"

"What about him?"

"When did you talk to him?"

"I crashed into him in my storm-out."

"So he told you."

"Yeah, he told me what happened. Have you talked to her since then?"

"No I haven't, and I kind of don't want to."

"Which is why you've been dodging her calls and texts."

"Exactly."

Before they could continue talking, their assistant for that job came in and told them they had to go get ready.

"It's show time," he said as they left the room.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Rachel and Jesse were making out on the beach when they were soaked by one of the incoming waves.

"This is probably a bad place to make-out," Rachel said.

"True, but that's never stopped us."

"Also true. I'm full of sand," she complained.

"I think you look beautiful. You've always looked beautiful."

"You are too good to me."

"I say the same thing."

"We should probably head back."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

They walked back to the house and found out that everyone was already there.

"Glad to see you too finally joined us," Santana said as Rachel blushed.

"Oh shut up, San."

Jonathan and Bree walked in at that moment laughing.

"So I see things worked out," Puck said.

"Yeah, we talked he apologized. I got chocolate," Bree responded.

"Chocolate, the way to a woman's heart," Rick said.

"True fact," Rachel said.

"Yeah, chocolate makes everything better," Santana said.

"Yeah, especially in sex," Brittany said, and they all turned to look at her.

"Only you, Brit," Kurt said, laughing a bit. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jonathan said as he went to open the door, and in walked a woman.

"Hi, baby."

"Mom."


	11. Mommy Dearest

A/N: Once again thanks to my amazing beta

 

Ch 11

"Mom," Jonathan said as his mother came inside the house, "what are you doing here?"

Dr. Addison Montgomery was a beautiful woman. She had long wavy brunette hair, wore expensive clothing, and she was pretty tall. She loved the respect her position granted her, and if there was one thing she hated it was being ignored.

"You're not answering my calls or my texts."  
"It's called avoidance."

"It's called being rude. Did your father teach you that?"

"Don't you dare talk about him," he told her and she grabbed his cheek but he pulled away.

"So touchy just like your father. I see you've inherited his bad traits. Such a pity."

"I told you to leave him out of this," Jonathan said, getting more and more pissed off.

"Jonny, calm down, it's not worth it," Rachel told him.

"What do we have here? Its little miss I'm so perfect the sun shines out my ass," she said regarding Rachel. Rachel tensed up so Jesse pushed her behind him.

"Don't you dare bring her into this," Jonathan warned her.

"Oh she's already in this! If her slut of a mother hadn't hooked up with your manwhore of a father none of this would have happened. As far as I can see she's the cause of most of our problems," she said raising her voice. The rest took that as their cue to leave so only Jesse, Rachel, Bree, Jonathan, and Addison were left in the room.

"The two of you had problems long before Rachel was even in the picture. Hell, there were a lot of issues before _I_ was in the picture, so don't you dare try to blame my little sister for your mistakes."

"Well, if your father knew how to keep it in his pants there would be no problems."

"If I remember correctly it was _you_ that did the cheating and _you_ who screwed everything up, not my dad."

"Your father was busier with his stupid bastard than with me, his girlfriend."

"With good reason! You were cheating on him! The only reason you investigated the Rachel issue was that you wanted to try and pin all your problems on him "cheating on you" so when you found out that you guys weren't together when Rachel was conceived you were pissed off.

"Of course I was pissed off! I wanted to be with him. I loved him."

"Bullshit! You didn't love him, you loved his money. You are nothing but a two faced gold-digging whore," Jonathan told her and all that followed was the sound of Addison's hand colliding with his cheek. She had slapped him, she had finally crossed the one line she hadn't crossed before.

"Get the fuck out of here, and get the fuck out of my life. I don't want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you ever again, mother," Jonathan told her before storming out.

"What are you still doing here? You heard him; get out of this house," Rachel said from where she was standing.

"Excuse me? You are nobody to talk to me like that," Addison told her. Rachel came out from behind Jesse and went to stand in front of Addison.

"Oh please, I've been dying for this opportunity for years. I'm glad he finally kicked you out of his life for good."

"Go away, little girl."

"I've been waiting for the chance to finally tell you how I feel for a long time now, but I kept my mouth shut because you're my older brother's mother but now it's free territory. First of all, stop calling me names. You don't get to call me names; you are just a selfish spoiled bitch who doesn't even know what an amazing son she has. He is probably one of the most amazing men on the planet and you treat him like crap. He's your son, your _only_ son, and yet you think you're better than him, than all of us. Let me tell you this now, you are absolutely mistaken. Secondly, stop offending my dad. He is an amazing person and an even more incredible father. You are lucky if one day you get to be a 16th of how amazing he is. My brother made things very clear, he wants you to get out of here now," Rachel ranted at Addison.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, and you don't live here so you can't kick me out."

"She can't, but I sure can. I've heard so many things about you and meeting you now I don't doubt that they aren't true for one second. Now this is my house and you are disturbing me and my guests, so I am going to ask you to leave," Bree asked her nicely.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, I tried to be nice about it but that's gone. You better get the fuck off my property or I will call the cops and have them drag you out of here, and then I'll file for a restraining order or something. You have 2 minutes to get out of my property before I call the cops," Bree told her as she started to count down.  
"Okay, I'm leaving but you are not getting rid of me that easily," she said as she stormed out the door, slamming it on her way out.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

After the encounter with his mother, Jonathan ran into his room and started throwing things around. Then he fell down on his bed, and a tear started coming down his cheek. Quinn, who had heard him coming up the stairs, had followed him into the room and just sat down next to him. Not saying a word, she just put her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. He turned to look at her like he doesn't know what to say; she just wiped off his tear and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I take it you heard that?"

"It was a bit impossible not to hear."

"I'm sorry, she just gets me all riled up, and she affects me more than anything."

"Parents are like that sometimes. Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded then proceeded to tell her the story of his relationship with his mother, of the destructive relationship his parents had, and about how his mother's selfishness had been their downfall.

Quinn listened to everything he said.

"So what do you think?"

"Honest opinion?"

"Please."

"I think she's a grade A bitch, the way she treated you, your dad, and Rachel was just awful. She's probably worse than my dad and that's saying something."

"Yeah, she is. Well changing the subject, what happened to Beth? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I want to tell you."  
"Okay."

"Puck and I found an amazing couple who couldn't have children. They were in a car accident; a drunk driver hit them. I don't know the details. All I know is that the accident took away her ability to have children and that was her biggest desire. She's an elementary school teacher, and he is a coach. It's a semi-open adoption. If Beth asks they'll tell her she's adopted, and we get pictures each year."

"So are you happy?"

"I'm getting there," she told him, and after a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"She never cared."

"I'm sure she cares in her own way."

"No, she doesn't. She didn't even want me. She said she wanted a baby, but when she got pregnant she didn't want the baby to change her body and she didn't want to have a baby with my dad."

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

"I overheard them talking. I went to the hospital where they worked and overheard them talking in his office. I stayed there hidden listening to everything."  
 _Jonathan Sloan went to the hospital to surprise his parents. He and Bree had just gotten offered a modeling gig, and he wanted their opinion on it. He heard loud voices coming from his dad's office so he stayed hidden._

" _You can't do that, Addison."_

" _I can do whatever the hell I want; it's my life."_

" _We have a son to think about, think of Jonathan."_

" _No he's_ _ **your**_ _son. I never wanted to have a kid, and if I did want a kid I never wanted to have one with you. You should have let me have that damn abortion, then we wouldn't be having this problem." He couldn't listen to anymore of that conversation, he was done. He walked out of the hospital and called Bree to pick him up._

After Jonathan finished his story he put his head down and they stayed in silence for a bit.

"She doesn't deserve you."

"What?" He asked softly.

"Your mother, she doesn't deserve to have such an amazing person as a son. She's the one missing out, not you."

They started moving closer until he closed the gap between them and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and romantic, and when they pulled apart neither of them knew how to react.

"That was unexpected," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry I... I shouldn't have done that," he said as he stood up and turned away from her.

"You didn't want to?" she asked, worried as she stood up behind him.

"No, I did. But I mean I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Here you are listening to my shit and I just kiss you. I'm an ass."

"You just said you wanted to kiss me," she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I've wanted to do that for a while. I haven't been able to get you off my mind ever since I met you."

"Well, then it's a good thing I feel the same way," she said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He was caught by surprise but immediately responded and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their first kiss was soft and gentle, but this one was passionate and romantic.

They kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart to see Puck, Kurt, Bree, Rachel, and Jesse at the door looking at them.

"I told you they were here," Puck said.

"Yeah, we heard you," Kurt responded.

'By the way, Hummel, you owe me 20 bucks so cough them up," Puck told him, and Kurt handed him a 20.

"You guys bet on us?" Quinn asked.

"Puck, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and I bet to see how long it would take for either one to make a move. Puck said it wouldn't take long, and his bet was the closest so he won," Kurt explained.

"Glad to know our lives cause you amusement, guys," Jonathan said.

"Oh, if I had known of this bet before today I would have totally joined," Bree said.

"Nice to see where your loyalties lie, Bree."

"You know it."

"I think that was enough excitement for one day, so I think we should all just call it a night," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I agree with Rachel. Let's just all head back to our rooms and sleep on it," Jesse said, grabbing Rachel's hand and leaving towards the room.

"Wait, there is no way the two of you are sharing a room," Jonathan exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Jon, it's just sleeping," Rachel told him, following Jesse out the door.

"The attack of the protective brother strikes again," Puck said, laughing as Jonathan glared at him.

"Speaking of brothers, has anyone seen mine?" Bree asked.

"Not really, but he's around here somewhere. Going to bed, night folks," Kurt said, leaving the room.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Rachel had just finished changing into her nightwear when she saw Jesse laying on the bed flipping through the channels with no shirt on. He caught her staring and asked, "See anything you like?"

"Cocky ass."

"You love that about me."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"You guess?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, going over to the bed. Before she can say anything, he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Is that your final answer?" he asked.

"Yeah it is," she answered noticing he was laying on top of her. So she kissed him, which he responded to very nicely. They kept kissing until Jesse stopped.

"I know you're not ready, so I think we better stop you because I don't think I can stop if we go any further."

"You're an amazing boyfriend, you know that right?" she asked.

"I do. Good night, Rachel, I love you."

"Love you too, Jesse."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The next morning Rachel woke up alone in the bed and turned to look around.

"Jesse?" she asked.

"The boys went out this morning; he didn't want to wake you," Santana told her, coming in the room.

"Oh. Okay, so what's the plan for today?"

"Don't know, but we've got something to do this morning."

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"Girl talk, with all the girls and Kurt, so put on a bathrobe and let's go."

"I'm going, I'm going."

They arrived to the living room downstairs and everyone was already up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning, Kurt."

"Did you sleep well, Rachel?"

"Yeah I did, Tina, thanks."

"So now that we are all here, let's get down to business. I'm thinking both Santana and Quinn have something they want to share with the group."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, feigning innocence.

"You and Mr. Danvers were looking mighty cozy last night."  
"We talked a lot then heaskedmeoutonadate," she said told them.

"What was that last part? I don't think we caught that," Quinn asked.

"He asked me out on a date."

"San, that's great!" Rachel exclaimed, but then she saw San's face. "It is great, right?"

"Yeah, its pretty amazing, but I've never really been on a date. I don't know how to act."  
"Really?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, most guys just want sex. Nobody has really asked me out before."

"Then we'll have to show you how it's done," Kurt said.

"Yeah, and my brother isn't that hard to please. Just be yourself," Bree told her.

"Okay, next order of business. Miss Fabray, what was that we walked into?" Kurt asked.

"That was nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing," Rachel said.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"While you were with Rick, Quinn here was making out with the Hot and Sexy older brother of your best friend," Kurt told her.

"You and Jonathan? Good Work, Q."

"Does this mean Puck won the bet?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, sadly it does. But now, Miss Fabray, spill," Kurt said.

"We were just talking about his mom and Beth and then it just happened, and it felt absolutely amazing."

"Okay, so we've settled that it felt good. The thing is, do you want that to happen again?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

A/N: So here it is! JQ had their first (and 2nd) kiss… I'm sorry if there are any Addison fans here she's like the character in name only , well and profession (just like Mark) as you probably noticed she is _very_ different here..


	12. Dating Advice

AN: Thanks to my amazing beta. So here it goes

Ch 12

While the girls were having their talk the boys were having a talk of their own. They were sitting at the nearest cafeteria eating breakfast.

"Remind me again why we are eating here instead of at the house?" Puck asked while drinking his coffee.

"The girls asked if we could vacate the house for the morning," Jonathan stated.  
"And why are we listening to them?" Puck asked.

"Because they said and I quote _if any of you boys show your faces in the house this morning we will fucking castrate you_ , Santana's words not mine," Mike said.

"Oh right," Puck said.

"That's the girl you just asked out, Rick. Good luck because you are going to need it," Jonathan told him smirking.

"I like a challenge," Richard said smiling.

"Oh trust me she is a challenge," Puck said.

"Any idea of what you are going to do?" Jesse asked.

"I have no clue," Richard said and then put his hands in his hair. "Man, you know me. I don't usually go out, and it's been a very long time since I've been on a date, and you remember how that turned out. But Santana is different; I actually like her."

"Then you've got to show her you like her. She's used to getting attention from guys whose only goal is having sex with her," Jesse told him.

"Which means this has to be amazing."

"Yeah, and romantic. Girls love romantic things and Santana is no exception," Jonathan pointed out.

"Any suggestions?" Rick asked.

"No idea, man," Mike said.

"Puck?"

"Don't look at me, man. Santana and I had a relationship built on sex. We started going out and had _we're dating sex._ Then we fought and there was the _angry sex._ Then we would break up and have _break up sex._ Then we would get back together and have _make-up sex,_ and it was a vicious cycle until she broke up with me for good. Then there was the sexting while I was babysitting with Quinn and the whole jealousy thing when I "dated" Mercedes, which I think was actually Rachel's idea."

"What do you mean Rachel's fault? And you dated Mercedes? " Jesse asked.

"Yeah man, don't you remember? Oh right, it was the time you were in California."

"You mean the week Finn sang Jesse's Girl?" Jesse asked.

"You know about that?" Mike asked.

"Of course, Rachel told me about it."

"Well cliff-notes version: had to shave my Mohawk so I lost my power at school, and the nerds threw me in the dumpster, and I was thinking of my situation when I heard Mercedes talking to the other Cheerios and came up with the perfect plan to regain my popularity; I was going to date a Cheerio."

"How exactly did you manage to get Mercedes to date you?" Jonathan asked.

"She turned me down at first but then I sang to her, and she decided to give me a chance."

"That's when we realized Puck can dance," Mike said.

"Hell yeah, I can dance."

"Santana and Rachel were so pissed. You should have seen them when you started singing with Mercedes. It was priceless." Mike said

"Trust me, I remember. I thought I was going to get in trouble from Quinn since she was living with Mercedes and all that, but she was perfectly okay with it, the problem was Santana …and Rachel."

"What did they do?" Richard asked.

"Santana and Mercedes had a sing-off, singing The Boy is Mine. Then after the song was over there was almost a catfight but Mr. Schue broke it off and Santana stormed off." Mike told them.  
"At first I thought it was great, you know 2 chicks fighting over me, but then Rachel stormed out. _That_ was when I knew I was in trouble."

"What happened after that?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, when I left the room I found Santana and Rachel at my locker and let's just say it wasn't pretty. I felt like I was in a movie called the Return of the Ex-Girlfriends."

"Wait, so you've dated Rachel too?" Rick asked.

"For about a week, but I've pretty much known her my whole life. I've actually known her longer than Jonathan has."

"It's true," Jonathan said.

"That was a crazy week: Puck and Mercedes dating; the Mercedes/Santana fight; Rachel's vow of silence; Brittany and Kurt dating, just crazy," Mike said.

"I can't believe I missed the week of Quiet Rachel," Jonathan stated.

"She may have been quiet speaking-wise but she used other methods to get her point heard."  
"So what happened at your locker?" Jesse asked.

" Well, they started telling me what they thought of my "relationship" with Mercedes. Santana was speaking in her _I'm pissed_ tone, and Rachel was telling me everything she wanted me to know by writing it down on the small whiteboard she had, so I knew she was pissed too. They started saying I was irresponsible and was acting stupid. Rachel asked me how I could date someone who was such a bitch to her, how Mercedes was just using me, and how she wasn't the girl for me, etc. I wanted to get mad at them, but I couldn't because deep down I knew they were just looking out for me so I appreciated it."

"He didn't have to worry about that because she broke up with him the next day," Mike said.

"Which was a blessing, trust me. Changing the subject, Mike, you owe me money. I won the bet. Mr. Model here was making out with Quinn yesterday."

"How did that happen?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and you've got to tell us or we'll just hear it from Jesse," Puck said.

"Why me?" Jesse asked.

"The girls are probably talking about that right now, so Rachel knows, and she'll probably tell you," Puck told him.

"We were just talking and then I kissed her, which I think shocked both of us. So we separated, exchanged a few words, then she kissed me, and that's when you guys walked in."

"Are you guys going to talk about it?" Mike asked.

"We need to ...can we change the subject?" Jonathan asked.

"Any ideas for my date? What do girls like in a guy?"

"Singing always works for me, oh and cooking. Girls love a guy who can cook," Puck said.

"Then I'll cook something instead of going out to eat."

"Are you sure about that, Rick?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"Of course I am; everything we'll be fine."  
Sadly, that did not reassure Jesse. The only thing that came to mind was _this is not going to end well_. Then his phone rang telling him he had a text. He read it and turned to the guys.

"Girls said we can go to the house since they are going shopping," Jesse said. "Oh and they want to know what the dress code is."

"Tell them casual and comfortable shoes," Rick replied.

"So you've decided what you are going to do?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, and I've got a favor to ask. Can you guys leave the house and come back later?"

"Sure, we can all go to dinner and a movie," Puck told him.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, just one thing."  
"What is it?"

"I'm going to give you the same warning I gave Jesse when he started dating Rachel. Although I've dated both of them, Rachel and Santana are family to me; you hurt her and I'll kill you. If you make her suffer, I'll make you suffer, and let's say I'm good at what I do. Understood?"

"Perfectly understood. And I know you like my sister, so the same warning goes to you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Glad we got that out of the way."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Later that day the girls were just finishing up their shopping and were headed towards the food court when they ran into someone they knew.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Rach told me you guys would be here so I was wondering if you would go grab a bite with me and maybe we could talk?" he asked her. She turned to look at the girls, and Kurt, so Tina spoke up.

"It's okay, Quinn. just go."

"Okay, let's go," Quinn told him and he smiled at her.

"We'll see you later," he said as he took Quinn's hand. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as they walked away from the group.

"So where are we going?"

"There's a small sushi place just down the street; is that okay?" he asked as they reached his car.

"Yeah, that sounds great." she answered, then he opened the passenger door for her. "So chivalry isn't dead after all."

"Of course not; it's just hidden beneath the surface."

A few minutes later they were at the restaurant and they were taken into a private room by the host. Jonathan had reserved the room earlier because it was private enough for them to talk freely. The waiter came and they ordered their drinks and their food. They started talking about many subjects but both of them were avoiding the topic they really needed to talk about. When their food got there Jonathan decided to approach the subject.

"We need to talk about what happened. I just need to know do you regret it?" Jonathan asked.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No, I don't regret it either. I don't know what it is about you, but it feels right being with you and that kiss just felt…"

"Natural?"

"Yeah, like we were meant to do it. I know it's crazy"

"It's not crazy, and if it is then I'm crazy too because I felt it too."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Don't know, but first there's something you just must know."

"What is it?"

"I'm damaged. I'm not completely put together and thinking back I don't think I ever was. I just had a baby and I gave her up. I used to be a real-life version of Regina George. Hell, some of the things I did made her look nice; and I'm really sorry about all of them, but sometimes the past has a way of catching up to you and I don't want you to hate me for it."

"I know you're damaged. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not entirely put together either. I've got a lot of issues with my mother, and I don't trust that many people because of it. I can be a real asshole sometimes, and I may say things without thinking first. I've done some things I'm not proud of either. We've all got our flaws, Quinn, the question is, do you want this or not?" he asked.

Did she want it? Quinn started thinking about the idea, and it scared her how much she liked it, how much she desired it. Jonathan Sloan was definitely one of a kind; he was extremely sexy and mysterious, but at the same time he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met and she loved his protectiveness over Rachel. So did she want this? More than anything.

"Yes, I want this."

"Good, then I've got something I have to ask."

"Ask away."

"Miss Fabray, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Mr. Sloan, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good, that's real good," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her. They kept kissing until their phones rang.

"It's a text from Rachel."

"I just got one from Puck."

"What does yours say?" she asked him.

"That they are headed for the movies, and then we are all going out to dinner; and it stated that we were needed over there too. Yours?"

"That they dropped off San at her date and basically says the same about the movies and the dinner."

"Let me get the check, and we'll go."

"Alright," she said, giving him another kiss before he left to get the check.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The text message had said to meet him there so she asked the rest of the group to drop her of there. Santana was beginning to think she had the wrong Starbucks when she saw him standing there holding two coffees. He was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, while she was wearing a red halter-top, white skinny jeans, and red sandals.

"Hey, San, you look great."

"Thanks, so do you.

"This is for you," he said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

A/N: So there you have it folks! Originally the SR date was going to be this chapter but it would have been too long so you'll get it next chapter. Hope you all liked it!


	13. The Date

The date part was inspired by an idea Marinka4 gave me but I put a little twist to it. Thanks to my awesome beta who gave me the inspiration to get out of the writer's block.

This chapter is dedicated to Alex one of my twitter besties happy early birthday!

 

Ch 13

The text message had said to meet him there so she asked the rest of the group to drop her of there. Santana was beginning to think she had the wrong Starbucks when she saw him standing there holding two coffees. He was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, while she was wearing a red halter-top, white skinny jeans, and red sandals.

"Hey, San, you look great."

"Thanks, so do you.

"This is for you," he said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The group was waiting at the movie theater for Jonathan and Quinn to arrive since they were the only ones missing.

"Where are they?" Bree asked.

"No idea; they should be here by now," Rachel said.

"Last I heard was that they were getting the check then heading here," Tina said.

"Should we call them again?" Brittany asked.

"No need, there they are," Jesse said pointing at a couple heading their way. When Jonathan and Quinn reached the group Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"So I take it it's official now?" she asked since they were holding hands.

"Yeah, I asked she said yes," Jonathan said putting his arms around Quinn and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Rachel said.

"Chang, Hummel, I think that makes us the only single men in this group," said Puck.

"Yeah how the mighty have fallen," Mike said.

"Oh shut up both of you. We're all very happy for the two," Bree said.

"Thanks," Quinn said.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Mike asked.

"No idea, man," Puck answered.

"Any suggestions?" Kurt asked.

"Let's see what's playing…we could watch Robin Hood," Mike said.

"No way. #1 I'm so not a fan of Russell Crowe and #2 I'm faithful to the Kevin Costner version. It's absolutely amazing and I don't think this one can compare," Rachel said.

"I agree with Berry on this one," Puck commented.

"Okay so Robin Hood is out," Tina said.

"What about Sex & The City 2?" Quinn asked.

"No way I'm watching that," Jesse said.

"Yeah that is a purely women movie, no thanks," Mike said.

"Agree. I want to keep my balls," Puck commented.

"Okay, we get it," Kurt said rolling his eyes at Puck's comment.

"I know, we can watch Killers. It has action and Katherine Heighl for the boys. Romance and Ashton Kutcher for the girls. Win/win," Bree told them.

"Do we have to?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's put it to a vote if you want to watch Killers raise your hand," Rachel said. Then Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Bree, and Rachel raised their hands.

"It seems like we tied," Mike said.

"Brit, raise your hand," Kurt whispered to Brittany so she raised her hand. "See, we win."

"Cheaters," Puck muttered.

"That wasn't cheating. We had to raise our hands if we wanted to see the movie and Brittany did want to see it so she raised her hand," Kurt added.

"Then I guess we're watching Killers," Jesse said.

"Let's just go buy the tickets," Jonathan said.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Richard and Santana were finishing off their coffee, talking about their lives, their achievements their dreams, etc. It was like they had known each other their whole lives.

"So how did you know what my favorite coffee was?" Santana asked.

"I asked Rachel if you preferred coffee or tea and she went on a rant about coffee so I figured it out, and since I'm kind of addicted to coffee I thought a Starbucks would be the perfect for the first stop in our date."

"This is just the first stop?"

"Of course, once we finish the coffee we can go to the next stop."  
"How many stops are there?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, Miss Lopez; it's a surprise."

"Good thing I love surprises."

"I know."

"So I'm done with my mocha frappuccino."

"Good, then let's go."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"So what do you say we ditch this group and go our own way?"

"Jesse St. James! We are here as a group."

"I thought we were here because Rick asked us not to go to the house during their date."

"Well, that too. The point is that we need to stick with the group; it's a bonding experience."

"I think we've bonded enough the last few days, and we can bond some more at dinner. Come on, let's go," he said, giving her puppy eyes.

"Alright, we can go our own way."

"Yes!"

"Those eyes are going to get you in trouble someday."

"Duly noted."

"Let's go before they notice we're gone," Rachel said as she grabbed his hand and they left the movie theater. "So what do you suggest we do, hotshot?"

"Well, I say we go to for a walk and we can come back before the movie is over since we still have the ticket stubs."

"I like your idea, St. James."

"That's good; let's go."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The second stop on the date was a walk on the beach. It was the beach that was next to his house but they were still miles away from the house. Santana decided to take her sandals off and Rick started carrying them. They started walking on the beach towards the house, holding hands along the way.

"I love walking on the beach. It's so peaceful and feeling the sand beneath your toes is an amazing feeling," Santana said.

"That's another thing we can agree on, plus I only have good memories of the beach."

"What do you mean?"

"When my dad missed an event or something like that happened, my mom would plan a trip to somewhere that had a beach and we would spend a week there not worrying about anything."

"You really love your mom don't you?"

"Yeah, my mom is everything to us and I have an enormous amount of respect for her. I mean, she got pregnant with me at 18 and instead of aborting or doing something along those lines she decides to change her entire life just so she could keep me. I mean, she married an asshole just for us. Everything she has done in her life has been for us."

"That's incredible. I wish my parents were just a bit like that."

"What's the deal with that?"

"No idea, they are the type of people who should never be parents. They think a monthly check is all the love a child needs. It's always been that way. I've been surrounded by nannies all my life and I see them maybe 4 times in the entire year."

"That must suck."

"It used to but then I became friends with Rachel and she kind of adopted me as her unofficial sister."  
"You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we've been friends a few months, but like I said we're like sisters. I spent most of my days with her. Jonathan complains that I'm always around, but it's fun because he treats me like another sister instead of just his sister's friend who's always there."

"He's a cool guy."

"Yeah, Ray is really lucky and so am I. Thanks to her I've gained a brother and a sister. Oh, and a semi-mom."

"A semi-mom? How does that work exactly?"

"Well, Deborah Puck's mom has always been kind of like another mom to Rachel since she didn't have one, until a few weeks ago that is, and when I was dating Puck she kind of hated me."

"She hated you?"

"Yeah, but I understand where the hate came from. We spent all our relationship having sex, and I hadn't really given her any reason to like me. But one day we were hanging out at Puck's house and we got to talking about his love life and how Quinn wasn't the right girl for him and how he needed someone special. And that's when she realized I actually did care about her son and that I wanted him to be happy so she started warming up to me. Later she kind of witnessed first-hand how my parents were and she took me in and told me if I ever needed anything that she was there."

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Your parents; no one deserves that."

"It's not your fault. It is what it is."

" _you said it, I get it I guess it is what it is_ " Richard sang, which made Santana laugh.

"Do you always do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Try to cheer everyone up?"

"I consider it one of my natural talents," he told her smirking.

"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really."

"What other natural talents do you posses?"

"I guess you'll have to stick around to find out."

"I guess so."

"We're here."

"Here where?" she asked.

"The third stop in our date."

"So the 1st stop was coffee, the 2nd was a walk on the beach, and the 3rd is your house?" she asked.

"The 3rd step is the food."

"Ooh food! I love food. What are we having?"

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Rachel and Jesse kept walking from the theater until they found a park that was a block away and decided to go there.

"It's a very nice day today," Rachel said.

"Yeah it is. It's beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

"Jesse stop it," she said, blushing.

"What, I can't compliment my beautiful girlfriend? I'm only stating the truth."

"You are too good to me, Mr. St. James."

"On the contrary, Miss Berry, you're the one that is too good for me. I seriously cannot believe my luck sometimes."

"I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, Rachel," he said, giving her a kiss which she responded to, and they kept kissing until they had to come up for air.

"Wow," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know I'm good."

"Here I thought your ego couldn't get any larger."

"You wound me, Miss Berry."

"What are you going to do about it, Mr. St James?" she asked flirtingly.

"Oh, you'll see."

"First you'll have to catch me," she said before she took off running. He gave her a bit of a head start then started running after her. They could run all around the park since they were the only ones there. After about a minute or two of running he caught up to her, and they fell to the ground. Jesse landed on top of her.

"Are you ready to give up now?"

"Never," she said. Then she flipped them so she ended up on top. "Much better."

"I like a woman on top," he told her, smirking.

"Perv," she said. Then she tried to slap him, playfully of course, But he grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. They continued making out for a few minutes until she stood up and started walking towards a small bridge and sat down on the edge.

"You're a very evil woman," he said as he went to follow her and sit down next to her.

"Thanks. I've learned a lot from Santana."

"Yeah, I can see that, Rick is going to have his hands full."

"Oh, definitely. How do you think they are doing?"  
"I think they are doing fine. I mean, she hasn't called you yet so that's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm just worried about her. Tell me the truth since he's your best friend and you know Santana pretty well, are they a good match?"

"Truthfully?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think they are a very good match. They kind of complement each other from what I know about them. I think they can have a very good relationship. Rick is a great guy but most of all he's one of those all-around good guys, and I think she needs that."

"Yeah, she does need that. But I have to warn you; I don't care if he's your best friend, and I don't care if I love you more than anything if he hurts her I will castrate him or do some other bodily damage to him just like I know San would do the same to you if you hurt me."

"Duly noted."

"We should probably start heading back."

"Yeah, the movie will probably end soon," he said as he got up but suddenly Jesse lost his footing and ended up falling into the pond under the bridge. The only thing Rachel could do at that moment was start laughing.

"Yeah, very funny."  
"I'm sorry. I just wish I had a camera because that was kind of hilarious."

"Great girlfriend you are."

"If it's any consolation, you look very cute wet," she said giving him a smile before going to help him. "Here let me help you get up."

He took her hand but instead of getting out he just pulled her into the water.

"Jesse St. James! I cannot believe you just did that."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself; the opportunity was just perfect. If it's any consolation, you look very cute wet," he told her, saying the same words she had told him. She just glared at him as they got out of the pond.

"We're soaked," Jesse said.

"How exactly are we going to explain this?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. All I know if we need to get new clothes fast before we get sick or something. Plus I don't think we can enter any place soaking wet."

"Yeah, new clothes are a good idea."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"So that probably wasn't my best idea," Richard said, looking at the poor undercooked and yet at the same time overcooked food.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't," she replied smiling.

"Yeah, as you can probably see, the kitchen and I don't really have a good relationship."

"Why did you try to cook if you knew you couldn't?"

"Well, the guys were talking about how girls love guys that can cook so I thought it can't be that hard. But I guess it is that hard."

"You wanted to impress me?"

"Yeah, but it kind of backfired, as you can see."

"I thought it was cute. Plus nobody has tried to cook for me before so that gets you a lot of points," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad it worked for something," he said. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza," he said as he got up to receive the pizza and pay the delivery guy.

"I love Dominos Pizza," she said when he put the pizza on the table.

"Yeah, I absolutely agree, but before you get a slice I need to show you the best way to eat a Dominos pepperoni pizza."  
"Okay, show me," she said as he went to get something. He came back with 2 sauces.

"The only way to eat a pepperoni pizza is with maggi sauce and Tabasco sauce. Here try it," he said, putting both sauces on a slice and giving it to her.

"Wow, this is actually good."  
"I'm glad you like it," he said. getting a slice for himself too. "Ready for the final step in our date?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, come here," he said, going towards the TV room and towards the movie collection. "Pick a movie," he told her.

"Wow, that's a lot of movies."

"Yeah I collect movies, as you can tell, and they are organized by genre then by year so just tell me what you're in the mood for and I probably have it."

"You pick what you think I would like."

"Okay, I'll pick 6 and you tell me if I'm right or wrong."

"Exactly," she said as she watched him go through the boxes and come out with 6 movies.

"Let's see how I did, shall we?"

"Let's see," she told him as he showed her the movies he picked. The six movies were Moulin Rouge, Cruel Intentions, The Breakfast Club, Fast & Furious, John Tucker Must Die, and The Proposal.

"You're good. How did you do that exactly?"

"I'm good with people, and I'm kind of a movie expert."

"Nice work. I'm impressed, but let's see if you can explain why you picked each."

"Thanks, I never back down from a challenge so here it goes: Moulin Rouge, you love to sing and since you are best friends with Rachel you've probably seen every musical there is, this one has a good story, it's a romantic tragedy, good music, and Ewan McGregor.

The Breakfast Club, it's a cult classic. When we were in Starbucks you mentioned you loved the classics and how you thought that the 80s were pretty amazing, you don't get more classic 80s than The Breakfast Club.

John Tucker Must Die, 4 girls against 1 playboy. I have yet to find a woman who dislikes this movie. It's girl power all the way and from what I've seen, you're a pretty powerful woman so you'd like movies about powerful women.

The Proposal, you've got Ryan Reynolds, Sandra Bullock, and Betty White in the same movie. You kind of cannot go wrong there, plus it's a romantic comedy that guys can enjoy too. The powerful woman reasoning fits here too.

Fast & Furious, I doubted a bit on this one because not every girl likes this kind of movie but you are one of a kind and Puck is one of your best friends so I know you've seen it. And most girls find Paul Walker to be extremely sexy and you have the added bonus of a bit of romance and fast cars, perfect combination.

And finally we've got Cruel Intentions. This one is a 90s classic and it has a special charm too. It's the classic tale of seduction and falling in love with the target, plus we've got the wickedly evil Kathryn which Sarah Michelle Geller pulls off perfectly and I'm almost 100% sure this one is one of your favorites. So how did I do?"

"That was impressive, very impressive."

"I'm good with people and movies."

"Another one of your natural talents?"

"Exactly. So should we put on Cruel Intentions?"

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would," he said as he put in the dvd. Then he went to sit on the couch next to her. He grabbed a blanket and put it over both of them.

"You're right," she told him.

"About what?"

"It is one of my favorite movies."

"Want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"It's one of my favorites too."

"Most guys would never admit that."

"Well I'm not most guys," he told her, smiling. She put her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her as the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits Sequence: www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKrnx5_0T6w


	14. Caught

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are incredibly awesome! As weird as it sounds I have nothing left to say (that's a first lolz) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! As always thanks to my incredibly awesome beta

 

Ch 14

"Yeah, new clothes are a good idea," Rachel said. "But where are we going to get new clothes?"

"I've got an idea,"

"Care to share?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been in this kind of situation."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she told him mockingly and he playfully glared at her.

"Because you've met my best friend."

"That's true. But you still haven't told me your idea."

"About a block from here there's a lockers place where Rick and I kept some fresh clothing for whenever we needed to get out of trouble or something of the sorts."

"Okay, and you're sure there are clothes there?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"You do know I'm a girl, right?"

"Trust me, I definitely know that."

"Then you know I can't exactly wear men's clothing."

"Oh, there are some girl's clothes there too."

"Why exactly?"

"Sometimes Bree went with us and sometimes other girls did."

"Like girlfriends?"

"Kind of."

"Jesse St. James, what do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say the last girl that went on one of these "excursions" was going to date Rick, and after the day was over she never called back."

"I bet the excursion was real fun for her."

"Oh, we had was a blast but I don't think she felt the same way," he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Such a shame."

"I know, some people just don't understand."

"I bet they don't. So tell me why are going here instead of the house?"

"First, we have no time and second if we interrupt their date that gives them permission to interrupt our dates."

"Good point."

"I'm full of them."

"Glad to see you are still as cocky as ever."

"Of course I am; it's one of the many things you love about me."

"You're right about that Mr. St. James," she said squeezing his hand.

"We're here," Jesse told her as he opened the door for her. He then got the key from one of the attendants and they went over to the locker.

"Are there clothes in there?"

"Yes, it's our lucky day; these are your size," he told her, handing her some jeans and a shirt. "There's a bathroom right there for you to change. I'll be right outside the door, don't worry."

"Okay," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to change her clothes. She was finished after a few minutes, then he went in to change his clothes and then they both left for the theater.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Santana had fallen asleep on Rick's shoulder about 30 minutes into the movie. Rick turned to look at the girl sleeping next to him; she really was a natural beauty. She was very beautiful inside and out; she had an incredible personality; she laughed at his jokes, even at the really stupid ones, and he knew her laughter was genuine not like some of the bimbos he'd been out with before. She was a contradiction; she was strong and fearless on the outside, but on the inside there was a lonely girl who only wanted to be loved. He couldn't believe guys just saw her as an easy lay. She was not an easy lay, she was just a girl that wanted to feel loved. He knew that no matter what happened between them he would always treat her like the amazing woman she is. What he liked most about her was her loyalty. Santana was one of those people who were loyal to the end; she even told him that if for any reason she would have to choose between her friends or him she would pick her friends. He liked that because it's the same thing he would have said. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the alarm on his phone going off. The sound of the alarm woke up Santana and she turned to him.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep, if you want you can go back to sleep I'll be right back just have to do something first."

"I don't think I can fall back to sleep."

"Then if you want you can come with me, but you have to promise not to mock," he told her playfully, while going to the kitchen and taking something out of the fridge.

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay, let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand, and they went to a room that had a cage inside of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I would like you to meet Bruce the bunny."

"This is the bunny you saved? You kept him?"

"Yes, this is the bunny I saved, and originally I was going to give him away, but the truth is I was already too attached to him so I couldn't give him up. I love this little guy. I know it's cheesy."

"It's not cheesy; it's cute."

"I'm glad you think so."

"So what are we doing here?"

"We are going to feed him," he told her, showing her the food he got from the fridge.

"Awesome. I've never fed a bunny before."

"There's a first time for everything."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The movie was over now, and luckily Rachel and Jesse had been able to sneak into the movie in time to watch the last 10 minutes. The movie was over so it was the moment of truth. Everyone left the theater and went out into the street. Rachel decided to break the silence.

"So what did you guys think of the movie? I thought Ashton Kutcher was amazing, and I love the whole scene where he is shirtless. He is so sexy."

"Did you even see the movie, Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I did. Most of it. Chick flicks are great movies to make out in."

"So how come we didn't see you guys until the end?" Mike asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough, we were there," Jesse said.

"Did you change clothes?" Tina asked.

"Nope, we've been in these clothes since we left the house," Rachel told her.

"Where were you guys seated?" Brittany asked.

"We were in the back of the room," Jesse answered.

"Cut the crap, both of you; we know you weren't at the movie," Puck told them.

"Why do you say that, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe it was the fact that the two of you forgot one little detail," Jonathan started to say, and then he grabbed a strand of her hair. "Your hair is wet."

"I knew we we're forgetting something," Jesse muttered.

"Well, since it seems you had more fun than us, you have to spill," Bree said.

"Well, the truth is this one convinced me to ditch the movie," Rachel started but was interrupted by Puck.

"Yeah, I figured. I mean, you're badass, Berry, but you need a little pushing sometimes to get to the badass bad-girl part of your charming personality."

"Noah, shut up."

"Love you too, Berry."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, he convinced me to ditch so we went for a walk. After some walking we ended up at a park. We just talked, goofed off, made-out, then we talked some more and that was it."

"How does that lead to new clothes and wet hair?" Kurt asked.

"We were seated at a bridge in the park just talking about everything and anything when Rachel mentioned we had to head back if we wanted to sneak into the movie before it ended," Jesse started to tell the story but Rachel interrupted him.

"Then Mr. Clumsy here tried to get up and ends up falling into the pond. It was hilarious."

"Oh how I wish I could have seen that," Bree stated.

"It was epic. Well then, me being the amazing girlfriend that I am, I tried to help him get up and he pulled me into the water."

"You pulled her in? Classic, man!" Mike commented.

"Well, she started laughing when I fell in, and then she was like, _If it's any consolation, you look very cute wet._ So I had to it, it was the perfect payback."

"Yeah, so he pushed me in then told me, _If it's any consolation, you look very cute wet._ Which I thought was very evil of him," Rachel told them.

"I was just saying to you the same thing you said to me."

"What happened after that?" Tina asked.

"Well, we knew that we couldn't show up soaked, so we went to the place where Rick and I had some spare clothing. We got changed there and then we came back to the movies," Jesse said while putting his arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her in.

"That place is still standing?" Bree asked.

"Of course it is. There's a lot of good memories there."

"I bet," She said smirking.

"Do you guys think it's safe to go back home now?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I think we gave them enough time already," Quinn answered.

"I'm tired; let's go home," Bree said.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Puck asked flirtatiously.

"You never miss an opportunity do you?" Bree asked.

"Nope," he told her smirking as they headed for the cars.

They had come in two cars; Jonathan and Quinn in one of them and the rest in the other. They left in the same way they came.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

When the group got to the house they found it to be very quiet, and then they found the reason for the quietness. Santana and Rick were sleeping on the couch with their arms around each other while the ending credits of Cruel Intentions played on the TV. It was one of those rare perfect moments that needed to be caught on camera. Luckily, they had one nearby. They took a picture of the sleeping couple, then Rachel went to wake them up.

"Santana, Rick, wake up."

"Did we fall asleep?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you did," Kurt answered, "and you two look very cute."

"Thanks," Rick replied.

"So, we are going to head upstairs. See you guys tomorrow," Jonathan said, and everyone left the couple on the couch.

"It's late, we should probably go to sleep," Santana said.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Rick asked.

"Of course you can."

"Then let's go, milady," He told her while holding her hand.

"I had a lot of fun today and tonight," Santana told him.

"Yeah, me too. I'm happy you enjoyed it," he said as they reached her door.

"Sadly, it's not perfect yet. Something is missing."

"What's missing?" he asked, worried.

"This," she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Now it's perfect. Goodnight, Mr. Danvers."

"Goodnight, Ms. Lopez. Sweet dreams."

She walked into her room goes to get changed, wash her face, and brush her teeth. Then she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where she fell on the bed, touching her lips. She went to sleep dreaming about the perfect date. A few rooms away, Rick was doing the exact same thing.

A/N: I know it's not as long as previous chapters but I thought the ending was too perfect to end it in another way.


	15. Day at the Beach

AN: Thanks as always to my awesome beta

Ch 15

Over next couple of days the group decided to just relax. They went to the movies, went out to dinner, and Bree and Jonathan finished up their shoot. It was the last day before they had to head to London, and the girls wanted to enjoy the LA weather for as long as they could. The girls had planned a day at the beach and were now shopping for new outfits. Since they didn't know where to start they decided to sit down for a Starbucks.

"So, Santana, how are things with my brother going?" Bree asked.

"They are going great. He is absolutely amazing. I'm extremely lucky to have him."

"I'm so happy for you, San," Rachel told her.

"Million dollar question: have you and Rick had sex yet?" Brittany asked.

"Do you really have to ask about my brother's sex life?" Bree asked.

"Yes, we do," Kurt told her, smirking.

"Nope, haven't had sex yet."

"What? Seriously? Santana Lopez hasn't had any sex, wow," Kurt said.

"Oh shut up. I just want it to last, you know? I'm just afraid I'll screw it up somehow."

"You won't screw it up, San, you just have to believe in yourself and everything will work out. You'll see," Rachel told her.

"What's with Positive Patty?" Quinn asked, and they all started cracking up.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, hon, it's just you sounded very un-Rachel-like," Bree said.

"She's in love," Kurt stated.

"Yeah, I am. I seriously love that man."

"We've noticed," Quinn stated.

"Speaking of your relationship with the male diva, have you two had sex yet?" Kurt asked.

"I think if we had sex you guys would know already. I mean we are all staying in the same house."

"You might have rented a room at a hotel or something," Quinn said.

"No sex yet. I don't think I'm ready to take that step just yet."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Rach. Not all of us have the strength to say no. I know I didn't, and sometimes I wish I could take it back," Bree said.

"Yeah, same here, Ray," Santana told her, giving her a hug.

"Well, I'm happy with him, very happy."

"Yeah, that's all that matters," Tina told her.

"Tina, are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Not really…Artie broke up with me."

As she was finished saying that, they all started asking questions at once.

"Why?"

"When?"

"How?"

"What?"

"He said he met someone new and that he really liked her, so he sent me a text yesterday saying it was over. I didn't want to mention it because this is supposed to be a fun drama-free trip."

"Oh Honey! You should have told us," Kurt said.

"By a text-message? That bastard! When we get back, he'll get what's coming to him. Don't worry, no one messes with Santana's friends and gets away with it."

"Thanks, San, but you don't have to do anything to him. It's okay."

"No, Tina, it's not okay at all," Bree told her.

"He obviously just met someone prettier than me. I mean, let's face it, I'm not that great. I'm not as sexy as Santana, as talented as Rachel, or as pretty as Quinn."

"Bullshit," Rachel told her, and they all turned to look at her. "Tina, you're my friend, but what you just said is absolutely bullshit. You are an amazing person; you are a very talented singer; and you are a very beautiful girl. If Artie can't see that it's his loss."

"Absolutely agree with what Rachel just said," Quinn told her.

"I've got a plan." Rachel told them.

"Oh no," Kurt groaned.

"Oh yes. If Artie can't see what an amazing girl he just lost, then we are going to make him see it. We are going to make you look even more beautiful than you already are. Plus, I happen to know there's a certain guy who really likes you."

"Who?"

"Mike."

"Mike doesn't like me. He's just a friend."

"Tina, my dear, you are very blind. That boy pretty much worships the ground on which you walk." Kurt told her.

"It's true," Brittany told her.

"Girls, you know what this means. It's time to shop," Kurt told them, so they got up and headed to the stores.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

While the girls shopped, the guys had the chore of getting everything ready at the beach, which included getting the lawn chairs, the food, the shades, the towels, etc.

"So how long until the girls get back?" Mike asked.

"No idea, man," Jonathan said.

"So I just got a text from the girls. They will be here in about 30 or 40 minutes. They just had a last minute emergency or something along those lines," Jesse said walking into the living room.

"Okay, so do we have everything ready for today?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, the drinks are in the portable freezer, the towels, shades, and lawn chairs are out, and the food is ready to be cooked. Everything is ready to go; chill out, man," Jonathan told him.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I just don't want the girls to get here then yell at us because we forgot something," Puck said.

"As much as I hate to say this, he's right. You know how the girls are," Jesse said.

"I think everything is under control, so there's nothing to worry about," Mike said while getting some water and then going to sit down on the couch next to Puck.

"Just think of this: after today we are going to be on the open sea on a cruise by ourselves. Well with Chris, but he doesn't really count for adult supervision," Rick stated.

"That is very true," Jesse agreed.

"Yeah, where exactly is your uncle?" Jonathan asked.

"He'll meet us at the airport. He's been doing some work here in LA for his new business."

"So he finally did it," Rick said shocked.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy. He's always talked about starting his own business, and now he has."

"I think it's great that's he's finally doing what he wants to do."

"What is his business going to be?" Puck asked.

"He's starting a publishing house." Jesse told him.

"So he's going to be a publisher?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Just one question: aren't you guys like freaking rich or something?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but my grandparents were big believers in hard work, and luckily Chris inherited that trait. Plus he's always been into literature and writing so this is kind of his dream."

"Interesting, hope it works out for him." Mike said.

"Hope so too. So let's change the subject. How are our two most recent ex-bachelors dealing?" Jesse asked.

"It's great, man. Santana is this amazing girl. She's incredible, she's funny, sweet," Rick started to say more but was interrupted.

"Wait, did you just say Santana Lopez is sweet?" Mike asked.

"She's sweet when she wants to be," Puck said.

"Learn something new every day. Well you were talking, continue," Mike said as Rick glared at him a bit.

"As I was saying, she is this absolutely fantastic girl, and I am seriously the luckiest guy in the world because I have her as my girlfriend."

"That was extremely corny," Puck commented and they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know it sounded extremely corny, but I can't help it. I mean, she has me talking like Jesse!"

"Hey!"

"Dude, you're my best friend, but you've got to admit some of the things you say are just not things normal guys say."

"He's right, and frankly it makes the rest of us normal men look bad because all our girlfriends complain about us not being like you," Jonathan told him smiling.

"Well, that's too bad for you guys then," Jesse told them.

"Oh shut up, show-off," Rick said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, Rick answered the question about Santana; it's your turn, Jonathan. How are things going with Miss Quinn Fabray?" Mike asked.

"It's going pretty good. Never really had this kind of relationship before. She's a pretty cool girl, and she doesn't want me for my money or my looks, which is a very welcome change."

"I know how that feels," Jesse said.

"Me too," Rick agreed.

"So do you see things between you and Q going somewhere?" Puck asked.

"As weird as it sounds, I think my relationship with Quinn has the potential to go on for a long time."

"What about you, Chang, any girl?" Puck asked.

"Nope, no girl at the moment."

"Seriously?" Jesse asked.

"We don't all have the luck of liking single girls."

"Don't worry, Artie will probably screw things up if he hasn't already," Jonathan told him.

"What does Artie have to do with this?" Mike asked.

"You can't fool us, man, we see the way you look at Tina when she's not looking," Rick told him.

"Yeah, it's the same way Puck looks at Bree."

"Hey! I don't do that…plus we're talking about Chang here; don't get distracted," Puck said.

"Okay, we'll get back to that issue later," Jonathan stated "Mike, seriously, man, it's pretty obvious you like her."

"I just think she's a pretty cool girl, very talented, and I can actually talk to her about stuff, you know? Plus she's really pretty, and she has really pretty eyes…Oh damn it, I guess that means I like her doesn't it?" Mike asked.

"I'm afraid so, dude," Rick said.

"Well, in any case she is with Artie."

"What if she wasn't with Artie; would you make a move then?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, probably, but the point is she _is_ with Artie so case closed…Puck's turn to be questioned."

"I haven't done anything."

"Oh, please. You and Bree have spent most of the time flirting and not just playful flirting or small-time flirting but big hardcore flirting." Jesse said.

"Jesse is right, man. I mean, you are a natural flirt and frankly so is she, but you two take it to a whole other level," Jonathan said.

"And half the time when the two of you are flirting, you're bickering." Rick told him, smirking.

"Well, she's infuriating sometimes."

"Trust me, we know. I've been her brother all her life; Jesse has been her semi-brother then same amount of time; and Jonny here, well, he's her best friend. So yeah, we know she can be a bit tough to handle."

"I don't know, man. I don't really do relationships, and if I do I screw them up. My longest relationships are Santana and Rachel. San was an on-off sex-based relationship, and the relationship with Rachel lasted one week."

"You never know if you don't try."

"You do realize you are trying to set up your sister with McKinley High's Resident Manwhore, right?" Puck asked Rick.

"I think the two of you would be good for each other, and it's not like she's all that great at relationships either."

"I don't know, man."

"Why don't you spend some time alone with her just doing regular stuff. It will help you figure out what you feel," Mike suggested.

"I could do that; sounds easy enough."

"Then do it," Jesse told him, but before Puck can respond the sound of the door opening distracted them.

"Guys, we're home," Rachel called out, and Puck turned to the group.

"This conversation does not leave the room, understood?"

"Fine by me," Mike said, and the rest of them agreed.

"Hey guys, is everything ready?" Rachel asked, going over to Jesse and giving him a small kiss before turning to the other guys in the group.

"Yeah, everything is ready. We were just waiting for you girls, and Kurt, to get here," Mike told her.

"Great! I'll go tell them. Give us a few minutes to get changed and we'll be right out."

"Okidoki," Rick said as Rachel left the room.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The girls took a few minutes to get ready and then they walked out to the beach where the boys were waiting. Kurt came out first wearing normal but fashionable swim shorts and went to stand with the rest of the guys. Then they appeared. The girls were all wearing the same bikini, although they were in different colors. Quinn was wearing hot pink; Tina was wearing orange; Brittany was wearing brown; Santana was wearing red; Bree was wearing green; and Rachel was wearing black. They had on matching flip-flops and looked absolutely amazing. All the boys were staring at their respective girls, especially Mike. He was the first one to break the silence.

"Tina, you look amazing."

"Thanks, so do you. The girls thought I needed a small change."

"Well, you look beautiful; not that you weren't beautiful before because I think you've always looked beautiful; and I think I should just stop talking now."

"It's alright. You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course you are. I mean, in my opinion you're the prettiest girl here."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"So what do you think, boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"I like it very much, girlfriend."

"I'm glad you do."

"So how was your day?" he asked after he gave her a kiss.

"It's been a great day, and now it's even better."

"Oh yeah, and why is that exactly?"

"Because I missed you."

"I missed you too," he told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Puck."

"Well hello, Miss Danvers. I must say you look amazing."

"Thanks, I was wondering if you could help me out with something," she asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked as she took a bottle out of her bag.

"Would you mind putting sunscreen on my back? I would do it myself but I can't reach it."

"Sure, no problem," he said a bit nervously.

"Thanks. Do you want me to lay down?"

"I...sure...um, that would be okay I guess," he told her as she laid down on the lounge chair, and he started putting sunscreen on her back. This was killing him, especially since every time he hit a certain spot she let out a small moan, which just ended up taking everything out of him.

_Get it together, Puckerman, she is just a girl. Okay, she's more than just a girl, but still it's no reason to go crazy._

Before he realized it, he's done with the sunscreen and the moment was over.

"Thanks a lot, Puck."

"My pleasure," he said as she walked to where the rest of the group was standing. That's when he got the idea.

"People, I have an idea."

"That's a first," Santana said teasingly.

"What's your great idea, Puck?" Bree asked.

"Beach Volleyball; the winners get to pick out a punishment for the losers."

"I like it," Mike said.

"Boys against girls?" Kurt asked.

"Better. Couples against singles," Puck told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"That means one team is the people who are dating; and by that I mean Santana, Rick, Jonathan, Quinn, Jesse and you; and the other is us single people; so Tina, Hummel, Chang, Brittany, Bree, and myself."

"I like it, but I'm going to raise the stakes if you don't mind," Rachel told him.

"Let's see what you've got."

"Winners get the losers to do something alright, but the losers also have to do clean up duty today and tonight."

"Smart, I like it. Is everyone else okay with these terms?"

"I think they are great," Jesse said.

"Yeah, but for the punishment does it involve _anything_?" Kurt asked.

"What do you say, Berry, _anything_?"

"Anything."

"You're on, Berry."

"Bring it, Puckerman."


	16. Last day in LA

AN: This picks up a bit after last chapter, oh and everyone knows of the Tartie break-up just so you know and in this story Rachel is a vegetarian not a vegan. Thanks again to my incredibly awesome beta

 

Ch 16

The game went on for about 15 minutes and although it seemed like Puck's side was winning at the end Rachel's team got the advantage and ended up beating them by 4 points. They shook hands and Puck asked Rachel what the punishment was going to be.

"I don't know yet but I, well _we_ , have all the time in the world to think of it. And don't worry, Puckerman, it will be good, and it will come when you least expect it."

"Your evilness makes me very proud."

"I'm glad since after all you're the one that's to blame for that."

"Very true."

"I'm hungry," Mike said.

"You're always hungry, Chang," Puck remarked.

"Yeah, that's true, but I'm a growing boy. I need food."

"We can't exactly let you go hungry, can we?" Jonathan commented.

"We can't?" Puck asked.

"No, we can't. What do you say if Puck and I go get started on the cooking, and we'll call you when we are done?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Quinn said.

"Yeah, I agree," Tina said.

"Okay, then it's settled. Puck, let's go to the grill."

"Why do I have to help you?"

"Because other than me you're the best cook around, plus I know you miss spending time with me."

"As if. But you're right, I am the best cook around here."

"Second best. I'm the best," Jonathan corrected.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jonny."

"Oh shut it," Jonathan said, and they kept playfully fighting until they got to the grill. The girls just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Boys," Bree commented.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired so I'm going to go get myself a nice tan before we eat," Santana said.

"Could not agree more," Rachel told her, and they started heading towards the lounge chairs. Since they were turned around they didn't see Rick and Jesse give each other a look. Before they knew it, the boys had grabbed them and headed for the sea.

"Jesse St. James, don't you dare do what I think you are going to do."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Boys, put us down or you'll pay," Santana threatened.

"Okay, 1 2 3," Rick said, and on the count of three the girls ended up in the water.

"You idiots," Santana commented.

"You told us to put you down and we did," Rick told her. Rachel and Santana then tripped them before they could walk away and they ended up in the water too.

"Oh, did I get you wet? My bad," Rachel told Jesse. As she tried to stand up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she landed on top of him.

"Oops, guess I'm clumsier than usual today," Jesse commented.

"I can see that," Rachel told him.

"Yeah, but what can you do?" he asked nonchalantly.

"This," she said, and then she kissed him on the lips, to which he responded happily.

"So this is how to treat the girl you like?" Santana asked while getting up from the water.

"Flirtation 101, Lopez," he told her, getting up too.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, plus I think I need to ask you something very important."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was."

"Yeah but now we can make official."

"Okay."

"So is that your answer?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes that's your answer or yes you do want to be my girlfriend?"

"Both I guess," she told him, giving him a kiss on the lips, to which he responds greatly.

"I was going to suggest making out in the water but I'm guessing that's taken," he said, pointing to their best friends making out.

"Well, then I guess we'll need to find something else to do."

"I guess we do," he said following after her.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"So what exactly are we cooking today, Sloan?"

"We are going to have hamburgers and salad."

"Okay, what about the people who don't eat meat?" Puck asked.

"You mean my dear sister?"

"Yes, you haven't forgotten about the last time right?"

"Trust me, I will never make that mistake again."

"What happened last time?" Bree asked walking up to where they were cooking.

"Well hello, Bree, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored. I thought I would come help you guys out, unless you don't want my help."

"You can cook?" Puck asked.

"Of course I can. My brother is the one who is helpless in the kitchen."

"Well, we would never turn down the help of a beautiful woman, but we wouldn't want you getting dirty." Puck told her flirtatiously and she responded just as flirtatiously

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't mind getting a little dirty."

"Bree, why don't you help with the salad?" Jonathan cut in, reminding them that they were supposed to be cooking.

"The salad? Alright, let me just go watch my hands."

As soon as she left, Jonathan started in on Puck. "You like Bree."

"She's a cool girl, of course I like her."

"No, you _like_ Bree, and not in the same way you like Tina or Brittany."

"What? Of course not."

"You can't lie to me, man, I know you."

"That was just some harmless flirting. I'm a natural flirt, you know that."

"No, harmless flirting is the one you do with girls like Santana, Rachel, or Quinn. That was you bringing your A Game," Jonathan told him. But before he could respond, they saw Bree coming their way.

"We'll finish this later," Jonathan said.

"So what did I miss?" Bree asked.

"Not much, just food talk," Puck shrugged.

"So what happened last time?" Bree asked.

"Well, it was around the time that Rachel became a vegetarian, and we were doing a cookout and decided to make hamburgers," Jonathan started saying.

"The thing was that since the vegetarian thing was kind of recent we forgot all about it," Puck continued.

"So you gave her a normal hamburger," Bree said.

"Exactly, and we got the speech of a lifetime. So now we remember to bring things to make veggie burgers," Jonathan said, showing her the burger he was making.

"That must have been hilarious."

"Yeah, right now it is, but back then it was damn scary," Puck commented.

"Very true."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Rachel and Jesse were lying down on the sand; Rachel had her head on his chest and was drawing little circles with her hands on it. Jesse was playing with her hair.

"What are you thinking of?" Rachel asked.

"Everything, anything, and nothing at all."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm thinking of how things have changed in the past few months. At the start of the semester I was a friendless, soulless automaton. Well not exactly friendless, but my only friends weren't around at all."

"And now?"

"Now I'm a part of New Directions; I have friends, real friends; my best friend has found a girl who likes him for him; and then there's you."

"What about me?"

"You have given my life the meaning that it was lacking; you've made me feel like I've never felt before; I'm a better person because I've met you; and I am completely and irrevocably in love with you."

"I love you too, Jesse, soo much; and my life has changed a lot too these past few months."

"How so?"

"First of all, I'm not following after Finn like a puppy anymore."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Oh shut it, will you let me finish?"

"Yeah, no more interruptions, I promise."

"Well, this year my friendship with Noah came back, which I'm very happy about; I gained a best friend/sister in Santana; my brother is actually happy for the first time in his life; I'm really good friends with Kurt of all people; my mom and I are going to work on a relationship; and I have you."

"Yes, you do have me," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Jesse! What I meant to say is that you've taught me that it is okay to be myself, and you helped me realize that everybody else's comments about me don't matter as long as I have people who care about me and love me."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Jesse."

"Has anyone ever told you that the two of you are disgustingly cute?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, we have heard that before," Jesse replied.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"The cavalry asked me to come get you since the food is ready and the two of you are the only ones missing, so we better get there before they starve to death to something."

"Well, I guess we better get moving then," Rachel commented, standing up, linking arms with Kurt, and turning around to where Jesse was standing up. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"I'm stuffed," Puck said.

"That's what she said." Jonathan joked which led to him receiving a glare from his sister who then went on to correct Puck.

"The correct term is satisfied, Noah."

"Same shit."

"Language!"

"I've got to admit, man, you're one hell of a cook," Rick told Jonathan.

"Thanks, I consider it one of my strengths," Jonathan replied.

"Hey! We helped," Puck complained.

"Yeah, Puck helped with the hamburgers, and then we made the salad," Bree said.

"What they mean by making a salad is that they put lettuce and some other fruits and vegetables in a bowl and mixed it," Jonathan pointed out.

"We also added the dressing," Puck told him.

"You just added lemon and salt; that's not exactly a dressing."

"You're just jealous because you can't make a salad as awesome as ours," Bree said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, our salad was badass," Puck commented and high-fived Bree.

"Yeah, you and Rick are definitely related," Santana commented, and they all laughed as Mike and Tina reached them.

"The bonfire is ready to go," Mike announced.

"Awesome. Who has the marshmallows?" Rick asked.

"Here are the marshmallows, the stick thingys, the chocolates, and the crackers for whoever wants s'mores," Quinn said, handing him the bags.

"Awesomeness, let's get's this thingy started," Richard said, grabbing a stick and a marshmallow and putting it over the fire.

"Man, you are so crazy," Jesse told him, reaching the bonfire.

"Aww, thanks I love you too," he said, putting a hand over his heart.

"See what I mean?" Jesse asked.

"Boys, behave," Santana told them, taking a seat next to Rick.

"This is them behaving…trust me," Bree told her.

"Rick, I think your marshmallow is over toasted," Puck told him.

"No, it isn't," Rick replied.

"But it's almost completely black," Jonathan said.

"I know, it's perfect," he said, taking the marshmallow out of the stick and eating it.

"Eww, that's just gross, man," Mike told him.

"It's delicious because it's completely melted inside," Rick told them.

"I have to agree with him. It is the best way to eat a marshmallow," Jesse said, eating his own.

"It's soo beautiful," Quinn stated.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"The sun is setting," Quinn told them.

"You're right," Tina said, and everyone turned to look at the sunset.

"Perfect way to spend the last day in LA," Bree said.

"Definitely," Rachel agreed.

"Why don't we do bonfire-y stuff?" Brittany asked.

"Like what?" Jonathan asked.

"You know, sing songs and tell stories."

"Sounds like a plan," Quinn said.

"Let me go get the guitars," Richard said.

"I can help," Jonathan said. They went into the house and came out a few minutes later with two guitars.

"So who gets the guitars?" Kurt asked.

"I can play," Puck said, and Jonathan handed him one of the two guitars.

"I can take care of the other guitar," said Rick. "Plus I Freddy doesn't like it when someone else uses him."

"Freddy?" Tina asked.

"Like Freddy Mercury, lead singer of Queen." Richard told her.

"I know who he is, just you named your guitar Freddy?"

"Yeah, he names his inanimate objects," Bree stated.

"Only the most important ones."

"Okay, let's get back on track," Jonathan told them.

"Right, what are we going to sing?" Quinn asked.

"I know just the thing. It's the perfect campfire song, or at least that's what I think," Richard told them.

"Is it the one I think it is?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah I think so. It's called, _This is Our Song_."

"If you know this song, just follow along," Jesse said as the boys started playing the guitar.

Jesse _Rachel/Jesse_ **Richard/Santana** _ **All**_

So let's sing

Na, na na na hey, ya

Come on and sing

Na, na na na hey, ya

_This is our song_

_That's all that matters_

_'Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer_

_This is our song_

**And grab your guitar**

**Sit by the fire**

**'Cause we all need a song**

**When we're weary and tired**

_We'll sit here together_

_And sing it out loud_

_**This is our song** _

_**That's all that matters** _

_**'Cause we all belong right here together** _

_**There's nothing better than singing along** _

_**This is our summer** _

_**And this is our song** _

_**This is our song** _

_**This is our song** _

Come on and sing

Na, na na na hey, ya

**Come on and sing**

**Na, na na na hey, ya**

_And come on and sing_

_Na, na na na hey, ya_

_**This is our song** _

_**That's all that matters** _

_**'Cause we all belong right here together** _

_**There's nothing better than singing along** _

_**This is our summer** _

_**This is our song** _

_**That's all that matters** _

_**'Cause we all belong right here together** _

_**There's nothing better than singing along** _

_**This is our summer** _

This is our song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: This is our Song - Camp Rock 2


	17. Revelations

AN:Thanks to my awesome beta for everything =)

 

Ch 17

"I can't believe we are finally here!" Santana exclaimed when they called their name to board the cruise.

"Hello, my name is Katie, and I'm going to be your cruise specialist today. Welcome to the Grand Princess."

"Hello, Katie, I'm Jonathan and this is Santana, Richard, Bree, Puck, Jesse, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Kurt, Quinn, and my sister Rachel, and Chris."

"If I may ask, who is the adult in this group?"

"I am. My name is Christopher Carlyle. I am Jesse's uncle; here is my id."

"Okay, then it seems everything is settled. Your party has 4 rooms, two normal suites with a balcony, a family suite, and a grand suite with a balcony."

"Okay, what do those include?" Jesse asked.

"Our grand suite is extra spacious with a large balcony and panoramic views. It includes all the premium amenities of a suite with balcony plus the following upgrades: deluxe queen mattress, spacious sitting room with fireplace, hot tub, convertible double sofa bed, large walk-in closet, personal computer, and tub equipped with whirlpool jets. Approximately 730 square feet, including balcony."

"Wow, what about the rest of them?" Bree asked.

"The suite includes: twin beds that make up into a queen-size bed; separate sitting area with sofa bed and desk; balcony; two televisions; refrigerator with wet bar; walk-in closet; bathroom with tub and shower. Approximately 468 to 591 square feet, including balcony. You have 2 of those assigned to your party."

"And the other one?" Mike asked.

"Each family suite is actually two self-contained staterooms interconnecting through a large living room which leads to an oversized private balcony. Each suite sleeps up to eight people."

"I'll take one of the suites since I don't share with anyone." Chris told her.

"Okay, here is your key and your packet," she said then turned to the rest "Who is going to take the other one?"

"Can you give us a few minutes to decide who will go to which room?"

"Sure thing."

"Kurt, do you want to stay with us girls or with the guys?" Santana asked.

"I think I would prefer staying with you girls. I mean, I don't want to miss any part of the drama or the gossip."

"It's settled then, yey!" Brittany said clapping.

After some discussion they decided the boys would get the Family room, Quinn, Brittany and Tina would get the other suite and the other girls and Kurt would take the Grand Suite. When everything had been decided they told Katie their decision.

"You're settled. Here are your key cards. If you lose it, report it since it is like a credit card and you have to pay any and all charges made on it; it's also the key to your room. This packet includes the ship's rules and the itinerary for the trip. Have a safe trip and thank you for choosing Princess Cruises."

"Thank you," Quinn told her, then she turned to the group "This is it."

"Yes it is, Q, there are soo many things I want to do," Santana said looking at Rick and then at the girls. "Let's go take the group picture!" she said as she and the rest of the girls took off running.

"Are they always like this?" Chris asked.

"No, usually they are worse," Puck commented.

"Seriously?" Chris asked.

"Oh, we are dead serious," Mike told him.

"Boys! Are you coming?" Rachel shouted.

"Let's go before they find some other boys," Rick told them running toward the girls and sweeping his girlfriend in his arms. Jesse did the exact same thing as his best friend, and then the rest of the guys followed after.

"Everyone here?" the photographer asked.  
"Yeah, we are all here."

"Okay, get in positions."

Jesse and Rick were carrying their respective girlfriends, next to Rick were Puck and Bree hugging, and next to them Jonathan put his arms around Quinn. Mike put his arm over Tina, Brittany and Kurt kneeled down on the floor, and Chris stood on the edge next to his nephew and his girlfriend.

"Say cheese."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

They all separated and went to check out their respective rooms. Kurt, Bree, Rachel, and Santana headed to the Grand Suite and were shocked at what they saw.

"Wow, this is even more amazing than I thought." Kurt said, putting into words what they were all thinking.

"Remind me to thank Mark the next time I see him," Bree said.

"Agreed," Rachel said and at that moment her phone rang. "Speak of the devil, Hi Daddy."  
 _"Hey princess, I wanted to call to see how you guys were before the cruise left."_

"We're good. We just got to the suite."

" _The Grand Suite?"_ Mark asked.

"Yes that one. You planned this didn't you?"

" _Who me? I might have figured you and San would like that room. You girls deserve it; you did organize the trip, after all."_

"How did you know we would pick this one?"

" _I might have hinted it to your brother."_

"You two think you are so sneaky."

" _Where do you think you learned it from?"_

"Very true. Well. I don't know if I'm going to get cell reception at sea."

" _It's a good thing you have a skype account then."_

"I knew there was a reason you made Jon, San, and I get them."

" _You caught me."_

"Well, Daddy, I love you; thanks for the room. San wants to talk to you."

" _Love you too."_

"Hello, Daddy-Sloan."

" _Hello, Santana, did you like the room?"_

"Of course I did! I think you just became the most popular parent in our group, just so you know."

" _Yes! That was my goal in life."_

"I know, and we just helped you achieve it. You must be proud."

" _I am, trust me. So who is sharing the room with you girls?"_

"Kurt and Bree."

" _Awesome, well, I have to go; have a surgery in a few minutes and just wanted to call and wish you a safe trip."_

"Thanks, Daddy-Sloan."

" _You're welcome. Oh and Lexie sends her hello and told me to tell you girls to have fun."_

"Tell her we definitely will, and that both Ray and I say hello too."

" _Will do. Bye, sweetie, love you. Tell that son of mine to watch out for you girls."_

"Sure thing. Love you too," Santana said before she hung up and handed the phone back to Rachel, who texted her boyfriend and then put it on the table.

"You call Mark Daddy-Sloan?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, it started out as joking and it kind of stuck. I spend most of my time with them, so Mark says I'm part of the family."

"Which you are," Rachel told her.

"So how are going to sleep?" Bree asked.

"I say two of us in the sofa bed and the other two in the bed," Kurt said.

"We are here for 2 weeks so what about 1 week Santana and I take the bed, and the next week Kurt and Bree can take the bed? How does that sound?" Rachel asked.

"I like that idea. How about from today until Rome you girls get the bed, and from Florence to the end Bree and I get the bed?" Kurt asked looking at the itinerary.

"I have no problem with that," Santana told them.

"Neither do I," Bree said.

"Okay, change of topic. Miss Danvers, how is your relationship with our self-proclaimed sex shark?" Kurt asked.

"There's nothing going on between Puck and me."

"So you do know we are talking about Puck. Interesting," Kurt said.

"Well, no one else has the stupid nicknames for himself."

"She has a point there," Santana said.

"Okay, that's true, but we know there _has_ to be something there," Kurt told Bree.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Rachel said. "The two of you have been flirting hard-core and are very touchy feely. I mean, the hug in the picture?"

"Yeah, and what happened during clean-up duty?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing happened," Bree said looking through her bag.

"Evasive tactics 101. What happened, Bree?"

"We were talking just talking about anything and everything when it happened."

"You're killing us, woman."

"We almost kissed, I think."

"What do you mean, you think?" Rachel asked.

"We were talking and that's when I noticed how close we were, and I swear he was about to kiss me when we heard a noise and the moment was broken. He hasn't mentioned it yet."

"Interesting, very interesting," Kurt said.

"What is?"

"Puck likes you; and by that I mean _likes you_ likes you."

"No way. If he did he would have said something. He doesn't seem like the type to be quiet about it."

"May be it's deeper than that, or he is trying to deny it. You have to understand the guy has been burned before. Plus he thinks with his downstairs brain instead of with the one upstairs. He is not good with expressing his feelings," Santana said.

"Yeah, that is probably his biggest weakness right, Rach?" Kurt asked. When he realized she wasn't paying attention he tried again, "Rach, Earth to Rachel!"

"What happened?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Talking to Jesse."

"That explains it. Do you have any input on the current conversation?" Santana asked.

"The one about Puck and Bree?" she asked and they nodded. "Not much other than the fact that it's obvious that Puck _does_ have feelings for Bree since he hasn't made a move."

"Wait, what?" Bree asked.

"If his feelings were simple or it was just a small thing he would have already either asked you out or had sex with you, but his feelings are deeper than that so he's confused about what he is supposed to do. That's why he hasn't made a move. Trust me, I know him better than anyone. The thing is do _you_ like him?"

"I do. It just snuck up on me. I was going on with my life happy to be single, and then I met him and he made me think of things I've never thought about, and he made me feel things I've never felt."

"Say no more. Girls, I think we have a new mission." Kurt announced.

"I think we do," Santana agreed.

"Oh God, I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Bree asked.

"On the contrary, this will help you, Miss Danvers," Kurt told her.

"Oh really? What does this mission include?"

"It's about making Puck realize his feelings for you, and then make him do something about it," Rachel explained.

"Okay, alright, I'm in."

"Good. I'm going to get something from Jonathan. Remember we have the welcome dinner tonight," Rachel said as she walked out the door.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Rachel didn't have to get anything from her brother, but it was the perfect excuse to go to the boys' room. Of course she wasn't going to go into the room, she was meeting her boyfriend halfway.

"I missed you."

"Jesse! You scared me."

"Sorry, it was too easy."

"It's okay, you're forgiven; mostly because we don't have much time."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I had to get something from Jonathan, you?"

"I said I had to talk to Chris about something. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm ready, Jesse."

"Ready for what?" Jesse asked then realized what she meant. "Oh, OH! Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely 100% sure."

"So, when?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow, it's a day at sea. I'll get the girls to distract the guys; and by that I mean I'll get Bree, Santana, and Quinn to distract Puck and Jonathan."

"Are you sure it can work?"

"If we do things right, it will definitely work."

"My room or yours?"

"Mine. The girls will know that they have to keep the guys away, using any means necessary."

"You know, this sneaky version of yourself is very sexy."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it."

"Good," she said, giving him a kiss that lasted for about 5 minutes.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," he told her.

"Me neither. I would have planned it for today, but I know the first day of a cruise is always the worst."

"That is very true."

"Well, I have to go get ready for dinner tonight."

"I should go too."

"Love you, Jesse St. James."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry-Sloan."


	18. Movie Nights

Thanks to my amazing beta for everything she does.

Ch 18

Rachel went back to her room just in time to get ready for the welcome dinner.

"It was about time you got here. I was about to send out a rescue party." Santana told her.

"So how was Jesse?" Kurt asked.

"I went to get something from Jonathan; I didn't go to Jesse."

"Ray sweetie that story might work on the boys, but we know better," Santana told her.  
"Okay, I admit I did meet up with Jesse."

"I knew it!" Bree exclaimed.

"Yes, we all knew. But, ladies, we have to get ready for tonight, remember? So as much as I'm dying to hear all about St. Berry's secret rendezvous, let's work on getting ready too. I know there are 3 formal nights. Is tonight one of them?" Kurt asked.

"No, I don't think so. San, can you check the itinerary to see if it's formal or not?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing," Santana said as she got the paper from the table. "Tonight is not formal; the first formal is two nights from now."

"Okay perfect, then getting ready won't be so tough. But we still have to look amazing, so Bree you are going to be wearing the black skinny jeans with the dark red tank top," Kurt started to say as he handed out the outfit to Bree. Then he turned to Rachel, "Barbie, you will be wearing this blue shirt with these jeans; it will look perfect."

"Barbie?"

"Yeah, I've decided that's what I'm going to call you from now on. Santana calls you Ray, Puck calls you Berry, a lot of people call you Rachel or Rach, so I wanted my own nickname for you."

"Why Barbie?" Bree asked from the bathroom.

"Barbie comes from Barbara, and since Barbara is our inspiration I thought it was very fitting."

"Well I like it," Rachel told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking the clothes from him.

"I'm glad. Now San, you are going to be wearing this white shirt with the grey jeans. I think you will look incredible with them."

"I never thought of white as a color associated with me."

"San, I love you but the white has nothing to do with you; you are soo not pure."

"I know, and proud of it, babe."

"Which brings us to the point of the St. Berry rendezvous. What exactly happened, Barbie?"

"Not much. Just that you are probably going to have to find another place to sleep tomorrow, or at least keep Jonathan and Puck busy during the day and later on as well."

"You are totally going to have sex with him!" Santana exclaimed.

"Well that is the plan, yes."

"So you want us to distract the boys?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, I know them and they would not like this, protective brother and protective best friend."

"Very true. Don't worry, Ray, we can plan a movie night that will keep Puck busy, especially with Bree there, and we can call Quinn to keep Jonathan busy and so on," Santana said.

"Yeah, I mean, I can convince JJ that we need to have a movie night and that we need to bring the rest of the group into the tradition."

"But won't he notice we aren't there?" Rachel asked.

"You are going to be feeling a bit seasick, and Jesse is going to be taking care of you, which also helps as the reason as to why we are going to be staying in their room for the night," Bree said.

"Yeah, I can room with Quinn and the other girls," Kurt told them.

"Okay, I think we've got a plan," Santana declared.

"Great! And it looks like we are ready to go, shall we?" Kurt asked, offering his arm to Rachel.

"We shall," Rachel answered, taking his arm.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"I can't wait until we get this dinner over with; what are we even eating?" Puck asked the rest of the guys as they headed towards their table.

"No idea, man. I just hope it's something good," Mike said.

"Agreed," Jonathan said. Then they noticed only Brittany, Tina and Quinn were there.

"Hey, Q, where are the rest of the girls and Hummel?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea. They are supposed to be here already but you know how they are," Quinn answered, then walked toward her boyfriend. "Hey, Jon, you look amazing," she told him, giving him a kiss.

"You look extremely beautiful," he replied, making her blush. Quinn was wearing a pink sundress with a white line around the waist, and she had on a light pink sweater to go with it.

"You totally are almost as bad as Rachel and Jesse," Tina said.

"Hey!" protested Jesse.

"No offense, man, but you and Rachel are completely lovey-dovey all the time," Richard stated.

"Like you and Santana aren't the same," Rachel said, coming up behind them with Bree, Santana, and Kurt.

"Okay, so I think we should agree that all the couples are disgustingly cute together," Bree told them.

"Looking good, Danvers."

"You too, Puckerman."

"Are we going to sit down, or should we stand here all night?" Kurt asked.

"Hummel, you are a very impatient person," Puck told him.

"So I've been told," Kurt said before sitting down next to Rachel, who was sitting next to Jesse. Bree went to sit down next to Kurt when Puck pulled out the chair for her, something that left the both divas speechless.

"Wow, Puck, it seems chivalry is not dead after all."

"I'm just full of surprises."

"Yeah, I've realized that," she said giving him a smile as he sat down in the seat next to her. A few minutes after everyone was seated, the meal was served; first the salad, then it was the main course.

"This is actually good."

"You sound surprised, Puck," Santana said.

"Well, I kind of thought it would suck, you know?" Puck answered as Santana rolled her eyes then turned to Rachel.

"We will probably never understand what goes on in that boy's mind, will we?" she asked.

"Probably not, but do you really want to?"

"Point taken."

"You two do realize I'm sitting right here?"

"Oh, we know," Santana said smiling evilly at him.

"So guys, how about a movie night tomorrow?" Bree asked.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

"So what do we do now?" Mike asked.

"We could go to the Karaoke Bar," Rachel suggested.

"There's a karaoke bar?" Tina asked.

"Well, it's a regular bar but tonight is karaoke night, so we cannot miss it," Rachel pointed out.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you know when Karaoke night is?" Jonathan asked.

"Because you know me?" she suggested innocently.

"Come on, let's show the people here how it's done," Jesse said.

They went up to the bar that was on the third floor. Since Karaoke was an open activity they weren't asked for any ID. They quickly found a table where they all sat down and listened to a few butchered songs.

"They are horrible!" Richard complained.

"I know, this is just sad," Jesse said.

"Then why don't you guys show them how it's done?" Santana suggested.

"Maybe we will," Jesse said then turned to the table "Girls against guys, who's coming?"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Mike said.

"Let's go guys," Jonathan said. They told the MC their song as headed towards the stage. Suddenly the music started.

PUCK _**JONATHAN**_ _JESSE_ **RICK** KURT **ALL**

You're all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed, yeah

So tell me what you do now

**Cause (I, I, I, I, I,) I want you back**

It's hard to say I'm sorry 

It's hard to make the things I did undone 

A lesson I've learned too well, for sure 

_So don't hang up the phone now_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_

_I'm going crazy without you_

**You're all I ever wanted**

**You're all I ever needed, yeah**

**So tell me what to do now**

**When I want you back**

_**Baby I remember,** _

_**The way you used to look at me and say** _

_**Promises never last forever** _

**I told you not to worry**

**I said that everything will be alright**

**I didn't know then that you were right**

**You're all I ever wanted**

**You're all I ever needed, yeah**

**So tell me what to do now**

**When I want you back**

I want you back

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Girl what can I do?_

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Tell me what can I do_

**You're all I ever wanted**

**(You're the one I want) You're all I ever needed**

**(You're the one I want) So tell me what to do now**

**When I want you back**

You're all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed

So tell me what to do now

When I want you back

Everyone was cheering as the guys made it back to the table, then Jonathan turned to the girls.

"Think you can top that?"

"Oh, we know we can," Quinn said.

"I'm sitting this one out," Brittany said.

"Me too," Tina agreed.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we're sure; you should go kick their ass," Brittany said.

"Prepared to be amazed, boys," Rachel told them as they headed towards the stage.

Quinn **Rachel** _Santana_ _ **Bree**_

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_

_tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel_

_underneath_

_innocent and sweet_

**Yesterday I cried**

**You must have been relieved to see the softer side**

**I can understand how you'd be so confused**

**I don't envy you**

**I'm a little bit of everything**

**all rolled into one**

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way

_**So take me as I am** _

_**This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man** _

_**Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous** _

_**and I'm going to extremes** _

_**tomorrow I will change** _

_**and today won't mean a thing** _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_**Just when you think you've got me figured out** _

_**the season's already changing** _

_**I think it's cool you do what you do** _

_**and don't try to save me** _

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover**

**I'm a child, I'm a mother**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint**

**I do not feel ashamed**

**I'm your hell, I'm your dream**

**I'm nothing in between**

**You know you wouldn't want it any other way**

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease

I'm a goddess on my knees

when you hurt, when you suffer

I'm your angel undercover

I've been numbed, I'm revived

can't say I'm not alive

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

The cheering got a lot louder as the girls reached their table

"And that, my friends, is how it's done," Bree stated.

"Okay, we'll admit you girls won," Kurt said.

"And you better believe it," Santana replied.

They left the karaoke bar and were almost at the girls' room when the ship started moving a lot.

"What's that?" asked a scared Rachel who was clinging to Jesse.

"This is normal; the first day is always the worst when it comes to the ship's movement," Jesse told her.

"At least we are here already," Quinn said, pointing to the fact that they were just in front of their room.

"True, so get inside and go to sleep; that's the only way you'll be able to deal with this," Jonathan said, giving Quinn a kiss.

"Will do," she said as the three girls entered the room.

"Just a bit more and we'll be in your room," Jonathan told the rest of the girls. Bree was holding on to Puck, while Santana was holding on to Rick.

A few minutes, and a lot of movement from the ship, later they were finally at the girls' room.

"You sure you guys want to go to your room? Because you can stay here perfectly well," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's a huge room," Santana pointed out.

"No, it's okay; we better head back."

They said goodbye to their respective girlfriends and went to their room as the girls and Kurt went inside.

"I had forgotten how scary the first night is," Rachel said.

"I think we all forgot," Bree told her.

"Forget about tonight; just remember tomorrow is a very important day," Santana said.

"Yeah, our main goal for the day: distract the boys. But for now let's just go to sleep," Kurt said.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The next day was uneventful. They got up late and spent the rest of the day by the pool showing off their bodies, getting a tan, etc. The plan was simple: distract the boys so that Rachel and Jesse could sneak out. If anyone asked, Rachel had felt a bit nauseated but Jesse was taking care of her.

"We totally should do this, JJ. I mean, it's tradition," Bree said.

"Yeah, and there's not much to do yet, so I think a movie marathon would be perfect," Santana said.

"Okay, alright, we can have a marathon; in our room or yours?" Jonathan asked.

"Yours, definitely," Quinn answered.

"Why ours?" Puck asked.

"Because ours is too big for something like this. I mean, in your room we can all sit closer and enjoy it more," Tina explained.

"Okay, so our room it is. Where is my sister, by the way?"

"She wasn't feeling so well, so she went back to our room, and Jesse is taking care of her, don't worry," Kurt told him.

They reached the boys room and soon enough they all got inside and prepared the stuff for a movie marathon: candy, popcorn, and all that.

"What marathon do you guys want to watch?" Mike asked.

"Which ones did you bring?" Brittany asked.

"We have the Harry Potter movies," Jonathan started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"All of them?"

"Yeah all of them. Years 1-6."

"Let's watch that," Kurt said.

"Yeah definitely," Santana agreed.

"Okay, then Harry Potter it is."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Meanwhile Rachel and Jesse were reaching the girls' room when Rachel got a text.

"They are watching the Harry Potter movies, which means we've got time."

"So no brother or best friend coming here and killing me?"

"Nope, at least not tonight," she told him as she closed the door behind them and gave him a kiss, to which he gladly responded. They started walking towards the bed and Rachel tried to take off Jesse's shirt.

"Are you completely sure about this, Rachel?"

"Yes, this is what I want."

"Okay," he said as he got out of his shirt and kissed her again, this time with a lot more passion. Pieces of clothing started flying everywhere until there was nothing left to remove.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Jesse told her.

"So are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credits: I want you back by N'Sync   
> Bitch by Meredith Brooks


	19. The Morning After

AN: Do you want more summer chapters after this one or do you want me to skip to the end of the summer and then start on season 2 (which is going to be a bit diff than cannon for obvious reasons but I have it all planned out) soo write more summer chapters or skip to the end of the summer?

Thanks to my awesome beta for everything!

 

Ch 19

Jesse woke up first and turned to look at his sleeping girlfriend, last night had been one of the best nights of his entire life. Sure he had sex before; he was Jesse St. James after all, but he had never been in love with any of the girls and they hadn't been in love with him. It was an entirely different feeling, an entirely different experience than what he was used to, and he liked it. Rachel's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, you looked beautiful."

"Not possible, I just woke up. No one can wake up looking beautiful. I probably even have morning breath."

"I don't care; you've never looked more beautiful to me."

"I guess I will just have to take your word on that."

"I guess you will have to do just that."

"Can we just stay here all day?" Rachel asked while drawing little circles on his chest.

"I would love to but it probably won't be possible. You know we actually came here as a group not as a couple."

"Stupid friends."

"Yeah stupid friends, we should just forget about them."

"I would, but Santana and Kurt would kill me if I did that and," Rachel started to say before she was interrupted by Jesse giving her a passionate kiss.

"What was I saying?" she asked

"Don't know, some nonsense," he said while kissing her neck.

"If you keep kissing me like that I won't be able to resist."

"That's the plan."

"Come on, Jesse, we have to get up."

"I don't want to," Jesse pouted, but before she could answer they heard the door open. They were just covered by a sheet, but since they thought it was one of the girls they didn't cover up and the person walked into the room. Rachel looked up and froze completely; the person that walked in was Jonathan.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

A few minutes before that the girls woke up in the boys' room, Santana was the first one to notice Jonathan was missing and let a curse escape her mouth.

"FUCK!"

"San, what happened?" Rick asked, waking up next to her.

"If you want your best friend to keep on breathing, or live to see another day or hell another hour, you will help me wake up the rest of the girls," she said in all seriousness, which woke him up completely. Then he noticed who was missing from the room and turned to his girlfriend.

"They _didn't_ "

"Oh they did. What do you think the movie night was for?"

"I knew there was something suspicious about that."

"Well it won't matter if we don't wake up the rest."

"True," he said, then grabbed his iTouch, put it in the speakers, and started playing ACDC at the highest volume; thankfully the room was soundproof so they wouldn't be bothering the neighbors

"Nice method."

"Thanks."

"Turn the fucking music off!" Puck shouted.

"I'm trying to sleep, you idiots," Bree complained.

Everyone started to kind of wake up but since they were taking too long Santana took matters into her own hands and started shouting.

"BITCHES WAKE UP! CODE RED I REPEAT CODE RED THIS IS NOT A DRILL IT'S THE REAL THING! SO WAKE THE HELL UP!"

That woke Bree and Quinn up completely, and the boys started to wake up. Bree turned to Santana.

"What happened, San? Why Code Red?"

"Notice anyone missing?"

"Shit," Quinn said, which woke up Puck and Mike since they had never heard Quinn curse. Well, Puck had while she was in labor but that didn't count.

"There's no time to get ready just put something on; we have to prevent a murder," Bree told the boys.

"What murder? Code Red? What are you girls on about?" Puck asked while putting his shoes on.

"Let's just say Rachel wasn't sick last night and Jonathan is on the way to her room." Santana said.

"oh,…OH" Mike said, catching on to what Santana was trying to say.

"I sent a message to Kurt, Tina, and Brittany explaining the situation," Bree told them while opening the door.

"I'm still confused," Puck said.

"Puckerman, what would you do if you were left alone with your girlfriend for the whole night?" Santana asked.

"I would have se…Ooh St. James took her virginity last night? I'm going to murder that bastard!"

"Great job, San, now we have to prevent 2 people from murdering Jesse instead of just Jonathan murdering him."

"Puckerman, that's what we are trying to prevent, you big idiot."

"Wait? Jonathan is on his way there?" Puck asked.

"YES!" Quinn shouted.

"Oh shit, then we have to get there now before he tears St. James apart. I like the guy; I don't want him to die," he said, running towards the elevator

"Is everyone as confused as me?" Rick asked.

"What about Puck?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I mean, first he wants to murder Jesse in cold blood and then he wants to save him. What the hell." Rick said

"It's classic Noah Puckerman. He loves Rachel so his protective side came out, but he also knows the damage her actual brother could do so he knows that it's probably better to stop Jon from getting blood on his hands. Plus Rachel would never forgive either of them if they killed Jesse," Santana explained.

"Yes, soo if you don't mind, we need to get going before my boyfriend commits murder."

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

The three people in the room were completely frozen, especially the one at the door. Then Jonathan started looking from Rachel to Jesse and from Jesse to Rachel.

"You..him..bed..sick"

"Jonny, are you okay?" Rachel asked, making sure she was completely covered while she grabbed the first shirt she saw, which coincidentally was Jesse's shirt. Then she handed Jesse his boxers and his pants. This made Jonathan snap out of the shock he was in.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jonathan asked.

"I think that's pretty damn obvious don't you think, Jonathan?" Rachel told her brother in the same tone he used.

"Don't act smart with me, Rachel Caroline Sloan."

"I'm just stating the obvious, Jonathan Joseph Sloan, and what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I used Bree's key. She left it next the bed, and I wanted to see if you were okay damn it!"

"Well, as you can see I am."

"I thought you were sick. I was being a good brother by coming to check up on how you were doing, and I come in here and I find this! What the hell, Rachel?"

"Guys, come on," Jesse said.

"Don't start, St. James. I already want to kill you; don't give me another reason to do it."

"Leave him alone!"

"Seeing as he just took my baby sister's virginity; no, I will not leave him alone."

"It was my choice, Jonathan, I wanted this!"

Thankfully the rest of the group arrived, and Puck and Rick grabbed Jonathan before he could do something.

"I know you hate the guy right now and that you want to kill him. Trust me, I want to kill him too, but that's not the right thing to do right now, and you know that," Puck told him.

"But he-" Jonathan started before Puck interrupted him.

"They love each other. Aren't you at least relieved by that? I mean, aren't you happy she waited until she truly loved someone? Or would you rather she lost her virginity to a one-night stand like most of the people in this room?"

That seemed to calm down Jonathan a bit and he turned to Puck.

"I guess your right about that. You can let go of me now."

"If we let you go, will you kill my best friend? I mean, the guy can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's my best friend and I don't want him to be die if we let you go," Rick said.

"Yeah, plus how would we explain it to his uncle?" Puck asked.

"I won't do anything to St. James, I promise. Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout," Rachel told him laughing.

"Yes I was, for like a day."

"Before they kicked him out," Puck pointed out.

"If I remember correctly, you were kicked out too so I wouldn't say anything, Noah."

"Look who's talking," Puck commented.

"Wait, Rachel Berry was kicked out of the girl scouts?" Mike asked.

"It was their fault," Rachel said.

"Please, you were the evil mastermind behind each one of our plans," Puck said.

"Wait, this is a story I have to hear," Tina said.

"Do you mind if we get dressed first?" Rachel asked.

"Oh right! And we have to get dressed too, so boys get out of the room. St. James, that means you too," Santana said.

"I'm guessing I'm not getting my shirt back?" he asked Rachel.

"Nope, sorry, maybe later."

"Okay, I figured," he said, giving her a small kiss.

"Come on, Jess, you can see Rachel later," Rick told him.

"I'm going, jeez."

"I'm sorry for the freak out," Jonathan told him.

"It's alright, I probably would have reacted the same way."

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool," Jesse said, then the boys went out the door laughing.

"I will never understand boys," Santana said throwing herself on the couch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. One minute they are mortal enemies then the next they are best buds. I mean, what's up with that?" Bree said.

"The boys are gone, soo details, woman!" Kurt exclaimed while picking his outfit for the day.

"It was perfect."

"We are soo going to need more than that," Santana told her.

"I just don't know what to say; I'm speechless."

"It must have been good to leave you of all people speechless," Quinn commented, which earned her a pillow in the face. "I meant it in the nicest possible way."

"We know, Q, Rach is just messing with you," Tina said.

"Back to the subject at hand, you have to give us more than that! How is he exactly? I'm guessing he's good?" Santana asked.

"I have a feeling this conversation is going into TMI zone for me," Bree stated.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Jesse is like my brother. I've known him since I was born. I mean, it's the same as if someone told Rachel about how Jonathan is in bed."

"Oh please, no! I don't think I could handle that without throwing up." Rachel said, laughing.

"See? It's not just me," Bree said.

"Well, you can handle it for a bit, my dear, because I want to hear this," Kurt told her, and she glared at him playfully.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'll just have to wash my ears after this."

"Now that we got that settled, Barbie, same question: how is Jesse exactly?"

"Let's just say, Oh My Oz."

"Amazing?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Jesse, is more than amazing in that area too."

"I'm soo happy for you, Ray," Santana said, hugging Rachel.

"So, basically Tina and I are the only virgins left in this room?" Kurt asked.

"Not just in this room, but counting the guys too." Bree told him.

"See Tina? We're special."

"Of course we are."

"As fun as this is, I think we need to seriously get dressed and actually do something productive," Rachel said.

"Plus tonight is formal night!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Brit is right. You guys know what that means, right?" Quinn asked.

"That we get to dress up beautifully?" Tina replied.

"That we need at least 4 or 5 hours to get ready?" Santana asked.

"That we get to see the guys in tuxedos?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yes to all that, but it also means Cruise formal pictures!"

"She's right! We get to take pictures while we are all looking pretty. I can't wait!" Brittany said.

"Neither can we Brit, neither can we," Tina said.

"Well, we are going back to our room to get ready. Meet you all at the pool?" Quinn asked.

"You know it, Q" Santana said.

STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY

Since the boys didn't really talk like the girls did, they got ready quickly and met up with Chris at the pool.

"Hello, boys. Are you all behaving?" he asked.

"Of course we are, uncle Chris; who do you think we are?" Rick said.

"You are Richard Danvers and Jesse St. James; nothing good comes from the two of you together, and I happen to know that Mr. Sloan here and Mr. Puckerman are the same way. The only one I don't know much about is Mike here, but the rest of you together are probably a deadly combination."

"He knows us so well," Rick said putting a hand to his heart.

"Maybe it's because he was the same way as a teenager," Jesse stated.

"Well, as much as I would love to deny that, I actually can't," Chris said.

"I'm guessing you were definitely the black sheep of the family?" Puck asked.

"Of course I was, in some cases, still am."

"Well, to answer your question: yes, we have been behaving. There was some karaoke, some pool time with the girls, no trouble," Jesse answered.

"He's forgetting to mention that he had sex with his girlfriend for the first time last night," Mike said.

"You had sex with a girl while her brother and best friend were a few rooms away? I have never been more sure of the fact that you are my nephew."

"You _are_ crazy, you know that right?" Jesse told him.

"Oh, I knew that a long time ago. Your grandparents loved that about me."

"Oh yeah, I remember all the stories. My dad would get so pissed off when Grandpa would start to tell them."

"It's because your dad has no heart, just a void or a rock where the heart should be."  
"Also very true."

"I just realized something. None of us have a "normal" family do we?" Puck stated.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"I mean, my deadbeat of a father left us while mom was pregnant with my sister; Bree and Rick's dad is a grade A douche bag; it seems your parents are not much better; the Berries care more about changing the locks to the house than being there for Rachel; Jon's mother is probably the biggest bitch ever; Rachel's mom is another story altogether, and her dad is dating a woman five years older than Jon; Q's parent's kicked her out, then there was the whole thing with her mom; Santana's parents don't really care about her; Brittany, well she's Brittany; Kurt's mom died when he was younger and his dad is now dating Finn's mom; so basically Tina and Mike are the only ones with "normal" families," Puck explained.

"I had never thought of it in that way, but I guess you're right," Jesse said.

"It reinforces the belief that all of us are our own family...our own crazy, lovable, talented family," Rick told them, putting his arms around Jesse and Puck.

"He's right," Puck said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. You should always listen to Rick." Rick stated.

"Rick is the craziest of us all," Jonathan said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rick said.

"Of course you would. You do know you are crazy, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and proud of it!" Rick exclaimed.

"Of course you are. Speaking of family, did you get the email from Charlie?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, they just got to the campsite. So far no one has gotten hurt but hey, it's just the first day; give them some time."

"Who's Charlie?" Mike asked.

"My son," Chris answered, and everyone looked shocked except for Jesse and Rick.

The girls chose to arrive in that moment and Rachel asked, "You have a son?"

"Yeah, I do. He's around Bree's age."

"Aren't you like really young to have a kid around our age?" Puck asked.

"Let's just say I know exactly what you and Quinn went through."

"You had him in high school." Quinn stated.

"Yeah, my girlfriend got pregnant in high school. I managed to convince her to keep it, but after a while she didn't want to keep it, and I knew that as much as I wanted to keep him I had to give him a chance to have a real family. So we gave him up. It was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"So if you gave him up then why?" Jonathan started to ask before Chris interrupted him.

"Why is he with me now?" The group nodded. "His adoptive parents died in a car crash when he was about 13 years old. They were going to send him into foster care but then they saw that his parents said that if anything happened to them that they should send him to me. So they contacted me and after a period of time my parental rights were reinstated, and I got my son back."

"That sounds incredible. Was it an open adoption?" Puck asked.

"It was semi-open. I didn't see him but they sent me pictures and tried to keep me updated, which I loved them for."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"I never asked for the pics or the updates; all I asked is that if they could give him the middle name Charles, it was the closest thing to Carlyle I could think of."

"Yet they sent him the pictures anyway," Jesse said.

"Which I was very thankful for."

"Was it hard getting along with him? I mean when you got him back?" Kurt asked.

"It took us a bit of time to get to really trust each other, but we got there and we have a pretty good relationship."

"It helps that he is one of the coolest dads ever," Rick pointed out.

"So why didn't he come on the trip with us?" Santana asked.

"I offered, but he was going on a camping trip with his friends from Dalton."

"What's Dalton?" Brittany asked.

"It's a private school in Ohio. Some students stay there because it's a boarding school too; and since we live a bit far away it would be a long drive each day, so we decided it was better if he stayed."

"Wow, they are really going camping. I mean I'm sorry, but I can't exactly imagine him camping," Rick said.

"Oh me neither. Wes said they were going to take lots of pictures, and I'm just expecting the call from the hospital saying one of them tried to climb a tree or fell into the river."

"Seriously?" Tina asked.

"Yeah they are _that_ crazy," Chris said.

"They are awesome," Rick said.

"Of course _you_ would say that," Chris told him.

"Okay, in another topic altogether; the girls and I are going to go into the pool, just to let you guys know," Santana told them, giving Rick a kiss on the cheek. "Bye boys." Then the girls left and jumped into the pool, leaving the boys in shock.

"What just happened?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea," Jonathan said.

"You guys do realize they are waiting for you to join them, right?" Chris asked them, laughing at their expressions.

"If you don't get there fast, other guys will just keep them company," Kurt told them, and they watched as the guys got changed in record speed and moved towards the pool.

 

A/N: Bonus points to however can guess who Chris' son is..

Please answer the question more summer chapters or skip to the end of the summer (it would be like 1/2 chapter then season 2 Break out of the Funk version)


	20. End of Summer

AN: Thanks to my beta novice242 who was able to fix it and give it back to me (if you like puckleberry you'll love her stories she's amazing)  
  
Ch 20  
  
The cruise went by fast: the girls spend their time shopping and at the pool while the guys spent their time playing games and hanging out with the girls poolside.  
  
Although it seemed nothing had changed that wasn't the truth, many things had changed. Bree and Puck were still doing their flirting thing but it seemed that Puck said no to any girl that came on to him, something that made the girls happy and confused the guys. Kurt and Rachel were nearly inseparable: Rachel got someone to fangirl with and Kurt got the chance to do a makeover for Rachel, which he loved (after all, makeovers are like crack to him).  
  
Mike and Tina were in a new relationship and were sickeningly cute at that. Santana and Rick's relationship was going smoothly and they had sex for the first time one of the last days of the cruise. Jonathan and Quinn got to know each other very well and figured out they could talk for hours without getting bored or tired. Chris' business was up and running. Last but not least, Rachel and Jesse were closer than ever and deeply in love. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, but the cruise was ending and the group had to go back to Lima, Ohio and the real world. After all, all good things must come to an end.  
  
The group arrived at Dayton International Airport and then they were taking an airport shuttle to Lima, Ohio or more specifically the Berry House. Everyone thought it would be easier for everyone to get picked up at the Berry house instead of everyone driving about 67 miles to Dayton, and as Kurt and Rachel had argued, it saved them a lot of gas money. The only ones not going to the Berry house were Chris and Jesse, because they had to go pick up his son. Everyone was tired from the trip and just wanted to go home and go to bed. After a long trip they finally arrived at Lima. The Berry's were not home which was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Tina and Mike were first to get picked up. They said their goodbyes and left with their families. Then Brittany's parents arrived and since Santana was staying with her, she had to leave too. Both of them said their goodbyes and left. Quinn's mom came and they left too. Since Jonathan was going to stay until everyone was picked up, he offered Bree to take his car so that she and Rick didn't have to wait, and Puck hitched a ride with them. The only ones left were Kurt, Jonathan, and of course Rachel. After a few minutes they heard a car stop outside.  
  
"That must be my dad." Kurt said  
  
"Probably, think he could give me a ride?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
The door opened but it wasn't Burt Hummel that was behind it. Hiram and Leroy Berry walked inside the house and closed the door.  
  
"Dad, Daddy you're home!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Of course we are; where else would we be?" Leroy said.  
  
"I thought you would still be at the convention," she said.  
  
"We came home a week early, and unlike you we have actually been here. Where have you been young lady?" Leroy asked.  
  
"I was on a summer cruise with my friends."  
  
"With whose permission?" Leroy asked.  
  
"Dad gave her permission and so did Shelby," Jonathan said speaking up for the first time in the conversation.  
  
"Oh look, Hiram, the prodigal brother returns. What are you even doing here?"  
  
"I've been here since before the summer. You would know that if you were here. Plus I'm going to school at McKinley for my senior year."  
  
"Sounds fascinating," Leroy answered sarcastically.  
  
"Rachel, how do you even know Shelby?" Hiram asked.  
  
"Wait, you meant Shelby as in Corcoran? She doesn't have any rights over Rachel, and she can't approach her until she's 18! It's in the damn contract." Leroy exclaimed.  
  
"She didn't approach me; I approached her so that doesn't violate your stupid contract," Rachel said.  
  
"How did you even meet her?" Hiram asked.  
  
"She's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, or at least she used to be," Rachel answered.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand, Mark Sloan had no right to give you permission to go out of the country without consulting us."  
  
"He's our dad," Jonathan said.  
  
"We're the ones who have custody."  
  
"Shared custody," Rachel mumbled.  
  
"What was that, young lady?" Leroy asked.  
  
"I said you guys have shared custody."  
  
"Ungrateful little brat," Leroy said.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!"  
  
"It's true we gave you food, we gave you a home, we raised you, and this is how you repay us?"  
  
"Mark Sloan, you know my biological father? He raised me more than you ever did! Mark Sloan and Deborah Puckerman raised me because you were never around; you left me alone since I was young. All you ever did was put me in the class after class like all you cared was that I won trophies or medals, but you never cared about me. All you cared about was winning. When I was sad instead of comforting me you gave me a glass of water! I mean, who does that?" Rachel exclaimed ending her rant.  
  
"If that's how you feel, then why don't you just leave and don't bother coming back?"  
  
"Leroy don't," Hiram said.  
  
"You're kicking me out?" Rachel asked.  
  
"If you think we are that bad to you then you should have no problem leaving."  
  
"Fine, this was never my home anyway!" Rachel screamed at him. The next thing that happened was something no one saw coming so sadly no one could stop it. Leroy raised his hand and slapped Rachel, which made her fall to the ground and hit her head against the desk. It looked like he was going to do it again when someone got in his way. That someone was Burt Hummel.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? What gives you the right to hit an innocent girl?" Burt exclaimed. His voice broke everyone out of their shock, and the boys ran to Rachel when they saw she was on the ground  
  
"Rachel, are you okay? Please tell me you are okay," Jonathan said.  
  
"Barbie, answer us please," Kurt pleaded.  
  
"Kurt, is she okay?" Burt asked, and Jonathan turned her over and saw that her forehead was bleeding.  
  
"She's bleeding and she hasn't woken up yet," Kurt answered, worried. Suddenly Rachel started to stir.  
  
"My head hurts; what happened?"  
  
"You fell," Leroy answered.  
  
"Bullshit, you hit her!" Jonathan yelled at him.  
  
"Jonathan, Kurt, we need to take her to the hospital. Jon, can you carry her to the truck?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Hummel."  
  
"We'll be back to get her things later. There is no way she is ever coming back to this house again," Burt told them. "And you can trust that I am telling all this to Mark to see how he likes it. Consider yourselves lucky if you don't get sued."  
  
"Dad, do you want us to come get the things tomorrow?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, and after that you are taking them to our place. Rachel is going to stay with us for a while. You two better not be here when they boys come here," Burt told the Berrys, and then turned to the boys and asked, "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Jonathan said, carrying his sister out the door. He motioned to Kurt to grab the camera on the table so Kurt grabbed it without the Berrys noticing anything, and then they headed out the door.  
  
STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY  
  
After a few minutes in traffic they finally got to the hospital. They walked into Lima General Hospital, and Burt was looking for a doctor when they crossed paths with Deborah Puckerman. At first she was happy to see them, but then she saw Jonathan carrying Rachel.  
  
"Burt, what happened?"  
  
"Leroy Berry slapped her which caused her to fall and hit her head. We came to see if she has a concussion."  
  
"That bastard! I've always disliked that man; let me find Dr. Roberts for you. Did you contact Mark?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I called him in the car. He's getting his lawyers ready, and he's probably coming here tomorrow at the latest to see what's up."  
  
"Okay, that's good news at least; oh there's the doctor, Dr. Roberts?"  
  
"Yes, Nurse Debbie?"  
  
"We need you to check out my sister; we think she might have a concussion," Jonathan spoke up.  
  
"Okay, put her in this room and let's do some tests shall we?" the doctor said, then turned to Kurt, Burt, and Jonathan. "Can you wait in the waiting room?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, doc."  
  
STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY  
  
Burt went to call Mark to update him as the boys sat down on the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
"I still can't believe this happened," Jonathan said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Neither of us can, Jon," Kurt said.  
  
"Why did I let this happen? I could have stopped it. I was right there; I didn't do anything. I just stood there shocked, and now she's in the hospital. I couldn't protect her, I failed. Why couldn't I stop it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Jon, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted this, and it isn't your fault she's in the hospital."  
  
"I'm supposed to protect her. I'm her older brother, and I failed to protect her."  
  
"You are an amazing brother; it's one of your best qualities, trust me on that and trust me when I say it is not your fault. It happened so fast no one could have prevented it."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. By the way, here is your camera."  
  
"Oh right the camera," he said. Then he started looking through it  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it worked!"  
  
"What worked?"  
  
"When Leroy Berry started questioning her, I discretely put the camera on the table to tape the fight."  
  
"So you've got footage of everything?"  
  
"Of everything, including how he slapped her."  
  
"That's great news."  
  
At that moment Burt came back and Deb came out and said they could go back to the room.  
  
"How is she, doc?" Burt asked.  
  
"She has a mild concussion, but thankfully nothing severe."  
  
"That's good news, right?"  
"Yes, it's good news."  
  
"Can we take her home, doctor?" Kurt asked.  
  
"A mild concussion requires that the person rest but they have to be woken up every 2, 3 hours to see how they are. Can someone do that?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I'll do it! I can monitor her," Kurt said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely 110% sure."  
  
"What do you say, Miss Sloan, do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes, doc, I want to go home please."  
  
"Okay then, if you get a headache just take some acetaminophen. I'm going to write you a prescription and we just need to have someone sign the discharge papers then you can go home," the doctor said as he and Burt left to sign the papers.  
  
"Thanks, doc," Rachel said.  
  
"Never scare me like that again, okay?" Jonathan told her while hugging her  
  
"I'll try not to, Jonny."  
  
"I love you, baby girl,. I'm going to take care of something then I'll come back okay?" Jonathan said giving her another hug.  
  
"Okay Jonny, love you too."  
  
After Jonathan left, Rachel turned to Kurt.  
  
"Tell me the truth, does it look that bad?"  
  
"Honestly it does not look that bad, but if you don't want anyone to see the stitches I think we could style your hair differently to hide them."  
  
"Can I see?" she asked.  
"Here's the mirror."  
  
"I guess they could be worse."  
  
"Exactly, Barbie, and this gives us a chance to give your hair a new makeover."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"I knew you would, and I've got a bit of a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I grabbed these from your house so we can watch them, and tomorrow the rest of your things are going to my house."  
  
"You don't mind having me as a roommate?"  
  
"If there's anyone I would want sharing my room with it's you."  
  
"Love you, Kurt."  
  
"Love you too, Barbie."  
  
STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY-STBERRY  
  
"St James." answered a sleepy voice  
  
"Jesse its Jonathan, Jonathan Sloan."  
"Is something wrong did something happen to Rachel?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
AN: I hope you all liked this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this we had no mention of the Berry dads (who I love in the show now that we've seen them) and I normally paint them in a different light but I needed them like this so I could get to where I wanted to be in the story.


	21. Repercussions and Makeovers

AN: Thanks to my awesome beta for everything she does.

 

Previously on Break out of the Funk

" _We'll be back to get her things later. There is no way she is ever coming back to this house again," Burt told them. "And you can trust that I am telling all this to Mark to see how he likes it. Consider yourselves lucky if you don't get sued."_

" _How is she, doc?" Burt asked._

" _She has a mild concussion, but thankfully nothing severe."_

" _Is something wrong did something happen to Rachel?"_

" _It's a long story."_

" _I've got time."_

 

Ch 21

There is a knock on the door and a man gets up to open it.

"Excuse me, is there a Leroy or a Hiram Berry around?" asks the woman at the door.

"I'm Hiram Berry."

"Sign these please," she said, handing him some papers.

"Who are you, and what exactly is this?"

"My name is Alyssa Fray, and I'm with Shepherd and Associates."

"The law firm?"

"Yes, and to answer your question this is a lawsuit against Leroy Berry for Child Abuse and my client is also suing both of you for Custody of Rachel Caroline Berry-Sloan. Have a nice day, Mr. Berry," she told him before she got in her car and took off, leaving a shocked Hiram Berry behind.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So what are your plans for today?" Burt asked Kurt and Rachel at the breakfast table.

"Well, according to Jonathan the boys are going to go over to the Berry house to pack up all of Rachel's things, and we are going to stay here and get everything ready," Kurt told him.

"You alright with that?" Burt asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go back there, plus Santana and Quinn are going with them to make sure they don't break anything."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Knowing them, it is a very good idea. What about you, Dad?"  
"I have the post-cruise meeting with the rest of the parents."

"Oh right, I had completely forgotten about that," Rachel said.

"Chris is going to let us know how you all behaved. Is there anything I should know about before I go?"

"Nope, nothing comes to mind. We behaved, Dad, I promise."

Before Burt can say anything else the doorbell rang, so he went to open the door. Jesse was standing on the other side of the door.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hummel. Is Rachel here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen having breakfast with Kurt; go right in."  
"Thanks."

"Rachel, there is someone here to see you," Burt told her.

"Who is it?" she asked. Then she saw Jesse come into the kitchen. "Jesse!"

"Hey, Rach," he said as he went to hug her.

"Okay then, I'll leave you guys to talk," Burt said, walking out of the room.

"On that note, I'm going to go call Bree and set up everything. Nice to see you St. James."

"Likewise, Hummel," he said as Kurt left the room, leaving Jesse and Rachel alone in the kitchen. They sat down at the table and Jesse grabbed Rachel's hands.

"I would have been here last night, but Chris didn't like the idea."

"So you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jonathan called me last night. When he said you were in the hospital I freaked."

"It's okay; it was just a mild concussion."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Rachel."

"I am fine; don't worry."

"I know you. You are not fine so tell me the truth; you don't have to be strong all the time."

"The truth is I don't know how to feel or how I'm supposed to feel. It was horrible; there was just so much screaming and then he hit me, he actually hit me! I still can't believe it. Both Jon and Dad want him to pay, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she said. As she started crying, Jesse got up and put Rachel in his lap.

"It's okay to cry, just let it out," he told her. She started crying more, and he put his arms around her. He whispered soothing words in her ear and kissed her head.

"You know I love you right, baby?" Jesse asked.

"I know," she sniffled. "I love you too, Jess. I don't know what I would do without you."

"The feeling is completely mutual."

"Thanks for being here."

"My pleasure."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Most of the parents were sitting in Chris' living room waiting for the meeting to start. The parents there included Deb Puckerman, Burt Hummel, and Judy Fabray. Shelby couldn't make it because of work related issues.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Chris asked.

"No, I think we are okay. Is this all of us?" Judy asked.

"I think so," Chris said, and then the doorbell rang so he went to open it

"Chris?"

"Hello, Andie. Come on in."

"You live here?"

"Yeah, I do. Welcome to my humble abode."

"Kinda cozy. I like it."

"Thank you very much."

"Just one question. What exactly am I doing here? I got a call at the station from Bree telling me to come here. What did they do now?"

"They didn't do anything. You know how they went on a cruise?"

"Yeah, Bree called me and said that they were going a cruise with Jesse and his friends and that Jonathan was going to be there too, so I told them they could go. Why?"

"Well, I was the chaperone and this is basically a meeting with the rest of the parents to tell everyone how it all went and so on."

"You were the chaperone on the trip? Seriously?" Andie asked.

"Why is that a problem?"

"Chris you are like a male version of Lorelai Gilmore. You're not exactly strict parent material."

"She's got you there," Deb said while getting something to drink.

"I just realized I haven't introduced myself. I'm sorry, I'm Detective Andrea Danvers. I'm Rick and Bree's mom; just call me Andie."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad."

"Likewise. So you're Kurt's dad? Bree cares about him a lot. She says he's a very cool guy and that he has the best fashion sense of anyone she's ever met."

"Yeah, that sounds like my Kurt," Burt said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Deborah Puckerman, Noah's mom."

"Noah?" Andie asked.

"Noah Puckerman, mostly known as Puck," Chris clarified.

"Oh, I know who that is. He is friends with Jonathan and his sister, right?"

"Yeah, he's Rachel's best friend. You know Jonathan?" Deb asked.

"I've met him once or twice when I went to visit Bree. Those two are tied at the hip most of the time. Plus I've heard Bree mention Puck once or twice."

"Yeah, Noah has mentioned your daughter too now that I think of it."

"No offense, Deb, but your son notices every woman that crosses his path," Judy pointed out.

"It takes two to tango, Judy. What happened wasn't just Noah's fault; it was Quinn's fault too."

"Oh please, your hoodlum of a son obviously tricked my daughter."

"Mrs. Fabray, if you don't mind, I don't need you criticizing others; so please don't."

"Just stating the facts."

"You know what? There's the door; don't let it hit you on the way out," Chris told her, and Judy left pissed off.

"I hate judgmental people," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"I know you do, so who was that?" Andie asked.

"Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom. The Fabrays are one of the most Christian families in Lima."

"Let me guess, her daughter and your son had sex and she got pregnant."

"Precisely. How did you know?" Deb asked.

"Let's just say Chris and I are kind of experts in teen pregnancy, aren't we Chris?"

"Shut up, but yes we are."

"What happened?" Deb asked.

"I got pregnant at 17 and since my parents didn't want there to be a scandal because my boyfriend was 10 years older than me, they made us get married. A year later I got pregnant with Bree around the time Chris here got his girlfriend pregnant."

"I wanted to keep my son," explained Chris. "And I managed to convince her for a while, but I realized she didn't want to keep him so we gave him up-hardest thing I ever had to do."

"You too know each other from school?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. Alice, my sister and Jesse's mom was Andie's best friend, and we were in the same social circles so we spent a lot of time together."

"Did you talk to Noah about that?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, Deb. I talked to him about the subject on the cruise and he understood, which brings me to the reason we actually are having this meeting."

"Yeah, we got a bit sidetracked there," Andie commented.

"So the cruise, how much trouble did they get into?" Deb asked. Chris just smiled and started telling them about the things that happened.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So the boys are dealing with everything back at the house, Santana and Quinn are making sure everything gets done right, which means we've got time to do whatever we want," Tina told them.

"I say we get started on the makeover. What do you think, Barbie?" Kurt asked.

"I like that idea, but don't we have to go shopping for that?" Rachel asked.

"Not exactly," said Bree. "You see, the agency gives us the clothes we wear in the photoshoots, and sometimes the different brands and stores give us samples of new lines and so on. Plus we get a discount on most clothing stores so we've already got a whole new wardrobe for you."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah seriously. Aren't you glad you have a friend who's a model, or at least used to be a model?" Bree asked.

"Oh we so are! And I'm glad I have someone to share my love of fashion with." Kurt told her.

"Pleasure is all mine. So Rachel, do you want to see your new wardrobe?"  
"Yes please," Rachel told her as they entered the walk-in closet. Kurt had given Rachel the space to half his closet, something that had shocked her and the rest of the girls. They joked that it proved that Kurt really did care about Rachel.

"When did you guys set this up?" Rachel asked, looking at the fully stocked closet.

"When you were with Jesse this morning, Puck, Santana, Jonathan, Rick, Quinn, Kurt, and I set this up before they left to pack up your things. Brit, Mike, and Tina helped with moving things from the car to the closet while the rest of us put them in their right place."

"Aww guys, this is amazing," she said, hugging both Kurt and Bree, then going to hug Brittany and Tina.

"It's our pleasure, Barbie."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Rachel," Tina told her.

"Now that we've gotten the clothes situation out of the way, we need to move on to the hair. Kurt mentioned you wanted to cover up the stitches? " Bree asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather cover them up so no one asks," Rachel told her.

"What about bangs?" Brittany suggested.

"Good idea, Brit! How do you feel about bangs, Rachel?" Bree asked.

"I think they would be good," Rachel said.

"We can trim your hair a bit, add more waves, and add the bangs. What do you think, Barbie?" Kurt asked.

"I think that sounds great."

"Then let's get to work."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"That's the last box," Jesse told the rest of the group.

"Finally! I thought we would never finish," Rick said.

"Oh shut up, you big baby," Quinn told him.

"Jonathan, your girlfriend is being mean to me," Rick said.

"Great job, hon." Jonathan said, putting his arm around Quinn.

"Oh really, Sloan? I thought we were tight, man; bros over 'hos," Rick joked.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but I prefer blondes."

"I feel abandoned. Now I know how Brooke felt when Lucas pushed her aside for Peyton," Rick said.

"Is he talking about One Tree Hill?" Mike asked.

"I've learned that when it comes to Rick, it's better not to ask," Jesse told him.

"Did you just call me Lucas Scott?" Jonathan asked, going along with the game.

"Yeah, I did. You pushed me aside for a blonde cheerleader. It hurt me, man, right here," Rick said, pointing to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel that way. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I guess I have to."

"You two have serious issues, man," Puck told them.

"Rick, you are acting crazier than usual," Mike said.

"Thanks."

"So what did I miss?" Santana asked, coming into the room.

"I think Jonathan and Rick are going to leave us for each other," Quinn told her.

"I knew it! I suspected it all along," Santana said, playing along.

"Not you too," Mike complained.

"Oh Mike, if you can't beat them, join them," Jesse told him.

"Okay, so back to the real world, are we done packing?" Santana asked.

"Yes, we just need to finish loading them into the car and then it's settled." Quinn told her.

"And what Quinn means by _we_ need to finish loading them into the car is _the guys_ need to finish loading them into the car," Puck commented.

"Right on, Puckerman," Quinn told him.

"How do you think the girls and Kurt are doing?" Jonathan asked.

"By that you mean how do you think Rachel is doing?" Rick asked.

"You would act the same way if it was Bree; don't deny it," Jonathan responded.

"I don't," Rick told him.

"I think she is doing okay," Santana answered. "Bree and Kurt are in charge of the makeover so they won't give her time to think about anything else."

"That's true. If I thought Kurt giving a makeover was bad enough, along with Bree it's something else," said Quinn

"Yeah, they are both overly obsessed with fashion," Jonathan said.

"We all know Kurt has been dying to give Rachel a makeover since forever," Puck said.

"Very true," Jesse confirmed.

"Jon, have you talked to your dad?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, he's here but he's been with the lawyers all day," Jonathan told her.

"What's going to happen with that? Is he still going to live in New York?" Mike asked.

"Last I heard, he is looking for a house here in Ohio and is looking into making his contract with the hospital shorter so that he can come live here sooner."

"Don't you guys have a house? What about the one you guys are living in?" Puck asked.

"I think it's not large enough, and we bought that one to be close to Rachel; and she's probably not going to want to be anywhere close to the Berry house."

"Good point," Puck agreed.

"Yeah, and mom is back so Bree and I are probably going to move back in with her," Rick said while loading the last box into the car.

"Your mom is back?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, she got here a few days ago," Rick told him.

"Your mom is pretty cool," Jonathan commented.

"You've met her?" Rick asked.

"I'm best friends with your sister."

"Right! Sorry, dumb moment."

"How is your mom?" Santana asked.

"She's pretty awesome. Don't worry, she'll love you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"If you ever want dirt on Chris, just go to her. They went to school together, and she was my mom's best friend so they've spent a lot of time together," Jesse told her.

"Okay, group, everything is ready!" announced Jonathan. "Let's go!"

AN: I hope you all liked this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC List:   
> Jonathan Sloan: Ian Somerhalder  
> Chris Carlyle: Justin Bartha  
> Bree Danvers: Nina Dobrev  
> Rick Danvers: John Gallagher Jr  
> Andrea Danvers: Stana Katic


	22. Audition Part 1

This chapter starts a few days after the last one and this is set the Monday they come back to school. You know what that means right? This is the start of Maii's version of Season 2. Some things will be the same but others will be a bit different, if I don't mention it then it's the same as in the show. Hope you all like it! Thanks to my my awesome beta for being so awesome...

 

Ch 22

"So Rick, Bree, are you ready to enter the halls of McKinley High?" Jesse asked getting out of his car.

"The way I see it, I've got my friends and my sister and they all accept my craziness so who cares what the rest of the idiots think? Plus I've got my girl with me; I'm more than ready," Rick said, putting his arm around Santana.

"What about you, B?" Santana asked Bree.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said as they spotted Rachel and Kurt arriving in Kurt's car and Jonathan and Puck arriving in Puck's truck.

"Hello Ray, ready to get back to this hell-hole?" Santana asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Hi baby," Jesse told her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi, I missed you"

"Missed you too," he told her. putting his arm around her.

"It's too early in the morning for your mushiness," Jonathan told them and then turned to Rachel with a joking smile. "And what, I don't get a hello? If you hadn't forgotten I am your favorite brother."

"Jonny, you're my only brother, well, only blood-related brother."

"Are you implying I'm not your fav?"

"Of course not! I would never say anything like that," Rachel joked.

"Get over here, shortie," he said pulling her in for a hug, which just made her laugh.

"You're incorrigible."  
"So I've been told."

"So Jonathan, where's Quinn? I thought you would be the one bringing her to school and all that?" Bree asked.

"Quinn thinks its better if we keep our relationship on the down-low for now."

"You're okay with that?" Bree asked.

"Of course," he said unconvincingly, which caused Rachel and Bree to exchange a look. Puck decided to break the silence by changing the subject

"I think it's time we got this show on the road."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The rest of the day was uneventful; Bree had the same schedule as Rachel, Kurt, and Santana while Rick had the same as Jesse and Jonathan. They met up with Matt, Mercedes, Artie, and Finn over lunchtime and found out what they did over the summer. It turns out Matt and Mercedes' families had gone to the same place for their vacation so they spent most of the summer together, and they were now dating. Finn just talked about football camp, while Artie said his summer was alright but nothing really exciting. Then the group started telling them what they had done during their vacation until lunchtime was over. When it came time for Glee everyone walked in and saw Mr. Schuester at the board.

"Guess what, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked.

"What is it Puck?" Schue asked.

"We've got 3 new members right here."

"Seriously? Welcome! Do you have auditions planned?"

"Yeah, Jonathan and Bree are doing a duet, and I'm doing a solo. By the way I'm Richard "Rick" Danvers."

"I'm Bree Danvers."

"And you know me; I'm Rachel's brother Jonathan Sloan."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's get started shall we? Who is going first?" Schue asked.

"I will," Rick said, handing the sheet music to Brad and the band. Just then the music to "I've Just Seen A Face" Across the Universe version, started playing.

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

As Rick sang this, he went over to where Santana was seated and made her dance with him, while the rest just laughed at the expression on her face.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I had never been aware_

_But as it is I dream of her tonight_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_I have never known_

_The likes of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this_

During the guitar solo the rest of the group got up from their seats and started dancing along to the beat.

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_Falling, yes she is falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

"That was very good. Welcome to glee club, Rick."

"Thanks, teach," he said as he went to sit down in between Santana and Jesse in the back row.

"So are you two ready?" he asked Jonathan and Bree.

"We are, but before we start I would just like to say that I did not pick this song. It was chosen by the evil ones, aka Bree, Rachel, and Kurt. This song is traditionally sung by two women but for some reason they thought it would be good for our duet, go figure."

"So yeah," Bree added. "Because of that we did a bit of an adjustment to the song. Hope you all like it," she said as she handed the sheet music to Brad.

 _Jonathan_ _Bree_ _ **Both**_

_ I've heard it said  _

_ That people come into our lives for a reason  _

_ Bringing something we must learn  _

_ And we are led  _

_ To those who help us most to grow  _

_ If we let them  _

_ And we help them in return  _

_ Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  _

_ But I know I'm who I am today  _

_ Because I knew you...  _

_ Like a comet pulled from orbit  _

_ As it passes a sun  _

_ Like a stream that meets a boulder  _

_ Halfway through the wood  _

_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  _

_ But because I knew you  _

_ I have been changed for good  _

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_ Because I knew you  _

_**I have been changed for good** _

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_ But then, I guess we know  _

_ There's blame to share  _

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore** _

_ Like a comet pulled from orbit  _

_ As it passes a sun  _

_ Like a stream that meets a boulder  _

_ Halfway through the wood  _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been** _

_**Changed for the better?** _

_**I do believe I have been** _

_**Changed for the better** _

_ And because I knew you...  _

_Because I knew you..._

_**Because I knew you...** _

_**I have been changed for good...** _

"Wow, that was impressive and it's an incredible song. Welcome to glee club," Mr. Schue told them.

"Thank you," Bree said as she went to sit in front of her brother and next to Puck and Jonathan.

"Guys as you probably saw, Jacob posted a new blog about the Glee Club, " Gleeis a giant ball of suck."

"We get it, Mr. Schue. Everyone still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain? Only difference now is that none of us really care." Kurt said.

"Kurt's right. We're a family. They can bring it all they want. None of it is going to break us," Jesse said.

"Okay, I'm really happy that you guys have all bonded. The problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning. By that I mean people who don't know any of you, unlike our newest members," Mr. Schue said, looking at his three newest members.

"Why do we need more members?" Tina asked.

"We are just about 16 members. While it's a good number it's still not enough. If we want to go to Nationals, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound," he explained to them.

"Vocal Adrenaline were epic at Regionals. The only reason they were a bit off their game is because Jesse was with us instead of with them. We're going to need more voices in order to beat them," Rachel told the rest of them, standing up next to Mr. Schue.

"I'm with Rachel on this one. I know how they work; they are going to come back stronger than ever," Jesse said, standing up next to his girlfriend.

"You're going to have to trust me on this, guys. Now, here's the plan. Nationals are in New York this year, and we are going. Now let's go out there and show the school how cool it's going to be, how cool we can be. If they're not going to come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and '80s pop. Let's show them how down we are. Let's give them the song of the year, New Directions! Style.."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It will work; you'll see."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The next day they performed "Empire State of Mind" at lunch, and while they did it pretty damn well still no new members. They went back to the Glee Room after lunch.

"Told you it wouldn't work."

"We know, Quinn," Mercedes said.

"Guys, I have a new job for you. It's kind of boys versus girls; are you in?"

"Do we have a choice?" Puck asked.

"Not really," Schue said.

"Then I guess we're in," Puck told him.

"Okay, your job is to recruit people. Boys recruit guys and girls recruit girls whoever brings in an actual recruit gets no homework passes from Spanish."

"Mr. Schue, you are all about being fair, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, Kurt."

"Then you'll see that this is kind of unfair to the girls seeing as there are 9 boys and 7 girls."

"What do you suggest?"

"Why don't I go with the girls and then it's 8 and 8?"  
"I agree with Kurt; it is the fair thing to do," Rachel agreed.

"You do want to be fair, right Mr. Schue?" Bree said.

"Alright Kurt, just this once you can go with the girls."

"Yes!" Kurt said as he high fived Rachel and Bree.

"See Mr. Schue, I told you they were the evil ones," Jonathan said as they left the room.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

It was free period when the boys decided to look for new recruits. Finn and Artie found Sam, the new transfer kid, and told him about Glee Club so all the boys got together to meet the new kid.

"So, Sam, tell us about yourself," Finn said.

"My name's Sam Evans. I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic, so my grades aren't that good, but...I'm working on it."

"Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked.

"I don't... know. I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" Sam responded.

"Nice!" Rick exclaimed.

"So, can you sing with that big mouth?" Jonathan asked.

"I've never really sung in front of anybody before," Sam told them.

"Dude, let me tell you, chicks dig singers. Isn't that right St. James?" Puck asked Jesse.

"Oh definitely! It gives you major points with women; they love it when you sing to them," Jesse said.

Ohh so true," Rick said.

"Give it a shot, we'll back you up, I promise. What song you got in your back pocket?" Finn asked.

"Billionaire?"

Puck grabbed the guitar as Sam started singing, Rick and Mike started dancing, and Finn played the drums.

"That-that was really cool!" Sam exclaimed when they finished.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Finn stated.  
"Yeah, it was. What do you think, St. James; is he good enough?" Puck asked, then turned to Sam. "Jesse is the one with the most experience in all of this."

"He is definitely good enough," Jesse said.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I recognize talent when I see it."

"So you think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?" Finn asked.

"Sure thing."

"We've got this in the bag!" Rick exclaimed.

"Hell yeah," Jonathan said as the bell rang signifying it was time for the last class of the day.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Kurt and Rachel were gossiping in Chemistry class waiting for the teacher to arrive when Bree showed up.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"The boys already have a recruit."

"What? How did they get one so fast?" Rachel asked.

"No idea, but this means we have to move and fast!" Bree told them, and as they were thinking of what to do Mercedes came up to them.

"I wouldn't worry, I found a girl who's got an amazing voice."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"We're a team Mercedes," Bree told her.

"If you are so curious, come to the audition today after school," she said before leaving to go to her seat just as the teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class and welcome to 3rd period Chemistry."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Coach Sylvester, I want to talk to you."

"Get out of my office."

Coach Sylvester, please hear me out."

"Nope. I trusted you, and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together."

"I understand you had your confetti cannons taken away."

"Well, I'll bet there are quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a Cheerios uniform."

"Is that all you've got?"

"I happen to know something about your head Cheerio that I know would interest you greatly."

"Keep talking," Sue said as Quinn closed the door behind her.

 

AN: That is Audition Part 1, the football parts are exactly the same but I don't exactly mention them and as you can see I changed the Charice/Sunshine story a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:   
> I've Just Seen A Face - Across the Universe (originally from The Beatles)  
> For Good - Wicked
> 
> (Ironically I used this song long before it came out on the show, when I wrote this chapter we hadn't even met Blaine yet)


	23. Audition Part 2

AN: I hope you are all still liking this story! This is the 2nd part of Audition. Hope you all like it. Thanks to my incredibly awesome beta.

 

Ch 23

"So kids, how is the first week of school going?" Burt asked them as they walked in.

"It's going," Kurt replied.

"That bad?" Burt asked.

"Not really; it's just nothing has really changed from last year. The only new people in New Directions are Bree, Rick, and Jon so Mr. Schue isn't exactly happy," Rachel told him.

"Plus his recruitment ideas suck," Kurt said.

"What is he having you guys do now?" Burt asked.

"After the performance at school failed, he thought a competition would motivate us, boys against girls in recruiting new members. I'm on the girls team in this one because there's an uneven number of girls and boys." Kurt told him.

"I'm sure you guys convinced him to let you be on the girls team."

"Maybe," Kurt said.

"So I take it the recruiting isn't going that well?" Burt asked.

"Apparently the guys already have someone while we have no one," Rachel told him.

"I'm sure you'll find someone. With you two plus Bree and Santana I think anything is possible."

"Thanks, Burt."

"Yeah thanks, Dad, you're the best."

"I'm going out to dinner with Carole. You two can handle yourselves right?"

"Right," Kurt said.

"Okay then I'm going to go pick up Carole. I'll see you both later," he said as he walked out the door.

"Dad, remember to buy her flowers."

"Will do," Burt called out then closed the door behind him.

"That man is hopeless," Kurt commented.

"Most of them are," Rachel said.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest okay, Barbie?" Kurt said as they walked towards their room.

"Okay."

"Did Mercedes seem weird to you?"

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean the way she was acting."

"Now that you mention it she was acting a bit strange, but I can't really put my finger on it."

"Oh well, let's just see how the rest of the week plays out," Kurt said, throwing himself on his bed. Rachel's phone started ringing in that moment

"It's a text from San... _Can I Come Over - San_ "

"Tell her she's always welcome here."

"Okidoki," Rachel said sending the text.

"I wonder what's wrong," Kurt said.

"Yeah I mean, don't the Cheerios practice right now?"

"Yeah, and Coach doesn't let us use our phones during practice so it must be something big," Kurt told her.

"I guess we will find out when she gets here."

A few minutes later Santana showed up to the Hummel Residence and Kurt let her inside. They went to the basement and she threw herself on Rachel's bed.

"I hate this!"

"What happened, my fiery latina?" Kurt asked.

"Coach took away my Head Cheerio title."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently someone told her that I had gone soft, somebody told her that I had a boyfriend who not only was older than me, but that we also hadn't had sex yet!"

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"You know how Coach is.. I mean they are crap reasons!"

"The question is who told," Rachel said.

"Oh, I've got a very clear idea of who told," Santana told them.

"Well, tell us," Kurt said.

"Coach said that Quinn would replace me. What a coincidence isn't it?"

"You really think she told on you?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely, I mean how else did she get into Coach's good graces again and enough to be promoted to Head Cheerio right after she comes back?" Santana explained.

"Well, when you put it that way then it does make sense," Rachel said.

"I can't believe she told Coach about Rick."

"Hon, I think everyone knows you two are dating," Kurt told her.

"Not that part. I mean I don't care that she told Sue that I'm dating him because frankly nothing she could do could make me break things off. I'm glad I'm dating him he makes me feel like I'm worth something, you know?"

"Oh hon, you are worth something! You are amazing! We all love you. I mean, you're like the sister I never had," Rachel told her.

"Yeah as Barbie said, you're our Santana. You're fierce, protective, loyal, talented, and just simply an amazing person," Kurt added.

"Thanks guys."

"Now what were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"Well, that I can't believe she told Coach I hadn't had sex with Rick yet. I know it's strange, but I don't want sex to ruin things. And when I told you guys that it was personal and she went and told Sue? Of all people she told Sue freaking Sylvester?"

"Yeah, that was a majorly bitchy thing to do," Rachel said.

"Don't worry, hon, we're here for you," Kurt said.

"Do you want to stay over? We could call the girls and have a night of movies, ice cream and hot guys," Rachel asked.

"Sounds tempting, but I really don't want to see Quinn right now."

"Then we won't tell her. We can just invite Bree and tell her to come over." Kurt told her.

"Yeah, plus Tina and Brit are both busy, so it would just be the four of us." Rachel said.

"Alright, let's do it."

"Yey!" Rachel exclaimed as Kurt called Bree to invite her over.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The next day was uneventful so far. Rachel just hoped nothing too extreme happened, especially considering Santana had gone from the sad stage to the pissed off stage about her situation and would probably murder Quinn the next time she saw her. She was going to go inside the Glee Room when she heard voices so she just stood at the doorway listening.

"I'm sure she's good, Mercedes, but better than Rachel?" Artie asked.

"I'm telling you, Artie, this Sunshine girl is much better than Rachel."

"Rachel is still the lead."

"Oh please, that's only because she's got her damn posse backing her up. This girl could very easily take the spot away from her."  
"I thought you wanted to be the lead."

"Of course I do, and by convincing Sunshine to join I'll have her on my side against Rachel in no time."

"I'm not sure about this, Mercedes."

"It will happen. It's time the damn diva fell off her pedestal."

That was the moment when Rachel decided she couldn't hear anything more. Was she really that bad? Was she replaceable? She left before she could hear anything else. She didn't know what to think.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Meanwhile, Santana saw Quinn coming out of the bathroom with the ponytail and the Cheerios uniform, and all she saw was red. And no, she wasn't talking about the uniform.

"You did this to me. You told Coach Sylvester all those things," she said as she pushed her into the lockers.

"I just told her what she needed to know about her head Cheerio. Oops, I mean ex-head Cheerio."

"That was private, you bitch!" Santana exclaimed then slapped Quinn across the face.

"You can't hit me," Quinn told her.

"Oh, sure I can. Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut," Santana said. Then Quinn pushed her into the locker and the fight started.

"Stop the Violence," Brittany said. But they ignored her and continued to pull out each other's hair. Santana pushed Quinn to the floor when Schue got there to stop the fight.

"Hey, hey, what is this? What happened to us being a family?" Schue exclaimed at the same time that Rick got there to stop his girlfriend from killing Quinn.

"Oh, please. She has a family; she's a mother!" Santana exclaimed. Before Quinn could attack her, Schue grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Hey San, it's not worth it. Let's go," Rick told her and they started to leave.

"Walk away. And tighten up your pony before you get to class!" Quinn screamed.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel was sitting down at the piano playing around with the keys. She couldn't stop thinking about what she overheard. Was that Sunshine girl really better than her? If so, would they replace her? Who was she if she didn't have glee club? She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone hugging her from behind. It was Jesse.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as how you weren't at lunch and you missed the big showdown, we were wondering where you were so I came looking for you."

"You guys were worried about me?"

"Of course we were. What's the matter baby; why are you talking like that?"

She then proceeded to tell him everything she overheard.

"That's bullshit."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Rachel. Mercedes is jealous of you. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, you're got amazing grades, you've got friends who love you, talent she would die to have. I mean, sure she's talented, but not as talented as you are. Your family loves you, the Hummel's love you, _I_ love you."

"So you really think I'm not replaceable?"

"Of course not! You are the heart of New Directions."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and I'm sure that Sunshine girl is not nearly as talented as you are."

"We heard her sing yesterday, Jess, and she was amazing."

"Even if she is better singer than you, which I really doubt, having a good voice is not everything. You have to have the attitude, the drive, and the stage presence to pull it off. Those are three things she doesn't have but you do."

"You don't think that even if she does get in that I will lose my lead?"

"Of course not," he said, and she leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Thanks, Jesse."

"For what?"

"Always making me feel better when I'm feeling down."

"It's my pleasure, baby, There's no reason to feel insecure and if you ever do then just come to me, and I'll tell you how amazing you are," He told her and she just smiled, then remembered something.

"Wait, you said showdown. What showdown?"

"Santana and Quinn had a catfight in the hall. It was broken up by Schue and Rick."

"Was it bad?"

"Pretty bad, punches, name-calling, the usual."

"Can't believe I missed it, but can't say I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, apparently Quinn told Coach Sylvester some things about Santana, right?"

"Not just about Santana, but about San and Rick."

"Wow, low blow, Quinn."

"I know, we thought so too."

"Well, let's get out of here. Kurt is going to want to know where you are."

They walked hand in hand out of the auditorium when they noticed the commotion at Sunshine's locker.

"Oh that's not good…not good at all," Jesse said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"That's Dustin Goolsby. He was Shelby's second in command. Now I guess he's the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

"That's not good is it?" Rachel asked.

"No, it isn't. Let's go see what's wrong."

"Goolsby, what are you doing here? I never thought you would lower yourself to come see the competition."

"Look what the cat dragged in! Jesse St. James, tell me how does it feel to be a traitor and a loser?"

"Don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"See that attitude right there is the reason I never liked you. Corcoran might have put up with your comments, but I don't have to. Now if you excuse me, my new team member and I have to go."

"I hate that guy," Mr. Schue said.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. What happened? I thought she was going to be on our team?" Jesse asked.

"Let's go to the choir room with the rest, I'll tell you then."

When they arrived at the choir room they saw everyone already waiting there. Jesse and Rachel went to sit next to Kurt and Bree.

"What happened, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked.

"Vocal Adrenaline happened, that's what," Mr. Schue said.

"Vocal Adrenaline found out about Sunshine. How in the world did that happen? It was your fault wasn't it, St. James?" Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, Jesse has shown us time and again that his loyalty is with us, so don't start with your crap." Puck stated.

"Yeah, and I'm already disliking you a lot. Don't give me another reason to add to that," Jesse told her.

"What the hell did I do St, James?"

"A conversation you recently had with Artie about _my girlfriend_ comes to mind," he told her, and that shut her up at least. Artie looked away, ashamed.

"Guys, I don't know who told Goolsby about Sunshine, although I'm pretty sure it was Sue. The point is that she's joining them not us."

"What about the Sam guy?" Bree asked.

"He is the new kid that doesn't want to be viewed as a loser, especially since he is the quarterback now," Finn told them.

"That sucks," Rick stated.

"I guess we are back to where we started," Mr. Schue said.

A/N: Hope you all liked it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Sloan Trailer (for an OC Contest) 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDbkN4Bwb4c


	24. BrittanyBritney Part 1

AN: Here is the Britney/Brittany episode: most of the scenes are the same so it's mostly what happens after/before the scenes. This starts after Me Against the Music. Thanks as always to my awesome beta!

 

Ch 24

"Sometimes Mr. Schue can be so unreasonable." Kurt complained to the girls who were gathered around the room. They were doing their weekly girls' night in and were talking about how Mr. Schue had rejected their Britney idea _again_. They were waiting for Santana to come home from going to the dentist.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rachel replied.

"Plus it's so obvious he's extremely jealous of Miss Pillsbury's boyfriend," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it's kind of pathetic really," Bree commented.

"Yeah, no offense but I would not pick Mr. Schue over him," Kurt said.

"Me neither," Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, and for Rachel to say that it means something. Didn't you have a crush for him last year?" Kurt asked.

"Don't remind me. I like to think it didn't happen," Rachel told them.

"It probably didn't help that he sang Endless Love with you," Kurt said.

"Okay, he sang that duet with you and expected you not to get a crush on him?" Bree asked.

"I know, right!" Rachel said.

"Changing the subject, does Jon know about the Quinn/Santana situation?" Kurt asked.

"Last time I checked, he had no clue," Rachel said.

"I haven't decided whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. We all know how he can get," Bree said.

"It's a tough choice," Kurt said.

"Yeah, from one side he deserves to know how bitchy his girlfriend can get, but on the other side I kind of don't want him to get hurt by it," Rachel said.

"Yeah, if Quinn continues on the path she's in, she's not only going to hurt herself but anyone who gets in her way," Kurt said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rachel said. Then they heard noises from upstairs. "That's probably Santana."

"Yeah, I think it's better if we change the subject," Bree commented.

"Good idea," Kurt said.

"I can't believe I have to go to the dentist. I hate going to the dentist," Rachel complained.

"At least you're going to _that_ dentist…seriously hot," Santana said coming into the room.

"Oh so true," Rachel said.

"Hey San! How was your trip to the dentist?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it was alright; super trippy though."

"Why?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Brit and I had a Britney fantasy where we sang Me Against the Music."

"That does sound trippy," Rachel commented.

"Don't worry, Ray, I'm sure you'll get your own fantasy when you go."

"Don't remind me."

"San, what does my brother think of your newest older man crush?" Bree asked.

"He just laughs whenever I say anything. He knows he's the one that I want and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm glad you're happy, San; at least one of us deserves to be happy," Rachel said.

"Trouble in paradise, Barbie?" Kurt asked.

"A bit, we've been getting into mini-fights this week. I mean, it's like he wants to keep me in my reindeer sweaters or things like that because he doesn't want guys looking at me or something. It just frustrates me so badly, and the worst part is he doesn't seem to realize he's doing it."

"Boys can be extremely dense," Bree replied.

"Speaking from experience, Bree?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know how to make it clearer that I like him, and he still hasn't made a move yet; it's frustrating!" Bree complained.

"Well to be fair, this is Puck where are talking about. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to girls," Santana told her.

"I know, but still."

"We get it, hon," Kurt said. Before anyone could say anything, Burt came into the basement.

"Rachel, Jesse is here to pick you up."

"Thanks Burt, see you guys later; wish me luck" Rachel said.

"Good luck!" Bree shouted.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So man, what are you going to do about the whole Quinn and Santana situation?" Artie asked.

"What Quinn and Santana situation?" Jonathan asked.

"Man, you didn't hear? They had a pretty big catfight in school a few days ago," Mike told him.

"Why? What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"If you don't know I'm not sure it's my place to tell you; ask Rick," Mike told him.

"Ask Rick what?" Rick asked coming into the room with Puck.

"Did something happen with Quinn and Santana?" Jonathan asked.

"Ohh that," Rick said.

"Yes, that. Come on, guys, just tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's just say the pre-pregnancy Quinn came out again," Puck said.

"She said something to Coach Sylvester that got Santana demoted from being Head Cheerio," Rick said, then started to tell him everything he knew

"Are you sure it was Quinn?" Jonathan asked.

"They are about 99.9% positive it was Quinn. I mean it all adds up. It was something really personal that only a few people knew, then there was the fact that Quinn who wasn't even on the Cheerios is now Head Cheerio..."

"Which means she had to tell Coach Sylvester something really good in order to get back to the team," Jonathan finished what Puck had being saying.

"It does sound like something Quinn would do," Finn commented.

"I…I have to go," Jonathan said picking up his keys and leaving the room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him," Artie commented.

"The guy deserved to know," Finn said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Are you nervous or something?" Jesse asked while sitting in the waiting room.

"Why would I be nervous?" Rachel asked.

"Because you don't like to go to the dentist."

"So you were paying attention."

"Of course I was…wait what is that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked.

"That lately I don't know where your head is."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Rachel, let's not fight," Jesse told her but before she could tell him anything Mr. Schue interrupted them.

"Hey Rachel, Jesse," Mr. Schue said.

"Hey Mr. Schue." they both said.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm okay. I've been reading the unauthorized biography of Britney Spears to stay calm. I look forward to the day the paparazzi provoke me and I attack them."

"Are you okay, Mr. Schue?" Jesse asked.

"I'm fine. Good luck, Rachel."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jonathan was just driving around trying to clear his head; he seriously could not figure out what was going on. The more he thought about it, the madder he got. How could she do that and to someone who was her friend no less? He knew that he wouldn't be able to think straight until he found out what really happened and listened to her side of the story so he headed towards the Fabray home. He parked the car and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered, making a face when she saw him.

"Oh it's you."

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray. Is Quinn home?"

"I'll go get her."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later he was beginning to wonder what was taking so long; maybe she wasn't home. Then again, maybe Judy was telling Quinn how she felt about her dating him. He had eyes; he knew perfectly well that Quinn's mother did not like him or his family. She hated Mark and always mentioned how she thought his dad's decisions where wrong and immoral. He hated that obnoxious self-righteous bitch.

"Jon, I didn't expect to see you tonight," Quinn said breaking him out of his thoughts and then giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I needed to see you."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Quinn, I mean it."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Five words: Santana, Head Cheerio, Coach Sylvester."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh."

"What do you want me to say?"  
"Did you really do that to Santana?"

"I had no choice."

"We always have a choice. What you told her about Santana was private and intimate, Quinn."

"I needed something to get me back in the Cheerios."

"Why did you need to get back in that group so badly?"

"I needed my spot back."

"Popularity, of course, I should have guessed. It's all you seem to care about."

"It's just Santana. It's not like I did anything to Rachel."  
"I cannot believe you just said that… _Just Santana_? She's Rachel's _best friend_ ; she has spent the majority of the time at our place. She may not be my sister in blood, but she's still my sister. I love her like a sister; my dad treats her like another daughter; she's my part of my family, Quinn. When you hurt my family, you hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Jon, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, but you did mean to hurt Santana," he said, and when she looked away he knew what he just said was true. "I can't even look at you right now." Then he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Thanks for the ride home, Jesse."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go inside."

"Yeah okay…Rachel," Jesse said.

"Yeah, Jesse?"  
"I love you; you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

She walked inside and saw Burt in the living room.  
"Hey Burt, I just wanted to let you know I'm home."

"Thanks, Rachel. They are still downstairs; why don't you go join them?"

"I will, thanks Burt. Good night."

"Good night, Rachel."

She walked to the basement and saw the three of them on the bed in front of a magazine.

"You're back!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I am."

"What's wrong, Ray?" Santana asked.

"We had another fight."

"Oh hon, I'm sorry," Santana said.

"I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Well, we were just talking about what to do about the Britney thing and how Kurt was freaking badass today," Bree told her, changing the subject.

"That trip to the principal's office was soo worth it," Kurt commented.

"It was amazing, Kurt." Rachel said.

"We were all thinking it, somebody had to say it," Kurt told them.

"So any fantasy?" Bree asked.

"Yes, Baby One More Time, and I was singing it to Jesse."

"Classic Britney, I like it," Kurt said.

"Well, let's just say it gave me the perfect idea," Rachel said looking at them.

"We are all ears," Bree said. And then Rachel started explaining her idea to them.

AN: There you have it! B/B part 1


	25. BrittanyBritney Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of B/B.. I would recommend for you guys to download a mix I made (it will make sense later on in the chapter). Thanks to my awesome beta!
> 
> Download this: 
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/?a3x8hasl5u3094f

AN: Dedicated to ParkersAngel for reading this whole story in 1 night

 

Ch 25

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Brittany asked.

"It has to; I mean there's no reason for it not to work, and if we're lucky it can also help St. James realize what he is doing wrong," Santana said.

"I seriously cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they see us. They aren't taking us to school are they?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I knew they would freak out so I told them we overslept so they should go in without us," Bree told them.

"You're a genius, my dear, and where did you get the outfits?" Kurt asked.

"We did a Britney Spears photo shoot once. Well it was more of a famous people photo shoot but we got Britney, so we got to dress in the iconic Spears outfits," Bree explained.

"Please tell me there are pictures," Rachel said.

"Oh, there are pictures."

"Great! Later on we need to see them. I need to see Jon dressed up like he's part of a Britney Spears music video," Santana said.

"Is it bad that I'm dying to see them?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm sure it's a pretty normal response. I wonder why I never heard of this photo shoot," Rachel said.

"It's because he likes to pretend that the photo shoot didn't happen," Bree told them.

"I bet," Kurt said.

"You do know that with those pictures we could have endless amounts of blackmail right?" Santana asked mischievously.

"Oh I know," Rachel answered.

"Are we ready?" Brittany asked.

"I think we are...and I must say we look hot," Kurt said looking at the rest of the girls. Brittany and Santana were wearing the outfits from _Me Against The Music_ ; Quinn was wearing the black one from _Overprotected_ ; Bree was wearing the one from _Stronger;_ Rachel wore the iconic _Baby One More Time_ Outfit, while he was dressed up as one of the backup dancers in _Crazy_. They looked pretty damn amazing.

"So how are we doing with time?" Santana asked.

"We're excused from the 1st 2 periods," Quinn told them.

"How did you manage that?" Bree asked.

"We got in a small accident this morning on the way to school so we had to fix the car, and we didn't want to bother anyone at school because it would be rude of us to have them skip school to help us. Education is very important after all," Quinn said.

"Of course it is," Santana said.

"So we can go inside while everyone is at lunch and set things up, then make our entrance and wait until it's time for Glee," Quinn said.

"Perfect, everyone knows what to do, right?" Rachel asked.

"Barbie, we practiced it practically all night; we can do this," Kurt told her.

"You're right. Mike, Tina, and Rick know what to do, right?" she asked.

"Texts have been sent out; everything is ready on their end," Brittany said.

"Good, then it's Showtime."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So anyone know where the girls and Kurt are?" Puck asked.

"No clue, man," Jonathan said.

"Weren't they coming to school with you guys?" Jesse asked.

"They said they overslept so they would come later so that we weren't all late," Puck explained.

"They probably just ran into some car trouble," Rick said.

"With Kurt there?" Jonathan asked.

"It can happen to anyone," Mike commented.

"They will be here, don't worry," Tina said exchanging a look with both Rick and Mike. Suddenly they heard a lot of commotion coming from the hall.

"What is going on?" Artie asked.

"Let's go check it out," Mike said.

It turns out the rest of the group had arrived and had managed to turn a couple of heads; okay, more than a couple. That's when Jesse realized what his girlfriend was wearing.

"Why don't you put my jacket on? You look cold."

"What, you don't like my look?"

"No I do; it's just not everyone should be able to see it."

"I don't understand what the problem is…it's just my regular look with the volume turned up. Didn't you say I should change my style?"

"I didn't mean like this."

"That's really too bad. Well, what can you do?" she said as she walked away to meet her friends.

"Do you have any clue about what's going on?" Puck asked him.

"Not one. You?"

"No clue either."

"What the hell do we do?"

"Right now we go to Glee Club. We'll figure out the rest later," Puck told him.

"Good idea."

"I'm full of them."

They walked into Glee Club and they noticed that the girls, Mike, Rick, and Kurt were missing. Mr. Schue came in after them.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked.

"You're all here! Good, now if you would do us the honors of following me we can get this all started," Tina told them.

"Get all of what started?" Finn asked.

"You'll see," Tina said as they reached the auditorium.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," Tina said.

"It's showtime," Rick called out.

Brittany **Santana** _Bree_ _ **Quinn**_ **Kurt** Rachel _**All**_

_**All my people in the crowd** _

_**Grab a partner take it down!** _

It's me against the music

**Uh uh**

It's just me

**And Me..Hey Britney?**

Are you Ready?

**uh uh are you?**

Brittany and Santana came out first followed by Quinn. They all stood in their respective positions and started doing the choreography they had practiced.

_**Say hello to the girl that I am!** _

_**You're gonna have to see through my perspective** _

_**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am** _

_**And I don't wanna be so damn protected** _

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

_But now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_now its nothin' but my way_

_my loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I...I'm stronger_

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer** _

_**Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby** _

_**You, you-you are, you, you-you are** _

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer** _

**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me**

**Why don't they just let me live?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions**

**That's my prerogative**

**that's my prerogative**

_I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"_

(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"

**(You want a piece of me?)**

**I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"**

(You want a piece of me?)

_**I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"** _

(You want a piece of me?)

_**Love me hate me, say what you want about me** _

_**But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy** _

_You drive me crazy,_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Oh-h-h Crazy, but it feels alright_

_Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

She's soo lucky

But why does she cry?

If there is nothing missing in her life

Why do tears come at night?

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall** _

_**Without my wings, I feel so small** _

_**I guess I need you, baby** _

**I wanna believe in everything that you say**

**'Cause it sounds so good**

**But if you really want me, move slow**

**There's things about me you just have to know**

**(I'm not a girl)** I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe

_(Not yet a woman)_ I'm just trying to find the woman in me yeah

_**(All I need is time)** _ oh all i need is time,

(a moment that is mine)  a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl. oooooohoooo 

Not yet a woman

The rest of the glee club got up and started clapping as the music ended.

"Girls, Kurt, what does this mean?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Well Mr. Schue, we wanted to show you how much we wanted to do Britney at the Assembly so we put together this number," Quinn said.

"Rachel got the idea, Bree got the outfits, Santana, Brit and Mike came up with the choreography, Tina was in charge of bringing you all here and Rick helped with the technical aspects," Kurt told him.

"So what do you say, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"I'll think about it, guys."

"Come on, Mr. Schue," Santana complained.

"That's my answer," Mr. Schue said as he walked out the door.

"Hey, it's a step up from no, so I take what I can get," Kurt said.

"True. Hey weren't you girls fighting?" Finn asked Santana and Quinn.

"We were, but Quinn came over yesterday and apologized."

"Yeah, I got the mass-email they sent to all the girls about the plan, and I knew I needed to apologize so I did."

"I'm proud of you," Jonathan said.

"Thanks."

"Now regarding the 2nd part of the plan, how were things with St. James?"

"No improvement; he still acts like he did nothing wrong," Rachel complained.

"I'll work on it, don't worry," Rick told her.

"Thanks, Rick."

"No problem."

"Girls, let's just go to class," Kurt said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Bree commented.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"What do you want, Rick? I need to get to class."

"I'm sure you can afford to miss one class."

"Maybe I don't want to skip class."

"Don't care; you are coming with me whether you like it or not, St. James."

"What is so damn important that you needed me to skip class?"

"We are going to talk about your relationship with a Miss Rachel Sloan."

"What about it?"

"This is a onetime offer, but I'm going to tell you what you are doing wrong."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"That's where you're wrong. Now sit down and shut up."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Do you really think he is going to let us do Britney?" Bree asked.

"There's no way he can afford not to; I mean, the assembly is today after school and we have nothing ready," Kurt told her.

"I guess we'll find out after class," Rachel stated.

"I'm not worried. Even if he says no we can still do it, we just won't tell him," Santana said.

"Like we did Push it" Tina stated.

"I still can't believe we did that," Rachel commented.

"I'll remind you, sweetie, it was your idea," Kurt said.

"I know, I know," Rachel said.

"We should probably be quiet. Mr. Holloway looks like he wants to kill us for talking," Bree said.

"Yeah, and that would not be a good thing," Santana said.

"No it wouldn't," Tina agreed.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So that's the reason for all the outfits and everything?"

"She felt like you were trying to control her decisions and the way she dressed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, pretty much, but at least you're a charming idiot."

"Shut up."

"Touchy, Touchy. Look, I have an idea how you can get back in her good graces."

"Your ideas always get me into trouble."

"Not true…there was…" Rick started trying to think of an idea that hadn't gotten them into trouble but couldn't think of any. "Okay, it's probably true, but still it's a good idea."

"Okay then, when are we going to do this marvelous idea of yours?"

"Tomorrow during Glee Club," Rick said, then started to tell him his idea.

"You'll help won't you?" Jesse asked.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

"Then I'll gladly help you."

"Okay then, we'll do this tomorrow during Glee Club."  
"Yes tomorrow during Glee Club. Now we need to get to the choir room to practice for the Assembly."

"You really think he is going to let us do Britney?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think he has a choice," Rick commented.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So I decided what we are going to do for the assembly."

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"If you guys want to do Britney I won't stand in your way anymore." Mr. Schue told them.

"Are we doing the girl's mashup?" Matt asked.

"No, I think we should just stick to one song," Mr. Schue said.

"Okay then, what song are we doing?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm thinking Toxic. Jesse you can take the male lead, right?"

"You know it, Mr. Schue."

"Okay guys, let's practice."

They practiced the choreography and when the Assembly came they did the show with Jesse, Rachel, and Brittany singing as the leads. Everything was going well until Sue decided to pull the fire alarm.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The next day at practice everyone was waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

"Alright let's start..,um, Jesse?"  
"Mr. Schue, Rick and I have prepared something that we want to show you guys."

"I'm sorry guys, no Britney. I'm really happy it inspired some of you; I think we all have come to appreciate her so much more this week, but honestly she's just not us."

"Mr. Schue, we were actually going to do something from the original assignment: adult-contemporary, but it's a bit more young adult," Rick told him.

"Okay guys, then let's hear it."

They headed towards the front of the class and sat in the stools. Rick had his guitar and handed Jesse the microphone.

"I want to dedicate this to my girl, Rachel. I love you and I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad. I guess I get a little too wrapped up in myself to notice things sometimes, but I promise I'm changing that."

(If you want to check out Sam Tsui's version of My Only Exception because this is based on that)

http:/ www. you*tube . com*/*watch?v=v4EVjZstFNE

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_And, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Oooh_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh- You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_"That was amazing," Rachel said._

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did."  
"I mean, it you are my only exception, Rachel. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't worry; I'm sure with this you have made it up for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

 

AN: So that's Britney Brittany hope you all liked it!

 

If you download the mix and want to use it please credit me because I spent a long time doing it and making it work (I know it has few glitches but whatevs)


	26. Grilled Cheesus

AN: So I think Grilled Cheesus is one of the best episodes of season 2 (excluding for the finn parts) so I don't want to change it a lot. There are some extra scenes here and there but it's pretty much the same. This starts after Mercedes sings. Thanks to my awesome beta!

 

Ch 26

"I don't believe in God," Kurt stated.

"Wait, what?" Tina asked.

"You've all professed your beliefs. I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean, he makes me gay and then has his followers going around telling me it's something that I chose. As if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now I don't want a heavenly father I just want my real one back," Kurt told them and Rachel gave him a hug.

"But Kurt, how do you know for sure? I mean, you can't prove that there's no God," Mercedes said.

"You can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?" Kurt stated.

"Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked.

"We shouldn't be talking like this. It's not right," Quinn shouted.

"Quinn, shut up. He can believe what he wants to believe. His dad is in the freaking hospital; have some respect and stop acting like a stuck up bitch," Rick told her.

"Thanks, Rick."

"No problem, man, I've got your back."

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts...but I don't want your prayers," Kurt said and then left the room with Rachel, Bree, Jonathan and Rick following after him.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel, Jonathan, Rick, and Bree were at the hospital keeping Kurt company waiting to see if there was any news. Bree went to get a bottle of water but instead of going back to the waiting room she decided to go to the small chapel inside of the hospital. She was there a few minutes when somebody found her.

"Knew I'd find you here."

"Hey, Puck."

"Worried about Burt?"

"Yeah, he's an amazing person and Kurt has become one of my best friends so I feel like I need to do something."

"Didn't know you prayed or even believed God exists."

"No I believe. I don't show it often and I'm not a big fan of going to mass, but I do believe there's someone out there watching us. It's the only explanation for some of the things in this world. Plus I was raised as a Catholic and it has kind of stuck. I'm not out there with my faith like Quinn or Mercedes but that doesn't mean I don't believe. I just prefer to do it quietly."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. I don't know Burt that well but I know how much it sucks to not have a father, so I was planning on going to temple with my gran later tonight."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, they are always pestering me about going and this seems like a perfectly good reason to go."

"I just hope it counts for something."

"Me too, Bree, me too."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Can you all please leave now?" Kurt asked the girls.

"We just wanted to do something," Rachel told him they all left the room, leaving Kurt alone with his dad and Heather, the Sikh he had hired to do acupuncture on his dad. Heather did her job then left leaving Kurt alone once more. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kurt called out and Carole and Jonathan came in.

"Hey brat, how are things?"

"No change, but these things take time."

"That's very true. I came here to see if you needed anything."

"I'm alright; don't worry," Kurt said looking at his dad while Jonathan and Carole exchanged a look.

"Hey Brat, come with me let's go take a walk."

"I don't want to leave my dad alone."

"Carole will call if he wakes up, right Carole?"

"Yeah Kurt, I'll call you if anything happens, I promise"

"Then it's settled; you and I are going to take a little walk. You need to get out of this hospital and get some air," Jonathan told him.

"Okay, let's go."

They walked in silence until they reach the park next to the hospital.

"You are probably wondering why I'm doing this."

"You probably want to shove your beliefs down my throat like everyone else."

"My family is not exactly religious. I mean, after all look at us: my father is "living in sin" with a woman half his age and he has two kids from different mothers. We are Christians and my dad does believe and all that but it's not our entire life."

"Like with the Fabrays."

"Exactly."

"I'm betting you're not exactly popular with them."

"Judy Fabray hates my guts for all the previously mentioned reasons plus she's not a big fan of my career choice."

"I bet."

"I didn't come here to talk about my problems with my girlfriend's family."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"I know what you are going through."

"I doubt that."

"Please, you are going through the whole God doesn't really care about me because of so and so. I know that feeling I've been there. It was a few years ago actually."

"What happened?"

"It started when I was younger and realized my parents were never going to get together and that all my mom did was hurt my dad. I couldn't believe someone would want to hurt my dad that much, so my belief in God diminished a bit and life went on until I was in junior year. That's when my faith left me completely."

"What happened then?"

"First do you know the story of why my relationship with my mom is what it is?"

"I know parts of it but don't know the whole story."

"Not many people do. Hell, Bree has been my best friend for a while now and she didn't know it until Puck told her this summer. Bree and Quinn are the only ones out of the family who know it."

"If only family knows the real story, why do you want to tell me?"

"Because whether you like it or not Hummel you're a part of the family now, both you and your dad. Plus knowing the story will help you understand my faith crisis."

"Okay," Kurt said sitting down on a table in the park while Jonathan sat in front of him.

"My parents worked at a hospital that was a few blocks from my high school so I sometimes went there during lunch hours to surprise them."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It wasn't, until the day Bree and I were offered the modeling gig. I wanted their opinion so I skipped class to go to the hospital."

"Did something happen?"

"When I got there I heard shouting from my dad's office and hid in the room next to it so that I could hear what they were arguing about this time. They were arguing about me and how my dear mother wanted to abort me but my dad didn't let her, how she never wanted me and how her life would have been much better if I wasn't in it. So I called Bree to pick me up and accepted the modeling job."

"Jon, she's a bitch; you are an amazing person. If she can't see that then it's her loss."

"Yeah, I know that now, but back then I thought there was something wrong with me, and I just kept thinking that if there was a God why did he do this to me? What did I do to deserve a mother like that, and why did he allow someone like that to have children?"

"So you have gone through what I have."

"Yeah, I pushed people away, and I didn't want to even hear the world religion because it would get me pissed off; so I know what you're going through. But I have to tell you I made some bad choices, and I don't want you to do the same. I'm not telling you to believe in God if you don't want to, but don't push people away because all they want to do is be there for you because they love you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yeah, I understand; don't worry."

"Good, remember all they are doing is trying to help you in the only way that they know how to."

"I should probably apologize to the girls, huh?"

"It's a start. Come on, let's go back to the hospital."  
ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Later that night at the Hummel house, Rachel was getting ready for bed while finishing up some homework.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"It's your room too, Kurt. Actually it's more your room; I'm just borrowing half of it."

"It's your room too, and I've been an ass so it would be perfectly understandable if you didn't want to talk to me."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. Everything with your dad and the glee club-it hasn't been easy for you."

"Barbie, I love you but you don't have to make excuses for me. I know when I'm acting like a grade-A douchebag and earlier today, hell, this entire week I've acted like a douchebag."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. Quinn and Mercedes have been bitches with their religious beliefs, but all you've done is try to be there for me and I threw your help back in your face."

"You're my best friend, Kurt; of course I would help."

"You're my best friend too, Rachel, and I want you to know I really appreciate everything you do even if I don't say it…and I'm really sorry about the way I acted. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do, you dummy…you're family."

"It's funny. Jon said the same thing earlier today."

"About you being family?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded.

"He said my dad and I were part of the family whether we liked it or not." Kurt said, laughing a bit.

"Well, it's very true. We're a pretty crazy family but you guys are a part of it. I'm sorry, but you're kind of stuck with us now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad; but for your information, his condition remains the same. I need to express myself, so with your permission, Mr. Shue, I've prepared a number for the occasion."

"Of course, Kurt," Mr Schue said.

"On the day of my mom's funeral, when they were lowering her

body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her, and I remember I looked up at my dad and I, I just wanted him to say something, just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over, and he just took my hand and squeezed it. And just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me...that was enough. This is for my dad."

_Yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

When Kurt finished singing, Bree and Rachel came up to hug him followed by Rick, Santana and Jonathan. Soon enough the entire club was hugging Kurt. In that moment it was clear that no matter what happened they were a family and they would get through it together. A few days later Burt woke up and was finally able to go back home, which meant Kurt could finally relax a little because for now everything would be okay.

AN: Hope everyone liked it


	27. Duets Part 1

This chapter starts the Duets Arc (probably going to be around 3 chapters); hope you all like it. Remember if I don't mention it then the storyline stayed the same. Thanks to my awesome beta.

 

Ch 27

"Bad news, guys. Puckerman will be out for a while."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Don't know the details I just know he won't be around," Mr. Schue said.

"Did something happen to him?" Tina asked.

"There's a rumor going around that he ended up in juvie," Brittany said.

"He's not in juvie," Rachel said.

"Do you know something Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Rachel said.

"Why don't you share it with the class?" Mercedes asked.

"He is not in juvie he just got sick over the weekend. He got an infection so he's staying home for the week," Rachel said.

"That's understandable," Mike commented.

"On a lighter note, guys, let's give a warm welcome to our new member Sam Evans."

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham," Sam said standing next to Mr. Schue.

"Wow, he has no game," Santana commented from her spot next to her boyfriend.

"Question for the group. What is a duet?"  
"A blanket," Brittany said.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one. For a duet to be great the singers should complement each other and at the same time push each other to be better," Jesse stated.

"Thanks, Jesse; you are correct."

"Of course I am, Mr. Schue."

"Yeah Mr. Schue, he's the great Jesse St. James he is _never_ wrong," Rick said sarcastically.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me," Jesse told Rick.

"Oh please, I'm perfectly fine with being who I am. I'm awesome, dude," Rick said.

"Sure you are," Jesse responded.

"BOYS!" Mr. Schue shouted trying to get them to stop pestering each other.

"Sorry Schue," they both said.

While the commotion was going on Kurt was sitting next to Bree looking at Sam.

"Psst ... He's on Team Gay. No straight boy dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993," Kurt whispered to Bree.

"You're crazy, circa 2010," Bree said.

"This week I want you to pair up and sing a duet and since you all seemed to love our little Defying Gravity Diva-Off, I'm making this a competition."

"What's the prize?" Jonathan asked from his spot next to Bree.

"Dinner for two.. on me.. at Breadsticks."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rick and Santana were making out on his bed and Santana would not stop talking about Breadsticks.

"San what makes you so sure we're going to win?"

"It's Breadsticks!"

"You do realize our biggest competition is your best friend and my best friend right?" Rick asked.

""You don't think we can win?" Santana asked sitting up on the bed.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Okay maybe I did, but it's a very valid point, baby."

"If you don't think we can win then maybe I should find myself another partner."

"Oh really?" Rick asked skeptical.

"Yes really, I don't want you bringing me down."  
"Oh you think _I_ would bring _you_ down. Sweetheart, it's the other way around."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Santana asked.

"Hit me."

"We can have our own competition if I win you have to take me to Breadsticks."

"Deal but if _I_ win we go to another place that is _not_ Breadsticks."

"Alright I can accept those terms, but loser pays the bill."

"Deal."

"Then it's game on, Mr. Danvers."

"Can't wait, Ms. Lopez."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Come on, Bree, please do it with me," Rick pleaded.

"Weren't you and Santana doing the duet together?" Bree asked.

"We had a bit of a squabble which resulted in breaking of our partnership and seeking other partners. Plus Santana already teamed up with Mercedes so I need a partner," Rick told her.

"You two made a bet didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Maybe."  
"Why should I help you?"

"Because I'm your awesomely adorable big brother?"

"A real reason."

"That is a real reason."  
"Rick, seriously."

"Okay because you don't have a partner yourself."

"I could very easily go with Finn for this contest. I hear he doesn't have a duet partner yet."

"Okay, because if I have to spend another date eating at fucking Breadsticks then I'm probably going to kill myself..with a breadstick.. and you wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?"

"Okay alright, I'll do a duet with you."

"Thank you! You won't regret it! You're my favorite sister ever."

"I'm the only one you have, dummy."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_You have 1 New Voicemail_

"Hey Jonathan, it's Ericka. I work with your mother and it's urgent that you come here to LA as soon as possible. We took the liberty of buying the ticket for you. Call me at 555-0129 for the details."

After hearing the message Jonathan hung up the phone and threw it at the chair.  
"What did that poor phone ever do to you?" Bree asked walking into the classroom.

"I apparently have to go to LA ASAP."  
"Why?" Bree asked.

"My dear mother is requesting my presence or well, her coworker is."

"Are you going to go?"

"They already bought a plane ticket and won't tell me what's wrong just that I have to get there as soon as possible."

"Then you should probably go."

"I should, huh?"

"Yes, that way you can figure out what it is all about or else the curiosity is going to be eating you up."

"That's true."

"It's very true."

"Okay I'm going to go say goodbye to my dear sister then I'm going to go pack."

"When does the plane leave?"  
"In about 3 hrs."

"Well good luck, Jon. If you need anything call me."

"Will do."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_Don't go Breaking my…_

_Don't go breaking my…_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

"We're going to win this," Jesse said as they finished singing.

"Yeah we are."

"What's wrong?"

"Northing is wrong."

"Rachel give me more credit than that, I know you."

"Okay it's just an idea just came to me but you won't like it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have to throw the competition."  
"Wait? What? I thought I just heard you say we had to throw the competition."  
"That's what I said."

"Rachel, have you gone crazy? And by that I mean crazier than usual?"

"Just listen to the idea, alright?"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"It's for the good of New Directions."

"Come again?"

"If we want to win Nationals then Sam has to win this contest. He has to feel like he belongs and the team has to believe in him."

"I hate it when you're right."  
"I know you do, now comes the hard part."

"Which is?"

"We have to find a way for us to lose a singing competition so that the new kid sticks around."

"That's not going to be easy."  
"No, but I have faith in us, we can do this."

"Of course we can."

Before they could continue Jonathan came into the choir room and headed towards them.

"Hey Jesse, can I borrow my sister for a bit?"

"Sure man, I'm going to go look for Rick."

"What's up, Jonny?"

"I have to go to LA last minute."

"Why?"

"Apparently something happened but they won't tell me what it is. I just know it has to do with my mother."

"When do you leave?"

"In a few hours. I just wanted to say goodbye. I already said goodbye to Bree and Quinn; I was just missing you and Kurt, but I heard he went home early."

"Yeah Burt had a check-up, so Kurt was going to take him."  
"Well, can you say goodbye to him for me?"  
"Will do."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Jonny. I love you and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Princess. I'll call you when I get there."

"Yes please or else I will worry like hell."

"Trust me, I know that."

"Smartass."

"You love me anyways."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I hate this; it's not fair," Kurt complained to Rachel and Bree.

"We hate it too, Kurt," Bree told him.

"Yeah, people suck," Rachel said.

"So what did you tell him?" Bree asked.

"I told him I was setting him free and that he could do this duet with someone else."

"That was very selfless of you, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know I surprised me too."

"What is it about this competition that brought out the selfless in both of you? You two are normally the competitive ones, while my brother is normally the one who doesn't care."

"Well as Jesse pointed out, mine is not all that selfless because it still benefits us in the long-haul," Rachel commented.

"It still counts," Kurt told her.

"Hopefully it works. It's a lot harder than it sounds," Rachel said.

"You haven't found a song yet?"

"Nope, no song yet. What about you and Rick, how is that going?"

"It's alright I guess; it's just weird seeing my brother being competitive."

"He really wants to win then," Kurt said.

"I blame Breadsticks," Bree spat out.

"I didn't know he was doing this for the dinner," Rachel said.

"It's complicated…Santana and Rick have a bet on who is the better pair and the winner gets to pick the restaurant they go to or something."

"Which means Rick would have the shot of going somewhere other than Breadsticks," Kurt said finishing her line of thought.  
"Yeah that makes more sense," Rachel said laughing.

"I got it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked.

"I got the perfect idea for my duet but I'll probably need your help. Girls, are you up for it?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely," Bree said.

"Same here."

"Okay then, this is my plan."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_Oh how I love you baby_

_Baby Baby Babyyyy_

"Ladies! Great work what an incredible song!"

"We know, and we want to let you all know that you should just give up now because me and Mercedes here are going to win this thing."

"Sure you will," Rick said.

"Anything to say Danvers?" Santana asked.  
"Just that I wouldn't count this as a victory just yet."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Okay guys no fighting please," Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue if I may?" Kurt asked.  
"You may."

"As many of you know I had a duet partner but due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment, I have dissolved the partnership."

"Okay, so who are you going to sing a duet with?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Only the most talented person of the glee club..myself. When you're different, when you are special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone. I've asked some members of the glee club as well as some cheerios to help me out."

"How can you do a duet by yourself? That's like Vocal Masturbation or something."

"Watch and learn, Santana."

AN: Hope you all liked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Jonathan Sloan Video (not a trailer...Jon was my character for an OC vid contest I was in) 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6nFZUNmsOU


	28. Duets Part 2

AN: Here is part 2 of Duets..Thanks to my awesome beta!

 

Ch 28

"Now here is the cool part. Give me your hand. Do you know to play?" Sam asked.

"No," Quinn answered.

"It's easy; just put that finger there, now do it fast back and forth. There you go," he said and then he leaned in and their lips touched. They started kissing and Quinn pulled back.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't," Quinn told him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Sam said, then they heard a door close.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"I think it was Rachel."'

"Oh shit, I'm so screwed. I have to go," Quinn said as she ran out the door leaving Sam looking confused.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The group was all in glee club waiting for the day's duet partners to sing.

"We've had some pretty good performances but the week is not over yet. We've still got more duets to see," Mr. Schue said

"Are we doing the voting Friday?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, so tomorrow and Friday are the last days to perform your duets in time to be counted for the competition," Mr. Schue said.

"So we've got two days to prepare our song?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you've had all week."

"Is it alright if some of us don't participate?" Finn asked.

"It's alright, Finn, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Okay cool."

"Okay, so who is up first today?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Rick and I can go," Bree said.

"Then the stage is yours," Mr. Schue said.

"Santana baby, watch and learn. This is how the pros do it," Rick joked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Santana told him blowing him a kiss.

"Rick, focus! You can do your flirt-hate with your girlfriend later," Bree told him.

"Okay, so my dear sister and I decided to go the classic way so we are doing a Broadway Duet," Rick told them.

"For those that don't know it, this is called Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind," Bree said.

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly_

_Just swinging over things and nothing deep inside_

_Nothing going, going wild in you, you know_

_You're slowing by the riverside, or floating high and blue_

_Or maybe cool to be a little summer wind_

_Like once through everything and then away again_

_With the taste of dust in your mouth all day_

_But no need to know_

_Like sadness, you just sail away_

_'Cuz you know_

_I don't do sadness_

_Not even a little bit_

_Just don't need it in my life_

_Don't want any part of it_

_I don't do sadness_

_Hey, I've done my time_

_Lookin' back on it all, man, it blows my mind_

_I don't do sadness_

_So been there_

_Don't do sadness_

_Just don't care_

Spring and summer ev'ry other day

Blue wind gets so sad

Blowin' through the thick corn,

Through the bales of hay,

Through the open books on the grass

Spring and summer

Sure, when it's autumn

Wind always wants to

Creep up and haunt you

Whistlin' it's got you

With it's heartache, with it's sorrow

Winter wind sings and it cries

Spring and summer ev'ry other day

Blue wind gets so pained

Blowin' through the thick corn,

Through the bales of hay,

Through the sudden drift of the rain

Spring and summer.

_So maybe I should be some kind of laundry line._

_Hang their things on me_

_And I will swing 'em dry._

_You're just wavin' the sun throught the afternoon,_

_And then see, they come to set you free_

_Beneath the risin' moon._

_'Cuz you know_

Spring and summer

_I don't do sadness_

ev'ry other day

_Not even a little bit_

Blue wind gets so lost

_Just don't need it in my life_

Blowin' through the thick corn,

Through the bales of hay

_Don't want any part of it_

Spring and summer

_I don't do sadness_

ev'ry other day

_Hey, I've done my time_

Blue wind gets so lost

_Lookin' back on it all._

_Man, it blows my mind._

Blowin' through the thick corn,

Through the bales of hay

_I don't do sadness_

The wandering clouds of the dust

_So been there, don't do sadness_

Spring and summer

_Just don't care_

Rick ended the performance with that last line, and after a brief silence the whole glee club started clapping. It was an amazing performance, not only because of the vocals but because of the passion the siblings put into the song. Santana was the first person to break the silence

"Got to admit it, Mr. Danvers, I'm impressed."

"High praise from Miss Santana Lopez; I'm flattered really," he said putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh shut up and come over here," Santana said.

"With pleasure," he said and as he sat down next to her she gave him a kiss.

"Santana! Rick! We're in school time remember?" Mr. Schue shouted making their kiss shorter.

"Sorry, Schue," Santana said.

"So if that's the reaction I'm going to get every time I sing, I should definitely sing more often," Rick joked.  
"Yes you definitely should," Santana agreed.

"Okay lovebirds enough…who is up next?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We can do it Mr. Schue," Tina said so she and Mike stood up and started doing their routine.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Hey you must be Jonathan, I'm Ericka. We spoke on the phone."

"Hey."

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here, huh?" Ericka asked.

"It did cross my mind."

"Let me take you to your mom she's in her office."

"Okay."

They walked in silence until they reached an office then Ericka turned to Jonathan.  
"Good luck."

"Can I come in?" Jonathan asked.

"Jon, you're here finally."

"Well, I was here yesterday but you were busy apparently so tell me what in the world is so important that I need to fly in urgently from Ohio?"

"Cut it with the sass. I actually had important things to do yesterday so I couldn't take the time to see you."

"Wow mom, you're so nice; it's a wonder I don't visit more often."

"Well you should."

"Let me think about that?" Jonathan said then pretended to think and said "No."

"I see you are still the same spoiler brat as always."

"And you're still the biggest bitch of the west."

"I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"You have to move here."

"Wait here as in LA? Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm nineteen, mother, you can't boss me around. Hell when I was 15 you couldn't boss me around."

"Well, you have to move here."  
"Why?"

"I have a new client here at the clinic and he's big on families and all that crap so you have to move here to help me convince him that I am the same way."

"But you're not the same way."

"I'm not looking forward to this either. I don't really want to spend all that time with you either.. Plus he has a daughter who I think you'd like."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Is it that bitch of a best friend you have?"

"Don't call Bree a bitch, but no she's not my girlfriend. Quinn is."

"Quinn as in Fabray? The Christian girl?" she asked.

"Yes, her."

"Wow, this just gets better and better. Do you really think it's going to last? She's the type of girl that listens to her parents. You do know that, right? You are probably her parent's worst nightmare. I mean your whore of a father with his young girlfriend and the issue of your sister."

"One, my father is not a whore; you are. And don't you dare bring Rachel into this."

"So I take it her family really doesn't it like you. I mean, why should they? You're nothing special really; I mean, it's just a matter of time before she finds someone else, someone who her parent's approve of instead of a loser like you."  
"I don't have to listen to this, I'm out. Don't call me; you are dead to me for real this time," Jonathan said then stormed out of her office and out of the building. He took out his phone and called the airline.

"Please get me the next ticket from LA to Ohio; don't care what the cost is I just need to get out of here."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Okay guys, we've got another performance today. Jesse, Rachel are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Of course we are," Jesse said as they pull out to chairs to sit on.

"Here we go. We hope you like our performance," Rachel said.

( http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v=xbmhl3tejhA )

**Soo lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooooh**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

_And so I'm sailing across the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your extensions_

Both Rachel and Jesse started cracking up as he said that line and the rest of the group looked like they wanted to laugh too but were trying not to.

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

"That was interesting, but you should take this more seriously. I expected better from both of you," Mr. Schue said.

"We're sorry," Jesse said.

"Yeah, we hope this doesn't affect our standing in the competition," Rachel said.

"Take your seats," Mr. Schue told them.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Sam was working out in the locker room when Finn came inside

"You kissed her? Major Glee Party Foul dude," Finn said.

"I know I shouldn't have, but she was just sending me these vibes, and those eyes, maybe it's for the best she backed out. When that Puckerman kid ever comes back, he's going to beat my ass."

"He doesn't like her like that, but there is someone who you should worry about," Finn told him.

"Who?" Sam asked.  
"Her boyfriend," Finn told him.

"Wait, she has a boyfriend? I had no idea; I would have never kissed her if I knew! It's just not cool to kiss another guy's girl…Who is the guy?" Sam asked.

"Jonathan, Rachel's brother."

"That explains why she ran after she saw her."

"So what are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"If he finds out I'll let him kick my ass, then I'll apologize for kissing his girl."

"You would really let him kick your ass?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I mean, like I said kissing another guy's girl is not cool."

"Are you still going to do the duet with her?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's an assignment from Glee I kind of have to. It's just singing, right?" Sam asked.

"Right."

AN: Here is part 2 of Duets hope you liked it!


	29. Duets Part 3

AN: So we have come to the final part of the duets saga, this is where most of the changes are so I hope you all like it! I'm skipping Rocky Horror so next up is NBK. Thanks to my awesome beta! And I hope you don't hate me for this chapter *goes to hide behind rock*…

 

Ch 29

It was the next day when Jonathan was walking down the halls of McKinley High; he was still reeling from his "conversation" with his mother yesterday and all he wanted to do was see his girlfriend. But she was nowhere to be found so he went to his locker.

"Sloan, you're back," Santana said coming up from behind with Rick

"Yeah, I'm back," Jonathan said.

"I take it LA didn't go well?" Santana asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jonathan told them.

"That bad?" Rick asked.

"Worse…so changing the subject, how are things over here?" Jonathan asked.

"They are alright; nothing out of the ordinary," Santana said.

"We are doing a duets competition in Glee Club," Rick said.

"Duets competition? Interesting, what's the prize?" Jonathan asked.

"Dinner at Breadsticks," Santana said.

"I bet you love that."

"Yes, she does; and I hate it so we made our own little wager," Rick said.

"Of course you did," Jonathan said, and then the school bell rang.

"Well, we have to go. If we are late for Spanish again Mr. Schue will give us detention," Rick said as they left. Jonathan was walking to class when Quinn came up to him.

"Jon, you're back early."

"Yeah, it didn't go too well," Jonathan explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, I should have expected it."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. So anything happen while I was gone?" Jonathan asked.

"Nope, nothing happened, don't worry. I have to go to class. See you later?" Quinn asked.

"You can count on it."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Finn, we need to talk," Rachel said.

"About what?"

"We need to change our votes because there is no way I'm voting for Quinn."

"I thought the plan was to have Sam win and yet he's with Quinn, so how does that work?" Finn asked.

"Don't know, but at the moment I don't care."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Quinn kissed Sam."

"I know."

"You know? How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Sam told me. He feels really bad about it. He said he didn't know she had a boyfriend; wait how do you know?"

"I saw them through the door."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Quinn doesn't want me to tell Jon," Rachel said, sitting down on the steps of the Auditorium.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"I want to tell him, but I don't want to hurt him. Plus Quinn promised she was going to tell him."

"Then I'll tell you what to do, you let Quinn tell him because frankly it's probably better if he hears it from her. But if by tomorrow she hasn't said anything, then you should tell him."  
"Okay, I think I'm going to do that. Thanks, Finn, you're a great friend."

"You're welcome."  
ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jonathan's day was not going well. Puck was out sick and Bree was apparently taking care of him, Bree could pretend she didn't have feelings for Puck but he knew her better than anyone and she didn't do this kind of thing for someone who was just a friend. Then there was Quinn, his girlfriend was either ignoring or avoiding him he didn't know which one it was. All he knew was that since this morning he hadn't seen her or anything, and the rumors going around did not help. In all his classes someone was talking about Quinn and Sam, how cute they looked, how they were spending a lot of time together etc. He hated it. The good thing was he only had Glee Club left so that would be cool and it would probably improve his mood.

"Jon, you're back."

"Hey brat, how are you?" Jonathan asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm hanging on, you?" Kurt asked.

"Likewise," he answered and the rest of the club came pouring in.

"Jon, you're here," Quinn said.

"Where else would I be?" Jon asked.

"Nowhere, just surprised me that's all," Quinn said.

"So where have you been all day?" Jonathan asked.

"Coach Sylvester had me running errands all day, sorry," she lied, looking anywhere but at him.

"So welcome to the last day of competition. Are our groups ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mr. Schue, Brittany and I are no longer in the competition."

"Okay then, that just leaves us with one couple, Sam and Quinn are you two ready?"

"Of course we are, Mr. Schue," Quinn said.

"Is she really going to do this?" Santana whispered to Rick.

"I guess so."

"This is not going to be pretty," Santana told him.

"Agreed."

Sam and Quinn started singing and that just made Jon feel worse than he had all day. They were basically flirting in front of him. It's like Quinn had completely forgotten he was right there watching. What if all the rumors he heard were true? Was she cheating on him with the Ken doll? He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out of there. He thought Glee Club would make him feel better but it just made him feel worse, a lot worse. He didn't care that it was the middle of the song he just stood up and stormed off.

"Guess we know which side of the family Rachel's storm outs come from," Mercedes said ignoring the glares from some of the other people in the club. Quinn followed Jonathan to the parking lot calling out his name.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Joseph Sloan, don't ignore me."

"What the fuck do you want, Quinn?"

"What was that?"

"Maybe I was tired of the seeing the two of you being flirty."

"We weren't being flirty."

"Don't lie, Quinn. You were pretty much flirting in front of my face. You're my girlfriend, Quinn; how do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm not a piece of property you can own."

"I wanted to show you off; I just wanted everyone to see I was the luckiest guy in the world because I had you as my girlfriend, and then I come to school and you pretty much ignore me to spend time with the new kid. And don't deny it because you've pretty much spent every last moment with him. I just had the worst couple of days and I needed you, Q."

"I swear, I didn't mean to ignore you. We were just practicing for the duet, and yeah, he tried to kiss me but it didn't mean anything."

"You kissed him?"

"I pulled away."

"Wow, that's just wow, a lot of people warned me about this but I didn't listen because I thought you were different."

"I am different, I promise."

"Doesn't matter, it's done; we're done."

"What? No, Jon please don't tell me that."

"I guess now you can run off with Sam, Finn, or whoever is available."

"I'm so sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't change things," he said as he stormed off before she, or anyone else, saw that he was beginning to cry. He reached his car but someone stopped him before he got in. It was Bree.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Puck."

"Kurt called, said you might need me," Bree told him.

"I don't need anything right now except to get the fuck out of here."

"Give me your keys, Sloan, you can't drive right now." He didn't say anything, just gave her the keys and got into the passenger side without saying a word.

Quinn was left standing on the parking lot, watching as Jonathan and Bree left the school; she turned to around and saw the group standing behind them. By the looks on their faces she knew they had witnessed what had just happened. Everyone one was looking at her like they didn't know her. They all left but she couldn't move from that spot. It seemed like in a few minutes she had lost everything. Sure, she was still head-cheerio, but she had just lost everything that she had gained over the summer, including the guy she was falling in love with.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Bree and Jonathan had finally reached his house in what had seemed like the longest ride ever.

"Jon, can you talk to me?" Bree asked.

"What is there to say, another girlfriend who cheated on me-do I have please cheat on me tattooed on my forehead?"

"Quinn is not like Sara."

"Yes she is, I fooled myself into thinking she was different. I mean, she did cheat on Finn, didn't she?"

"I'm pretty sure the situation was different."

"So what? It doesn't take away the fact that she cheated on me…Can you please leave?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Jon, I'm your best friend."

"I need to be alone right now, Bree. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."  
"Jon, seriously."

"Get the hell out, Bree."

"Okay, I'm going. Next time you need something, don't come to me for help," she said, slamming the door on her way out.

"Damn it!" he screamed.

Why did Quinn cheat on him? He was a good boyfriend, he didn't pressure her, he was sweet, he bought her gifts… Why the hell did this happen? He was seriously starting to wonder if he really had _please cheat on me_ tattooed on his forehead; first with Sara and now with Quinn. When it happened with Sara, it didn't really surprise him because frankly he knew her reputation before he started dating her, but Quinn wasn't like that or at least she wasn't supposed to be. He needed a drink. Jon went to his bar area and grabbed the scotch bottle. He poured himself a glass when the doorbell rang so he went to open it.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Please let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Quinn? You wanted to taste greener pastures."

"It wasn't like that, I swear! We were practicing for our duet, and it all happened so fast I wasn't able to do anything. I pulled away when I realized what was going on."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't find the time. I even asked Rachel not to tell you."

"Rachel knew?"

"I asked her not to tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you, but I could find the right time."

"Well, that's too bad; you should really learn to manage your time better. Luckily or unluckily for you I do know how to manage my time, so here is me finding the time to tell you to get the fuck out of my house."

"Jonny, please."

"I'm serious, Quinn, get the hell out of my fucking house," he told her, and she left.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I thought you were going over to Jonathan's?" Puck asked her when he saw her come into his room.

"He kicked me out."

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"Quinn kissed Sam, then they had a very flirty duet in front of Jonathan, so Jon broke up with her."  
"Poor Jonathan."

"It looks like she's out of the group, at least on the friendship side."

"Why do you say that?'

"Well, she has now officially alienated the last part of the group that actually liked her."

"Are you sure she's alienated everyone?"

"She got on Santana's bad side with the whole thing with the cheerios, which made Rachel go to team Santana, and we know that Jesse and Rick go where their girls go. Her insensitivity offended Kurt while his dad was in the hospital so that made Kurt go with Santana, and I know that Mike and Tina are also getting tired of dealing with her attitude so that's 7 of the group. Then this happens which makes Jonathan go to the other side, and any part of Rachel that still liked Quinn was messed up because of it," she said and Puck interrupted her.

"If there's one thing Rachel hates it's the people she loves getting hurt."

"Exactly, and me well, I am really hating the bitch. I'll admit over the summer I thought she was the perfect girl for him, but I guess we're seeing her true colors now, and I don't like it at all. I'm not saying he is a saint because he can be a real asshole, but he doesn't deserve this."

"I agree, she might be my ex-baby mama but she acting even bitchier than before."

"Which means she's only got Finn, Artie, Brittany, and Mercedes on her side. Well, and the new kid Sam is on her side too probably"

"I think she doesn't even have Sam or Finn."

"Why do you say that?" Bree said.

"Finn called after you left and told me what happened. He said that Sam feels pretty awful about this."

"Let me guess, he had no clue she had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, pretty much. Finn told me Sam is even going to let Jon kick his ass, if he wants to, of course."

"Wow, then the new guy is actually a decent guy. Who knew?"

"Surprised me too, and Finn knows what it feels like to be cheated on, so he's probably not on her side either."

"So that just leaves Brittany, Artie, and Mercedes," Bree said.

"What about Matt?" Puck asked.

"Well, isn't he dating Mercedes?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Then I would think it's the same situation as with Rick and Jesse."

"Too bad."

"Yeah, well she brought it upon herself," Bree said.

"Why did you come back?" Puck asked.

"You needed my help more than the rest of the group. I know your mom is working tonight so you need to cook dinner and take care of your sister, so I'm going to help you with that."

"How exactly?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to cook something for dinner, then I'm going to watch over Samantha while you stay in bed."

"I hate being sick."

"If you hate it so much, then you should really stay in bed so that you can get better faster."

"Okay, alright I'll stay in bed. Thanks, Bree. You'll call me if anything is wrong?"

"I will, the same goes to you. If you feel like your temperature is rising or if there is too much pain then you call me, deal?"

"Deal"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The house was very quiet. Rachel walked into the living room where she found her brother on the couch. From the looks of it he was either already drunk or at least getting there because the bottle of scotch was only half-full.

"Jon, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking perfect."

"I'm serious, Jonny."

"Did you know?"  
"You should probably stop drinking."

"I'm asking you a question, Rachel. Did you know about Quinn and Sam?"

"I saw them when it happened."

"You didn't think to tell me."

"It wasn't my story to tell."

"You still should have told me."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, look how that worked out."

"I'm sorry, Jonny, I really am."

"You are all the same: Sara, Quinn, my dear mother, and you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all a bunch of fucking selfish, ungrateful bitches," Jonathan said, and Rachel gasped a bit. Jonathan had never cursed at her.

"If that's really what you think, then I'm just going to leave," Rachel said crying. Then she went towards the door, turned to look at him, shook her head and walked out.

"Fuck!" Jonathan exclaimed, heading towards the door. But he was too late, she was already gone. He had never treated his sister that way. He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He made her cry; he made his little sister cry. She was the one person that always stood by him, and now he had even screwed things up with her. He had just been so angry, and he took it out on her when she didn't deserve it. He looked at his glass of scotch. It was almost empty, just mocking him. He grabbed it and threw it at the wall where it shattered into a million little pieces, then he dropped to the ground and just cried.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked as Rachel got inside the car.

"Just take me home please." Rachel said looking out the window.

"Do you want to talk?" Jesse asked.

"Not really, can we just listen to music?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it, if you want we'll just listen to music." Jesse told her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, so to the Hummel home?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah to the Hummel home."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Just like that?" Samantha asked.

"Just like that. See, it's easy."

"Yeah, it is! Thanks, Bree."

"You're welcome Sammie."

"Kids, I'm home," Deb Puckerman said as she walked inside.

"Mrs. Puckerman, you're home. I thought you had the night shift today."

"I did, but a friend offered to cover for me since Puck is sick. What exactly are you doing here, Bree?"

"She's been taking care of me, Mom. She helped me with my homework, and she even cooked dinner!" Samanthan exclaimed.

"Well, I know Puck is sick, and I knew that you had work to do, so I decided I could help with dinner and with Sammie so that he can get his rest and get better soon."

"Are you my son's girlfriend?"

"No, I'm just a friend."

"Well, thanks a lot, Bree. I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Call me, Deb, sweetie."

"Okay, Deb, I'm going to go check on Puck to see if he ate his dinner yet."

"How is he doing?"

"His fever is better; it's almost gone but he still feels crappy."

"That's good news."

"Yes it is," Bree said as she walked up the stairs to Puck's room.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Puck asked.

"It's your nurse wanting to see if you have eaten your dinner yet."

"I hate soup."

"I know you do, but you still have to eat it."

"Good thing I already ate it."

"Great! So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, but I still feel a bit like shit."

"You're sick, it's normal to feel shitty," Bree said and before Puck could say anything his mom came inside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Oh crap, I have to go," Bree said.

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"Duet-Gate just got a lot more complicated," Bree said showing him the text.

"Barbie Crisis, Satan & Miss Model report to Hummel house immediately about Duet-Gate. Is it written in code or something?" Puck asked.

"No, it's not. Barbie is Rachel, Satan is Santana, and Miss Model is well, me. So this means that something happened with Jon and Rachel so I have to go, sorry."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I can take it from here. You can go see what's wrong," Deb told her.

"Goodnight, Deb, night Puck," she said as she left.

"Noah, why haven't you made a move yet?"

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"An amazing girl skipped school to come take care of you, then she stayed here to cook dinner for you and your little sister, plus she helped Sam with her homework, and she did all this without anyone asking her to."

"We're just friends, Mom"

"If I were you I would change that before someone else realizes how amazing she is," Deb said and then left the room.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"He hates me," Rachel said.

"He doesn't hate you, sweetie. He's your brother, he adores you," Santana said.

"Not anymore. He couldn't even look at me, and he has never talked to me in that way," Rachel cried.

"Barbie, you said it yourself he was drunk, and right now he's very hurt. We always say things we don't mean when we are hurt," Kurt told her.

"He meant it; we're always truthful when we're drunk," Rachel said, going to her side of the room and throwing herself on the bed.

"What happened?" Bree asked coming into the basement. Santana and Kurt told her what they had managed to get out of Rachel and what Jesse had told them when he had dropped her off.

"That's not good," Bree said.

"Really? We hadn't noticed," Santana said.

"Rachel, your brother is an ass. Trust me, I know him almost as well as you do, and when he gets drunk or when he's hurting his asshole-ness increases. You can't take what he said to the heart because he didn't mean it. He is this way with everyone when he's in a funk; hell, he kicked me out of the house when I dropped him off."

"He seriously kicked you out?" Rachel asked.

"I think his exact words were: get the hell out."

"Ouch," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it hurts and it stings, but you know he loves you. You are his world," Bree said.

"Let's talk about something else, duet competition," Kurt suggested.

"Who won by the way?" Bree asked.

"Everyone voted for themselves, but by three votes the winners were you and your brother," Kurt told her.

"Seriously?" Bree asked.  
"Yeah, and you know what this means, right?" Kurt asked.

"No, what does it mean?" Bree asked.  
"It means Santana here has to go eat somewhere that is not Breadsticks," Kurt said.

"Rick must be very happy," Bree said.  
"He's freaking ecstatic, the ass," Santana said.

"But you love him anyway," Rachel said.  
"Yeah I do."

"Aww, Satan's cold heart just melted," Kurt said.

"Oh shut up," Santana said, hiding her face in a pillow.

 

A/N: *comes out from behind rock* that was a long chapter..

Hope you all liked it!

*Goes back to hiding place*


	30. Never Been Kissed Part 1

AN: In this universe Rocky Horror never happened so we have finally reached Never Been Kissed! 2 things to remember: 1) I'm not including the Beiste storyline and 2) Puck never went to juvie so that is very different here. If I don't mention it then it's the same as in the episode. Thanks to my awesome beta! Hope you all like it!

Ch 30

"First let's welcome back Noah Puckerman. Hope you're feeling better," Mr. Schue said.

"I am, Mr. Schue; I had a really good nurse," he said winking at Bree, who just rolled her eyes.

"And now drum roll, Finn, because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month..First the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"We're going up against the Warblers?" Jesse asked.

"Do you know them, Jesse?" Mr. Schue asked.

"My cousin goes to Dalton, but I don't know if he is in the Warblers although he probably is," Jesse said.

"Are they good?" Tina asked.

"I've never heard them sing, but I think they are," Jesse said.

"Okay moving on, the other team to beat: The Hipsters, a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs," Mr. Schue continued.

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asked.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones, give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear it will shatter her pelvis," Puck said, and the girls glared at him.  
"Puck," Bree said.

"I'm just kidding, you're all very touchy today," Puck said.

"Let's just say sometimes it's better when you _don't_ speak," Bree told him.

"Okay alright, I get it; no more jokes about harming old people."

"Thank you," Bree said.

"You're welcome," Puck replied.

"Okay guys, since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual boys vs. girls tournament. So split up into two groups and figure out what songs you are going to sing."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Kurt was walking through the hallway when Karofsky pushed him into the lockers.

"What is your problem?" Kurt shouted.

"You talking back to me, you want a piece of the fury?" Karofsky said.

"The fury?" Kurt asked.

"It's what I named my fist."

"Wow that's creative," Kurt said sarcastically. Karofsky was going to hit him again when suddenly something pushed him aside and into the lockers. It was Jonathan.

"Leave him alone."

"Or what, you're going to hit me, pretty boy?" Karofsky mocked

"Yes, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh please, like you could take me."

"If you keep going after Kurt I will go after you, and me kicking your ass will be the least of your problems," Jonathan told him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, because you see I know a lot of powerful people, and frankly I could make your life a living hell without even lifting a finger. Now here is what is going to happen: you are going to leave Kurt the fuck alone, and if I see you going after him I'm going after you. This is your final warning, Dave..now get the fuck out of my face," Jonathan said, letting him go. Karofsky left immediately.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Jonathan asked.

"A little shaken up, but otherwise I'm fine…why did you do that?" Kurt asked.

"Why wouldn't I do it?" Jonathan asked.

"You're pissed at the group; at least at some of us, you quit Glee, etc."

"Look, right now I'm not happy with my little sister, not at all, but that doesn't influence my relationship with you."

"It doesn't?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not! I told you before you're my brother and since you're younger than me that makes you my little brother. And nobody hurts my little brother, especially not idiotic homophobic bullies."

"Thanks a lot, Jon."

"It's my pleasure really," Jonathan said as Mr. Schue walked towards them and asked to talk to Kurt.

"Well I'll see you later, Jon."

"See you later Kurt," he said as Kurt left with Mr. Schue.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"We are just going to make a small adjustment to the original plans. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. And girls, try some classic rock The Who, The Stones; the more opposite your choice the more points you get," Mr. Schue told them.

"So basically we have to go light while the girls go hardcore?" Puck asked.

"That is one way of saying it..I think." Mr. Schue said.

"We call the choir room to practice!" Bree said.

"I second that motion," Rachel said.

"You heard them, boys, the girls picked the choir room, so you have to go find somewhere else to practice," Mr. Schue said.

"Oh well, Mr. Schue, can we use the Spanish room?" Mike asked.

"Sure thing, Mike."

"Let's go guys," Artie said.

"Oh and remember, no spying on the girls; and girls, no spying on the boys," Mr. Schue said before leaving the room.

"You boys better bring it," Santana commented.

"Oh trust me, we will," Rick told her, blowing her a kiss as the boys left the room.

"Okay girls, we have to beat them this time. I don't care what we do, I need to win," Santana said.  
"Why so desperate?" Mercedes asked.

"He won the Duets competition, which has him being all cocky and stuff," Santana said.

"She's more mad about the fact that they couldn't go to Breadsticks," Rachel said.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Santana and Rick made a wager that said that whoever won the competition got to pick the next place to go on a date," Bree said.

"Rick said that if he won they had to go anywhere but Breadsticks," Rachel said.

"Oh, that explains it," Tina said.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little sore about that and the way he acted wasn't helping," Santana said.

"Oh San, you know you love his attitude," Rachel said.

"Alright, I do I love it when he gets cocky. I'm weak-everything about that man is irresistible. Even when I'm trying to be mad at him I can't. It sucks," Santana complained.

"Oh sweetie, that's called love," Rachel told her.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jonathan was closing his locker when he heard a voice calling out to him; it was Sam.

"What do you want?" Jonathan asked.

"I wanted to um, talk to you."

"What about?"

"It has to do with Quinn."

'If you want my permission to date Quinn, you've got it. I don't want anything to do with her."

"That's not what I wanted to ask."

"Then what is it, Blondie?" Jonathan asked.

"I wanted to say sorry. I had no idea she was your girlfriend-if I knew I wouldn't have done anything I promise-when I found out you were her boyfriend I felt awful."

"Why? You don t even know me," Jonathan asked confused.

"Yeah, but it's not cool to kiss another guy's girl. I even told Finn I would let you kick my ass so here is it, you have the chance to kick my ass."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"But I kissed your girl," Sam commented, confused.

"And you told me about it, and offered to let me kick your ass. You're a decent guy, and I respect that."

"So you're not going to kick my ass?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to kick your ass. You're a cool guy, Sam Evans."

"Thanks Jonathan, so are you," he said as he left.

"Jonny!" Quinn called out.

"Oh, it's you."

"Will you just talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I can't even look at you right now, let alone talk to you."

"Why? It was just one stupid kiss."

"Well, for some reason you were willing to give us up for that one stupid kiss, so it must have been one hell of a kiss," Jonathan remarked.

"I'm so sorry; please forgive me."

"Fool me once, shame on you," Jonathan said as he walked away.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

All Kurt could think about was that the Warblers were amazing and Blaine was fantastic, he really hoped he was gay. What was he saying? Kurt, stop it! You don't want to get another unrequited crush, do you? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaine talking to him.

"Let's go get a coffee," Blaine told him motioning for two other guys to come with him.

"Okay," Kurt said. Oh crap, they had figured out he was a spy. That was the reason why the other guys were there. That is the last time he listens to anything Puck says because seriously who listens to Puck? He followed after them. They came to a room, and Blaine handed him a coffee.

"Here is a Latte, this is Wes and David," Blaine said introducing the two guys sitting next to him.

"It's very civilized for you to invited me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said.

"We are not going to beat you up," the one called Wes said. They weren't going to beat him up? Well that was a good thing, right?

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of...endearing," David pointed out.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked then waited a moment and asked, "Are you guys all gay?"

"Uhh no, I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends," Blaine said. So he is gay! Don't think about it, Kurt, you just met him.

"This is not a gay school; we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy," David said.

"Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes clarified. Kurt didn't know what to think. It sounded completely crazy that there was a place where no when cared whether you were gay or straight; it seemed impossible.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked.

"Take it easy, Kurt," Wes said as he and David left the room.

"I take it you're having problems at school," Blaine said.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school, and I try to say strong about it but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell - and no one seems to notice. Actually that's not true, Jon noticed. He even threatened him to stay away from me but he can't be there all the time."

"Is he your friend?" Blaine asked.

"He's my older brother, well surrogate older brother. He's my best friend's brother."

"It's nice to have someone on your side."

"Yeah, but he can't be around all the time."

"That's true."

"Well, you were saying?"

"As I was saying, I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like Hey, if you're gay, then your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it. So I left and I came here; simple as that. So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just enroll here but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody; or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Confront him, call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."

"Oh crap, look at the time. I think I'd better get going, thanks a lot for the coffee."  
"You're welcome. Here is my number, if you need anything call me." Blaine told him.

"I will, thanks a lot, Blaine."

"You're welcome, Kurt."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Welcome, everyone, to our 2nd annual Boys vs. Girls competition. Let me introduce, the girls." Mr. Schue said then the music started and the girls came in and started singing.

Kurt noticed they were all wearing black leather pants with black shirts and black leather jackets. They were doing a mashup of Start Me Up and Living on a Prayer. Jesse, Rick, Puck, Mike and Artie, were going crazy seeing their girls singing. Was that how he looked yesterday when he was hearing Blaine sing? His phone buzzed telling him he had a new message, it was from Blaine. Courage. It was crazy how one little word could make him so happy. Seriously, the way the girls were dancing was driving the guys crazy and Puck couldn't keep his eyes of Bree; he had to ask her what was going on there.

"Great job, girls! What made you choose those songs?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well we wanted some real classic rock so we thought those two would fit perfectly together," Bree said.

"Yeah and we thought the outfits would make our performance a lot sexier," Santana said.

"That's true," Rick said.

"Rick," Mr. Schue warned.

"What? It's true! I have an incredibly sexy girlfriend, and I'm just stating the facts," Rick said.

"I'll let it slide, this time."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, you're such a great person," Santana said sarcastically.

"Boys, you guys are up next tomorrow,so I hope you are ready," Mr. Schue said as he walked out the door. The rest followed after him except for Rick, Santana, Rachel, Jesse, Bree, and Kurt.

"I think he doesn't like our PDA," Rick commented.

"Well, that's too bad," Santana said sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"Seriously, you two are hopeless," Jesse laughed.

"Thank you," Rick said.

"Like you two aren't bad," Santana told Jesse and Rachel, who had her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine," Kurt said.

"I know that face, did you meet a guy?" Bree asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt said.

"Bree, is right you have the _I met a guy_ look," Santana pointed out.

"Did you meet anyone at Dalton?" Rick asked.

"Wait, you went to Dalton?" Rachel asked.

"The guys sent me to spy on The Warblers," Kurt said.  
"Did you find out anything interesting?" Jesse asked.

"Just that they are really good," Kurt said.

"And?" Bree asked.

"And nothing, Miss Danvers. Talking about guys, what is up with you and Puckerman?" Kurt asked.  
"There is nothing going on," Bree said.

"Oh Please, even a blind man could see there is something there," Santana said.  
"It's nothing I swear, at least not yet," Bree said.

"So you want there to be something?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do!" Bree exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem?" Santana asked.

"I don't think he likes me like that."

"He does," Jesse said.

"What?" Bree asked.

"Puck does like you like that, at least from what I've seen."

"Then why doesn't he make a damn move?" Bree asked.

"Don't know ,sis," Rick said. Then the bell rang signifying the end of free period.  
"We have to go to class," Santana said.

"I hate going to class," Rick said.

"Oh shut up, at least this is your senior year," Bree said.

"Oh so true," Rick stated.

"Are you coming, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be right there. I just need to get something out of my locker first," Kurt told her.

"Okay, we'll see you in class. Let's go, Rach," Jesse said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

A few minutes later Rachel left class to go to the bathroom. The truth was she was worried about Kurt he hadn't come to class. When she reached his locker she noticed his phone on the ground. That wasn't right. Kurt never went anywhere without his phone. She grabbed it and was walking towards the bathroom when she heard crying coming from the boy's locker room. She went inside and was shocked at what she saw. Kurt was sitting next to the lockers with tears on his face.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel, you scared me."

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're crying in the boys locker room; you're not fine."

"Can we go home? I'll tell you everything; I just need to get out of here."

"Of course, Kurt."

 

AN: First part of NBK done! Blaine is here! That makes me very happy because for those that don't know Blaine is my favorite character and my love for Klaine (and the warblers) is endless so you can expect more of that.


	31. Never Been Kissed Part 2

AN: This picks up at the Hummel home after the last scene from last chapter. Thanks to my awesome beta!

 

Ch 31

"Okay, we are home and your dad will not be back until tonight so spill; what is going on Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Before I tell you I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Jesse okay? It doesn't leave this room," Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're scaring me; what could be so bad?"

"Promise me you won't say anything, Barbie."

"I swear on all my signed playbills that I will not say anything unless you want me to say it."

"Signed playbills, really?"

"It's to show you how much I mean it. Now tell me what happened."

"It has to do with Karofsky."

"What happened with him? Did he do something to you?" Rachel asked worried.

"He kissed me."

"Wait, what? I thought I just heard he kissed you."

"I wish I was lying but I'm not. I confronted him about it and he assaulted me, took me completely by surprise. I was so scared, Rachel," Kurt said, his eyes getting watery again.

"Oh Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting next to him on the floor and letting him cry on her shoulder. After a few minutes he calmed down a bit and told her everything that happened that day. Rachel just listened attentively until he was done with his story.

"It sounds like you had a very interesting day."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Okay, changing the subject..tell me about him."

"Tell you about who?" Kurt asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Don't play coy. I saw your face light up as soon as you mentioned Blaine so I want to know more about the guy that made my best friend truly smile."

"Okay I'll tell you," Kurt said smiling for the first time that evening.

"Yey!" Rachel exclaimed clapping.

"He's the lead singer of the Warblers, and his voice… How can I even begin to describe his voice?"

"It's amazing?" Rachel asked.

"I think amazing is not enough to describe it. It draws you and soothes you, Barbie, I swear I thought I had died and gone to heaven. And that's not just his singing voice when he is talking normally his voice has the same effect."

"I guess I'll have to listen to him talk or sing before I can say anything."

"It is very amazing."

"So tell me more what about him?"

"He is extremely charming and has this smile that just kills me; and he has gone through what I am going through, he understands how it is."

"I'm loving this happy Kurt by the way."

"So am I. I'm even surprising myself. I don't know what's up with me; I just can't stop thinking of him."

"You like him," Rachel said smiling.

"I do. I think I do, and he's actually gay, Rachel. He is not a straight man, he's gay."

"I'm very happy for you, Kurt."

"Say it. I know you want to."

"Okay, here it goes. Just be careful with your heart. Try not to fall too fast, Kurt. I don't want you to end up heartbroken; and don't try to manipulate anything, just let this flow. If it's meant to be, it will be."  
"I know; if there is anything the debacle with Finn taught me it's that people can surprise you and that I should protect myself."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't let Blaine in. Hell, I'm saying the opposite. I'm just saying let everything flow naturally."

"I know, and thanks for the advice."  
"You're welcome. Kurt, remember one thing."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"People who are meant to be together.." Rachel started.

"..always find their way back in the end," Kurt finished.

"I love that quote," Rachel said.

"So do I. What would the world be without Brooke Davis?" Kurt asked.

"A very scary place. And in honor of that to cheer you up we're going to have a season 3 One Tree Hill Marathon," Rachel said.

"Definitely the best One Tree Hill season; I miss Brucas," Kurt said.

"So do I. In my mind, they get together in the end," Rachel said.

"I thought he had a baby with Peyton in Season 7?" Kurt asked.

"In my mind, she cheated on him and the baby was not his, and he comes back to be with Brooke and they live happily ever after," Rachel said, completely serious.

"You're crazy; you know that, right?"

"I know and proud of it."

"It's one of the reasons I love you."  
"I love you too, Kurt. Now before the marathon I'm going to say one more thing about our prior conversation."

"What is it?"

"I think you should tell Blaine about what happened with Karofsky," Rachel said. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something so she continued, "I know what you're going to say; you don't want to burden him or some crap like that, but he gave you his number. He asked you to trust him. I think you can. He probably can help you with this more than I can. After all, there are only so many things I can do."

"Okay."  
"Okay what? Okay you are going to tell him or Okay just shut up, Rachel?"

"Okay I'm going to tell him."

"Good, now let's watch Lucas telling Brooke he's the guy for her."

"One of my favorite scenes too," Kurt told her. She just smiled at him, and they curled up in the bed watching One Tree Hill.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The next day Artie was coming out of class when Puck caught up with him. He had noticed Artie looking at Brittany and had decided to help him out a bit.

"Hey Artie, how was the date with Brittany?" Puck asked.

"I think it went pretty great; thanks for asking."

"I'm glad."

"Just curious about one thing, why did you help me win over Brittany?"

"I noticed you looking at her so I wanted to help you out, no ulterior motives, I promise."

"In that case, thanks really; you made me feel cool which isn't easy to do."

"Well you are very cool, bro."

"So are you, Puck."

'It was pretty cool singing with you," he said as they went into an empty classroom.

"Yeah, our voices work well together. Just one question: why didn't you use your half of the money to take Bree out on a date?"

"Not you too, Artie."

"We're friends, right?" Artie asked.

"Yeah."

"As a friend I want you to be happy, and you are always happy when you are around her; and from what I can see everyone else thinks so too. So why don't you just make a move?" Artie asked.

"It's not that easy."

"You are Noah Puckerman, self- proclaimed sex shark. When have you ever had problems with a girl?"

"You said it yourself, I've never had problems with girls; but the problem is not her, it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"She's much better than me."

"What?"

"It's true, she's this amazing person; everyone loves her, even my mom loves her which is crazy 'cause Bree is Catholic and all that. And I'm just me. I'm no one special or at least not special enough to deserve her."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm a Lima Loser, and I'm always going to be a Lima Loser."

"That's bullshit."

"It's the truth."

"No it's not, you're not a Lima Loser, Puck. You are one of the most talented guys in glee club. You can sing, you can dance, you can play guitar, you're very smart, You have a lot going for you, Puck. You're not going to be stuck in Lima forever, and you are not a Lima Loser."

"If I'm so smart, then why can't I get higher than a C on Geometry?"

"Maybe you're not giving it your best effort or it's possible to get confused with certain things in Geometry. I can tutor you if you want."

"You would do that?" Puck asked.

"Of course I would. Geometry is easy, yo. There's no reason for a guy as smart as you not to get at least a B. Give me 6 weeks; if you don't ace the midterm, I'll buy you all the waffles you can eat."

"Deal."

"Oh and Puck, I think you should go for it with Bree."

"You really think so?"

"I know so; for the record you are good enough for her."

"She would probably kill me if she found out about that comment, huh?" Puck asked.

"Oh yes, she would," Artie told him .

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"He's not going to answer," Jesse told his girlfriend.

"Well, I still have to try," Rachel said, putting her head on his chest.

They were having lunch in the auditorium. Jesse was trying to calm Rachel down while she texted her brother.

"Give him time, babe."

"I want to explain things to him."

"He's hurt right now, and he's not going to listen."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Cocky ass."

"I remind you that you love my cocky ass."

"Let's just finish our lunch."

"Don't worry, Rachel, everything will work out. You'll see."

"I just really hate this."

"I know you do."

"Do you think he'll ever want to talk to me again?"

"Once everything cools down I'm sure he'll want to talk to you."

"You really think so?" Rachel asked.

"I know so," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon," Blaine said. Then he noticed Kurt's expression and sat next to him. "What's going on; why are you so upset?"

"Because up until yesterday I had never been kissed…or at least one that counted."

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch," Blaine offered.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, and as they were walking out Jonathan came up to him.

Kurt, I need your help…wait who are you?" Jonathan asked Blaine.  
"I'm Blaine, Kurt's friend."

"Jonathan Sloan, pleasure to meet you."

"What is it, Jon?" Kurt asked.

"Can you tell your roommate to stop trying to talk to me?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in that problem. But here is an idea: if you actually listen to her, you'll get her to stop trying to talk to you."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"If I do that I will most likely forgive her, and I don't want to forgive her right now."

"Then do whatever the hell you want, Jonathan. I'm just not going to be your mediator and I'm not going to be her mediator either. I'm Switzerland, Jonathan..Switzerland!"

"Dramatic Brat."

"Stubborn Mule."

"I'll go find Bree."

"She'll just tell you the same thing I just did, but whatever. I'll see you later. Blaine and I are going to lunch."  
"Have fun. Bye brat, bye hobbit," Jonathan said as he left. Then Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Sorry about that. There is just a lot of drama between Rachel and Jonathan right now. Long story, I'll tell you about it later."  
"It's alright. I liked seeing you interact with him."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"You two fight like brothers."

"Yeah, I guess we do, and I'm sorry about the nickname. He gives one to most of the people he meets."

"It's alright, it's nothing I haven't heard before," Blaine said laughing.

"Yeah, you didn't have a lot of luck in the height department, did you?"

"What I lack in height I make up in brains and talent."

"Good answer."

"Thanks…so where do you want to go?"

"Well, the only really decent place that is always open is Breadsticks."

"Lead the way," Blaine said.

"Speaking of brothers, do you have any?" Kurt asked.

"I'm an only child. The closest to that would be my cousin I guess, but he and I don't always see eye to eye."

"That's perfectly normal, trust me."

"Yeah, I know."

They got into Blaine's car and headed towards Breadsticks. The rest of the week was a bit uneventful compared to the previous days. The boys performed their mash-up; and although it was very good, the girls ended up winning.

 

AN: So that's it that's NBK..


	32. The Substitute

AN: This is another that deviates in many ways from the original but the core scenes are basically the same. I hope you still like it! Thanks to my epically awesome beta!

 

Ch 31

"Dude, what are you guys doing?" Finn asked Puck, who was buttering the floor along with Rick.

"Kurt got us a substitute so we're buttering the floor," Puck said as if it was obvious.

"I take it the butter was your clever idea?" Bree asked her brother.

"You know it," Rick told her smirking.

"Hey! It was a group effort," Puck interjected.

Then Bree she turned to Santana and said, "Boys will be boys."

"Definitely, especially those two."

"But Sectionals is in a few weeks we have to practice," Finn said.

"I've got to agree with Hudson here," Jesse said.

"Hey Gigantor, Miva we're all going to switch names, yo," Artie said.

"Did I hear something about a substitute?" Rachel said as she came in, falling on the buttered floor.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jesse asked when he went to help her.

"I'm fine…at least I didn't fall and break my talent," Rachel said as she took her place next to Jesse. That's when the teacher came in and slid past the buttered floor.

"Hola Clase. Nothing says Bienvenidos quite like a buttered floor."

"What the hell?" Artie said and Kurt came in and fell down too.

"You okay, man?" Jesse asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt said.

"If it makes you feel better Rachel fell too," Rick said.

"My name is Holly Holiday; what's yours? Go!" Holly exclaimed.

"I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team," Puck said.

"I'm Jesse St James, 3-time National Champion," Rick said.

"I'm Rachel Sloan, his loud, loud girlfriend," Santana said.

"I'm Mike Chang," Brittany said.

"Those aren't your names..You know why I know that?" Holly asked.

"You're psychic," Brittany said.

"I recently watched a video from last year's Regionals where you came in 2nd probably cause the songs were about 30 years old."

"Those songs are classics," Finn said.

"Those songs are amazing, but they sound like somebody else's favorite songs."

"She speaks the truth," Tina said.

"I'm not your average run–of-the-mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fleeting but fabulous time together," Holly said.

"We can't just goof off. We've got to make a set list for sectionals," Rachel said.

"Okay, what songs do you want to do?" Holly asked, but then received shocked stares. "Oh, don't get asked that very often, do you?"

"Miss Holiday is right. Mr. Schue's song selections sound like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80s," Kurt said, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"He never listens to what I have to say," Puck complained, then told his story.

"Cee Lo that's what I'm talking about."

"What would you know about Cee Lo? You're like 40," Santana said.

"Top 40, sweet cheeks. Hit it!"

Then Holly started singing, and everybody got up to dance except for Rachel. Rick noticed this and made her to dance with him, not giving her a choice to back out. Soon she was just smiling like the rest of them, forgetting her problems for at least one song.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Today was fun," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it was. Your dance with Miss Holiday was awesome by the way," Bree said from the computer.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you guys liked it," Rachel said.

"It was fantastic. I'm sure Jesse loved it too, especially the outfit," Kurt said.

"Oh stop it!" Rachel said blushing.

"Have you two had sex since the cruise?" Bree asked.

"Just once or twice when Chris was on a business trip."

"Our little girl is so grown up," Kurt said wiping away a fake tear.

So are you and Blaine hanging out again today?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm meeting some of his Warblers friends," Kurt said.

"Oh, we are that stage of the relationship," Bree said.

"We are just friends," Kurt said.

"You say that now," Rachel said.

"You like him," Bree said.

"Of course I do; he's a great friend," Kurt said.

"No, you _like him_ like him," Bree said.

"No I don't," Kurt protested, and both girls looked at him. "Ok maybe I do.. a little bit."

"We knew it!" Rachel exclaimed as Bree laughed.

"Shut up both of you, you girls suck," Kurt pouted.

"You know we love you," Bree said.

"You don't think I'm pathetic for falling for the first gay guy I know?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all," Rachel said.

"Thanks, girls. This reminds me: Bree, why aren't you here? The group hug doesn't work this way. We can't hug a computer," Kurt said.  
"You know I'd be there if I could, but my mom said we had to be here, no exceptions."

"What do you think it's about?" Kurt asked.

"No idea," Bree said.

"At least we have skype," Rachel said.

"True," Kurt said.

"So Rachel, how is everything in Sloan-Gate?" Bree asked.  
"Sloan-Gate, really?" Rachel asked.

"Like baby-gate except this year it's Sloan-Gate," Kurt said.

"Puck came up with it," Bree said.

"That explains it," Rachel said.

"Rachel, your dad is here," Burt told them as he came into the room.

"We'll be right there, Burt,," Rachel said.

"What's your dad doing there?" Bree asked.

"Don't know," Rachel said.

"So no change with Jon?" Kurt asked.

"No change, and frankly I'm done chasing and groveling. If he wants to talk then he's going to have to come to me instead of me going to him."

"Are you sure?" Bree asked.

"He compared me to his mother; that's not something I take lightly."

"You know I'm Switzerland when it comes to this but you guys need to talk," Kurt told her.

"I know, I know."

"Let's go before Dad comes back."

"Bye Bree," Rachel said.

"Bye Guys."

They went up to the kitchen where Mark and Burt were talking

"Hi Daddy," Rachel said.

"Hey princess, how are you?" Mark asked.

"I'm good..you?"

"I'm great."

"Not that I don't appreciate you being here, but what exactly are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"The house is ready."

"House? What house?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't."

"I thought I had. Oh well, the truth is I bought a house and I've been fixing it up, adding some rooms etc., and it's now ready."

"Nice."

"Yes, it is. So I was thinking I would pick up you and your brother and take you guys to see it...What do you think?"

"Jonathan is here?"

"Hello Rachel," he said coming into the room.

"Hello Jonathan," she said coldly. Mark looked at both of them wondering what was wrong, so he decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think, do you want to come see the house?"

"Sure thing Daddy..Hey Kurt, do you want to come?" she asked, looking at him with a face that said _don't leave me alone with him_.

"I'm sorry, Barbie, but as you well know I have plans with Blaine."

"Right of course," she said glaring at him.

"So Rachel, are you ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Of course Daddy, let's go," she said as they went out the door.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"You guys made it," Wes said as Blaine and Kurt approached them.

"Yeah it took a bit of time, but we are here now," Blaine said.

"Awesome! Hey Kurt," David said.

"Oh right, introductions!" Blaine said.

"You're so smooth, Blaine," a blonde warbler called out but Blaine ignored him.

"Okay, so Kurt you know Wes and David but this is Nick, Jeff, Flint, and Jake."

"Hey guys," Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt, nice to finally put a face to the stories," Jeff said.

"Yeah we've heard a lot about you," Flint said.

"A Lot," Jake added, ignoring the glares Blaine was sending their way.

"Where are Thad and James?" Blaine asked.

"Thad had his 6 month anniversary with his girlfriend, and James had soccer practice he couldn't miss," Nick clarified.

"Oh well, you'll meet them another time," Blaine told Kurt.

"I guess I will," Kurt said.

"So Kurt, tell us about yourself," Jake said.  
"I thought you had already heard a lot about me," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but it's different hearing from Blaine than hearing from you," Flint said.

"Are you sure you want to listen to the sordid details of my public school life?" Kurt asked.

"We are starving for drama really; an all-boys boarding school doesn't really get that much drama," Nick said.

"Or at least we haven't gotten any drama lately," Jeff clarified.

"Okay then, what do you want to know?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled seeing Kurt getting along with his friends. It made him happy, although he had no idea why; it was probably because Kurt was an awesome guy who deserved to have more friends. Yeah, that was it.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Dad, you said you bought a house not a mansion," Rachel said walking through the outside area.

"It's not that big."

"Dad, please."

"Okay, maybe it's a little big but I got inspired, alright?"

"Wait, I thought you said you bought it not that you built it," Jonathan said.

"I bought the land and build the house on it," Mark said.

"Again it's more mansion than house," Rachel said.

"Alright okay, if it makes you happy I'll call it a mansion."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we just get a move on?" Jonathan asked.

"Okay, so as you can see on the outside we have the pool and the area for a barbeque or something like that. Now let's go inside."

"It's very nice so far, Daddy," Rachel said.

"Thanks, baby," he said, then opened the door for them to go inside. "Okay, there are a lot of rooms in this house and a lot of them have different uses."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"First off in this floor, aka the ground floor, we have the kitchen, the living room, the laundry room, and the dining rooms."

"Dining rooms, as in plural?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, a formal one and a normal one."

"Okay."

"Let's go downstairs to what I call the basement floor," Mark said as they walked downstairs. "This floor has the TV Room, the game room, and it also has an extra bedroom for guests and stuff."

"Can we see the game room?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Mark said as they walked into a room. "This is the game room: it has a pool table, darts, a Wii, and an xbox for game nights and.."

"It has a stage," Rachel interrupted.

"I knew you'd like that."

"Like it? I love it!"

"There's a karaoke machine for if you want to sing karaoke or you can just sing normally."

"It's awesome, Daddy."

"The best part is that this room and the TV room are both soundproof, so no sound goes out of these rooms, but you can hear the sound from the outside."

"That's cool," Jonathan stated.

"Of course it is. The guest bedroom has its own bathroom with a shower and everything, but the game room and the tv room share a bathroom. Is that okay?" Mark asked.

"Sounds great," Rachel said.

"Okay, let's continue on," Mark said.

"Are we going to our bedrooms now?" Rachel asked as they made their way up two flights of stairs.

"Yes, we are."

"Um Dad, there are a lot of rooms here."

"I know. This is what I call the first floor. There are 4 rooms on this floor: one for Rachel, one for Kurt, one for Santana, and one for Bree."

"So basically the girls and Kurt," Jonathan said.

"Yes, I figured they are all going to spend a lot of time here so I just added rooms for them. Right now they haven't been designed or anything. I figured Kurt and Bree would love to do that."

"You guessed right," Rachel said.

"I know I did. All the rooms are the same except for Rachel's room, which is bigger obviously."

"Can we go see it?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, honey."

"It has a pretty nice bathroom plus a walk-in closet, which I figured you would like."

"I love it, Daddy."

"I'm glad. The rest are similar but they all have a small bathroom and a normal-sized closet."

"I'm sure they will love it," Rachel told Mark.

"Okay, upstairs on floor 2 there are 3 more rooms. There's your room, Jonathan. There's a room for Puck and another room with 2 beds for whoever else wants it."

"That sounds alright," Jonathan said.

"Your room is basically the same as Rachel's. You can design it any way you want," Mark told him.

"Thanks, Dad, it's an awesome room, but where are you sleeping?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, truth is I remodeled the pool house, so mine and Lexie's room is there."

"Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know why you wanted a room separate from the main house?" Rachel asked but Mark only smirked in return.

"Is this the whole house?" Jonathan asked.

"There's a four-car garage and above it there's a small gym."

"Of course there is," Rachel joked, but Mark just ignored her.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it. So do you guys like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's cool," Jonathan said.

"It's amazing, Daddy."

"Well, I'm glad you guys approve. Let's go get something to eat, shall we?"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So how was the house?" Jesse asked, closing his locker.

"It was beautiful, amazing really," Rachel said.

"So what's the problem?" Jesse asked.

"There's no actual problem. It's just I don't think my dad understands what a small house is."

"It was huge?" Jesse asked.

"Very much so."

"Well you know your dad; he doesn't do things lightly."

"That's for sure. How was your meeting thing?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently Chris and Andie are dating," Jesse said.

"Oh, that's nice. So I guess if they end up together that will make you and Rick step-cousins?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."  
"The world is not going to know what hit them," Rachel said.

"That's the plan. So I have to go to class, see you later?" Jesse asked.

"You know it. Love you, Jesse," Rachel said, kissing him.

"Love you too, baby."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I'm going to kill you," Dave Karofsky said. Then he walked away, leaving Kurt looking worried at his locker. Jesse was passing by when he noticed him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked worried. When Kurt didn't answer him, he spoke again, "I'm taking you home."

"Find Rachel," Kurt said.

"Okay, we'll go get Rachel then we will go home."

"What about Glee?"

"Nothing will happen if we miss one practice. Plus it's not like we need it; we are the best there."

"True."

"Okay, why don't you go wait in my car?" He took out his keys and handed them to Kurt. "Here are the keys. I'll go get Rachel and we'll go, alright?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and headed towards the parking lot while Jesse went to the Auditorium. He found her sitting at the piano and went to her.

"Knew I'd find you here."

"Of course you would; since this is one of my favorite places in this school I always come here free period," she told him, then noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt..I found him pretty shaken up at something, and when I mentioned I was taking him home he told me to find you. So let's go."

"Is he in your car?"

"Yeah, I told him to wait there while I came to get you."

"Then let's not waste time," she told him, grabbing his hand and getting out of there.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jesse decided that since Kurt was pretty shaken up it was better if he took him to his apartment rather than going to the Hummel house where Burt would definitely ask questions. Chris was at the publishing house so there would be no interruptions from him. Rachel had come along in her own car.

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch and I'll make you some tea?" Jesse asked.

"You can make tea, St. James?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I can. You know, I'm not completely helpless."

"A certain laundry accident tells me otherwise," Kurt replied.

"If I recall, I wasn't the only one there, right Rach?" he asked smirking.

"Shut up."

"I'll go make some tea; Rach, do you want some?"

"If you're already making it, then why not?"

"Okay then, make that 3 teas. Is Passion Fruit okay?"

"Passion Fruit is perfect thanks, Jess."

"No problem," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, you certainly have got him whipped."

"While I agree with that statement, it's not going to work."

"What is not going to work?"

"Avoiding the subject."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kurt, I'm not joking."

"Okay alright, I just had another encounter with You-know–who."

"Karofsky?"

"Of course Karofsky. Who else? Voldemort?"

"Tell me what happened and don't try to use sarcasm; you know I can see through that."

"He said that if I told anyone what happened he would kill me...I'm so scared, Rachel."

"Oh Kurt," she said as she hugged him and Jesse came in with the tea.

"Tea is ready."

"Thanks, Jesse."

"It's alright, Kurt, don't worry about it. What about you; are you okay?"

"Jesse is really good at keeping secrets, Kurt, and it might be good for you if you tell someone else," Rachel reasoned with him while sipping on her tea.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but Jesse, you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone and I mean anyone."

"I promise."

Kurt then proceeded to tell him everything that happened with Karofsky from the kiss to the threat. When he was done talking Jesse wanted to kill Karofsky, but Rachel and Kurt calmed him down, telling him how that wouldn't fix anything. Jesse settled down, and they decided to change the subject.

"Why don't we watch something on TV?" Rachel suggested.

"Do you have any musicals, St. James?" Kurt asked, and Jesse gave him a look that said _are you serious?_ "Stupid question; you're the male Rachel, of course you have musicals."

"What are you in the mood for?" Jesse asked.

"What do you have RENT-related?" Kurt asked.

"We have the movie and the last Broadway performance on DVD."

"I think the last Broadway performance sounds nice; don't you think so, Barbie?" Kurt asked her.

"I think it sounds great."

"I'll go get the dvd."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The three of them were watching the performance on the plasma screen when they heard the door open in the next room.

"Wonder who that could be," Jesse commented.

"Jess, are you here?" a male voice asked.

"Watching a movie," Jesse replied.

The new arrival then walked into the tv room and saw Kurt and Rachel.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I thought you lived at Dalton."

"I do. I meant I live here when I'm not at Dalton."

"You two know each other?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, we met when he went to "spy" on Dalton."

"Wait you live here...that means your dad is Chris, which means you're the son we have heard so much about," Rachel commented.

"Guilty as charged."

"I thought your name was Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"My middle name is Charlie... I'm Blaine Charles Carlyle."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Rachel Caroline Sloan."

"So you're the famous girlfriend..I've heard a lot about you from Jesse and from Kurt too. I probably should have connected the dots."

"Yeah, same here," Rachel said.

"It's nice to finally know the girl behind the stories."

"Same here; I mean, seeing a picture is alright but I'm glad to meet you in person."

"We live in a very small world," Kurt said.

"Indeed," Blaine agreed.

"Wait Kurt, how did you not know he was my cousin? The last name should have given it away. I mean there's not that many Carlyles in Ohio, not that many Carlyles period."

"Well, I never really found out his last name. He introduced himself as Blaine."

"Ooh, my cousin is the guy you talked to at Dalton! Of course, why didn't I put two and two together?"

"Maybe because we just told you the story about 10 minutes ago."

"That and you are a bit slow sometimes, Jess," Blaine said. Jesse glared at him, but then remembered something.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I have to stay here for a few days."

"Why? What happened?"

"There's a problem with Dalton's drainage so they sent those of us who boarded home."

"Huh, did you and the others have anything to do with that?" Jesse asked knowingly.

"Why would you ever suggest such a thing?" Blaine joked.

"Maybe because I know you...Know what? I really don't want to know; let's just continue to watch the movie."

"I like that idea," Rachel said as she dragged Jesse to the couch then sat on his lap.

"RENT? I love this," Blaine commented.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jonathan was working at his desk when the door opened; he looked up and saw Quinn there.

"What do you want?"

"I'm glad I found you. I thought you moved already."

"I did technically, all my stuff is already at the new house but I'm staying here until tomorrow. Is that all?" Jonathan asked.

"I know you hate me, but I have to talk to you," Quinn said.

"Don't care. You know where the door is," Jonathan replied.

"It's about Rachel, your sister; I know you care about her," Quinn said.

"Of course I care," Jonathan said.

"Then you need to show it! I was the one that hurt you, not Rachel. Stop taking it out on her," Quinn told him, putting her hands on the table. "You are an amazing brother. Don't let this stupid mistake that wasn't even her fault break up your relationship."

After saying that, she walked out the door. Jonathan thought about what she said for a few minutes, then grabbed his keys and walked out.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jesse had gone to his room to get something so the three of them were alone. Blaine noticed Rachel kept ignoring the calls on her phone.

"Who are you dodging?" Blaine asked.

"My brother."

"You should answer him, Barbie."

"I've tried talking to him for a while now and he ignored me. I'm just doing the same thing he did."

"Both of you are too stubborn for your own good," Kurt said.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? It could be good to hear an outsider's point of view, might help you decide what to do."

"It's worth a shot," Kurt told her and she agreed. So she told Blaine everything that had happened in the past days with her brother and everything that entailed.

"It sounds to me like you and Jonathan have a really good relationship."

"Yeah, we do."

"Do you really want to screw that up because of some stupid fight the two of you had?"

"No."

"Then I would suggest talking to him and fixing things; but you have to actually talk to him face to face."

"You're right. I think I'm going to go talk to him...Will you guys tell Jesse where I went?"

"We'll tell him, Barbie; now go fix things with Jon. I hate it when both of you are moping, so the sooner you two make up the better. I'm tired of being Switzerland."

"Thanks, Kurt; thanks, Blaine."

"No problem."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel drove to the old Sloan place and saw Rick coming out.

"Hey Rick, is Jon around?"

"He went to run some errands, but I don't think he'll take long."

"Thanks, do you mind if I wait here?"

"I don't mind. I just came to pick up the last of the things I left here."

"Cool."

"Are you here to put an end to Sloan-Gate?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it's about time I think."  
"Oh Thank God!" Rick exclaimed.

"Oh shut up."

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah, I know Rick is always right."

"Exactly! Well, good luck."

"Thanks!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

It was about an hour and a half later, and Jonathan had decided to return to his house. She wasn't answering her phone and he couldn't find her anywhere. He was an idiot; seriously there were no other words to describe it. She had tried to talk to him over the past weeks and he had just let his pride take over. It took Quinn of all people to make him realize he could lose her, and that wasn't something he wanted. He was pulled out of his thoughts by seeing a crowd around his house. He parked the car and went to see what was going on. He found Puck, Rick, and Bree outside.

"Guys, what is going on?"

"We got a call that something had happened at the house. When we got here we saw the smoke and called the fire department!" Bree said.

"Where is the fire department?" Jonathan asked.

"They are on their way," Puck said.

"What started the fire?" Jonathan asked.

"We don't know; when I left earlier only Rachel was here.." Rick started saying but was interrupted by Jonathan.  
"Wait, Rachel was here?"

"Yeah she came to talk to you."

"Is she still here?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, man; I seriously don't know," Rick said running his hand through his hair. Puck noticed Jonathan's look and grabbed him.

"You're not going in there," Puck told him.

"Rachel might be inside. I can't take any chances," Jonathan said.

"Jon, be reasonable; the house is on fire!"  
"Exactly, and my little sister might be in there!" Jonathan shouted and got free of Puck, then ran towards the house.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jonathan started looking through the house shouting his sister's name while trying not to inhale the smoke. What if something happened to her? He didn't want the words he said to be the last words he ever said to her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he missed her. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and heard something break. It hit him on the head, and he was knocked unconscious.

 

AN: *steps out from hiding place*

I'm sorry I couldn't resist the cliffhanger!

Hope you all liked it! It's extra long since I can't upload this weekend…

*Goes back into hiding*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't warblers fans here are the names of the warblers (some are official, some I made up)
> 
> Nick- Curt  
> Jeff- Riker   
> Flint-Luke   
> Jake-Brock   
> James-Aaron


	33. Furt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky you're getting the entire fic at once while over at ff.net they had to go through cliffhangers

AN: I just noticed I haven't really mentioned Matt since Audition so imagine he left around the time of Duets. So we've reached Furt, which is basically the same with some very important changes. Thanks to my awesome beta..Hope you all like it!

 

Ch 33

Jonathan started to wake up. There was someone next to him, but he couldn't see very well who it was since everything looked blurry. Then his vision cleared and he saw who it was: it was Rachel.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I should go get a nurse," Rachel said, moving to stand up from the chair at his bedside.

"No stay," he said, grabbing her hand. She looked at him, and then sat back down again. After about a minute of silence Rachel started crying.

"Hey it's okay," Jonathan said trying to comfort her. She looked at him and dropped his hand, standing up.

"No, it's not okay; you almost died, Jonathan! Died as in dead, there is no coming back from that! I almost lost you, Dad almost lost you, Kurt and Santana almost lost you. The only reason you're not dead is because they got you out of there fast, but you were unconscious; they didn't know if you were dead or alive, how much smoke you had inhaled. You are one hell of a lucky bastard." Rachel was ranting but she never looked at him in the eye. Finally she turned around, looked at him straight in the eye and asked, "What the hell possessed you to run into a burning building?"

"I thought you were there."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you weren't outside with the rest, Puck was freaking out, and they said you were in the house so I just ran inside."

"Wait, who said I was inside? Did Noah say that?"

"I don't remember if it was Puck or Rick. I ran into them, and they said you had gone over to our place to talk to me and straighten things out and that no one had seen you after that, so I panicked and went inside but I couldn't hear anything and something knocked me out."

"You're an idiot," she sighed. "You ran into a burning building because you thought I was there?" she asked him as she sat down again.

"Of course I did; you're my sister."

"I'm sorry, Jonny."

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was acting like a grade A douche bag. It wasn't your fault, and I've got no excuse."

"I still should have told you about Quinn, but I didn't want you to get hurt and in the end it turned out worse."

"I overreacted. I got an idea in my head and didn't realize how badly I was acting. When I thought you were inside, I panicked. I didn't want the horrible things I said to be the last things you heard from me so I knew what I had to do. I can't imagine my life without you, Rachel."

"I can't imagine my life without you either, Jonny, so please promise me you won't do anything that idiotic ever again. I love you, big bro."

"Okay I promise. I love you too, little sis," he said, kissing her hand.

After a few silent moments, Rachel spoke again.

"I guess dramatics really is a family trait."

"I guess it is. I'm really sorry for comparing you to my mother. I still can't believe I did that, You are nothing like her."

"It's okay, Jon, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now I've got to go tell the nurse you're awake. We are okay now, right?"

"Of course we are, Princess " Jonathan told her smiling; she smiled back and walked out the door.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Nurse Robin, he's awake " Rachel told the nurse.

"Thanks for telling me. Ee will do the check up right now," she said, leaving the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jesse asked her, and she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine."

"Rachel..."

"I was just so scared, Jess, and I can't help but think what if they hadn't gotten him out in time? What if he got seriously hurt?" Rachel started before Jesse interrupted her.

"What if you had gotten there earlier? What if he had never gone in? Rachel baby, look at me…he's okay, alright? You can't get stuck on the what if's; you have to think that he's your brother and he's okay."

"You're right; let's go tell the rest."

"Yeah, they are probably going crazy waiting for news," Jesse said.

"Crazier than usual?" Rachel asked.

"Probably."

They walked towards the waiting room where Kurt, Santana, Bree, Puck, Rick, Blaine, and Quinn were waiting for news. Then they all started talking at the same time.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Is he okay?" Bree asked.

"Come on, Barbie, tell us," Kurt said.

"If you let me talk, I'll tell you," Rachel told them, and they all got quiet.

"So what is it?" Puck asked.

"He's awake; the nurse and the doctor are checking him now to see if there's any damage, but he's okay."

"Oh thank Oz," Rick exclaimed.

"Thank Oz, seriously?" Puck asked.

"It sticks, okay? I've heard them say it so it just stuck in my mind," Rick said, and everyone laughed.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, Puckerman; he's awesome," Santana said.

"Thanks baby, you're awesome too," Rick said.

"You bet I am," she responded.

"And she's modest too," Rick joked.

"Oh shut up," Santana said.

"The good news is he's okay," Blaine said.

"Yeah, he's okay," Rachel said and smiled.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

One week passed and everything seemed to be working out. Jonathan was okay, and he had reconciled with Rachel. Burt and Carole were getting married, and Kurt was busy planning the wedding. New Directions were hard at work practicing for the wedding. The only thing that was off was that Karofsky continued bothering Kurt, so they guys decided to confront him in the locker room.

"Stop picking on Kurt," Artie said.

"You mind? I'm changing here," Karofsky said.

"We're serious," Mike said.

"This is a warning," Puck said, closing the locker door.

"From now on you're going to leave him alone," Artie said.

"Look, if he wants to be a homo that's up to him, but don't rub it in my face," Karofsky said.

"We are not asking you," Artie said.

"We're done talking about this. Just back off alright," Mike said.

"You back off," Karofsky said as he pushed Mike, who fell into Artie and they both fell to the floor. Puck jumped in and punched Karofsky.

"Leave them alone, you asshole," Puck told him.

"Oh yeah? Make me, Puckerman," Karofsky said as he punched back. Then Sam got into the fight, and soon enough it was Karofsky against Sam until the Beiste walked in and broke up the fight.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They were all in practice; the girls were putting frozen things on the guys' bruises. Bree was helping Puck, and Quinn was helping out Sam.

"You guys were like animals," Mike said.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, dude; we're looking like badasses," Puck told him.

"Very hot badasses," Bree said.

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana asked.

"I was still in the field. I totally would have joined if I had been there though."

"It shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn; you should have been leading the charge," Mercedes said.

"Lay off Finn, everyone. It isn't his problem; it's none of your problems actually, but thank you for what you did, especially Sam and Puck."

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"All the football guys stood up to Karofsky; well, except Finn," Tina said.

"Do we need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, we got a few good looks in so we'll call it even," Puck said.

"Hopefully this will send a message telling him to back off Kurt," Jesse said.

"You okay, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay, let's get to work. We have a wedding to prepare for."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I hate this," Jonathan complained.

"The doctor said you had to have complete rest for a few days. We are just doing what he asked," Bree said.

"No you're not; you're being evil and not letting me do anything."

"Please, you know you love us," Rachel said.

"I do, but that doesn't take away the whole you 3 are evil thing."

"Being evil is much more fun," Santana said.

"Come on, it's the last day you have to be in bed. Why don't you just make the most of it?" Bree said.

"Because I hate being stuck in a bed all day," Jonathan said.

"Plus, you wanted to be okay by the time of the wedding so stop complaining," Rachel told him.

"Alright! I forgot how bossy you could get," Jonathan said.

"Me? Bossy? Never," Rachel said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, Kurt is over at the school teaching his dad and Finn how to dance," Rachel said.

"That must be fun," Jonathan said.

"Be nice," Rachel told him.

"What? I'm sorry but Finn's got two left feet."

"That's true," Santana said.

"Well as I was saying, Kurt is doing that, we are here to entertain you, and the boys are cooking."

"Please tell me Rick isn't anywhere near the kitchen. I just got out of the hospital; I don't want to go back in for food poisoning."

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny," Rick said coming into the room.

"I know, right?" Jonathan said.

"For your information, Puck and I did all the cooking," Jesse said, setting the food on the table.

"Can I trust them?" Jonathan asked Rachel.

"Yeah...for now."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe," Jesse said.

"You're welcome," Rachel responded.

"Guys, that was Kurt on the phone," Bree said.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"There was a problem with Karofsky. He made fun of him and Finn and Burt saw so Kurt told him what he had been doing, and Burt called a meeting with Sue," Bree explained.

"Wow," Puck said.

"There's more," Bree said.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Sue expelled Karofsky."

"That's great news!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, it seems like Kurt is finally going to be able to breathe again," Santana said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

It was the day of the wedding. Mark and Lexie were sitting at the pew waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive and for the wedding to start.

"Mark, it's great to see you. Is this seat taken?" Chris asked.

"No, go ahead. Oh Chris, this is my girlfriend Lexie. Lex, this is Chris. He's Jesse's uncle and was the one that went on the cruise with the group."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise! This is my son Blaine."

"Pleasure. I've heard a lot about you," Mark said.

"Good things I hope," Blaine said as Jonathan arrived at the pew.

"Everything okay with Rachel?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine…I hate women," Jonathan said and then looked at Blaine. "You're Kurt's friend aren't you; the one from the preppy school?"

"Yeah, and you are his pseudo-brother."  
"That would be me."

"You two know each other?" Chris asked.

"Yeah we met once; he was at school with Kurt."

"Wait, Kurt is the friend you introduced to the rest of the Warblers?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Don't worry, Chris, I didn't make the connection until later too," Jesse said.

"That's because you are slow," Blaine said.

"Andie, you made it!" Chris said.

"Yeah, Rick wanted to get here early to talk to Santana, and Bree arrived here with Kurt and the rest of the girls," Andie said then noticed Lexie. "Hi, I'm Andie Danvers. I'm Bree and Rick's mom, plus I'm this idiot's girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lexie Grey. I'm Mark's girlfriend."

"So two finally got together?" Mark asked.

"Why does everyone say that?" Chris asked.

"Because the two of you were acting like teenagers," Blaine said.

"Worse than teenagers, they were acting like Rick."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Rick said showing up at the pew.

"How are the girls?" Andie asked.

"Evil," Rick said.

"See, it's not just me," Jonathan said.

"It's weddings, dude, it drives them crazy," Rick explained.

"Oh so true," Jesse said.

"Wait, isn't New Directions the musical act?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jesse asked.

"What are you two doing here then?" Chris asked.

"Jesse and I decided to sit this one out; it worked better," Rick said.

The music started before anyone could say anything else. They were doing the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Finn and Rachel came out first, then came Quinn and Sam, who were joined by Kurt and Bree. After them Brittany came rolling out Artie with Puck, Santana, and Mercedes behind them. Mike and Tina came last and then the whole group danced together until they reached the altar. Burt and Carole came out next dancing to the altar.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"No one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man and over the past few weeks some stuff has gone down, and I hadn't manned up like I should. From now on no matter what it costs me I got your back…even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then."

When he said that, the table where the Glee Club, Blaine, and Jonathan were seated laughed a bit since most of them knew what that felt like.

"You put this entire wedding together by yourself so as a thank you I had the glee club put together a little number in your honor…you're going to dance it with me, dude."

The music to "Just the Way You Are" started coming on and the boys, this time including Rick and Jesse, stood up first to dance. Then the girls joined them. Finn pulled Kurt to dance with him as everyone was singing. Then Kurt and Finn pulled their parents to the dance floor as Rachel got Blaine to dance with her and Santana danced with Jonathan. Soon everyone was dancing. Puck was dancing with Bree, Mike was dancing with Tina, and Mercedes with Kurt.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Mark was in his office talking to Chris when Burt came in and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What's the matter, Burt? I thought you and Carole would be on the way to Hawaii by now," Mark said.

"I got a call from Principal Sylvester," Burt said.

"What happened?" Chris asked.  
"They are reinstating Karofsky."

"What! Why?" Mark asked.

"The stupid school board overruled the decision. I'll know more later. I have a meeting with Carole and Kurt; Miss Sylvester just told me the basics."

"So what are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Kurt. Nobody tells you raising a kid would be this tough," Burt said.

"Sadly, it's going to stay this way, at least until society accepts that our kids are just as normal as anybody else. They should not be treated this way just because they like people of the same gender."

"I know, and this is partially why I came here, I mean other than to vent. I need the number of your son's school."

"Dalton Academy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah that one. Carole and I have decided to use our Hawaii money to pay for the tuition."

"Okay, here it is," he said, handing Burt a card

"You don't have to do that," Mark said.

"Sadly I do; tuition is not exactly easy to pay."

"No, I mean I have a better idea. Why don't I pay the tuition? That way you and Carole can go on your honeymoon."

"I can't let you do that, Mark."

"I'm a plastic surgeon; I've got money to spare. You and Kurt are like family to us; plus, you helped my daughter when you didn't need to. Let me help you out with this," Mark said.

"Burt, let him. He wants to do it, and he won't stop until he convinces you. Where do you think his kids got the stubborn trait from?" Chris asked.

"Okay alright…Thanks, man, I really appreciate it."

"It really is no problem."

"Damn, I have to go. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck," Mark and Chris said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I've got an amazing idea for a solo for you at sectionals," Mr Schue said.

"Can I make an announcement first?" Kurt asked as Bree and Rachel looked down since he had told them beforehand.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"First I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know I have great friends here as well as a brother, which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

"What do you mean, leave?" Quinn asked.

"I'm transferring…to Dalton Academy immediately."

"Kurt, you can't leave," Tina said.

"What the hell, dude? How about you talk to me about this first?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but there is nothing to talk about. Karosfky is coming back tomorrow so that means I won't be."

"We can protect you," Sam said.

"Seriously, we can form a perimeter around you, like the secret service."

"The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton: a zero tolerance no bullying policy…it's enforced."

"Does this mean you are going to be competing against us at sectionals?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm sorry….I have to go," he said as he walked out of the room.

 

AN: Hope you liked it!


	34. Special Education

AN: If I don't mention it then it probably happened as in the show, except for the finchel parts for obvious reasons. Thanks to my awesome beta.. Hope you like it!

 

Ch 34

"I still don't get why you 3 had to come." Kurt said looking at Bree, Rachel, and Jonathan.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I am your best friend of course I _had_ to come. Plus I needed to do something to get my mind over Mr. Schue's sectionals stupidity," Rachel pointed out.

"I'm your 2nd best friend so I _had_ to come too; plus I have to see the décor in your room, see if it's bearable and what not," Bree said.

"And I'm just here to carry your shit," Jonathan complained.

"I love you too, Jonny," Kurt joked as Burt came out of the office.

"So it's all set, I've got your room assignment right here and someone is supposed to come and help you find your room or something," Burt said.

"That would be me," Wes said showing up behind Burt.

"Hey Wes, you're the guide?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Kurt! Normally David gets the new kids, but he had homework so they called me," Wes explained.

"They let you do this? Do they know you?" Kurt asked.

"I know, right! That's the same thing I always say! The truth is I only joined because I thought it would look good on the applications," Wes said.

"Makes sense," Kurt said.

"I always do."

"Sure," Kurt replied as Wes glared at him.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Wesley Kim, my friends call me Wes. I know Kurt because Blaine is one of my best friends," Wes said.

"I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, and these are Jonathan and Rachel Sloan and Bree Danvers," Burt said introducing everyone.

"Pleasure!" Wes exclaimed.

"Likewise," Bree said.

"Let's go check out your room, shall we?" Wes asked and then looked at the room assignment. "They already put you in one of the Warbler rooms, nice!"

"Warbler Rooms?" Rachel asked.

"One of the privileges of being a Warbler: it's a soundproof room meaning no sound comes out of it; it's in the Warbler area of the Broadway house; instead of having 1 roommate you have 2, and there's a small living room that connects to another warbler room," Wes explained.

"Sounds nice," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, it helps when we want to practice and all that; plus as they've said, it's a way to keep us in check," Wes said.

"If the entire group is in one area it's easier to check up on them," Bree said.

"Exactly," Wes said then reached a door with a poster of Wicked. "We're here…Wicked Room."

"Great, so whom am I rooming with?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Kurt! Welcome to Dalton," Jeff said.

"You get to room with Jeff and Nick," Wes told him.

"Nick isn't here at the moment but he'll be back later," Jeff told them as they went inside.

"So this is your room, pretty nice huh?" Wes asked.

"It's fantastic and ironically Wicked is my favorite musical."

"Awesome!" Wes exclaimed.

"Mr. Hummel, Hi! I'm Jeffrey Donovan, Jeff for short. I'm one of your son's roommates," Jeff said.

"Pleasure. I'm Burt Hummel."

"I'm Jonathan Sloan, Kurt's pseudo-brother."

"Nice! And who are these lovely ladies?" Jeff asked.

"I'm Rachel Sloan and this is Bree Danvers."

"Enchante." Jeff said kissing their hands while Wes and Kurt rolled their eyes. "I'm not even going to ask if the two of you have boyfriends because I'm assuming women as breathtaking as the two of you are already taken."

"Charming, I like him," Bree said.

"Yeah Kurt, can we keep him?" Rachel asked while Kurt just laughed.

"To answer your question, Rachel has a boyfriend she is deeply in love with and I'm single but I'm pretty much in love with a friend of mine," Bree answered.

"Like I said, the beautiful women are always taken," Jeff said making them blush again.

"Okay Casanova, shut up before I puke," Wes said.

"Kurt, I have to go back to work; good luck son," Burt said.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said then everyone said goodbye to Burt.

"Honey! I'm home!" Nick shouted coming into the room.

"Nick! I had no idea you went to Dalton," Bree said.

"Bree what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"We're helping Kurt settle in," Bree said.

"Kurt is the third roommate? Cool!" Nick exclaimed.

"How do you two know each other?" Jeff asked.

"She's my cousin," Nick said.

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"We have the same last name, Jeff," Nick said.

"He was probably too busy flirting with them to connect the dots," Wes said.

"You were flirting with my cousin?" Nick asked.

"She's a beautiful woman, and to be fair I was complimenting both of them not just Bree," Jeff said.

"Does everyone have a cousin at Dalton?" Jonathan asked.

"That's two so far, this is an extremely small world," Kurt said.

"Who else?" Nick asked.

"Blaine is Jesse's cousin…Jesse is my future brother-in-law, aka Rachel's boyfriend," Jonathan said.

"Did someone say Blaine?" Blaine said coming into the living room

"Blaine you're home!" Jeff said.

"This is your room too?" Kurt asked.

"Kind of, I share the other room with Wes and David."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? My bad," Wes said smirking at Blaine. Blaine ignored him and turned to Kurt.

"How are you finding everything?" he asked.

"Everything seems great. We just got here a few minutes ago. Jeff shamelessly flirted with the girls; Wes was his usual self, etc." Kurt said.

"I haven't said hi have I? Bad Blaine."

"Here we thought you would be your usual dapper self," Wes said.

"I apologize. Hello Jonathan, future cousin-in-law, future stepsister."

"Nice greeting," Bree said.

"I know, right?" Blaine said.

"Wait, future stepsister?" Nick asked.

"Our parents are dating," Bree said.

"Does this mean Blaine is going to be my cousin too? Awesome!" Nick exclaimed.

"You do realize the family is now going to be Blaine, Jesse, Rick, Bree, and Nick? I feel for Chris and Andie," Kurt said.

"Our family is awesome dude!" Nick said as he high-fived Blaine.  
"I bet we can beat you! We've got Rachel, Puck, Santana, Finn, Kurt, and myself," Jonathan said.

"Plus we have Burt Hummel, Mark Sloan, Deb Puckerman, Carole Hummel, and Shelby Corcoran as the parental units," Rachel said.

"I think it's safe to say we beat you," Kurt said high five-ing Jonathan and Rachel at the same time.

"Are they really fighting about this?" Jeff asked Wes.

"I stopped being surprised about things like this a while ago," Wes said.

"We should really start getting Kurt settled in, I mean he does have school tomorrow," Bree said.

"Sounds good," Kurt said.

"If we all work together we can do this faster," Wes said.

"Let's get to work then," Jonathan said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany were complaining about sectionals during glee when Rachel, Santana, and Bree walked in. Rachel had duck tape on her mouth.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm not doing anything. You've silenced my talent. I'm merely protesting, my talents are wasted in this club. My star shines too bright, and I think you're threatened by it."

"TAKE THAT OFF! I'm tired of this Rachel! You have a terrible attitude and it is not okay anymore!" Mr. Schue screamed at Rachel just as Rick, Jonathan, Jesse, and Puck were entering the room.

"What is your problem! You can't scream at my sister like that! You're her teacher! So what if she's upset about not getting a solo; she's right! She's the best damn singer in this club, and you keep on putting her in the backburner for competitions and it is not right!" Jonathan told him.  
"This is a closed rehearsal," Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, Jon is the new member you asked me to look for," Puck said.

"He already auditioned earlier in the year so he can automatically get in; I mean, that's what you've said before, right?" Jesse asked smirking.

"Okay, Quinn and Sam, let's run through I've Had the Time of My Life once more."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Rachel told Jesse.

"Love you too, babe," Jesse said giving her a kiss when Mr. Schue's back was turned.

"You two are nauseating," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Jesse said.

"We take that as a compliment," Rachel said.

"That's the worst part," Jonathan said.

"So are they coming or not?" Rachel asked.

"That's a big fat no. Alice and Jacob St James are too busy doing absolutely nothing to come see a stupid music show," Jesse said.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Rachel said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm used to it. They didn't come to any of my Vocal Adrenaline shows; this is no different than that."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Rachel said.

"At least I've got Chris, right?" Jesse asked.

"Don't forget you've got us too. Plus Mom is coming tonight and you know she's on your side too," Rachel said.

"Shelby is back from her trip?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah she is, and even after I told her we weren't singing she still wanted to come so she's definitely coming," Rachel said.

"That's great, Rachel."

"Yeah, it sounds weird saying it though..My mom is coming to watch me perform."

"Good weird?" Jesse asked.  
"Good weird," Rachel confirmed.

"Rachel, Jesse, stop talking and focus," Mr. Schue said.

"We can continue this later," Jesse said, giving her a peck on the cheek and getting into place for practice.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The parents were waiting in the auditorium waiting for the show to start, Shelby arrived there just in time.

"Hey Shel, saved you a seat," Mark said.

"Thanks. This is weird. I've never been on this side of the competition before," Shelby said.

"Makes you nervous?" Mark asked.

"Hell yeah.." Shelby said.

"Welcome to our world," Burt joked.

"So we just wait here for the show to start?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Mark said then he turned to the Hummels. "So who are you rooting for?" he asked.

"We are here to support both of them," Carole said.

"They are both our kids; although I'm more towards Dalton and she's more towards McKinley," Burt clarified.

"Rachel told me and I quote, 'My talents are sorely wasted in this competition and I wouldn't blame you if wanted to root for Dalton. After all they've got Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the guys which are all incredibly talented and with our current set list I highly doubt we'll win'. So I'm kind of rooting for both," Mark said.

"Sounds like Rachel," Shelby said.

"She got that from you," Mark said.

"Oh definitely," Shelby agreed.

"I'm completely on Team Dalton," Chris said.

"Even though Jesse is in ND?" Carole asked.

"He has 3 national championships under his belt..it's Blaine's turn. He understands; hell, he told me I should probably root for Dalton and said something very similar to what Rachel said," Chris said.

"They really are like two peas in a pod aren't they?" Mark asked.

"Yes, it's very nauseatingly cute," Chris said.

"What about you, Andie? Who are you rooting for?" Carole asked.

"I'm completely New Directions too."

"I'm here, I'm here," Deb said reaching the row.

"You made it!" Mark said.

"For a moment I thought I missed them."

"You almost did, Dalton is up next," Andie said.

"Hey Deb, look it's your very best friend!" Chris joked pointing at Judy Fabray.

"Oh how I loathe her," Deb said.

"What are you complaining about? If things with Jonathan and Quinn get fixed I'm going to end up related to her," Mark complained.

"Oh lucky you," Carole said.

"We dodged that bullet," Deb said.

"Oh definitely," Carole agreed.

"Evil Women," Mark muttered.

"Now from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer said.

"Here we go," Chris said.

" **Hey, hey, hey**

**Your lipstick stains**

**On the front lobe of my**

**Left-side brains**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went and let you**

**Blow my mind"**

"Smile," Rachel mouthed at Kurt, he then looked at her and smiled.

"He looks happy," Bree said from her seat in between Rachel and Puck.

"Yeah he does," Santana agreed.

"They are pretty good. We're doomed," Jesse said from his place in between Jonathan and Rachel.

"So pessimistic, Jess, you've just got to have faith," Rick said.

"And you are too optimistic; our set is not that great," Puck said.

"Even though I have a solo, I know our set needs some help. Let's hope the dancing makes up for it," Santana said.

"I'm sure you'll do an amazing job, baby," Rick said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

New Directions was waiting in the green room for their time to perform.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No, the last time we performed I went into labor. I think I'm having post traumatic stress disorder," Quinn said.

"FYI I'm totally available to fill in," Mercedes said.

"Hey guys, are we ready?" Mr. Schue asked coming into the room.

"Are we ready to mindlessly sway in the background while my award winning talents are wasted? Sure." Jesse said.

"Great," Mr. Schue said ignoring Jesse's remark. "Sam, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm not feeling so great, Mr. Schue. I think I ate something bad. Someone else should do the solo," Sam said.

"Jon can do it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You can?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's one of his favorite songs," Bree answered.

"Are you up for it, Jonathan?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Anything to help out the group," Jonathan said while sending suspicious glances to Rachel and Bree.

"Mr. Schue, I think I need to go to the bathroom," Sam said.

"We can help him out," Bree said.

"Yeah, we'll go with him," Rachel said.

"Okay just hurry back," Mr. Schue said. The three of them left the room and when they were far away enough Bree turned to Sam.

"Nice job, Sam! If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were actually sick," Bree said.

"Thank you, do you guys think it will work?" Sam asked.

"Let's hope so, I mean they won't get back together because of a song, but it's a push in the right direction; at least I think so," Rachel said.

"Something is always better than nothing," Sam said.

"Exactly! Now let's go before Curly sends a search party," Bree said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"From Lima, Ohio McKinley High's New Directions."

"Showtime," Andie said.

**Now I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt like this before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you**

"That's Jonathan," Mark said.

I had no idea he was singing," Burt said.

"Neither did I, I thought it was the Sam kid," Mark said.

"Apparently not..let's just enjoy the show," Deb said.

**I've been waiting for so long**

**Now I've finally found someone**

**To stand** **by me**

"He's good," Wes said.

"Of course he is. He's amazing," Kurt said.

"I thought Sam was singing lead," Nick said.

"Guess not," Kurt answered.

"I know that face," Blaine told Kurt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said.

"Sure you don't," Blaine said.  
"I swear I didn't do anything…this time," Kurt said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

When they finished their set they got off the stage and Mr. Schue walked over to them.

"Great job guys really," Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Mike said.

"Sam I thought you were feeling bad?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I guess it was just nerves Mr. Schue," Sam said.

"Well then pity you couldn't sing the duet," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah pity," Sam said exchanging a look with Bree and Rachel, which Jon caught.

"We just have to wait for the results then," Mr. Schue said.

"Can we go see the Warblers?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, just be back by results time." Mr. Schue said as Rachel, Bree, Santana, Jon, Jesse, Rick, and Puck left. When Rachel and Bree saw Kurt, they ran up to him and the three fell to the ground.

"And they call me the crazy one," Rick said.

"You guys okay?" Jeff asked Bree, Rachel, and Kurt who were standing up.

"We're fine; don't worry," Bree said.

"I can't believe you tackled me," Kurt said laughing.

"Well we missed you…you guys were amazing," Rachel said.

"Am I dreaming? Did Rachel Sloan just give a compliment?" Santana joked.

"I only give compliments to those that deserve them," Rachel said.

"Hey brat! Great job up there," Jon told Kurt.

"Thanks Jon, likewise, I had no idea you were singing," Kurt said.

"Neither did I," Jon said glaring at Bree and Rachel.

"You weren't supposed to sing?" Nick asked.

"It was supposed to be Sam," Jon said.

"What happened then?" Wes asked.

"Well, apparently Sam got sick a few minutes before the performance," Jon said.

"Wait Sam? As in Sam Evans?" David asked.

"Yeah why?" Puck asked.

"He used to go to Dalton; almost didn't recognize him because of the hair," Blaine said.

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well back to the story, so Sam got sick then what?" Flint asked.

"I suggested to Mr. Schue that Jon should sing with Quinn," Rachel said.

"Yeah I mean, he knows the song by heart, so it was the perfect solution," Bree added.

"So they made me sing a romantic duet with my ex-girlfriend," Jon said.

"Sam got sick; there was nothing you could do. Sometimes you have to make small sacrifices for the team, Jonny," Kurt said.

"I should have figured you were in this too," Jon said.

"In this case I'm completely innocent. I just figured they had done something when I saw you singing," Kurt said.

"Was Sam actually sick?" Thad asked.

"He mysteriously got better when we sang," Jon said.

"It was the nerves," Bree said.

"Yeah nerves can be real bitches at times," Rachel said.

"So this has nothing to do with you meddling in my love life?" Jon asked skeptically.

"Nope," Bree said.

"We were thinking of the team," Rachel said.

"Not even _I_ believe that," Blaine said.

"It's a sad sad day when 2 girls can't even help their own team," Rachel said.

"Sad day indeed," Bree said.

"Is anyone buying this?" James asked.

"Nope," Jake said.

"Okay so we might have meddled a bit," Bree admitted.

"We just want you to be happy," Rachel said.

"I am happy," Jon said.

"No you're not," Santana added.

"You are content, not happy," Kurt said.

"It's not the same thing as being happy," Blaine said.

"Will all the contestants please head towards the stage? The judges have made their final decision," the speakerphone said.

"It's time," Rick said.

"Good Luck ND," Wes said.

"Good Luck to you guys too," Jesse said as the people in New Directions headed toward their places.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The three teams were standing on the stage waiting to hear the results. Jesse had his arm around Rachel who turned to look at the Warblers. Kurt smiled at her and she smiled back. They knew this wasn't going to change anything; it didn't matter who won. The Hipsters won third place.

"And now the winner of this year's west central sectionals is….it's a tie you're all going to the Regionals."

They had done it. They had all won. Rachel turned and hugged Jesse. When she let go Rachel went and hugged Kurt as Jesse went to congratulate Blaine. Bree and Rick went to congratulate Nick; Santana hugged Wes; Sam high-fived David; Jonathan congratulated James and Jake; Puck high-fived Jeff. Suddenly all of them got in a big group hug joined by Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Mike, who although they didn't really know the Warblers they were all happy to win.

The rest of the Warblers, New Directions, and public were a bit shocked because no one had ever really seen two groups genuinely happy for each other.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They all decided that the best place for a congratulatory party was the Sloan house because of its size. Both the Warblers and New Directions were invited. Almost everyone showed up with the exception of some Warblers and Mr. Schue. Mercedes had a family celebration so she couldn't go either. The gang was hanging inside while the parents were outside.

"I still can't believe we tied. I mean, how crazy is that?" Max asked.

"It was the universe's way of saying you've got to bring the big guns to Regionals," Santana said.

"You think?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think either of our groups were at our A game this competition," Santana said.

"That's true," Nick agreed.

"Yeah if Mr. Schue had just taken advantage of mine and Rachel's enormous talent we totally would have beat you," Jesse said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Blaine said.

"Let's just hope Schuester doesn't pull another thing like this for Regionals," Puck said.

"If he does, I'll kill him," Rachel said.  
"And we all know you mean it," Kurt said.

"Don't mess with Rachel's show choir or she will cut you," Rick joked.

"See Wes, you're not the only obsessed one," David said.

"You don't joke about show choir," Wes said.

"Completely agree," Rachel said.

"Okay I thought Jesse was the male Rachel but I'm starting to think Wes might be too," Mike said.

"Ignore them; they just don't understand our love of show choir," Wes told Rachel.

"I know, they live a very sad life," Rachel agreed.

"I pity them," Wes said.

"Me too," Rachel agreed.

"Oh please, you know you love us," Bree said.

"Yeah, you can't live without us," Santana said.

"Plus Wes, if you didn't have us, who would mock you about your unhealthy relationship with your gavel?" Jake said.

"Leave my Gavel out of this," Wes said.

"I've got an idea, why don't we just go downstairs?" Puck suggested.

"Sing Off?" Tina asked.

"I mean, there's a karaoke machine and a stage downstairs. Why don't we just use it?" Rick suggested.

"I'm liking where this is going," Blaine said.

"But let's up the stakes," James suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"Individual performances, as in no Warblers against New Directions but more like Jesse against Blaine; or Wes against David; Santana against Bree and so on," James said.

"So no teams?" Flint asked.

"No teams," James answered.

"I'm in," Rachel said.

"So am I," Thad said.

"Okay rules: no teams, it's either individual or duet, three strikes and you're out, last singer standing wins," Jesse said.

"What are the stakes?" Puck asked.  
"I say we all put 20 dollars and the last singer standing wins," Kurt said.

"That's 480 dollars," Wes said.

"I say 3rd place gets $120 dollars, 2nd gets $160 dollars, and 1st gets $200 dollars; that way it's more fair," Artie said.

"That seems reasonable," Bree said.

"Is everyone in?" Oliver asked.

"Bring it," Rachel said as they all headed towards the basement.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jonathan and Quinn were walking through the garden neither knew what to say.

"We haven't really had a conversation since the hospital have we?" Quinn asked.

"No we haven't," Jon said.

"I think we need to talk."

"Yes we do," Jonathan said.

"Once again I want to apologize for the way I was acting; it's just the going back to school had me nervous. I didn't know what people would say, and I didn't want to be the victim anymore so I decided to be the bitch."

"I noticed."

"I thought that by acting as I had before everything would go back to normal, but the truth is I nearly lost everyone because of my stupid ideas," Quinn said, sitting down on a bench and putting her hands in her hair.

"No one likes a mean bitch with no boundaries, Quinn. No offense, but that's what you were acting like first the Santana thing, the thing with Kurt, then Sam, and so on," Jonathan told her sitting down next to her.

"I know, and I'm really ashamed of the way I acted. You think I don't notice how everyone acts around me now?"

"If you're ashamed of your attitude, then change it. If you want the group to accept you again, show them you deserve the second chance. Show them you deserve to be forgiven."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You ask them to forgive you, but this time you have to mean it," Jonathan told her.

"What about you?" Quinn asked.

"What about me?" Jonathan asked.

"You said in the hospital that you needed time to think things through... I miss you, Jon."

"I miss you too, but I'm scared, Quinn. I trusted you and you hurt me," Jonathan said looking away.

"I promise you I won't hurt you, Jonathan."

"Why should I trust you now?"

"Because I love you! You idiot," Quinn said standing up and turning away so he wouldn't see she was crying. He stood up and stood behind her.

"What did you say?" he asked softly, and she turned to look at him.

"I love you, Jon, more than I've ever loved anyone. I'm sorry if you can't trust me, but that's the way I feel," Quinn said and started to leave but Jonathan didn't let her go. He pulled her back and kissed her. For a moment she was shocked, then she started kissing back and put the hand he wasn't holding around his neck. He let go of her hand to pull her closer, so she put her now free hand around his neck. They kept going for what seemed like forever until they pulled apart.

"What was that?" Quinn asked softly.

"I love you too, Quinn, more than I've ever loved anyone in the romantic sense that is..and well, my heart was telling me that if I let you go there was a chance I wouldn't get you back, so I kissed you."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes, but this is your last chance, Q. I love you but if you pull anything like that ever again, it's done. I can't take any more hurt. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I love you, Jonny."

"I love you too, Quinn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who = Warblers
> 
> (Official - The ones that have actual names..)
> 
> Nick - Curt Mega  
> Jeff - Riker Lynch  
> Thad - Eddy Martin  
> Wes - Telly Leung  
> David - Titus Makin Jr.
> 
> ( OC - I made up the characters for unnamed warblers)
> 
> Flint -Luke Edgemon  
> James - Aaron Page  
> Jake - Brock Baker  
> Oliver - Cord Jackman  
> Max - Jon Hall


	35. Sue the Grinch

AN: I wasn't very inspired for this chapter (it's hard to get into the Christmas spirit in summer) well I did my best..there's no Brittany believes in Santa story actually there is only one thing that is the same as in the episode. Thanks to my awesome beta. Hope you guys like it!

 

Ch 35

A week after Sectionals the group was hanging out in the Sloan home. It was holiday time so Rachel, Bree, and Kurt had dedicated themselves to decorating the house. Of course there were a few extra additions that Bree didn't know about… a few mistletoes hang up in key spots. The plan was to get Puck and Bree under them because the group was tired of their playing around each other.

"So how exactly is this thing going to work?" asked Kurt.

"Easy, I asked Noah to bring me some things so when I hear his truck we'll just ask Bree to go get something from the car. He's going to want to help her out so they'll walk in at the same time and voila mistletoe," Rachel explained.

"You really think it's that easy?" Santana asked.

"Of course it is."

"If you say so, Barbie," Kurt said.

"So I just finished getting the kitchen ready," Bree said coming into the room.

"Ooh awesome," Rachel said.

"Sis, you know I love you, but what is with all of this?" Jonathan asked.

"We are going to celebrate a new holiday," Rachel said.

"Kwanza?" Kurt asked.

"No, Chrismukkah," Rick said.

"I should have known you were behind this," Bree said.

"It's not entirely his fault; it was my idea, he just helped me research it," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it was a joint effort," Rick said.

"I figured that well, I was raised Jewish, and both my mom and the Puckermans are Jewish; but Dad, you, the Hummels, well basically everyone else, is some kind of Christian variation, or Catholic as in Bree and Rick's case, so it would be unfair to just celebrate Hanukkah or Christmas," Rachel explained.

"It's not Christmas, it's not Hanukkah...It's Chrismukkah," Rick said.

"You two are so weird…going to call my girlfriend see if she's coming to the party or not," Jonathan said leaving the room; just as he was leaving they heard the sound of Puck's truck outside.

"That must be Puck, hey B, can you go help him out with things?" Santana asked.

"Sure," Bree said going outside to meet Puck.

"Hey Bree."

"Hey Puck, the girls sent me out here to help you."

"Seriously?" Puck asked.

"Seriously," Bree said.

"Honestly I just brought this box so I think we're good, but I could always use the company."

"Alrighty then," Bree said.

"So is Rachel really going forward with this Chrismukkah thing?" Puck asked.

"What do you think?" Bree asked.

"It's Rachel so yes."

"She's a bit stubborn with her ideas," Bree said.

"Just a bit? She's probably the queen of stubbornness," Puck said as they reached the door.

"Stop right there," Rachel said.

"What's the matter, Rach?" Puck asked.

"You guys have to kiss," Rachel said.

"What? What's up with you, crazy?" Puck asked.

"You guys are under the mistletoe, it's tradition," Santana said.

"I've got the box," Puck said.

"Then I'll just take that from you, and then your hands are free," Rick said taking the box from Puck's hands.

"We are waiting," Kurt said.

"Oh what the hell," Bree said as she grabbed Puck and pulled him into a kiss. It started out slow but then got a bit more intense as Puck pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes they pulled apart when they heard a noise.

"So that was interesting," Kurt said.

"Very much so," Santana agreed.

"There we kissed; you guys happy now?" Puck asked.

"Oh definitely," Rachel said.

"One more thing: can you guys go get a tree for us?" Rick asked.

"Why can't you go?" Bree asked.

"Rachel and I are in charge of organizing everything," Rick said.

"Yeah, so we have to stay here and make sure everything goes well," Rachel said.

"I have to get back to Dalton. I've got to study for my last test then Christmas vacation, finally!" Kurt said.

"I'm taking him," Jonathan said appearing again.

"St. James and I are in charge of music…speaking of, where is he exactly?" Santana asked.

"He said he had to do something with Chris," Rachel said.

"So can you guys go get the tree or not?" Rick asked.

"We can go, right Bree?" Puck asked.

"Yeah of course," Bree said.

"We'll be right back."

"Take your time," Rachel said as they walked out.

"You think they'll finally get their act together?" Santana asked.

"Oh definitely," Rachel said.

"And after a kiss like that they won't be able to think about anything else," Kurt said.

"So Brat, do you want me to take you to Dalton?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes please. Girls, Rick, I'll see you tomorrow when I'm finally done with school until January," Kurt said.

"Kurt, remember to tell the Warblers about the party, remember parents are invited too, and tell them they better have a good reason for missing it if they miss it," Rachel said.

"Don't worry, Barbie, I'll tell them."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So do you think she'll like it?" Jesse asked.

"I think she'll love it, Jess." Chris said.

"I hope so," Jesse said.

"Stop second guessing yourself! It's a great gift: it's personal and romantic; Rachel is going to love it," Chris said.

"Thanks for helping me, Chris."

"No problem, you helped me with Andie's gift so I helped with Rachel's."

"Well yeah, thanks for that but I meant in general."

"You're my nephew; of course I'm going to help you out."

"Yeah, but it meant a lot to me that you actually took an interest in me. I'm not exactly used to having adults taking an interest in me or well just helping me out," Jesse said, and Chris knew he was talking about his sister and that husband of hers.

"You're family, Jess, and that's important to me. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never become that obnoxious asshole ever again," Chris said.

"I promise."

"Okay then, let's go buy that son of mine a present. What exactly do you get a 17 year-old gay teenager?" Chris asked

"A year subscription to playgirl magazine?" Jesse suggested.

"Not funny, not funny at all," Chris said as Jesse burst out laughing. "You suck," Chris told him but Jesse was still laughing.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"What about this one?" Bree asked looking at a tree.

"It's alright," Puck said.

"Okay, what gives? All I've gotten is either one- or two-word answers since we got in the car…was kissing me really that bad?" Bree asked.

"What?"

"Well you've been really quiet so it must not have been a good experience for you," Bree said.

"Trust me, the problem is not that I didn't like it," Puck said.

"Then what is the damn problem?" Bree asked.  
"The damn problem is that I liked it too damn much. It was amazing, it was perfect, and it just confirmed the fact that I like you, I like you a whole damn lot. Hell, I've liked you since this summer but I'm not good with feelings. I actually suck at them. So I just want to forget about it, but after that kiss I can't, alright!" Puck exclaimed.

"You like me?" Bree said.

"Didn't I just say I did?" Puck asked then was caught off-guard by Bree kissing him again. This one was shorter than before but at the same time it was more intimate.

"I like you too, a lot. I'm not good with feelings either and honestly I had no idea you liked me too," Bree admitted.

"So we've both been liking each other for this long and neither of us said anything? Wow we're stupid," Puck said.

"Yeah pretty much," Bree agreed.

"So what do you say we change that?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked.

"Miss Bree Danvers, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Puck asked.

"Yes!" Bree said, kissing him again.

"We should probably pick a tree or else they will kill us," Puck said.

"Yeah most likely," Bree said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Hey," Blaine said coming into the common room.

"You scared me," Kurt said.

"Good 'cause I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard."

"Hmm what's with the boom box?" Kurt asked.

"I need you to sing with me, well rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby it's Cold Outside in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

"A personal favorite, too bad they would never let us sing it together…I mean as two artists," Kurt said.

"Hmm, so are you going to help me out here?"

"Anything to make me stop reading about Charlemagne."

"Very good then."

They started singing without knowing a group of boys were observing them.

"Is someone taping this?" David asked.

"Of course, it's the main reason we came up with this whole thing," Wes said.

"Plus Rachel needs to see it," Oliver said.

"So who exactly is taping this?" David asked.

"Nick, Thad, Flint, Jeff, and Max are in the other room taping this whole thing," Oliver said.

"It takes 5 people to tape it?" James asked.

"No, but it would look to suspicious if we were all in here, plus this room doesn't fit all of us," Wes said.

"The UST in this scene is killing me," Jake said.

"The what?" James asked.

"UST Unresolved Sexual Tension; seriously James, get with the times," Jake joked.

"Shut up you two and just watch," Wes said.

"Blaine is such a singing flirt," David said.

"There's no way he doesn't have feelings for Kurt. I mean he is hardcore staring at his lips," James said.

"True," Jake said.

"They are done singing; everyone to their positions," David said as the boys stepped away from the door and headed towards the beds. Wes and Oliver went to the desk with the computer, David went to his bed, Jake went to Wes' bed, and James went to Blaine's bed.

"I think you're ready," Kurt said.

"Well for the record, you are much better than that girl is going to be," Blaine said as he walked towards his room.

"Any particular reason why you are all here?" Blaine asked.

"Wes was helping me with chemistry," Oliver said.

"My roommates are working on something with Jeff and Nick so I was bored being alone in my room," Jake said.

"I had to talk to David about something," James said.

"Okay well, continue doing what you are doing. I have to go talk to my dad," Blaine said leaving the room.

"How long do you think it will take him to figure out there is no King's Island Christmas Spectacular?" David asked.

"Technically there was one but it ended in 2008, we checked," Wes said.

"I got to admit it was a clever plan to get them to sing," James said.

"Of course it was a great plan! It was a Wes Kim/Rachel Sloan original," Wes said.

"Do you think it will work?" Oliver asked.

"Let's hope so," Jake said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The Puckermans, the Sloans, the Danvers, the Hummel-Hudsons, Shelby, Jesse, Quinn, and Chris were all at the Sloan home waiting for the tree to get there.

"So Lexie, I hear you're going to be my new stepmother," Rachel said.

"I will if you'll have me."

"Of course! You're awesome. So when did he ask you?" Rachel asked.

"Your dad popped the question yesterday."

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Lexie asked.

"Definitely. Congrats, Lex."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"So how is work?" Rachel asked.

"It's going great. How's Glee Club?" Lexie asked.

"It's alright, but we seriously need some serious changes if we are going to beat the Warblers."

"And what she means by serious changes is give her a solo," Jonathan said.

"Duh! I'm the best one in there; I deserve a solo," Rachel said, and was cut off by Jesse coughing. "Okay we are the best ones in there…Happy now, St. James?" Rachel asked.

"Ecstatic, Sloan." Jesse said.

"Excuse me, I have to answer this," Rachel said. "Talk to me, Ollie. How are things with the canary and the hobbit?"

" _You were right: hobbit couldn't help himself and went to practice with the canary."_

"Song helped?"

" _Song was perfect, canary's favorite."_

"I know my canary."

" _And we know our hobbit."_

"So how was it, any improvements?"

" _It was very flirty and as Jake said, filled with UST."_

"That's a good thing, do you have proof?"

" _Wicked boys, my brother, Flint, and Thad filmed it."_

"I've got to see it."

" _Don't worry, boys said they would send it to you."_

"Okay, what are your thoughts, Ollie?"

" _Well, canary's feelings are obvious, and he has admitted them to himself."_

"I take it the problem is the hobbit?"

" _Yes, it's obvious hobbit has feelings for the canary, but it seems as though he hasn't admitted them to himself or at least has deluded himself to think that they are purely platonic."_

"Damn."

" _Indeed, oh shit, I have to cut this call short. It seems the hobbit has found out there is no such thing as a King's Island Christmas Spectacular."_

"Okay goodbye, Ollie. Tell Wes to call me later with details."

" _Will do."_

"Do I want to know?" Jesse asked.

"For your safety I would say no; the less that you know the better," Rachel said.

"You're lucky I love you, crazy," Jesse said putting an arm around her.

"I'm lucky? Excuse you, you're the lucky one. I mean, you get to be my boyfriend; not everyone gets that pleasure," Rachel joked while leaving to go talk to Santana and Quinn.

"Dude, I think your girlfriend just shut you up," Rick said appearing at his side.

"Rick."

"Yeah man?"

"Shut up," Jesse said.

"Just stating the facts," Rick told him smirking.

"You are annoying; you know that, right?" Jesse asked.  
"Aww thanks, I love you too," Rick said putting a hand over his heart.

"You are so not funny."  
"I'm hilarious."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"BOYS!" Andie shouted ending their argument.

"Sorry, Mom."  
"Sorry, Andie."

"Aren't you two supposed to be the mature ones?" Andie asked.

"My brother mature? Mom, Rick's never been mature," Bree said, appearing in the doorway carrying the tree along with Puck.

"Honey, you're home," Andie said.

"Boys, go help them," Shelby told Jonathan, Rick, and Jesse.

"I take it my plan worked?" Rachel asked.

"Yes midget, your Machiavellian plan worked," Puck said.

"Well if we left it to you two, you would have never gotten together," Rick commented.

"Of course you were involved too," Bree said.

"I'm always involved," Rick said.

"True," Bree agreed.

"This was a HummelSloanPez Danvers plan," Rachel said.

"So Kurt, Rick, Santana, and you?" Puck asked.

"Exactly."

"Why don't we just decorate the damn tree? After all, that's what we are here for, right?" Chris asked.

"Let's go then," Quinn said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

It was the day of the party and people were already arriving when Jesse pulled Rachel away.

"Jesse, I have to go meet my guests."

"Your dad, Jon, Rick, and Santana can hold the fort for a few minutes. I have to show you something."

"Alright, let's go to my room."  
"Gladly," he said, then took her hand as they went to her room.

"So what did you want to show me?" Rachel asked.

"Your present," he said, sitting next to her on the bed and giving her a small box.

"Jesse, this is beautiful," she said, opening the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet.

"The R is for Rachel obviously, the music note is because of your love of music, these are the Chinese symbols for family and for friendship because I know how much friendship and family means to you, the little star of David because of how important your faith is to you, and a heart because of your enormous heart."

"It has Jesse engraved in the heart."

"Well, the heart has a double meaning; the other meaning is that you have my heart in your hands."

"Oh Jesse, this is beautiful."

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's the most romantic present I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Well, I have something for you too. It's not nearly as romantic, but I thought you'd appreciate it," she said, then handed him a box.

"The Stephen Sondheim Collection…this is perfect, Rachel."

"You like it?" Rachel asked.

"I love it."

"I'm glad. Well, we have to get back to the party," Rachel told him.

"Right, the party."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

A few minutes later the Warblers and the rest of the group (except Blaine and Kurt) were in a room together.

"Now that Jonathan and Quinn are back together, and Bree and Puck are dealt with, we need to focus our full attention on another couple," Rachel told the group.

"Blaine and Kurt?" Jonathan asked and Rachel nodded.

"Cannot agree more. Klaine's chemistry and sexual tension is off the charts, so we need to do something about that," Jake stated.

"Klaine, seriously?" Tina asked.

"Don't criticize the name; it's perfect," Rick told her.

"You came up with it?" Mike asked.

"It was a joint effort in between Rachel, Wes, and myself," Rick told her and high-fived Rachel and Wes.

"Well that explains it," Santana said.

"Back to business. The singing plot obviously didn't work so we have to come up with something else," Rachel interrupted.

"Locking them up in a closet?" Oliver suggested.

"Ironic and ingenious, I like it," David said.

"But won't Chris and Burt wonder why their gay sons are locked in the closet?" Quinn asked.

"True, we need something that won't really call the attention of the adults," Rick said.

"Maybe another song?" Sam suggested.

"No, if Baby It's Cold Outside didn't do the trick no other Christmas song will work," Nick said.

"I've got an idea," Jonathan said.

"Really? Do tell," Santana said.

"Why don't we let them figure it out on their own instead of meddling around in their business? Maybe they aren't ready to take that step yet and if they do they can screw it up since they aren't ready. And do you guys want them to lose their friendship just because you wanted them to get together quickly?" Jonathan said.

"Damn it, I hate it when he has a point," Bree said.

"So what, we have to step back and stop meddling?" Thad asked.

"Yes, exactly," Jonathan said.

"What is the fun in that?" Flint asked.

"It's the right thing to do. At least give them a month after the holidays; if they haven't gotten their act together by then you guys can meddle," Jonathan said.

"That sounds reasonable. What do you guys say?" Jesse asked.  
"Alright, we'll leave Klaine alone for now, but if by Valentine's Day there has been no improvement we are moving in," Rachel said.

"I approve of that," Wes said.

"So do I," Rick said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Everyone was sitting down for the meal when Mark got up to make a toast.

"Okay, first I have to thank you all for coming this is the first Chrismukkah party we've ever had. Hell, it's the first time we have celebrated this holiday and so far it's been a success. Rachel, Rick, you two did an amazing job putting this together," he said and everyone clapped as Rick hugged Rachel. "Now for something a bit more serious, at the beginning of this year my family consisted of a daughter, that I had shared-custody of, that I only got to see on the holidays, and a son that was out of town most of the time modeling; and honestly, it sucked big time," he said and people laughed a bit. "I met the amazing Lexie Grey, who for some reason decided to give me a chance even with all my baggage; then my daughter became friends with a Miss Santana Lopez, and suddenly I had another daughter; then my son decided to finish high school so I got him back too, after the summer, well you all know what happened, but the good thing that came from that was that I got my little girl back and the Hummels became a part of our crazy family. After that, the rest of you just came pouring in one after the other, so I would like to propose this toast to our family. Our crazy dysfunctional but amazing family."

"To family."

"Oh and Merry Chrismukkah."

AN: Okay so this ended up very different to my original plan but I think it's alright... Hope you all liked it once again sorry for the delay.


	36. Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle

AN: If my calculations are correct there are 5 chapters left (counting this one)..You'll probably get the chapters earlier now because honestly I just want to finish this story. It's my baby and I love it (and I love all of you really!), but I'm not as into it as I used to be, and I'm not as much of a st berry as I used to be. Thanks to my awesome beta! Hope you guys like it!

 

Ch 36

Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste had just told everyone that the football players were joining glee club for a week and everyone was pissed.

"If I have to stay I'm not singing no show tunes. That is the music of my oppressor," Azimio said.

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here?" Jesse asked.

"No, none of them do, we have to show them. So when we got back from vacation I told you guys to get into pairs. Does anyone have anything they would like to show us?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We are ready, Schue. Come on, Rach, let's do this thing," Puck said.

"Fine! As offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything get in the way of a performance," she said as both of them made their way to the front. Then the notes to Need You Now started playing, and they sang a flawless version of the popular song. Everyone was enjoying the performance even a few football players seemed into it.

"The girl with the Mohawk has a really nice voice," Azimio said. Then fighting started football players against glee clubbers.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"I can't believe that just happened," Jonathan complained, falling on the bed.

""The football players joining the team?" Rick asked.

"Sue wanting to throw Brittany out of a cannon?" Puck asked.

"The Cheerleader ultimatum?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah to all those, but I can't believe we're doing that mash up thing in the half time show," Jonathan said.

"Well it is a big spectacle, and that's what's needed for a good half-time show in a major football game," Jesse stated.

"I don't want to dress up as a damn zombie. I definitely rock the look because let's face it I'm hot, but it's too much work," Jonathan complained

"Are you sure you're pissed about that and not about the other issue?" Rick asked.

"What other issue?" Jonathan asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You know the whole thing about how the cheerios need to decide between glee club and cheerios?" Sam commented.

"There's no problem there," Jonathan said.

"Sure there isn't," Puck said.

"There is no problem," Jonathan said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that part of the reason you guys broke up in the first place?" Jesse asked.

"I hate all of you…" Jonathan said then looked at the ceiling, "but yes I am worried about Quinn's decision. You guys happy now?"

"At least you admitted it," Mike said.

"You're not worried about San's decision?" Sam asked Rick.

"Honestly no. I mean, I would love it if she chose glee club but I get why she would choose the cheerios. It's her choice man," Rick said.

"Man you suck," Puck said.

"Why is that?" Rick asked.

"It's because you're all nice and sweet and it's your choice blab la bla; you make the rest of us look bad, dude," Jesse said.

"Look who's talking, the guy that gave his girlfriend a personalized charm bracelet for Chrismukkah," Jonathan said.

"Oh shut up," Jesse said as the guys started laughing.

"Let's just watch a damn movie," Rick said.

"Avatar?" Sam suggested.

"Too long, we need something with a lot of action," Puck said.

"And preferably no romance, and if there has to be romance, something with small amounts of romance," Mike said.

"I like the way you think." Jonathan said

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The next day at school things took a turn for the worse. Not only did the cheerios quit glee club but the football team got slushied, so they decided to quit too. Quinn was at her locker when Jonathan caught up to her.

"I know you're disappointed but I can't go back to not being a cheerio. It wasn't a pretty time for me, and I know it makes me weak but I can't help it. This is who I am and I'm sorry if you don't like that," Quinn said looking anywhere but at him.

"Wow, slow down there, blondie; don't put words in my mouth. I was coming here for an entirely different reason," Jonathan said.

"You're not here to break up with me?" Quinn asked looking at him for the first time.

"I just got you back; there's no way I'm letting you go again," Jonathan told her while taking her books in one arm and taking her hand in the other.

"So what were you coming to tell me before I interrupted you?" Quinn asked.

"I was coming to tell you that although I might not agree entirely with your decision, I understand it and I support it. I love you and it would be idiotic for me to let you go because of an extremely silly thing like this."

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Quinn joked.

"I had a talk with the guys yesterday and it made me realize I would be douche if I didn't respect your decision because it's a part of you, and I love all of you not just the good parts."

"You're actually turning out to be a good boyfriend," Quinn joked.

"I know right; who would have guessed?" Jonathan replied, stopping in front of Quinn's classroom.

"This is my stop..so I'll see you after school?" Quinn asked.

"Definitely babe," he said as he gave her a kiss and left.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_I don't think you do (no no no)_

_So you and me are through_

"Guys I'd say we are ready for Regionals," Blaine said.

"Definitely!"

"What do you think Kurt?" Blaine asked.  
"Amazing as always," he said.

"Thanks."  
"Excuse me, I have to take this," Kurt said.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Talk to me, Barbie…You called me in the middle of Warbler practice to tell me you have boy troubles? Seriously?...What's the football team got to do with it? Honey, your boyfriend is taller than you, has awesome hair, and is a total miva at times, but if there's one thing about him that I know is that he is _not_ on the football team…so Jesse isn't the problem? Barbie, you're confusing me. You know what, meet me at the Lima Bean you can tell me the full story there. I'll bring Blaine..well, this is obviously about football and he knows a lot more about it than I do..hanging up now," Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

"I take it we have a coffee date with the girls?" Blaine said.

"Yes, it has something to do with football and boy problems. I'm good with boy problems, their ones at least, and you're good with football."

"Awesome, let's go," Blaine said as they left the room.

"And the obliviousness continues," David said.

"Is it me or is the flirting getting more and more obvious?" Jake asked.

"I had no idea you could flirt during Bills Bills Bills," James said.

"How long until the month is over?" Nick asked.

"Approximately 2 or 3 weeks," Wes said.

"I hope for their sakes they get their act together before then," Oliver said.

"Why?" Thad asked.  
"Because I know Wes and I know Rachel and if that deadline passes and nothing has changed, they are going to go all out," Oliver said.

"I'm offended by that accusation," Wes said.

"You know it's true," Jeff said.

"At least it would be hilarious to watch," Max said.

"Oh so true," Flint said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Medium drip?" Kurt asked.

"That would be me, thank you very much," Blaine said, taking his coffee. He then turned to Bree and Rachel. "Now I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but you guys better be pulling all the stops for Regionals 'cause the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook it's dangerous."

"Seriously people should wear protective headgear when they are watching it," Kurt said when the girls exchanged a look he said, "Guys, we're kidding."  
"Yeah well, it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on in McKinley," Rachel said.

"What exactly happened? I didn't really understand it over the phone," Kurt asked.

"Let's just say our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together," Bree said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You know how I told you about the football team joining glee?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah the whole Thriller thing with the zombies and Sue's ultimatum," Kurt said.

"Well the girls quit glee and the football team got slushied, so they quit too…I just wish there was something we could do to help."

"The worst part is how bummed the guys are. They already suffer enough just being in glee, I think winning would have eased some of the pressure. Especially with Puck, he's an amazing boyfriend and he's so worried about everything right now," Bree said.

"So things are going well?" Kurt asked.

"They are going great on that side of things," Bree said.

"Wait, so the whole team quit?" Blaine asked.  
"Everybody not in glee and you can't play football with 5 guys, one of them is in a wheelchair," Bree said.

"Well, technically it's 6 guys because Jon joined up," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry; did you just say Jonathan Sloan joined the football team?" Kurt asked.

"Just for this game," Bree said.

"Coach Beiste put up a sign up sheet for people to join they are taking anyone at this point. Yes, anyone does include my idiot brother," Rachel said.

"The good news is you actually just need four more guys; high school regulations actually let you play a few guys short if you want to.." Blaine said as Bree and Rachel exchanged a look. "But if they find a way to make it work you can bet we'll definitely be there to cheer them on."

"Oh totally, Blaine and I love football…well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." Kurt said

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Game night was here. The girls' clever idea was to join the football team so the Hummel-Hudson family was waiting in the stands along with the Sloans for the game to start. The adults were sitting in one row and the teenagers in another. Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, Rick, and the Warblers in their group were waiting for the game to start when they saw the girls come out.

"This is your fault, you know?" Kurt told Blaine.

"Why is it my fault exactly?" Blaine asked.

"You were the one that said that they only needed 4 more people to join; you practically gave them the idea," Kurt said.

"How was I supposed to know they would join the football team?"

"Please, Rachel and Bree live for plotting and things like that," Kurt said.

"That's true," Wes agreed.

"Why aren't you guys down there?" David asked Jesse and Rick.

"I didn't join because I was originally going to San's Regionals competition but at the last second she told me to do the show instead." Rick said.

"What about you Jesse?" Kurt asked

"Rachel didn't let me join, she said Jonathan joining was bad enough that she didn't need to worry about me too." Jesse said.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Jeff asked.

"Have you met Rachel? When she gets an idea in her head there is no changing her mind." Jesse told them.

"We're going down there right before the half-time show," Rick said.

"Yeah, I'd rather watch from up here," Jesse said.

"Plus, they've got one pretty boy to worry about, no need to add Jesse to that," Rick said.

"You're so funny," Jesse said.

"I know, right."

"Kids behave," Burt said then turned to Mark and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"My only 2 kids are playing in a football game. One of them is a teenage girl who is hobbit-sized and the other is my 19 year old son who is not really into sports and he's a model."

"So not good?" Burt asked.

"Is it bad that I'm more worried about Jonathan than about Rachel?" Mark asked.

"It's not bad," Carole said.

"It's just Rachel's got Puck and Sam down there who are not going to let anything happen to her, so while she'll small there's less of a chance she'll get hurt.. He is actually playing and he sucks; there's a lot more of a chance of him getting hurt."

"Perfectly understandable," Burt said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Let's kick some ass!" Rachel screamed.

They all started cheering then the whistle blew for the game to start. To say they sucked was an understatement; they were getting killed and no one knew how to change things. The girls were laying low until Tina decided to actually play. She got pretty far then she was tackled and fell down.

"Tina…is she breathing?" Mike asked the medic.

"Did we win?" Tina asked.

Mike helped her get up and everyone cheered.

"We're still in this," Finn told Puck, Jon, and Rachel.

"Give it up, Finn, our only shot at redemption right now is to kick butt at the half-time show," Rachel said.

"Sam, come here!" Finn yelled as Sam came over. "I need you to play quarterback for the rest of the half."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Puck! When the half ends you've got to go convince Karofsky and the rest of the guys to do the half time show with us," Finn said.

"I've got this, don't worry," Puck said.

"Jon, you and I are going somewhere else," Finn said.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"You can't have a half-time show without cheerleaders," Finn said as he and Jon ran off to where the cheerios were waiting to board the bus.

"Hey!" Finn yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked then looked at Jon's uniform. "When did you join the team?"

"No time to explain," Jonathan said.

"We're stopping you from going to Sue's Regionals competition; you guys got to come do the half-time show with us," Finn said.

"Haven't you been listening? If we're not cheerios we're nothing," Quinn said.

"That's not true, Q," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, you guys joined cheerios to be popular but you joined Glee Club because you loved it. Sue doesn't care about you guys. She's okay killing Brittany! If you didn't think it would hurt your reputation, which would you choose?" Finn asked.

"Glee Club," Santana and Brittany answered.

"Quinn baby, I know you and you don't think you are but are strong enough to do this..The girl I love is strong enough to do this," Jonathan told her.

"Okay," Quinn said.

"What about you, San?" Jon asked.

"I'm in! Screw her, she put me in the bottom of the pyramid."

"We've gotta go or we won't make it," Finn said.

"No time for a five-some, ladies, bus leaves in five," Sue said.

"We quit Cheerios," Quinn said.

"You can't quit cheerios! It's blood in, blood out; now get your sweet little asses on that bus," Sue said.

"But we still quit," Santana said.

"You're my stars; if you leave I have no performance."

"Sucks for you," Brittany told her before they ran out of there.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Puck managed to convince the guys to join the show, and Jon, Finn, and the girls got there just in time to change into their zombie things. Jesse and Rick were also there by the time the rest got there. They started singing and dancing along with the band. The performance was pretty incredible, and they even had a fog machine and lights to make it even more incredible. Midway through the song Karofsky joined them in the dance. They decided to keep their zombie make up since they needed all the help they could get. The girls decided to cheer on the sidelines this half. It turns out the zombie make up worked like a charm; especially when the team and the spectators, started screaming, "brains brains". This helped them win the game..

Hopefully this meant things would change at McKinley.

AN: Hope you guys liked it!


	37. Regional Prep

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know you all want to kill me for the wait and I have no excuse except for Writer's block, Harry Potter and emergency surgery…This also means that the chapter count has diminished because I'm honestly at my last drop of inspiration for this story so as of right now this is the second to last chapter. It's set a month an a half after the last chapter (feb-march)..Thanks to my awesome beta!

 

Ch 37

"Guys we have to focus Regionals is next week and we still haven't done our set list so I was thinking Finn and Mercedes could do a duet and then we could do a group number," Mr. Schue said, then started talking about song ideas while Bree, Rachel, and Santana talked in the back row.

"Once again the blatant favoritism is obvious," Santana said.

"No surprise there," Bree said.

"With that set list I'm definitely rooting for my boys," Rachel said.

"We thought we were your boys?" Rick asked while Jesse, Puck, and Jon nodded.

"I love you but the warblers have a special place in my heart. Plus they are perfect plotting buddies, and you can bet Wes, David, and Thad have a much better set list than this crap," Rachel explained.

"Be careful Jess, or before you know it you could find yourself being dumped for Wes," Rick joked.

"Funny," Jesse said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Wes and I just share a love of show choir done right."

"By that you mean you are two people who take show choir too seriously and have a penchant for matchmaking and plotting," Bree said.

"Oh like you are any better," Jonathan told her.

"I never said I was," Bree said smirking.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting your conversation?" Mr. Schue bitched.

"You kind of are, that's very rude of you, Mr. Schue," Puck said,

as the group snickered.

"We are trying to set a set list for Regionals I would think you would care about that," Mr. Schue said.

"We do it's just you seem to have already made up your mind," Bree said.

"Why don't you suggest something?" Mr. Schue said.

"Why not instead of always choosing your favorites you choose someone who can actually sing for a change like Rachel, Jesse, Puck, or Rick, or maybe even Tina," Santana said.

"You seem to be forgetting this isn't some regular contest; this is Regionals, and we are going up against a team coached by Sue Sylvester plus Rachel's boys," Rick said.

"Rachel's boys?" Mercedes asked.

"The warblers," Jonathan clarified.

"All of the warblers are extremely talented plus they have Kurt and Blaine with them. You really think we are going to beat them with Mercedes and Finn?" Rachel asked.

"She completely overpowers him, but then again that's not hard to do even Mike could overpower Finn; no offense, Mike," Santana said.

"None taken," Mike replied.

"Santana, if you can't say anything nice please refrain from speaking," Mr. Schue said.

"Hypocrite," Jonathan said while pretending to cough.

"What was that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Puck said.

"Neither did I," Rick said.

"You know what, since you obviously don't want to be here why don't you just leave? Come back when you've learned some respect," Mr. Schue said. Then Santana, Bree, Rachel, Jonathan, Puck, Rick, and Jesse stood up to leave and Quinn followed them.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, they are my ride," Quinn said; then they left the room.

"Quinn, you came here in your own car," Rick said.

"I know but I wasn't about to listen to that ass for another minute," Quinn stated.

"That's my girl," Jon said putting an arm around her as Rachel started cracking up.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Bree asked.

"I think she finally cracked," Puck said, which made his girlfriend hit him in the head.

"It's just I've never gotten kicked out of any class and the class I get kicked out off is glee club? It's hilariously ironic," Rachel said.

"You're crazy, midget," Jonathan said.

"But you love me anyways," Rachel pointed out.

"You know I do," Jon said as Rachel got a text.

 _Goldstar you available to talk? Gavel_  
"It's from Wes," Rachel said then replied to the text.

_Goldstar Is available to talk , Model and Satan also here_

"Model and Satan?" Jon asked.

"It's our codenames," Santana said.

"I'm Model, Rachel is Goldstar, Santana is Satan, Wes is Gavel, Kurt is Canary, Blaine is Hobbit, Nick is 3, Jeff is 6, David is Sidekick, James is Soccer," Bree said starting to name all the codenames but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Okay alright, we get it," Jesse said as Rachel came back.

"Anyone fancy a trip to Dalton? It's seems our efforts have finally prevailed," Rachel said.

"I'm in," Santana, Quinn, and Bree said.

"I'm not missing this," Rick commented.

"Which means that Puck, Jesse, and I have to go too, right?" Jon asked.

"Of Course!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It wasn't really a question, it was more of a you _are_ going," Santana said.

"Are we going in one or 2 cars?" Jesse asked.

"1, it's less suspicious," Bree stated.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad said.

"But it's not in his natural key," David responded.

"Enough, I'm tired of this," Blaine said.

"I agree, I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing," Thad said.

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me," Blaine started, not noticing that his friends were all smirking at each other. "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes," Blaine said.

"We are going to lose in Regionals," Blaine said, and everyone started complaining. "I'm incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all this wonderful songs this year. From what we know about new directions I just know I can't beat them on my own. That's why I propose we rearrange our eleven o'clock number and turn it into a duet." As Blaine said the last part, he said it staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David said.

"Point of Order, point of order, now we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny little grave," Blaine said.

"The placement of which has yet to be determined," Kurt interjected.

"Alright a vote, who is in favor of warbler Blaine's proposal for a duo lead at Regionals?" Wes asked and everyone raised their hands, and Kurt mentioned the audition lists.

"No, no auditions; I want to sing a duet with Kurt," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"That's ridiculous, I mean there are so many great voices! I mean everyone deserves a shot at that honor," Kurt said.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals," Blaine said and everyone raised their hands, even the council.

"Decided," Wes said.

"Congratulations Kurt," Thad said as everyone clapped.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

A few minutes later the McKinley group arrived at Dalton and were received by Wes, James, and Thad.

"So what's the news?" Rachel asked.

"You know how we said that Hobbit had finally realized he loved Canary?" Wes asked.

"Yes, so what happened?" Bree asked.

"Well, Blaine proposed we change our 11 o'clock number into a duet and that he wants to sing with Kurt," James said.

"That's awesome!" Santana exclaimed.

"But what brought this on?" Puck asked.

"Well 3 overheard Canary telling Hobbit.." Wes started.

"What's with the codenames?" Quinn asked.

"Okay alright, Nick overheard Kurt telling Blaine that the warblers were like Blaine and the Pips this morning after rehearsal; then Pav died so Kurt sang blackbird, which made Blaine realize his feelings; then there was the latest meeting in which we pretended to fight about what Blaine was singing," Wes said.

"Yeah, we told Thad to be even more annoying than usual and David was supposed to fight him on everything," James said.

"That way Blaine would speak up…ingenious idea," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Wes said as Jeff came out.  
"Everything is ready, we just need to have Blaine arrive," Jeff said.

"Then let's go," Wes said.  
"Go where?" Jesse asked.

"Well we figure Blaine is probably going to make his move when they practice so we've got everything set up in our common room," Wes said as they go up to the room. When they got there they saw a screen in front of the couch with some chairs in front of it.

"How did you manage this?" Jonathan asked.

"My dad's job revolves around cameras so I knew how to set it up," Oliver said.

"We put a camera in the room where Kurt always spends his time and it sends the picture to this screen right here," Max clarified.

"Right now nothing has happened yet; he is just decorating the casket," Jake said.

"Goldstar, Satan, Model, we saved you a seat in the front," Flint said.

"Thank you Flint, you're a gentleman," Bree said.

"Oh there's Blaine, let's get this show on the road," Rick said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"What's that?" Blaine asked coming into the room.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt said.

"Well, finish up; I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice," Blaine said.

"Do tell," Kurt said.

"Candles by Hey Monday," Blaine said.

"I'm impressed; you are usually so top 40," Kurt said.

"Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional," Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, 'oh there you are; I've been looking for you forever,'" he said as he put his hand above Kurt's. "Watching you sing Blackbird this week that was a moment for me…about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine admitted then he closed the gap between him and Kurt and kissed him. Kurt was surprised but it was a good surprise. He then kissed Blaine back and put his hand on Blaine's face until they separated.

Blaine looked like he didn't know what to say but he was smiling like he couldn't believe that just happened. "We should..um..we should practice."

"I thought we were." And then they started kissing again.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"This is so weird," Thad said.

"Yeah, but at the same time you can't stop looking at it," David said.

"It was about time," Wes said.

"It was romantic," Rachel said.

"Even though they don't look like they are coming up for air anytime soon, we should change this so they don't murder us for spying," Oliver said.

"I'll do it. If anyone asks we are watching the original Step Up," Max said.

"Why would be we watching Step Up?" Jonathan asked.

"It's the only thing we have in this format, and we could pretend we are watching for the dance moves," Oliver said.  
"I like it," Santana said.

"I'll help. I'm good with electronics," Rick told Max and Oliver. They managed to get everything connected correctly and then they fast-forwarded the movie so it looked like they have been watching for a while. Just like predicted, Kurt and Blaine appeared a few minutes later.

"I'm telling you Wes, we can't really do those moves," Jake said.

"Well, if we could we would win," Wes replied.

"No, we would look like idiots… we are an _a cappella_ choir," Thad said.

"Plus our songs don't go with these kinds of moves," Flint said.

"Hey Guys," Blaine said.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe we should be asking that," James said, pointing out that Kurt and Blaine were holding hands.

"Let's see what we have here," Jeff said.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Nick asked going along with Jeff.

"Are Kurt and Blaine actually holding hands?" David asked.

"I see it too," Jonathan said, joining in.

"Maybe we are hallucinating," Wes said.

"Are we being inceptioned?" Rick asked.

"If we are where is Leonardo DiCaprio?" Bree asked.

"Or Joseph Gordon-Levitt," Rachel said.

"Tom Hardy is also missing," Quinn stated.

"Mmm Tom Hardy, now that is an extremely sexy man," Santana said.

"I'm right here," Rick complained.

"You're cute too, hon, but you're no Tom Hardy," Santana said joking around.

"I feel used," Rick said.

"Join the club," Jesse told him.

"Is there any reason why you are all acting crazier than usual?" Blaine asked.

"Regionals," Wes said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes really," Max said.

"You are all lying through your teeth, you assholes! You were totally spying, weren't you?" Kurt exclaimed.

"We were just watching a movie," Oliver said.  
"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Okay let's say you were watching a movie, then you should be able to answer a few questions. Thad, what is the main character's name?" Kurt asked.

"Tyler Gage," Thad said.

"Puck, what is the name of the main girl?" Blaine asked.

"It's umm..Nora it's Nora," Puck said.

"Oliver, what is the name of the school?" Kurt asked.

"Maryland School of the Arts," Oliver answered.

"Okay Quinn, why is he at Maryland School of the Arts?" Kurt asked.

"He wants to get a scholarship?" Quinn suggested.

"Wrong, he had to do community service," Kurt said.

"Okay, so maybe we weren't exactly watching Step Up," Wes said.

"Why was the projector on then?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't," Kurt said realizing why the projector was out.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"They taped us," Kurt said.

"Guilty," Rachel said.

"As charged," Wes said.

"I mean, we've been trying to get you 2 together since Christmas; we had to see the final results," Bree said.

"You know if the roles were reversed you would have done the same, Kurt," Rachel said.

"I hate you," Kurt said.  
"No you don't, you love me; now come here, hon," Rachel said pointing to a spot next to her.

"I do Barbie, I do," Kurt said sitting down next to her.

"So I think we should just admit it then, Kurt and I are boyfriends," Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt.

"It was about time," David said.

"Yeah we honestly thought it would never happen," Jake said.

"But it did happen; it might have taken a bit, but it happened," Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"I'm very happy about it too," Blaine said.

"So, why exactly are you guys here? I mean shouldn't you be in rehearsals? In Lima?" Kurt asked.

"Schuester kicked us out," Puck said.

"You're kidding me," Blaine said.

"I kid you not, he literally kicked us out. Well, most of us; Quinn could have stayed but chose to come," Jonathan said.

"Okay, start from the beginning; what exactly happened?" Kurt asked, then the group started telling him what had happened earlier.

"I think Mr. Schue deserves to be taught a lesson," Kurt said.

"Same thing I was thinking, but how?" Rachel asked.

"We could create an entirely different set list, but the point is convincing the rest to go along with it," Bree said.

"We know that Mike, Tina, Brittany, Artie, and Sam are on our side," Puck pointed out.

"So the only real problems are Finn and Mercedes," Quinn said.

"Finn would probably come over to our side as well and if he sees that everyone is on our side, then Mercedes has no choice but to agree," Santana said.

"The thing is she might tell Schuester," Jesse said.

"We will figure out that later. Call the rest of the group and tell them to go to Sloan Mansion," Jonathan told Quinn.

"Okay, I'll send out a mass text," Quinn said pulling out her phone and texting the rest of ND.

"I've got it!" Rick exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him. "I know what we are going to sing: it's broadway so it showcases voices, and let's just say it's a bit alarming so it will definitely catch everyone's attention," Rick said.

"What is it?" Bree said.

"We need Artie to pull his connections with the band; Bree, you are in charge of outfits; we need to call Mike and Brittany and tell them to start thinking choreography," Rick started saying before Rachel interrupted him.

"Which musical is it?" Rachel asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to Jingle town."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The next week was spent practicing from morning to night; the time spent not practicing they were either eating or sleeping. They had managed to convince Finn and Mercedes not to say anything to Mr. Schue, but Mercedes didn't want to be a part of the act so she and Finn were going to be distracting Mr. Schue the day of the performance. Artie had decided to be a part of the band for the performance, but was also working hard with them to learn the songs. Finally Regionals came and they were ready to go. The good thing was that they were the last group to go on so they had time to change from the atrocious blue outfits Mr. Schue had chosen. The moment they arrived at the venue they scattered to get everything ready while the parents went to their seats.

"So who are we rooting for now?" Andie asked.

"Warblers…I think," Chris responded.

"Do you guys have any idea what is going on with them?" Mark said.

"They spent pretty much all week at your place; if you don't know none of us do," Shelby said.

"Lex and I were at work most of the time and when we came back they were either eating or sleeping," Mark said.  
"They wouldn't say anything about what they were doing, just that we would be surprised," Lexie said.

"As long as it doesn't get them arrested or anything along those lines it's fine by me," Deb said.

"Could not agree more," Carole said.

"Chris, I hear that our sons are doing a duet," Burt said.

"Yeah, I wonder how much practice they actually did instead of just making out," Chris said.

"It's moments like these when it's obvious you're a young dad," Deb said.  
"What? They are teenage boys hormones are all over the place," Chris said.

"Don't remind me," Burt said.  
"At least you don't have to worry about either of them getting pregnant or getting anybody pregnant," Deb said.

"Ironically that was one of the things Kurt said when he came out," Burt said.

"Aural Intensity is about to start," Shelby said.

"It's showtime," Andie said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Please don't judge me, this is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out," Kurt said. Blaine was looking at him adorably. "Okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable…I think you're adorable and the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience because you and I are going to kill this thing," Blaine told his boyfriend giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Come on lovebirds, it's time," Oliver said.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"As I'll ever be," Kurt answered.

"And now from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Acadamy Warblers."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_Blow the candles out it's like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

Rachel smiled, looking at her best friend singing with his boyfriend; it filled her with joy to see him so happy because he deserved it. She snuggled into her boyfriend's arms as she continued to watch the warblers sing.

_Blow the candles out it's like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

Rachel heard a sniffle next to her and she turned to her other side and saw her other best friend was crying.

"Noah, are you crying?" Rachel asked.

"I'm happy," Puck said.

"Aww, you're adorable," Bree said.

"It's manly tears," Puck said.

"Of course they are," Rachel said.

_Blow the candles out (Candles Out)_

_looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

They finished singing and got a standing ovation, and Blaine put Kurt in the middle so that most of the applause was for him. They started singing Raise Your Glass, and everyone stood up to dance. As always, the first one up was Rachel. Their performance was incredible and they got another standing ovation. New Directions looked at each other conspiratorially. It was go time; they only had 6 minutes until they had to go on stage. They discreetly left to go change into their outfits while Artie went to the band and Jonathan went to get Oliver so that he could be in charge of the lighting. They knew their songs needed special lighting so they had gotten Oliver and Max to work with them. Finn and Mercedes had to distract Schue so he wouldn't go back stage or go anywhere that could ruin the performance. They needed him to stay in the crowd. Rachel, Bree, and Santana looked at each other; there was no going back now.

 

AN: I know I'm gone for a long ass time and I leave a cliffy I know I'm evil. Once again sorry for the delay I seriously love every single one of you that has stuck with me throughout this story you are all amazing!


	38. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to listen to the songs while you read
> 
> Letterbomb and 21 Guns from the AmericanIdiot Broadway Musical. 
> 
> For 21 this is the scene I'm talking about http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl2yXnnFSbk

AN: We did it! We've reached the end of the story I honestly cannot believe it I'm honestly shocked..I never expected this story to be so long and the response has been out of this world! You are all incredibly epic and I love you all with all my heart. I know you probably want to read the actual chapter so I won't keep you any longer, I'll do my full thank yous later. Hope you'll follow me to my future stories. So here we go last chapter!

 

Ch 38

Blaine and Nick were waiting in the backstage area when Finn came up to them.

"How is everything?" Nick asked.

"Mercedes and I took care of it. Mr. Schue is staying in the audience," Finn said.

"How did you manage that?" Blaine asked.

"We told him he should appreciate his hard work, that if he stayed in the audience he'd be able to enjoy it much better, that we've got everything covered," Finn said.

"He believed you?" Nick asked.

"Of course he did," Finn said.

"This is going to be so epic," Blaine said, but before either Finn or Nick could respond they heard the announcer's voice.

"Now for our last performance of the day, McKinley High's New Directions."

The lights went out and the curtain opened revealing 6 girls with long coats. Rachel, Bree, and Santana were in the front while Tina, Quinn, and Brittany were in the back. Then the music started and the coats came off revealing their outfits; they had wanted to go with something similar to the musical so no two outfits were the same. The only similarities were that half of them were wearing pants while the others were wearing skirts and all of the outfits were mostly black.

Rachel, **Bree** , _Santana_ , _**Tina**_ , Quinn, _Brittany_ **All**

_Where have all the bastards gone?_

_The underbelly stacks up ten high_

**The dummy failed the crash test**

**Collecting unemployment checks**

**The flunkie only along for the ride**

_**Where have all the riots gone** _

_**As the city's motto gets pulverized?** _

What's in love is now in debt

on your birth certificate

So strike the fucking match to light this fuse!

Their warbler friends all cheered from their spots in the audience, Mr. Schue looked mortified while the parents of the group didn't know whether to laugh or do something else, except for Judy Fabray; she looked mortified.

_ The town bishop's an extortionist _

_ And he don't even know that you exist _

Standing still when it's do or die

You better run for you fucking life!

Kurt looked at his best friend on the stage singing her heart out, Rachel and Broadway really was a match made in heaven and this was no exception. He continued cheering along with his boyfriend.

**It's not over till you're underground**

**It's not over before it's too late**

**This city's burning: "It's not my burden"**

**It's not over before it's too late**

There is nothing left to analyze

_**Where will all the martyrs go** _

_**When the virus cures itself** _

_**And where will we all go when it's too late?** _

At that moment the boys entered the stage and took their places, Rick with Rachel, Puck with Bree, Jesse with Santana, Jonathan with Quinn, Mike with Brittany, and Sam with Tina. The boys were wearing black pants and half of them were wearing black wife beaters with the other half wearing t-shirts. The choreography was amazing; Mike and Brit had done an incredible job with it.

**No don't look back**

_You're not the Jesus of Suburbia_

Just like in the musical, the boys fell to the ground and the girls pretended to step on them and kick them as part of the choreography.

**The St. Jimmy is a figment of**

**Your father's rage and your mother's love**

**Made me the idiot America!**

**It's not over 'till you're underground**

**It's not over before it's too late**

This city's burning: "It's not my burden"

It's not over before it's too late

She said "I can't take this place,

I'm leaving it behind"

Wake up

She said "I can't take this town,

I'm leaving you tonight"

 _Tonight_ _ **Tonight**_ **Tonight** Tonight **Tonight**

The lights went out again and when they came back on everyone was in place for the second song. They had decided to do this song just like it was in the play so Jonathan was sitting to the left side of the stage, Santana and Puck were on the right side of the stage, while Rick and Rachel were in the middle. The rest of the group, except for Bree, was in the back with black hoodies on. The music started and the lights dimmed, and a spotlight was given to whoever was singing.

Rachel, Rick, _**Puck**_ _,_ _Santana,_ _Bree_ _,_ Jon **Jon & Rick,** **Bree & Santana**, _Chorus_

Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and** I

_**When you're at the end of the road** _

_**And you lost all sense of control** _

_**And your thoughts have taken their toll** _

_**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul** _

Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

**Nothing's ever built to last**

**You're in ruins**

At that moment the lighting changed and instead of focusing on who was singing, it focused on the entire stage. The rest of the group, who were acting as the chorus, came into the view of the audience.

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

_(Did you)_ Did you try to live on your own?

 _(When You)_ When you burned down the house and home?

 _(Did You)_ Did you stand too close to the fire

Like a liar looking for forgiveness _(forgiveness)_

From a storm

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

_ (You're in ruins) _

_ One, 21 guns _

_ Lay down your arms, give up the fight _

_ One, 21 guns _

_ Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I _

Since they were going along with the musical, at that moment Jesse came out and sat next to Rick acting as St Jimmy then they both left the stage just like in the musical. Then Bree came to the front of the show and looked at Schue directly when she sang the last part.

Nobody likes you

Everyone left you

They're all out without you

Having Fun

The warblers stood up and gave them a standing ovation, and the rest of the crowd followed after them. The curtain fell and the group left the stage.

"Did that just happen?" Quinn asked.

"We were so badass," Puck said.

"Bree singing that to Schue was epic," Rick said then put an arm around her. "I'm proud to call you my sister."

"He deserved it, and it fits doesn't it?" Bree asked.  
"Yes it does," Jonathan said.

"Schue is going to murder us, did you see his face?" Mike asked.

"It was so worth it," Rachel said.

"I'm just happy it worked, I honestly had my doubts," Tina said.

"It went flawlessly so don't worry, Tina," Brittany said just as Max and Oliver got there.

"How did we do?" Oliver asked.

"The lighting was perfect!" Rachel exclaimed hugging both of them.

"I take it you liked it," Max said.

"Liked it? I loved it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Ignore her giddiness, she's on a post-performance high," Kurt said as he and the rest of their warbler friends got there.

"You guys were fantastic! You blew everyone out of the water," Blaine said.

"That was the plan," Jesse said.

"Well the plan worked perfectly and we saw your coach, he looked incredibly pissed so it worked on both accounts," James said.

"I still can't believe we actually pulled it off," Bree said.

"But we did," Puck said.

"And it was fantastic" Max said.

"At least Sue will be happy," Tina said.

"Why?" Flint asked.

"There's a conservative republican on the judges panel, along with a nun with our duet and your…performance, Aural Intensity is sure to win," Kurt said.

"At least we all had fun," Blaine said.

"Oh we know you two had fun practicing," David said.

"And by practicing, he means making out," Jeff said, which made Kurt and Blaine blush.

"There was plenty of that during our practices too, don't worry," Santana said.

"Until Rachel and Rick got pissed at us and told us break time was over," Puck said.

"Wes did the same thing to these two," Thad said.

"It was hilarious to watch," Nick said.

"Well, we had to practice and actually practice not just making out, if we wanted to be prepared for Regionals," Wes said.  
"Exactly, and we had to come up for 2 whole numbers without anyone knowing," Rachel said.

"Not exactly easy," Rick said.

"Yeah coordinating this bunch of misfits was not funny," Mike said.

"Very tiring," Brittany said.

"We did have fun though," Tina said.

"And we proved just how awesome we are," Puck said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The parents were sitting in their seats thinking about what they just witnessed.

"So that's what they were working on nonstop?" Mark asked.

"It was…interesting," Chris said.

"I thought it was pretty epic," Andie said.

"At least we know they have good teamwork because there is no way they could have pulled that off if someone didn't do their part," Deb said.

"I'm sure there was a reason behind this," Shelby said.

"It probably has to do with the day their coach..Shoestar? kicked them out of glee club," Lexie said.

"Wait, Schue kicked them out? What?" Shelby asked.

"Right Schue, that's the name! Yeah last week before the secrecy started kicked Rachel, Santana, Bree, Jonathan, Rick, Puck, Quinn, and Jesse out of Glee for the day for some half-ass reason. I remember Rachel complained about it," Lexie explained then she saw the shocked looks. "Wait? You didn't know about that?"

"Not a clue," Deb said.

"Bree never mentioned anything and neither did Rick," Andie said.

"So that asshole kicked them out?" Mark asked.

"Uh Oh, I know that face, what are you thinking, Mark?" Deb asked.

"You'll see," Mark said.

"Something tells me this will be good. Whatever it is, count me in," Chris said.

"Me too, I've got a bone to pick with Schuester for the way Kurt was treated," Burt said.

"United by a common enemy," Carole said.

"Men will be men," Andie said.

"That's true," Shelby agreed.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The results were in: The Warblers had won and now they were going to Nationals. The group was going to congratulate their friends when Schuester caught up to them.

"What in the world was that? You screwed up everything!" Mr. Schue screamed at them.

"We wanted to show you that we could put on a better show than you can," Rachel said.

"And we did, our performances were much better than anything you could come up with," Rick said.

"Plus we managed to showcase all the talent in the group," Jesse said.

"Which is something you have no idea how to do," Jonathan said.

"I do the best I can," Schuester said.

"Then your best sucks," Bree said.

"We will probably lose the club because of this and it will be on you," Schuester told them.

"No, it will be on you," Puck said.

"I'm not the one who changed the set list."

"No, _that_ was us," Quinn said.

"You're the one that let your personal opinion cloud your judgment," Mike said.

"The one content with letting talented people sway in the background," Sam said.

"Who always chose the same male lead who was kind of average, no offense Finn," Santana said.

"None taken," Finn told her.

"Who let people who had nothing to do with show choir basically make all the decisions, like Miss Pillsbury during sectionals," Tina said.

"Who used the club for his own selfish reasons," Artie said.

"Who's blatant favoritism got in the way of the club's success," Rick said.

"And frankly we were tired of it so we just took matters into our own hands," Rachel said.

"We did an awesome job," Brittany said.

"So we did a performance much better than anything you could have done," Bree said, but before Schue could say anything the parents appeared.

"I hope you're not screaming at my kids, Schuester. You are already in hot water as it is," Mark said.

"I wasn't the one who did that performance, that was all them," Schue said.  
"Oh we know, trust me, it actually looked rehearsed," Shelby said.

"They were also organized," Chris commented.

"It was a bit obvious that you had nothing to do with it," Burt said.

"They actually showed how talented they are," Andie said.

"What is going on here?" Schue asked.

"Let's just say we just realized something we should have realized a long time ago," Deb said.

"We'll talk on Monday. Now if you don't mind, we want to talk to our kids," Mark said.

"Without you here, so please go," Shelby said, then Mr Schue left the room.

"So what did you guys think?" Rachel asked.

"It was reckless, crazy, a bit extreme…" Mark started to say then looked at Chris.

"And absolutely brilliant," Chris finished.

"So you liked it?" Rick asked.

"It was pretty amazing," Deb said.

"Who was the mastermind behind it?" Shelby asked.

"Rick and Rachel came up with the idea and were pretty much the leaders.." Jesse started to say.

"Slave Drivers," Puck interrupted.

"..Of the group, Bree and Kurt were in charge of the outfits, while Mike and Brittany took charge of choreography," Jesse finished saying.

"Very good. I'm impressed and I coached Vocal Adrenaline; it's not that easy to impress me," Shelby said,

"Then we are glad we made an impression," Sam said.

"Kurt, we are also very proud of you guys," Burt said.

"Yes, the Warblers were fantastic," Carole said.

"Thank you, we are glad our hard work paid off," Wes said.

"It was a team effort, and we're glad it worked out the way it did," Jake said.

"Although we did have some issues," Thad said.

"Yes, we did," James said.

"It was a bit hard to focus on practicing and get everyone on track," David said, looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, I mean some people just take a long time following orders," Flint said.

"I know, how rude," Jeff said.

"You all think you're so funny, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"We don't think…we know," Nick said, putting an arm around Kurt.

"Hey hey hey..watch that arm," Blaine said.

"Jealous B?" Nick asked.  
"Duh," Blaine said.

"It's not fun if you admit it!" Nick exclaimed, getting his arm off Kurt.

"I know," Blaine said.

"You're evil," Nick said.

"I know I am," Blaine told him.

"Can we just go home? I need to sleep for a week," Bree said.

"We can have a weekend long sleepover, well what's left of the weekend anyway," Rachel said.

"I approve of this idea," Santana said.

"A weekend of just relaxing," Kurt agreed.

"No worrying about anything, no nationals, no glee club, nothing, just relaxing," Quinn said.

"Can I join? Organizing this was tough," Rick commented.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Brittany said.

"I think we lost them," Jonathan said.

"I think you may be right," Jesse said.

"Let them be," Sam said.

"Naaah, I like bothering them," Puck said.

"This is true," Mike said.

"So are we doing this in the Sloan Mansion?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Rachel said.  
"We're invited too, right?" James asked.

"Duh!" Rachel said.

"Unless you don't want to come," Santana said.

"A weekend filled with beautiful women? Count me in," Jeff said.

"Let's go then," Bree said as they all left the auditorium.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, the entire group, warblers included, just lounged around the Sloan Mansion. They just spent the time playing video games, singing karaoke, lounging in the hot tub, eating, sleeping, and just hanging around being themselves without worrying about anything. On Monday they had to get back to school and they had the last glee club meeting of the season.

"I'm so not looking forward to glee club today," Bree said.

"I don't think any of us are, baby," Puck said.

"Getting reprimanded for the whole club time, who would look forward to that?" Rick asked.

"Crazy people," Santana said.

"I'm not looking forward to getting reprimanded; I'm looking forward to all of standing our ground against him," Rachel said.

"She has a point," Jesse said.

"Of course she does, it's Rachel," Jonathan said.

"Yeah I mean, when has she ever been wrong?" Quinn joked.

"Never! It's preposterous," Mike joined in.

"It's just unthought-of," Tina agreed.

"Oh shut up, all of you," Rachel said.

"Leave her alone," Brittany said, giving Rachel a hug.

"Thanks, Brit."

"You're welcome, Rach," Brittany said.

"Rach, Jon, isn't that your dad and Lexie entering Figgins office?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it is, what are they doing here?" Jon asked.

"My mom and Chris are also here," Bree said.

"Burt, Carole, and Shelby too," Jesse said.

"Why are they all here?" Artie asked.

"No idea man," Puck said.

"We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so, they were proud of our performance so it can't be that," Santana said.

"Shit that's the bell, let's just go to class," Sam said.

"I'm sure we'll find out what it is later," Jon said.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Sloan, Mr. Carlyle, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Ms. Danvers, and Ms. Corcoran, to what do we owe the honor?" Figgins asked.

"We are here to talk about a very important issue that involves all our kids," Chris said.

"It's about Schuester," Burt said.

"What seems to be the problem with Mr. Schue? I've never had a complaint about him, other than from Sue of course," Figgins said.

"Well we've got 8 complaints right here," Andie said.

"8?" Figgins asked.

"Deb Puckerman wanted to come but couldn't leave her job today," Lexie said.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem with Schuester? Is this about Spanish class or about Glee Club?" Figgins asked.

"It's about Glee Club," Shelby said.

"Okay, so we've narrowed it down, what about Glee Club?" Figgins asked.

"Getting down to business, we want Schuester replaced," Carole said.

"Excuse me?" Figgins asked.

"He's a horrible teacher, at least when it comes to Glee Club," Chris said.

"Really? How do you know?" Figgins asked.

"He has no idea how to showcase all the talent in the group and always uses the same male lead who is average at best, no offense to those present, when he has at least 5 guys who are much better singers and performers for example: Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Rick Danvers, and well, Jesse St. James is a 3 National Champion," Shelby said.

"Another reason, he lets his personal opinion of the students cloud his judgment," Chris said.

"This goes along with what Shelby said, he is content with letting talented people sway in the background if you want examples, just look at my daughter. Rachel is the best in that club and she's always in the background, Tina Cohen-Chang has an incredible voice that deserves to be heard, Kurt's voice was one of the best; he was up there with Rachel as the best voice of the group and yet when he went here he got nothing, all the boys that Shelby mentioned, and Bree Danvers has a very good voice and she gets nothing as well," Mark said.

"He lets people who had nothing to do with show choir basically make all the decisions, if you want an example he let Miss Pillsbury

make all the decisions during sectionals, a germ phobic guidance counselor who knows nothing about Glee Clubs and music made all the decisions over Sectionals. How do you explain that?" Andie asked.

"Then there's the fact that he continuously used the club for his own selfish reasons and let blatant favoritism get in the way of the club's success," Carole said.

"How has he done that?" Figgins asked.

"He has used it to get on women's good side and has basically used it to pick up women, do you want names?" Shelby asked.

"No that's quite alright," Figgins said.

"Is that enough to get him kicked out?" Burt asked.

"If I take glee club away from Schuester then we won't have anyone to replace him," Figgins said.

"Yes we will," Lexie said.

"Who?" Figgins asked.

"Me, I've won at least four national championships. Your glee club needs me," Shelby said.

"Miss Corcoran, you're not a teacher here," Figgins said.

"Then hire me! It will be worth it; I can bring you a lot of money from the glee club," Shelby told him.

"Let me think about it, I'll give you my answer in a second," Figgins told them.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

30 minutes later it was time for the last meeting of the season. The whole group was there except for Mr. Schue.

"Dude, he's not here," Rick said.

"I think we noticed that, Rick," Puck said.

"Leave him alone, Puckerman, you're just jealous that you are not as badass as him," Santana said.

"You tell him, baby," Rick said, sitting her on his lap and kissing her.

"Here they go," Bree said.

"Hey! Horny couple center stage, take a breather," Jonathan said.

"Do they have to do that everywhere?" Quinn asked.

"I think they just do it to piss everyone off," Mike said.

"It's a high probability, we are talking about Rick and Santana," Tina agreed, then a bunch of water hit Rick and Santana.

"What the fuck?" Santana exclaimed jumping up.

"You looked like you needed some freshening up," Rachel said hiding the cup behind her hands.

"You are an evil midget," Rick said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, giving a small bow.

"No more PDA or you'll get soaked again," Brittany said hiding her own empty cup.

"Okay alright yeesh, but if we can't PDA no one can PDA." Rick said.

"That's not fair," Puck said.

"Of course it is," Santana said.

"Children, settle down," Figgins said, coming into the room with Shelby and the parents.

"Rick, Santana, why are you two wet?" Andie asked.

"Slushies," Rick said.

"So slushies have a clear color now?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, those little bastards," Rick said.

"Language, Mr. Danvers," Figgins said.

"Sir, yes, sir," Rick said.

"Rick," Andie said.

"Mother," Rick said.

"To what do we owe the honor, sir?" Rachel said.

"I've got an announcement to make about Glee Club. So please everyone take a seat," Figgins said.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Mr. Schuester is no longer your advisor; he has been removed from the post for many circumstances that have just been brought to my attention." Figgins said.

"So who is our coach then?" Artie asked.

"Miss Corcoran has agreed to take over glee club and will officially start teaching here today," Figgins said.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Miss Sloan, now we will let you continue with your class, Ms. Corcoran," Figgins said.

"Thank you, Figgins," Shelby said as Figgins and the rest of the parents left. Then she turned to the group. "My name is Shelby Corcoran, and I'm your new coach. Many people here know me as Rachel's mother or as the ex Vocal Adrenaline coach."

"So you're our new coach?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I am. This around here are going to change. Solos are won or earned, they are not just handed out; there will be auditions for solos and whoever is the best or works best for the song is who will get it. I don't like favoritism so there won't be any of that here. I'm determined to take you guys to Nationals, so what do you think? Can we do it?" Shelby asked and everyone nodded. She smiled at them and said, "Let's get to work."

 

AN: That's the end…holy shit it has ended. This story was my baby and I love it but I thought it was time for it to come to an end. I love you all, I seriously do. I cannot express my gratitude enough.

Thanks to all of you and to my amazing and incredibly epic beta novice242

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally all here..I'll change the details i might have missed later..hope you guys enjoyed this fic


End file.
